The Bradys
by Woemcat
Summary: This story takes place in the spring of 1992, two years after the Bradys series aired. It is a sequel to "Welcome Aboard." Reading that first will make this make more sense, but it can stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

The Bradys

_Chapter One_

_A/N--This story takes place in the spring of 1992, two years after the Bradys series aired. I'm dickering a bit with the Brady Brides and having it air in 1980 (even though it aired in early 1981. It was filmed in 1980 and the Bradys aired and was filmed in 1990). It is a sequel to "Welcome Aboard." The twins are 17 at this time, as their birthdays are in December. Mike is still a councilman and Carol, in real estate. The kids' occupations are the same as they were in the Bradys TV show. Bobby is still a functional paraplegic. The Logans now have their own house and Wally is gainfully employed. Jessica Logan is 11, Mickey is 9. Kevin Brady is 9. Patty Covington is 7. _

_I'm not going to do strict episode rewrites of the Brady Brides, Brady Christmas, or the Bradys. Instead, I'll include (with minor changes to fit the twins in) dialogue from these series whenever it's necessary (or it would be a mammoth story!). Other than that, I'll change emphasis here and there, but maintain the integrity of those series. As you might be able to tell, this story will have flashbacks._

_Happy reading!_

_

* * *

_

Mike Brady is lying unconscious in intensive care. Machines surround him, beeping and buzzing. A respirator is breathing for him. Carol is sitting at the bedside, holding her beloved's hand. Nurses and patient care techs come in, check the various machines and silently leave.

Carol: **Worried. **Oh Mike. Please wake up. I don't know what we'd do without you. The doctor said the helicopter pilot didn't make it. **Frustrated. **What were you doing up there? I mean, risking your life surveying the earthquake damage?! Didn't you think about the fact that we still have two kids at home? **Crying. **I love you so much. Please wake up.

_Cindy walks in and sees her mother just about draped over her husband._

Cindy: Mom?

Carol: **Startled. **Cindy. I didn't hear you come in.

Cindy: **Stands by her mom and looks at her dad. A tear escapes her eye. **He looks so fragile. He's always been so strong and larger than life. Now, he looks so vulnerable.

Carol: I know. I can't believe this is happening! He's just gotta make it. I don't know what I'd do if he doesn't. We've got two kids at home.

Cindy: But you've also got the six of us and we'll help. We made it when we lost daddy and at that time you had three little girls at home. Ryan and Carolyn are almost grown.

Carol: I know, but they still depend on your dad and me. **Changes the subject a bit. **Should you be standing?

Cindy: Mom, I'm fine. I'm not an invalid.

Carol: Cindy, you're days away from your due date. Gary would have my head if I didn't offer you a seat.

Cindy: You didn't like being coddled when you were pregnant with the twins and neither do I.

Carol: I know, but…

Cindy: **Interrupting. **Mom, I'm not a baby anymore. You've always treated me like a baby. Before you interrupt, I love you mom, but I'm all grown up. I'm married with two step kids and twins on the way.

Carol: **Smiles a weak smile. **You're right. And although you've not been the youngest for seventeen years, I still think of you as my baby girl. You, Marcia, Jan, and Carolyn are all my baby girls, and Ryan is my baby boy.

_Marcia enters the room._

Marcia: Cindy, we're going to grab lunch. You ready?

Cindy: Yeah. **She stands up. **Mom, do you wanna come?

Carol: No, I don't wanna leave your father.

Marcia: Okay. Do you want us to bring you anything?

Carol: I'm not hungry.

Cindy: Mom, you need something.

Carol: Surprise me then.

_Greg enters the room. He finds the three women by the bedside._

Greg: You ready?

Marcia: Yeah. **She leans over and kisses her dad on the cheek. **Bye dad, we'll be back soon.

Greg: See you later, dad.

Cindy: Bye daddy. I love you.

_The three Brady kids leave their mom alone with their dad. Carol sits back down._

Carol: Where has the time gone? I remember when we took Cindy to college. I was a basket case. Do you remember?

_**

* * *

**_

Her mind goes back to 1980:

_Mike unlocks the front door and Carol enters the house, sad. Mike picks up the suitcases and prepares to enter the house. Absentmindedly, she closes the door and turns on the lights. Mike rings the bell._

Carol: Coming!

_She answers the door to reveal Mike. She is shocked that she accidentally locked him out._

Carol: Mike, I'm sorry!

Mike: Mind if I come in?

Carol: Mike, I don't know what's wrong with me!

_Mike enters the house and Carol closes the door behind him. They make their way across the living room and up the stairs._

Mike: You're still in a funk. You haven't said five words since we dropped Cindy off at college.

Carol: I did too! I said six words, "Cindy's not our little baby anymore!" Mike, it's just so hard to accept! Cindy in college?

Mike: **Chuckles.** Well hun, you've gotta face that Cindy is eighteen years old, all grown up. All six of the older kids are.

Carol: Yeah. Now we've just got two kids left at home and they're gonna be all grown up and gone before we know it.

Mike: Hey, if you're this worked up now, what's it gonna be like when the twins go off to college?

Carol: **Sad. **Don't rush them! They're nearly six. They've just started kindergarten!

Mike: You've gotta look on the bright side, we've got some time to ourselves. What about that cruise we've wanted to take? Let's take it! We can start enjoying a brand new life, with just us and the twins.

Carol: **Cheering up a bit. **You're right!

Mike: Sure I am!

Carol: We can go away weekends more than we used to. We won't be pulled in this direction or that direction all the time with just two kids at home. **She starts up the stairs quickly.** Oh Mike, it'll be wonderful. **She stops on a stair and looks at her husband.**

Mike: Yes, it will.

Carol: It'll be great!

Mike: Terrific!

Carol: **Smiling. **Oh Mike.

_Her face changes and she is sad. She begins crying, descends a couple stairs, and hugs her husband. Mike embraces his wife._

Mike: Oh, honey.

_They stand there in an embrace. Then, they call Mr. and Mrs. Tyler to check on the twins and to let them know they arrived back at home safely._

_

* * *

_

Carol returns to the present.

Carol: Oh Mike, what a whirlwind time! First, we send Cindy off to college, and then Jan and Philip announce their engagement. Boy did we blow that one! I'm surprised she forgave us! Then before we know it, Marcia brings in Wally. You sure didn't like him at first, but he's seemed to have grown on you. Although they only knew each other a week before they decided to get married, he's really good for her. Coordinating that wedding! What a task! The girls couldn't decide on a theme to the wedding. Modern? Traditional? And then getting the rest of the kids there? What a feat! I'm still sorry Nora wasn't able to make it. Then, Ryan and Carolyn were so cute as Jan's ring bearer and flower girl. Still, the kids' reactions, especially to Marcia getting married were priceless!

_**

* * *

**_

She goes back to 1980. This time, she's talking to the kids about the wedding.

_Carol just about skips into the real estate office, greeting co-workers along the way to her desk._

Carol: Good morning, Mary! Hi, Betty, Lee! Mr. Richards, congratulate me!

Mr. Richards: Congratulations! You just sold your first house!

_The crew applauds._

Carol: **She begins dialing the phone and laughs. **Better than that!

Mr. Richards: Oh, two houses!

_The crew applauds._

Carol: No, two daughters!

Mr. Richards: **Shocked and in a bit of disbelief. **You sold your two daughters?

_Meanwhile at Greg's hospital:_

Overhead: Paging Doctor Brady, Doctor Greg Brady.

Receptionist: Oh, Doctor Brady, there's a phone call for you.

_Greg walks to the nurses' station and takes the phone from the receptionist._

Greg: Thanks Marie. This is Doctor Brady.

Carol: Hello Greg!

Greg: Mom! Anything wrong?

Carol: Oh nothing's wrong. I just had such wonderful news, I just had to call.

Greg: **Looks at his watch. **You're lucky you caught me. I was just about to make rounds.

Carol: How would you like to come to a double wedding?

Greg: Great! As long as it's not mine.

Carol: Marcia and Jan are both getting married at the same time.

Greg: Fantastic!

Carol: I know how busy you are Greg, but it wouldn't be the same if their big brother wasn't there.

Greg: I'll manage somehow, mom. The first wedding of the Bradys. I remember Marcia's first date. I wanna know all about him, who the guys are, when it's gonna be.

Carol: Marcia's fiancé is Wally Logan. She just met him and they decided to get married after only seven days. Well, you know Phillip. He and Jan have been thinking about it for some time…

Maria: Doctor Brady, they need you in X-ray right away.

_Greg hands her the phone and rushes off without telling his mother goodbye. Carol keeps talking._

Carol: …Well, they decided to get together and have a double wedding!

Maria: Fantastico! Congratulations! That is…buenas suerte!

Carol: **Confused. **Thank you!

_Carol calls Peter next. He is manning the air force base parking lot guardhouse. He's waving jeeps through and then lowers the gate arm._

Peter: Mom, this is embarrassing! I enlist in the air force for awhile before I decide what to do with the rest of my life, a seemingly mature decision, and over the P.A., all the guys hear, "Airman Brady, your mommy's calling!" Mom, gimme a break!

Carol: I'm sorry Peter, but this is important.

Peter: Important?

Carol: Marcia and Jan are getting married, in a double ceremony, to two great guys.

Peter: Nah, no come on, really? So Phil finally popped the question, but Marcia doesn't even have a boyfriend. Who is she marrying?

_A horn honks and he waves it off._

Carol: His name is Wally Logan. It was a whirlwind romance. We hardly know him ourselves.

Peter: Mom, that is terrific!

_The horn honks repeatedly. Peter looks over to see the general get out of the vehicle._

Peter: **Flustered and salutes with phone in hand. **My sisters are getting married, sir.

_The general returns the salute, gets back in the jeep, and Peter lets them through. Carol continues to talk._

Carol: Peter?

Peter: Oh okay mom, I'm back. When's the wedding?

Carol: We don't know exactly. There's so many friends and relatives to consider.

Peter: Okay. When you work it out, let me know so I can get leave arranged for me, all right?

Carol: **Salutes with the phone. **Roger!

_Carol calls Bobby next. He descends the dormitory stairs and gets the public phone. A couple guys clad only in towels, snap towels at each other and run down the hall._

Bobby: Hello? Hey, cool it guys, will ya? **Returns to his conversation. **Yeah? Marcia and Jan, both of them?

Carol: Right Bobby, and naturally we want you at the wedding.

Bobby: Well, when is it?

Carol: Soon, but we don't know exactly.

Bobby: Well, it doesn't matter. I'll be there, unless I drop out of college, sign a big league contract, and make it to the World Series all in the next month.

Carol: **Laughing. **Oh Bobby, goodbye. **She dials Cindy next.**

_Cindy's in her sorority house._

Cindy: Marcia and Jan getting married in the same day? Oh mom, a double wedding! Fabulous!

Carol: **Laughing. **How does that make you feel, Cindy?

Cindy: Like an old maid.

Carol: Well, you just stay single for awhile.

Cindy: **Cheeky.** Well, there is this guy…

Carol: **Getting parental. **Cindy.

Cindy: Kidding mom! Just kidding! What's Wally like?

Carol: Well, he's just as nice a guy as Phillip, but they're as different as they can be.

Cindy: What does he look like?

Carol: Oh he's cute and adorable. You'll be able to recognize him. He'll be the one marrying Marcia.

_

* * *

_

Carol returns to the present. She looks at Mike. He is unresponsive.

Carol: Oh Mike.

_She cries herself to sleep. Carolyn comes in and taps her mom on the shoulder. Carol opens her eyes and looks around. Carolyn waves._

Carol: **Signs to her daughter. **Oh, you're back.

Carolyn: **Signs back to her mother. **Yeah. We just got back. We brought you a burger from the Burger Barn. Is that okay?

Carol: Yeah, sure.

Carolyn: Has the doctor come by yet?

Carol: No, not yet. I've just been sitting here thinking.

Carolyn: About what?

Carol: Remember when Marcia and Jan got married?

Carolyn: Yeah. I was so surprised when Marcia and Jan asked me to be the flower girl.

Carol: Oh?

_**

* * *

**_

The women go back to 1980.

_Carolyn is swinging on the swing set. Marcia and Jan come outside. Carolyn sees them, jumps out of the swing, runs toward them and leaps into Jan's arms._

Jan: **Signs. **Hi kiddo!

Carolyn: **Signs back.** Hi Jan!

Marcia: **Signs. **Aren't you gonna give your oldest sister a hug?

Carolyn: Sure! **She leans over so Marcia can give her a hug.**

Jan: **Sets her down. **How's Kindergarten?

Carolyn: I like it okay. I wish Ryan was in my class. My teacher's nice enough, but she doesn't know how to sign.

Marcia: Who's your teacher?

Carolyn: Mrs. McCool. Ryan has Miss Riddle. I like Mrs. McCool. Ryan doesn't like Miss Riddle. He says she's weird.

Jan: Don't you have a special helper that signs to you?

Carolyn: Yeah, her name's Mindy. She's nice, but I wish I were like the other kids.

Jan: Oh?

Carolyn: Nobody else has a signer. Everyone else can talk good like mommy, daddy, you guys, Ryan, and everyone. I wish I could talk good. **Gets a little sad.**

Marcia: **Tries to cheer her sister up. **So, what do you like to do in kindergarten?

Carolyn: I like to paint. Mommy says that I paint good like you, Jan.

Jan: **Smiles at the admiration. **Well, you'll just have to paint me a picture.

Carolyn: Okay, I will.

Marcia: I want one too. And I know you can write your name. Will you write your name on it?

Carolyn: Okay.

Jan: **Changes the subject. **You know me and Phillip are getting married.

Carolyn: Yeah, I like him. He's funny.

Jan: **Confused. **How so?

Carolyn: He doesn't get any of our jokes. He just looks at us funny.

Jan: Oh, I see!

Marcia: Well, what do you think of Wally?

Carolyn: Oh, he's all right.

Marcia: Just all right?

Carolyn: It's just hard to know what he's saying with that moustache covering his mouth. It's icky. ** Furrows her brow.**

Marcia:** Giggles. **Well, I may have to ask him to shave it off.

Jan: **Looking at Marcia and then signing to Carolyn. **Anyway, how would you like to be my flower girl when me and Philip and Marcia and Wally get married.

Carolyn: Will I get to wear a pretty dress?

Marcia: Sure! Would you like me to make it?

Carolyn: **Really excited. **Yeah! And can I have a pretty basket with flowers in it?

Jan: Of course! So, whaddya say?

Carolyn: Yeah!

_Carolyn sees their mother in the kitchen. She runs in to tell her mother the news._

Carolyn: **Signs to her mother. **Mommy! Marcia and Jan want me to be the flower girl!

Carol: **Signs back. **That's great, honey!

Carolyn: **Excited. **Yeah, and Marcia's gonna make me a pretty dress and I'm gonna have a pretty basket with flowers in it.

Carol: You know, that's a big job. You'll have to stand with Cindy up there.

Carolyn: I know. I'm in kindergarten. I can do it!

Carol: **Laughs. **I know you can. Get washed up for dinner, okay?

_Carolyn runs off and washes up._

_**

* * *

**_

The women return to the present.

Carolyn: Daddy's just gotta wake up. Is he gonna wake up?

Carol: I hope so, baby.

_Carolyn puts her head on her mother's shoulder. Carol strokes her face. They sit in silence. The doctor makes his appearance. Carol startles._

Doctor: Where's the rest of your family?

Carol: They're out in the waiting room, I suppose.

_Carolyn nods._

Doctor: We need to talk about your husband's condition. I'll have the nurse gather you into the family room.

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter One--

_A/N--Yes, Carolyn's deaf._


	2. Chapter 2

--Chapter Two--

_

* * *

_

The family is gathered in the family room. Carolyn is snuggled up next to her mother. Ryan is sitting with Peter, ashen. The doctor begins to explain Mike's condition.

Doctor: I have asked you to gather so we can talk about Michael Brady's condition.

Carol: **Choked up. **Mike. He goes by Mike.

Doctor: All right. What I have to tell you is very serious and I'm not going to beat around the bush. Mike's condition is very grave.

_Jan and Cindy embrace each other. Marcia tries to hold back tears. Jessica, Mickey, Kevin and Patty look bewildered. Carlee and Jake look sad. Greg, Peter, Bobby, Ryan, Philip and Gary try to remain stoic, but they are visibly crushed. Traci just about squeezes Bobby's hand. Bobby's holding their infant son, Robbie and snuggles him in a bit closer. Wally is visibly upset, and is attempting to console his wife. Carol is as white as a sheet._

Carol: Is, is he gonna make it?

Doctor: The odds don't look good. We may know more in a few days, but if he pulls through, it will be a miracle.

Greg: Are you talking about withholding and withdrawing treatment?

Doctor: Not at this point. We'll want to run a few more tests before we can decide on a course of action.

Bobby: What sort of tests?

Nora: **Whispers to Greg. **Do we want the kids in here for this?

Greg: It's better they know now and if they have questions they can ask.

Doctor: We'll want to do what is called a brain flow study, to see if there's adequate blood flow to the brain, and we'll check for brain activity as well.

Carol: Wha, what will the tests show?

Doctor: If there's no blood flow or brain activity, then he'll be considered brain dead.

Jessica: **Starts screaming. **He's dead? Grandpa's dead?!

Kevin: Dad, is that true?

Patty: Mommy?

_Wally hugs his daughter tight while she cries into his arms._

Carol: Is he?

Doctor: There's a lot of swelling in his brain and he's sustained severe trauma.

Greg: You're saying you don't know whether or not he'll pull through and we won't know any more until the tests come back.

Doctor: Exactly.

Carol: So, what do we do now? Do we just wait?

Doctor: That's about all we can do right now. I'm sorry I can't give you something definitive. We'll run the tests in about a week and then once we have the results, we can meet again. I'm very sorry.

Greg: **Gets up and shakes the doctor's hand. **Thanks.

_The doctor leaves. The family sits in silence and tries to absorb the news._

Carol: I guess all we can do is wait.

Peter: **Frustrated. **For what? For dad to die?

Jan: We don't know that!

Bobby: Should we look at funeral parlours or something? I just can't sit idly by.

Greg: We won't know anything for a couple days.

Marcia: Exactly. How would you feel if you wake up only to find out your family made funeral arrangements for you, expecting you not to wake up?

Peter: But he's our dad!

Marcia: He's our dad too.

Ryan: Don't me and Carolyn have a say in the matter?

_Carolyn's still snuggled up next to her mother._

Carolyn: **Exasperated. **Would everyone just quit talking all at once?!

Cindy: How are you feeling about this, Carolyn?

Carolyn: I'm hurt. I'm confused. I don't quite understand what's going on because no one bothered to sign for me. What's all this about tests?

Carol: I'm sorry, sweetheart. What do you need explained?

Carolyn: I know things don't look to good for daddy; that's obvious, but could you explain what the tests mean?

_Greg explains what the doctor had stated._

Greg: Do you understand?

Carolyn: I think so. You're saying these tests, which will be done in a couple days will tell us whether or not artificial support is doing anything for dad?

Greg: Yes.

Carolyn: I say let's not give up on dad yet and wait for the tests.

Ryan: I agree.

Peter: It's not up to you. It's up to mom.

Cindy: Mom? What are you thinking?

Carol: I just don't know. I suppose we should wait until we hear more from the doctor.

Nora: I'm going to take these guys home.

Traci: I'll come with you. It's time for Robbie's nap anyway.

Patty: Daddy, can I go with Aunt Nora?

Philip: Sure.

Jessica: Mom, dad, I wanna stay.

Mickey: Not me. I'll go with Aunt Nora.

Marcia: Both of you go on, okay?

Jessica: But?!

Wally: We'll let you know if anything changes, but according to the doctor, it looks like things are gonna be about the same for awhile, right, Greg?

Greg: Yeah.

Marcia: Go on, honey. You can come see Grandpa later.

Jessica: Okay.

_Nora and Traci take the kids home. Back in the family room, Cindy yawns._

Gary: Lemme take you home, Cindy.

Cindy: I'm not tired. **She yawns again.**

Gary: No arguments.

Cindy: Okay. I guess I am tired. **She gets up and gives her mother a hug.** I'll see you later, mom.

Carol: Bye, sweetheart.

_The Greenbergs leave._

Carol: I'm going back in to see your father.

Peter: Can I go with you?

Carol: Sure.

_They leave the rest of the family in the family room._

_

* * *

_

Carol and Peter enter the ICU room. Peter is shocked at the sight of his father and the machines hooked up. It's too much and he begins crying. Carol embraces her son.

Peter: I can't believe it! I never thought!

Carol: I know. It's hard seeing him like this.

_Peter nods. Carol pulls up a seat for her son. He takes it and she sits down next to him._

Peter: What do I say?

Carol: Just talk to him.

Peter: Dad? It's me, Peter. I love you. **He gets choked up and begins crying.**

Carol: Mike, it's me again. The doctor just talked to us. **Tears stream down her face.** Oh, Mike! You've just gotta wake up and get better. We've gone through a lot together and have made it through. I need you. I love you.

_**

* * *

**_

Carol's mind races back to 1975. The twins are four months old. Carol takes them in for a checkup. Alice accompanies her.

Carol: Ryan's a bit fussy, but I'm really worried about Carolyn.

Pediatrician: Oh? How so?

Carol: She doesn't seem to respond to sounds. Everything seems to startle Ryan, but with Carolyn, nothing seems to elicit a response. I don't mean to sound like a nervous mother. I've had three other kids, but they all responded to rattles, pots and pans, you name it.

Pediatrician: Let me check a few things.

_She takes the baby from Carol and tests Carolyn's hearing with different types of rattles and noisemakers in different locations. Ryan reacts to the sound, but Carolyn does not._

Pediatrician: I want to refer you to a specialist, an audiologist.

Carol: What do you think so far?

Pediatrician: I think your suspicions are correct.

_Later that evening, Mike comes home. He sees that Carol's in the bedroom, cradling Carolyn and crying. He sits on the bed beside her._

Mike: Hey, I take it the doctor's appointment didn't go well.

_Carol shakes her head._

Mike: What did she say?

Carol: She's deaf. _She lets that settle in and continues. _The doctor wants us to go to an audiologist tomorrow so we can find out the extent of hearing loss. _Tears continue to stream down her face. _I want her to hear so badly.

Mike: Me too.

Carol: I can't imagine her not being able to hear birds, traffic or our voices…. Mike, what is she gonna do?

Mike: Let's just wait until we talk to the doctor before we get too worked up. Whatever happens, we'll love her like we do now. We've faced challenges before and we'll get through this one.

Carol: You're right.** She looks down at her sleeping daughter.** I just love her so much!

Mike: We both do.

_A few days' later, Mike and Carol take Carolyn for the report about her hearing tests._

Audiologist: I have the results of your daughter's tests.

Mike: What do they say?

_The doctor gets out a model of an ear and the test reports._

Audiologist: It seems that Carolyn has an inner ear deformity, part of which is causing her hearing loss. However, she does seem to have some conduction loss too. **He explains the deformity and where the conduction loss is.**

Carol: What does that mean? Can you operate?

Audiologist: It is operable, which might restore some of her hearing. However, with conduction loss, there's not much that can be done to restore hearing.

Mike: So what you're saying is that Carolyn is deaf and that an operation may not change that.

_Carol's crying._

Audiologist: Exactly.

Mike: If Carolyn were your daughter, would you operate?

Audiologist: Right now, she's got about a ninety percent hearing loss in one ear and eighty in her other. With the operation, she might wind up with around a seventy percent hearing loss in both.

Mike: That's pretty significant. When would you operate?

Audiologist: I'd prefer we wait until the first of next year. I don't like operating on kids less than a year old.

Mike: Thank you.

Audiologist: In the meantime, I'd go ahead and sign your family up for sign language classes. Even if we're able to get her to seventy percent loss or better, she'll need to depend on sign language to help her communicate.

Carol: **Trying to hold it together.** What about teaching her to talk, or lip read? I've heard some people who are deaf do that instead.

Audiologist: I know you're probably concerned about her seeming different from her twin or other peers. However, I'd strongly recommend the sign language. I can also recommend a good speech therapist who specializes in working with the deaf to teach her how to speak and lip read too. She can work with the two of you on how to help her use whatever hearing she has.

Mike: Thanks.**He looks at his wife. **We'd like the information on the classes and the therapist sounds like a good idea too.

_Carol just nods._

Audiologist: Her name is Kathy and I can get you an appointment set up.

_After the audiologist sets up the appointment, Mike and Carol leave. Carol straps Carolyn into her car seat and the couple gets in the car. Carol is very quiet._

Mike: Honey?

Carol: **Begins crying. **Mike! She's deaf! My baby's deaf!

Mike: We'll get her the operation after Christmas.

Carol: There are no guarantees, and even with that, she'll still be legally deaf.

Mike: Listen, Carolyn's the same person she was before the doctors' appointments. It's only us that have changed. We'll deal and she'll be fine.

Carol: **Still crying. **I know. Just hold me.

_They embrace._

_**

* * *

**_

Carol returns to the present.

_She wakes up to find that Peter has left and Jan is beside her. She startles._

Carol: Jan!

Jan: Peter went to let Christine know what's going on.

Carol: Oh, okay.

Jan: I think he's gonna propose to her this weekend.

Carol: She's such a lovely girl.

Jan: Yeah. **She's feeling unsure.**

Carol: **Notices her daughter's unease.** What is it?

Jan: We were going to tell you and dad tonight at dinner, but Philip and I got a phone call this morning from the adoption agency.

Carol: **Excited. **Do they have a baby for you?

Jan: Yes. I'm supposed to fly out next week to Korea to pick her up, but with dad and all, I don't know if I should. I could have the liaison pick her up.

Carol: Have you discussed it with Philip?

Jan: He's leaning toward the liaison and so am I.

Carol: Congratulations, sweetheart. So, how old is she?

Jan: She's three months old.

Carol: I thought international adoptions didn't adopt out ones that young.

Jan: She's considered unadoptable because she's got a cleft palate, and if parents choose a baby who is "unadoptable," then the parents can usually get them sooner and younger. We didn't know whether or not to say anything now...because of what's happened.

Carol: Jan, that's the best news. I'm so happy for you and I know your dad will be too.

Jan: Dad, you've gotta pull through. You've got a new granddaughter coming from Korea and I know you'll want to meet her. **A few tears roll down her cheeks.** I know you're strong. You've come through a lot of tough times. Remember Bobby?

_**

* * *

**_

Jan and Carol reminisce about Bobby's racing accident.

_It is a warm sunny day at the Nashville Speedway. The crowd is cheering. Cindy is at her remote radio booth. Mike, Carol and the twins are beside her. Mike's having fun with his camcorder. Carol signs to Carolyn what the announcer is saying. Bobby races from twenty-third place to twelfth. Suddenly, he loses control of the car. As he trying to regain control, his car stalls out. Suddenly, another car races toward him and T-bones him on the driver's side. The crowd stands up in horror. Carol screams. The rest of the family is watching the game on television. They scream in horror as they see the crash. _

Announcer: Uh oh, Bobby Brady has just been broadsided on the straightaway on Turn One. Oh, this is a full course yellow!

Cindy: Oh! Oh my God! Bobby! My brother Bobby! He's been hit!

Carol: Bobby!

_The ambulance pulls up and the medics and Bobby's pit crew get him out of the car and into the ambulance. The Bradys rush down to the accident site._

Announcer: The yellow flag is still out! _He continues to announce the details of the accident._

Carol: _Edging through the crowd. _Bobby, my son! Get out of my way! _She clutches onto her husband. _Oh Mike!

Mike: Where are they taking him?

_At the hospital. The family starts to gather in the waiting room. Cindy is snuggled up with Carol. The twins are sitting in the corner of the room observing the scene. Mike paces. _

Jan: **Hugs her dad. **We took a plane from the first place the boat docked.

Philip: How is he?

Mike: He's out of immediate danger. That's all that we know. Greg is with him.

_Greg and the doctor walk down the hall toward the family._

Doctor: Do you want me to tell your family, Doctor Brady?

Greg: I'll do it.

Doctor: If you'd like, I can do it.

Greg: It's my family, I'll do it.

_They approach the family. Mike and Carol stand up and approach the doctors. __The rest of the family gathers around. Ryan signs for Carolyn._

Greg: Test results are coming in. Bobby's suffered some bruises, some superficial contusions.

Carol: Is he gonna be all right?

Doctor: He does have one serious injury.

_Carol's eyes widen._

Mike: What is it?

Greg: Several vertebrae have been compressed, causing severe spinal cord trauma.

Carol: What does that mean, Greg?

Greg: He's paralyzed, mom…from his hips down. He can't walk.

_The family absorbs the shock. Carol covers her mouth in shock._

Carol: Oh no!

Mike: Is it permanent?

Greg: The doctors aren't quite sure.

Doctor: Many times they recover completely.

Carol: Can we see him now?

Doctor: Just the two of you now. He's very weak.

_The doctor leads them to Bobby's room. Mike and Carol visit with Bobby for awhile and then report back to the family. A few hours pass and the doctor allows the rest of the family to visit, two by two._

_**

* * *

**_

Carol and Jan return to the present.

Jan: We've gotten through that pretty well, haven't we?

Carol: Yeah, we have. It was such a shock to see him in the wheelchair.

_**

* * *

**_

Carol returns to 1990.

_Marcia and Wally build the ramp while Cindy, the twins, Jessica, Mickey and Alice decorate. Carol addresses her family._

Carol: Listen everyone, I'm gonna try not to cry when I see Bobby in that wheelchair. I'd really appreciate it if you all do the same. Okay?

_The family agrees. First, Peter comes through the door, then an insurance salesman, who offers Wally a job on the spot, and then the physical therapist. Each time, the family hides, pops up throwing confetti and yelling, "Welcome Home, Bobby!" When the family isn't looking, Mike and Bobby enter._

Mike: Hello, we're home!

_The family yells, "Welcome Home, Bobby!" but with a bit less vigor than the rest of the times as they weren't expecting him yet. Bobby rolls to the ramp. The family looks at him with a bit of shock and sadness. Bobby looks at his mother. Carol looks at him. A look of sadness spread across her face. She tries to hold back tears. She forces a smile onto her face and hugs her son._

Carol: So glad you're home, Bobby.

Bobby: Hi mom.

Carol: **She gives him another hug and cries. **Oh, Bobby!

_Mike puts a gentle hand on her back. The family looks at Bobby with sorrow. _

Carol: **Stands back up and addresses Bobby and her family. **I'm sorry. I tried.

_Bobby tries to cheer them up._

Bobby: Hey, come on everybody! This isn't the end of the world. And listen, I don't know if I'm going to be in this wheelchair for a week, or a month, or forever. But I do know I'm glad to be home.

_The family lets them know it's good to have him home._

_**

* * *

**_

Carol returns to the present.

Carol: Mike, whatever happens, I know it's not the end of the world. I love you so much, darling. If you need to go ahead and go, we'll be okay. **She holds her husband's hand.**

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Two--


	3. Chapter 3

_--Chapter Three--_

_A/N--This chapter is long. I'm ignoring that stupid part of moving the house in the Bradys._

_

* * *

_

Carol continues to talk to her husband.

Carol: I almost lost you once. That was one of the scariest days in my life. While you were trapped in that building, I thought about what it would be like to be alone again, raising the twins through their teen years without you_._

_**

* * *

**_

Carol goes back to 1988.

_The family is gathered around the table for Christmas dinner. Peter had just proposed to Valerie and Nora had just flown in from her parents' house. Alice brings in the turkey and Mike is just about to carve it. The phone rings and Alice answers it._

Alice: Oh, I'll get the phone, Mr. Brady.

Mike: Who could that be?

Carol: I don't know. I thought the whole world was here. **She laughs.**

Alice: Brady residence, Merry Christmas! Yes, he is, but he's just about to carve the turkey. Oh, I see. Just a moment, please. **She sets the phone down and walks over to the table. **It's for you, Mr. Brady, it's uh Mr. Ted Roberts. It sounds important.

Mike: **Sets the carving tools down and walks to his den. **I'll only be a minute. Don't anyone touch the bird. **To Cindy. **Honey, hang that up for me.

Cindy: Sure, dad.

Greg: Who's Ted Roberts?

Carol: Ebenezer Scrooge. I hope he's not calling with a lot of bah and humbug.

Philip: I'm so hungry, I could eat a…

Jan: …Grey Leg Goose! _They laugh._

_Mike comes out of his den, and rushes to the door. Carol follows._

Mike: I'm sorry everybody, there's been some trouble at a construction site. I don't think I'll be gone long. Go one without me.

Ryan: Aww! Can I carve the turkey then?

Carol: No.

Ryan: Just thought I'd ask.

Mike: There's trouble at the Roberts job. They've had a cave in and two security guards are trapped.

Carol: Why didn't they call the architect that replaced you?

Mike: He's out of town. I'm the only one they thought could help them. I gotta go.

Carol: **Stops him as he goes out the door. **Mike, be careful.

Mike: I will, honey. I didn't even get the chance to finish my speech. **He gives his wife a quick peck on the cheek. **Merry Christmas.

Carol: **Closes the door behind him. **Yeah. Merry Christmas.

_The family decides to wait on Christmas dinner and have sandwiches for lunch. The phone rings._

Ryan: I'll get it. Hello? Mom, it's for you. **He hands the phone to his mother.**

Carol: This is Carol Brady. **Shock crosses her face. **What? Oh no! **Panic sets in. **We'll be there right away.

_The family looks at their matriarch. Carol's trying very hard not to cry._

Carolyn: What's wrong, mom?

Carol: **Speaks and signs.** There's been an accident at the construction site.

Peter: What sort of accident?

Carol: The cave in collapsed further. Your father's trapped. We need to get down there right away.

Marcia: **Shocked. **Oh, my God!

_The family gets to the construction site and stands at the police line, waiting for Mike to come out._

Reporter: From what we're able to learn, a local architect, Mike Brady, is still in the collapsed building where two security guards are known to be trapped. **She goes to interview Carol. **Mrs. Brady, we understand that your husband is in there trying to rescue the two men.

Carol: Yes, he is.

Reporter: You must be very, very proud of him.

Carol: Of course we're all proud of him, but that's not going to help much right now.

_Applause breaks out as the two security guards walk out of the wreckage. Rescue workers go to their sides to help them. The Bradys cheer until they see that Mike is not behind the guards. He is still trapped in the building._

Mr. Roberts: Hooray! Here come the men! The trenching shifted just as he said it would.

Cindy: Where's dad?

Carol: Oh my God, Mr. Roberts, where's Mike?

Greg: Mom, I'm going in. **Starts to cross the police line.**

Carol: No! Greg, it's too dangerous! You might get hurt!

_Peter, Bobby and Ryan join their older brother. Police officers stop the men. Mr. Roberts approaches the security guard and asks about Mike. Apparently, the building collapsed further before Mike was able to follow them out. The hours pass._

Reporter: Two men were rescued earlier, but one man still remains inside. Ironically, he's the man who set them free. Structural investigators have refused to allow rescue workers to enter the building to save the third man, pending the arrival of the safety commission.

_Carol is standing just past the police line with her arms crossed. Worry is permeating her body. Cindy crosses the line and approaches her mother._

Cindy: Mom, do you remember that Christmas when you lost your voice? I was a little kid then, but I remember I asked Santa to help you get your voice back. We all prayed about it and you did, you got your voice back. Remember?

_**Carol and Cindy go back to 1969.**_

_Cindy runs off Santa's lap and shouts excitedly to Mike._

Cindy: Daddy! Daddy!

Mike: **Chuckles. **What are you so excited about?

Cindy: Santa's gonna give mommy her voice back for Christmas!

Mike: He's what?

Cindy: He promised that she can sing on Christmas morning.

Mike: Oh honey, how could he do that? He's not a doctor.

Cindy: He's better than a doctor. He's Santa Claus.

_**Back to 1988.**_

Carol: I remember, Cindy.

_They both think about that first Christmas at church and Carol singing "O Come All Ye Faithful."_

Cindy: Oh mom, I wish I still believed in Santa Claus.

Carol: Sweetheart, big girls can have wishes too.

_She begins to sing "O Come All Ye Faithful." The family joins in. Suddenly, Mike bursts from the wreckage. Carol and the rest of the family run to his side, swarming him with hugs. Alice stays behind with the grandkids. Carol holds on to his husband, fearing this might be a dream._

Reporter: Folks, this Christmas story has a very happy ending. And I just noticed the street sign on the corner. It looks like another miracle on thirty-fourth street.

_**

* * *

**_

Carol returns to the present.

_Marcia and Ryan walk in. Carol doesn't see them yet._

Carol: **Still looking at her husband. **We thought we'd lost you then. That was the happiest part of that Christmas, having you back.

Marcia: Mom?

Carol: **Turns around and sees her second oldest and second youngest. **Marcia, Ryan. I didn't see you come in.

Ryan: I wanted to see dad. Is that okay?

Carol: Sure honey.

Ryan: **Feeling a bit sheepish.** I, uhh.

Marcia: Do you want me to come with you?

_Ryan nods. Marcia escorts him to the bedside. Carol puts a protective arm around her son as he studies his father._

Ryan: **Choking back tears. **Dad? **Tears overtake him. **I can't! **He buries his face in his mother. **I'm sorry.

Carol: **Rubs her son's back. **Shhh, don't be sorry.

Ryan: I can't believe he's gone.

Carol: We don't know that, honey.

Ryan: How can he not be? The machines are doing all the work for him.

_Carol leads her son away from Mike._

Carol: I know that you're upset, but until the doctor tells us otherwise, your father's going to pull through. I'd appreciate it if we all keep our doubts out of this room.

Ryan: Okay. I just don't wanna lose him.

Carol: Neither do I. Do you want to go back inside?

Ryan: No, I just can't right now.

Carol: All right.

Ryan: I'm gonna go home with Carolyn and Wally.

Carol: Okay. Who else is in the family room still?

Ryan: Bobby, Greg, Wally, Jan and Philip.

Carol: Well, get some sleep. I love you.

Ryan: You too, mom. I love you too.

_Ryan leaves and Carol rejoins her daughter in Mike's room._

Marcia: How's Ryan?

Carol: I think he's gonna be okay. He went home with Wally and Carolyn.

_Bobby and Greg enter the room._

Greg: Marcia, we'll sit with mom if you want to go home with Wally.

Marcia: I think I will. I'm getting tired. I'll see you tomorrow, mom.

_She gets up and kisses her mother on the cheek._

Carol: Bye sweetheart.

Marcia: Bye daddy.

_She leans down and kisses his forehead, tells her brothers goodbye and leaves. Greg and Bobby approach the bedside._

Bobby: Hey dad, it's me Bob. **Has a bit of a nervous laugh.** I can't believe it. We've switched places from two years' ago. We both did something a bit dangerous--me with racing and you with the helicopter.

Greg: What exactly happened, mom?

Carol: I don't really know. All they've told me is that the helicopter crashed near Woodland Park. **She looks over at her husband and then back to her sons. **I wanna go see the crash site, but I don't wanna leave your father.

Bobby: I can stay with him.

Carol: Okay.

Greg: I'll take you on one condition, that afterward, I take you home so you can get some rest.

Carol: **Protesting. **But!

Bobby: Mom, you can't stay here twenty-four seven. You've got two kids at home and they need you. Even if dad makes it, he'll be in here for a long time. Ryan and Carolyn need you.

Greg: We can take shifts here. Alice and Sam said they'd help. Mom, let us help. He's our dad.

Carol: **Mulls it over.** Okay.

_

* * *

_

The next day, Carol and the kids go to Woodland Park. Barriers surround a large crater where the helicopter crashed. The debris hasn't been completely cleared out yet. The family studies the scene. Greg and Bobby's expressions are unreadable. Peter is trying to hold back rage. Ryan is visibly upset. Jan and Cindy look sad, and Marcia and Carolyn are crying. Carol is stunned.

Carol: **Walking around the carnage.** Oh my God. Oh Mike!

Greg: There's dad's briefcase.

Jan: **Looking at what was the helicopter. **How could anyone survive this?

_The mayor sees the Bradys and approaches them._

Mayor: Mrs. Brady, I just want to give you my condolences. How is he?

Carol: In critical condition. The doctors aren't sure he's gonna make it.

Mayor: I'm so sorry.

Peter: **Trying to reign in his temper.** What happened? How did this **(he waves his hand toward the wrecked helicopter)** happen?

Mayor: Preliminary reports state mechanical failure.

Carol: Mechanical failure?

Mayor: The pilot radioed in before the crash citing engine trouble. The pilot's family has requested to review the radio recording. If you'd like, you and your family are welcome to review it as well.

Carol: No.

Peter: Yes. Mom, I think we should.

Carol: We'll talk about it later. **Upset. **I want to know why Mike was in that helicopter.

Mayor: He requested to go up.

Carol: You're the mayor. Why didn't you stop them?

Mayor: Believe me, Mrs. Brady, when I say I wish I had. He and Councilwoman Jones wanted to survey the earthquake damage, since those districts were the hardest hit. I was against it, but I didn't have the grounds to prohibit the flight. The helicopter checked out, the weather was favourable for flights, and the pilot well-rested. There was nothing I could do. I'm sorry.

_The girls are listening to the conversation between the mayor and their mother. Jan is signing to Carolyn._

Carolyn: I just don't understand why the mayor couldn't stop dad from flying.

Jan: You know dad. Once he's got his mind made up, there's no stopping him.

Carolyn: I know. I'm just so mad! I'm mad that he went up. I'm mad that he's in the hospital, and I'm mad that I'm only seventeen years old and will probably lose my dad. Ryan and I are graduating next year and dad won't be there! I want my daddy!

Jan: **Hugs her sister. **I know. We all do.

_Carol and the guys join the women near the helicopter._

Carol: Let's go home.

Peter: I'll go relieve Alice.

Carol: No, not now. I want the nine of us to be together today. Sam's going to relieve Alice after he gets off work.

_

* * *

_

The Bradys return home. Cindy picks up a wedding picture of her and Gary and smiles. She is obviously pregnant.

Carol: What is it?

Cindy: I'm just thinking about when Gary and I told you and dad we were expecting.

Carol: Your dad nearly hit the roof.

Cindy: Yeah, being the only Brady who did things backwards--got pregnant and then married.

_**Seven months' previous. Cindy and Gary are at her apartment.**_

_Cindy comes out of the bathroom, her face ashen. Gary is waiting for her in the living room. He sees her panic-stricken expression._

Gary: What is it?

Cindy: It's positive. We're gonna have a baby. **She doesn't know whether or laugh or cry.**

Gary: Are you sure?

Cindy: Gary, this is the third test I've taken, plus having Nora pay me a visit.

Gary: Nora? Won't she tell Greg?

Cindy: I swore her to secrecy. We can trust her. She said I'd probably be about six to eight weeks' along.** Sighs. **I guess it's official. We're gonna have a baby.

Gary: **Excited! **A baby! This is great!

Cindy: What are we gonna tell the kids, or my folks?

Gary: How about I asked you to marry me and you said yes.

Cindy: What?!

Gary: **Gets down on one knee and presents a small box.** Cindy, I've loved you from the day I interviewed you for the job at KBLA. I knew you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You're great with Carlee and Jake and they've grown to love you too. You're my heart, my soul, my life. I love you.

Cindy: I love you too.

Gary: Will you marry me?

Cindy: Yes!

_He places the ring on her finger, envelops her in an embrace, and seal the embrace with a kiss._

Gary: Who should we tell first?

Cindy: How about my folks? We can tell the kids when they come home from camp.

_The couple head to 4222 Clinton Way. Mike, Carol and the twins are watching TV in the living room. Cindy rings the doorbell._

Carol: Who could that be at this hour?

Mike: Do you want me to get it?

Carol: No, I'll get it.

_She answers the door to reveal Gary and Cindy._

Cindy: Hi mom!

Carol: Hey Cindy, Hey Gary. What brings you here?

Cindy: Gary's Nissan.

Carol: Oh ha ha. Taking sarcasm lessons from Peter? Come in.

_Mike rises to greet his daughter and her fiancé._

Gary: Hi, Mr. Brady, Mrs. Brady.

Mike: Hi. What brings you two to this part of town, and don't say Gary's Nissan.

Cindy: Okay, we won't. **A bit nervous.** Umm, mom, dad, can we talk alone?

Ryan: Okay, we can take the hint.

Carolyn: Yeah, see you later. Cindy, we still on for Saturday?

Cindy: Sure.

Carolyn: Great! See you then.

_The kids leave._

Carol: What did you two want to talk to us about?

Mike: Let's have a seat.

_Gary and Cindy sit on the couch and Mike and Carol sit in the easy chairs._

Gary: Mr. Brady, Mrs. Brady, you know Cindy and I have been dating for around a year and a half.

Mike: Yes, we know.

Gary: **Squeezes Cindy's hand. **Tonight, I asked Cindy to marry me.

Cindy: **A huge grin spreads across her face. **And I said yes!

Carol: **Squeals with delight. **Oh, my baby's getting married!

Gary: I'd like your permission to marry your daughter.

Mike: I think her mother has spoken. Yes, you have our permission and our blessing.

Carol: When were you thinking about having the wedding? December weddings are lovely.

Cindy: I was thinking as soon as possible. What do you think Gary, should we shoot for September 8th, Grandparents Day?

Gary: I think we can reserve the synagogue for that day.

Carol: That's an unusual date. Why so soon, and why Grandparents Day? **She begins to realize what her daughter's trying to tell her. **You're not?

Cindy: We'd like to get married as soon as possible. **She rests her hand on her abdomen. **The baby's due sometime in March.

_Carol looks at her daughter in shock. She can't speak_

Mike: Baby?

Cindy: **Smiles, looks at Gary and then at her parents. **I'm gonna have a baby!

Mike: **Disappointed. **Cindy, we taught you that marriage comes first, then starting a family.

Cindy: **A bit offended. **Dad, it's not like we planned on starting a family first. It just happened.

Mike: It didn't just happen. Both of you are adults. You know how these things work.

Cindy: That's right, dad. We're adults. You've got to let us live our lives the way we see fit. **Turns to her mother.** Mom, what are you thinking?

Carol: **Still in shock. **My baby's having a baby and getting married. **Breaks out of her shock and smiles. **Congratulations, baby.

_She gets up and hugs her daughter._

Cindy: Thanks, mom.

Carol: How far along are you?

Cindy: I'm not exactly sure, but I'm guessing about six to eight weeks along. I've got a doctor's appointment on Friday. **She looks at her dad. **Dad?

Mike: You're right. You are adults. **Smiles. **Congratulations. **He gets up and hugs his daughter.** Cindy, Gary, you have our blessing.

Gary: Thank you, Mr. Brady, Mrs. Brady.

Cindy: Thanks mom, dad. That means a lot. Mom, can I come over after my appointment on Friday to discuss wedding plans?

Carol: Sure.

Cindy: **Turns to Gary. **I'm tired. I think I need to get back to my place.

Gary: All right, sweetheart.

_The couples stand up. Carol hugs Cindy then Gary._

Carol: Congratulations!

Cindy: Thanks.

_Mike shakes Gary's hand._

Mike: You will take good care of her.

Gary: I promise.

Cindy: He'll take care of me and I'll take care of him. Thanks, dad.

_They leave and head to Cindy's apartment._

Gary: That wasn't so bad.

Cindy: **Sighs with relief. **Yeah. That could've been worse. I think they'll come around more once they see the sonogram pictures. You are coming on Friday?

Gary: **Gives her a kiss. **I wouldn't miss it for the world.

_Back at the Brady's house that evening. Mike and Carol are in their bedroom talking about Cindy's news._

Carol: **Smiling dreamily.** My baby's having a baby! Can you believe it?

Mike: **Sighs.** I really wish they had gotten married before having a family.

Carol: Yeah, me too.

Mike: I never thought any of our kids would do things in reverse. Didn't we teach them, marriage and then family?

Carol: We did, but we have to let our kids live their own lives and hope for the best.

Mike: True. **Starts pondering. **Did you do everything your folks wanted you to do?

Carol: Nope. In fact, I did plenty of things they told me not to do.

Mike: Same here.

Carol: **Smiles.** Our little girl's having a baby.

Mike: **Smiles back. **She is, isn't she?

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Three--


	4. Chapter 4

_--Chapter Four--_

_A/N--This chapter gives us a break from the hospital. The family is still reminiscing._

* * *

Carol: Your dad really came around.

Cindy: Yeah, he did. I know he had my best interests at heart and that me getting pregnant before we got married wasn't in his plans for me.

Carol: He means well and you were always his special little girl.

Cindy: He always did go out of his way to make us feel special. How about when I came over after my first appointment and showed you two the ultrasound?

Carol: Your dad was so proud.

_**

* * *

**_

Seven months' ago.

_Cindy enters the Brady home after her appointment._

Cindy: Hi mom!

Carol: Hi! How did the appointment go and where's Gary?

Cindy: It went really well. I'm six weeks along and the doctor said I'm healthy. Gary had to get back to the station. Where's dad? I've got something to show you.

Carol: He's in the den. **Goes up to the landing. **Mike, Cindy's here!

_Mike comes out of the den._

Mike: Hey Cindy! How was the appointment?

Cindy: Good! **She grins. **I've got pictures!

Carol: **Excited. **Well, lemme see!

_Cindy takes out two pictures and gives one to each of her parents. Carol squeals with delight._

Carol: Oh my God!

Mike: **Chuckles. **Twins.

Cindy: **Laughing.** Yeah. Like you two. I still can't believe it.

Mike: **Embraces his daughter. **Come here, kiddo. Congratulations.

Cindy: Thanks, daddy.

Carol: Congratulations. **Strokes her daughter's face. **My baby's having twins.!

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

_The family sits in the living room, sharing stories._

Jan: I was so shocked when dad wanted to make me a partner in his firm. What timing! Philip had just finished his fellowship in Buffalo and we wanted to get back home, but we didn't know how we'd do it.

_**

* * *

**_

Back to 1989.

_Jan walks into the apartment and sees Philip cleaning up._

Jan: Hi honey! **She gives him a kiss. **How's your research going?

Philip: Completed and the proposal is sitting on the dean's desk.

Jan: Oh, that's wonderful! Any messages for me?

Philip: Your dad called. He said he was taking your mother out for dinner tonight, so if you want to give him a call, you'd better go ahead and do it.

Jan: At work or at home?

Philip: At home.

Jan: Thanks. **She dials the number. **Mom! How are you?

Carol: I'm fine. How are you?

Jan: Good! Philip's finished his research.

Carol: Wonderful!

Jan: Is dad around? I heard he called.

Carol: Yeah, he did. He's in the den. Hold on. Lemme go get him. **She sets the phone down in the living room and sticks her head in the den. **Mike, it's Jan.

Mike: **Picks up the phone. **Hi Jan.

Jan: Hi dad.

_Carol hangs up the phone and sneaks back into the den._

Mike: How's things going in Buffalo?

Jan: Philip's finished up his research and I finished designing that summer home I was telling you about. I show it to the client tomorrow. I hope they like it.

Mike: You designed it. They'll love it.

Jan: Thanks for the vote of confidence.

Mike: What are your plans after Philip finishes his thesis?

Jan: We've been looking at jobs around the country, but we'd really like to find something closer to home.

Mike: I think I've got the very thing. You know Mr. Philips is retiring.

Jan: Yeah.

Mike: And when you interned for him, he was really impressed with your work.

_Carol is just about biting her nails with excitement._

Jan: You mean he would give me a reference! That would be great!

Mike: Better than that.

Jan: **Confused. **Huh?

_Philip is grinning from ear to ear, but Jan doesn't notice._

Mike: He's selling out his share of the company to me.

Jan: **Excited. **Oh dad, that's wonderful! Your own firm!

Mike: He put one condition on his offer.

Jan: What?

Mike: **Grinning. **That I hire you on, but I'm going to do one better. How would you like to be a junior partner?

Jan: **Can't believe it. **What?!

Mike: I'd like you to come back home, learn the business, and when I retire, take over the firm.

Jan: Oh my God! I can't believe it! Partner!

Mike: What do you say?

Jan: **Almost speechless. **Yes!

Mike: Great! Just let me know how much time you need to make the move, and the move is on the company, so don't worry about expenses, and then we'll get you on your way! Now, go celebrate with Philip. **He holds out the phone for a moment.**

Carol: Congratulations, Jan.

_They hang up. Philip is smiling. Jan turns to her husband and smiles._

Jan: You knew this whole time.

Philip: I did. Congratulations.

_They envelop each other in a hug. _

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

Carol: Your dad was so excited that you said yes. When you declared a major in architecture, he was so proud. That evening, he designed a plaque to put on the firm he wanted to run, "Brady and Brady." He looked forward to the day he could put it on the front of his own firm.

Jan: So that's the sign that hung in his office.

Carol: It is. The night you graduated he said, "Carol, I'm gonna make her my partner some day." And I knew he would.

Jan: I have to confess. When I graduated, I hoped that someday I'd get to at least work for dad, and maybe one of these days, I'll get to pass the firm to one of my children.

_The women hug._

Marcia: I think the proudest I ever saw dad was when I got to show him his first grandchild for the very first time.

Carol: I remember.

_**

* * *

**_

Back to 1981.

_Mike Brady and the Logans are pacing back and forth in anticipation for the birth of the first grandchild on both the Logan and Brady sides of the family._

Ryan: How long does it take to have a baby?

Bobby: Nine months!

Alice: Don't tease him like that. He's almost seven.

Cindy: It takes as long as it takes.

Carolyn: **Signs to Jan. **Are you gonna have a baby too?

Jan: **Signing. **Someday, but not now.

_Wally and Carol come out. The family stands up. Wally looks excited and nervous._

Wally: It's a girl!

_Carol runs over to Mike and gives him a big hug._

Carol: Mike, we have a granddaughter! She's beautiful! She looks like Marcia with Wally's colouring. Oh Mike!

Wally: Mom, dad, Mike, Carol, would you like to see her?

_They go in and see Marcia and baby Jessica. Marcia is holding the baby. When she sees her parents, her face brightens._

Marcia: Mom, dad! Come and meet your granddaughter.

_Mike and Carol approach their daughter. Mr. and Mrs. Logan hold back a bit._

Carol: Marcia, she's beautiful.

Marcia: Would you like to hold her?

Carol: Sure.

_Marcia passes the baby to Carol._

Carol: Hi baby girl, it's your grandma. You are so precious! Yes, you are! Would you like to see your grandpa?

Mike: Hey Jessica, come to grandpa.

_Carol passes the baby to Mike._

Carol: Who's got you? Yes, grandpa's got you.

Mike: **Studies his granddaughter. **Well hello kiddo, I'm your grandpa. **He blushes. **Grandpa. I like the sound of that. Jessica, you are such a special little girl.

_Marcia and Wally watch the scene before them with pride._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

Marcia: Dad and Jessica do share a special bond.

Jan: He loves being a grandparent.

Cindy: **Puts a hand on her abdomen. She's a bit sad. **I hope he gets to see these little ones.

Bobby: So, do you know what they are?

Cindy: Uh, they're babies.

Bobby: Aw, come on. You know what I mean.

Cindy: Yes I do, yes we know, and no we're not telling.

Marcia: Good for you. It's fun being surprised. I'm glad we decided not to find out with ours.

Peter: So Jan, when is the liaison bringing the baby from Korea?

Jan: **Smiles. **At the end of the week.

Carol: **Excited. **Really?

Jan: Yes, we talked to the agency and the liaison was going over there anyway. We expedited the paperwork and she's over there right now.

Peter: Got any names picked out?

Jan: Not telling.

Peter: Wow, tough crowd.

Greg: How about dad's reaction when Peter met Christine?

Cindy: Oh yeah! Both Peter and Christine kept begging Gary and me to introduce each other.

_Peter blushes._

Carol: **Doing a fake "Gone With the Wind" accent. **Why Peter, I do believe you're blushing!

_**

* * *

**_

The previous September (Grandparents' Day), the day of Cindy's wedding.

_Cindy and her bridal attendants are getting ready for the wedding. Marcia serves as Matron of Honour. Jan, Carlee, Carolyn, and Gary's sister Christine serve as Bride's Maids. Jessica and Patty serve as flower girls. Cindy comes out of the dressing room to show off for her attendants._

Carolyn: **Signing. **You look so pretty!

Cindy: Thank you. Are you sure?

Marcia: Positive!

Jan: I could give you the same answer you gave Marcia and me at our wedding, "If you keep asking, I'll tell you the truth."

Cindy: **Lauging. **Touché.

Christine: Hey Cin, who's that tall, dark, and handsome single guy in Gary's party?

Carolyn: **Laughs, signs and speaks. **You can't mean Peter?

Christine: Brown eyes, quirky sense of humour?

Carolyn: It's either Peter or Ryan and I think Ryan's too young for you.

Cindy: I'll be sure to introduce you two at the reception.

_Carol enters the room and sees her daughters. She becomes misty-eyed._

Marcia: I think she's gonna cry again.

Jan: **Gets up and puts her arm around her mother. **Mom, the stock prices of Kleenex are rising by the minute.

Carol: **Smiles. **My baby girl's getting married.

Carolyn: Three down, me to go!

Carol: Not for a long time, young lady. **Turns to Cindy. **Are you ready?

Cindy: Yeah. Let's get me married!

_The women make their way to the foyer. Peter and Christine catch each other's eye._

Wedding Coordinator: Okay, let's have Matron of Honour, Marcia and Best Man, Steve in the back. Next, Chuck and Christine, Peter and Jan, Jake and Carlee, and Ryan and Carolyn. Then we need Mickey and Patti and Kevin and Jessica.

_Peter and Christine keep eyeing each other and smiling during the lineup. Christine does a small wave and Peter nods. Mike approaches his daughter._

Mike: You ready?

Cindy: **A bit nervous. **Yeah.

Mike: You look beautiful.

Cindy: Thanks.

_Mr. Greenberg escorts his wife down the aisle. Greg escorts Carol. Then the kids walk down the aisle, followed by the attendants, then the Best Man and Matron of Honour. It's now time for Mike to escort Cindy._

Mike: Here we go.

Cindy: I love you, daddy.

Mike: I love you too.

_Mike escorts her down the aisle to meet her beloved. All to soon, the Rabbi pronounces them husband and wife. The reception gets underway. Mike escorts his daughter for the father/daughter dance and then Gary cuts in for the first dance. Christine and Peter wind their way through the crowd and run into each other. Peter is almost speechless._

Peter: Hey, I'm, uhhh.

Christine: **Giggles. **Peter. I know.

Peter: You're Gary's sister. Right?

Christine: Yeah.

Peter: Would you, ummm? I mean, care to, uhhh?

Christine: Dance? Sure!

Peter: Yeah. Would you care to dance?

Christine: I'd love to.

_Peter and Christine are inseparable through the whole reception. Gary and Cindy are hoisted up on chairs for the Hora, much to Carol's horror._

Carol: Mike! They might drop her!

Mike: Carol, she's fine.

Carol: But the babies.

Mike: **Chuckles. **Carol, you worry too much. **Kisses her on the cheek.**

Carol: **Facetious. **I'm a mother. Worry's in my job description.

_Soon, it's time to send off the newlyweds. Gary and Cindy run through a spray of rose petals to their limo. The reception winds down soon afterwards._

Peter: Can I call you sometime?

Christine: No, but you can call me Christine. Here's my number. **She writes her number on a bridal napkin. **I had a good time.

Peter: Me too.

_They start to part, but then engage in a full embrace and liplock. Mike and Carol observe the scene._

Mike: I think Peter's found his future wife.

Carol: How can you be sure?

Mike: She's rendered him speechless.

_Christine leaves and Peter stands watching her go. He's unaware anyone is watching._

Peter: She's the one. I'm gonna ask her to marry me.

Mike: **Whispers to his wife. **Told you so.

Carol: I think you're right.

Mike: You're my one. I love you.

Carol: I love you too.

_They embrace, ending in a passionate kiss._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

Bobby: Hey Pete, have you popped the question?

Peter: To quote my sisters, "Not telling!"

Bobby: Aww, you guys are fun suckers.

Ryan: That's fer sure.

Carolyn: I remember dad teaching me how to drive.

Ryan: You drive as if you're in the Indy 500.

Carolyn: I guess I'm in with the best. Maybe I should become a race car driver.

Bobby: Oh no you don't, little sister.

Carolyn: **Sighs in mock frustration. **Fine. I won't do NASCAR.

Bobby: Good.

Carolyn: **Smiles an impish smile. **Instead, I think I'll do BMX or Motorcross.

Carol: My little girl is NOT doing BMX or Motorcross.

_They all crack up as they know she's not serious._

Carolyn: I do remember when I tried skateboarding. Things were going okay until I hit that rock.

Ryan: I tried to get your attention.

Carolyn: I know. I wound up with a broken arm and a concussion. Daddy took me to the ER because mom was at work. When she came home and saw me all bandaged up, she freaked.

Carol: Wouldn't you if you come home and your daughter's all banged up with a concussion and a broken arm?

Ryan: Or, how 'bout when we found Rocket in the park?

Carolyn: And dad let us keep him, after no one claimed him.

Ryan: I was afraid that when he placed those ads in the newspaper and put up flyers that someone would claim Rocket.

_At the mention of his name, Rocket__, a black Lab-Beagle mix, comes racing into the living room from the kitchen. He jumps up on Carolyn's lap, barks, and sits down._

Carolyn: Good boy!

Ryan: He's a softie when it comes to Rocket.

Carolyn: We begged long and hard enough. I guess he got tired of two ten-year-olds begging to keep him.

Carol: He was so proud of you Greg, when you graduated from med school and you, Peter, when you enlisted in the Air Force. And Bobby, he was so excited when you gave the Valedictorian speech at your high school graduation, and he watched every race you were in. He was proud of all you kids and your accomplishments.

Greg: That, he was. He was also very forgiving of our mistakes. Like when Jan and Cindy caught me smoking.

Peter: Or when he thought you had a girl in your room when you stole Cooledge High's mascot. What was her name? **He's cracking up.**

Greg: Raquel.

Bobby: Or when I was made safety monitor at school and I let it go to my head.

Marcia: Boy were you a little stinker then.

Jan: I'll say! Then, he was always building stuff for us.

Cindy: Like the set for "Snow White."

Carol: He was so proud of you for planning and pulling that off.

Cindy: I couldn't believe it actually fell into place instead of into pieces.

Bobby: Then, there was the dunking booth for the school carnival.

Jan: Or the sets for the play about George Washington.

Greg: Or the sets for my student film.

Marcia: I like how dad never has treated us girls differently from you guys.

Bobby: Why should he? He's your dad too.

Marcia: I know and that's one reason why I nominated him for Father of the Year. He treated Jan, Cindy and me as if we were his biological children just like you five. That really means a lot.

Cindy: He was so proud when I wanted to show him off to my friends when I got the Fairy Princess role in that play in first grade.

Carol: You were proud to show him off too.

Carolyn: He's just gotta make it.

_They sit in silence for awhile. Then Peter looks at his watch._

Peter: I'm sorry I have to go, but I've got a date with Christine.

Greg: Does it have to be tonight?

Peter: Listen Greg, dad may be in the hospital for a long time or he may not make it through the week. He would want us to continue with our lives. The five of you have families of your own. Your married and have kids. I'm not. Mom and dad understand that my life is a bit different from yours and I have different responsibilities. In addition, Christine said we could cancel our date if I needed. Well, right now, I need to go on my date with her. I'm relieving Sam and Alice after our date and I just need to get away right now.

_He gets up. Carol walks him to the door and kisses him on the cheek._

Carol: You're right. Your dad wouldn't want us to halt our lives completely. Have a good time tonight and tell Christine hello for us.

Peter: I will mom. Goodnight. Get some rest.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital. Mike Brady is lying unconscious in intensive care. Machines surround him, beeping and buzzing. A respirator is breathing for him. Alice is sitting at the bedside. Nurses and patient care techs come in, check the various machines and silently leave.

* * *

_--End of Chapter Four--_


	5. Chapter 5

_

* * *

_

--Chapter Five--

_A/N--I'm using some abbreviations that are used with TTY (or TDD). They use all caps. BRBBe Right Back. QQuestion Mark. SKStop Keying (Bye). SKSKHanging Up Now. I'm also using a friend of mine's name (she's Korean)._

_

* * *

_

Peter approaches Christine's apartment door. He stares at the number for a bit, sighs, and knocks on the door. Christine answers and smiles.

Christine: Hi! **She envelops him in an embrace.**

Peter: Hi. These are for you. **He presents her a bouquet of roses.**

Christine: **Her face brightens. **They're beautiful. Come in.

_They enter her apartment._

Christine: Let me put these in water.

_She finds a vase and puts the flowers in water. Then she grabs her purse._

Peter: Shall we?

_The couple goes to their favourite restaurant. The waiter brings out the wine and then leaves the couple to talk._

Christine: How's your dad?

Peter: He's about the same.

Christine: I'm so sorry.

Peter: Thanks.

Christine: Gary's kept me updated as well.

_They talk a little more about the accident and Mike's prognosis. Then, Peter shifts the subject just a bit._

Peter: One thing that the accident has reminded me of is how fragile time is and how precious life is. It's made me think about my life and my future and I've made some decisions in my life.

Christine: Oh? What kind of decisions?

Peter: Decisions like where I wanna be in five, ten years, and who I wanna be with.

Christine: That's good. So, where do you wanna be in five years?

Peter: I wanna run for Councilman. If my dad doesn't make it, I wanna run for his seat and continue the work he started. I'd like to be Mayor in five or ten years. Who knows? Maybe I'll be Lieutenant Governor or Governor someday.

Christine: Wow! That sounds great!

Peter: I've found the perfect First Lady.

Christine: Oh? **She takes a gulp.**

_Peter gets out of his chair and gets down on one knee._

Peter: I know we've only known each other for about six months, but I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you by my side. If I do make Governor, I would like you to be my First Lady. If I never make Governor, I still would like you to be my First Lady. I love you. Will you marry me?

_He pulls out a box from his pocket, opens up, and presents a gold solitaire._

Christine: **Squeals with delight.** YES! YES! YES!

_He places the ring on her finger and they embrace. The other patrons break out in applause._

Peter: I love you.

Christine: I love you too.

Peter: When would you like to get married?

Christine: How 'bout now?

Peter: **Laughs a bit. **What? Are you serious?

Christine: Yeah, I'm serious.

Peter: You are serious.

Christine: Of course! You just said you have been thinking about what you want to do for the rest of your life.

Peter: True.

Christine: Well, now is the first day of the rest of your life. So, what do you say?

Peter: Let's go get married!

Christine: All right then!

_They finish their dinner, including dessert, find a Justice of the Peace, and tie the knot._

_

* * *

_

The newlyweds walk out of the courthouse, arm in arm.

Peter: Well Mrs. Brady, what would you like to do next?

Christine: **Giggling. **Well Mr. Brady, let's go to the hospital and see your folks.

Peter: Do we want to tell them we're married or engaged?

Christine: Let's just go for broke and tell them everything. Besides, I'm a terrible liar.

Peter: Okay Mrs. Brady. We'll go share the good news.

Christine: Mrs. Brady. I like the sound of that.

Peter: I like the sound of it too.

_

* * *

_

The newest Mr. and Mrs. Brady make their way to Mike's room. Carol is sitting by the bedside, looking at her beloved. She looks up and sees Peter and Christine.

Carol: Peter, Christine. How was your date?

Christine: Good!

_Peter holds up Christine's hand._

Carol: **Shocked and delighted. **You're engaged?

Peter: Actually, we got married.

Carol: What?!

Peter: We got married. Christine and I have been making assessments of our futures and where we wanna be in five years.

Christine: And we decided that we want to be together for the rest of our lives.

Carol: Congratulations! **She hugs her son. **Welcome to the family, Christine! **She hugs her new daughter-in-law.**

_Peter and Christine approach the bedside._

Peter: Hey dad. I don't know if you heard or not, but Christine and I decided to get married tonight. I know this was quick, but we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together. You always said we need to take inventory of our lives. Well, I did and this is what I want. I love her. I hope you'll be happy for us.

Christine: Hi dad. It's your newest daughter-in-law. Now, you've got four Greenbergs in the family. I hope we have your blessing.

Carol: If you'd like to spend your first night together by yourselves, I can stay with your dad.

Christine: That's okay. We can stay with him.

Peter: Mom, go on home and get some rest. We'll stay.

Carol: Are you sure?

Peter: Yes mom. We're sure.

Carol: Goodnight. Congratulations. **She goes over to the bedside. **Goodnight, love. I love you. See you tomorrow.

Peter: Oh, and mom?

Carol: Yes?

Peter: We'd like you to keep this between the four of us. You can tell everyone we got engaged, but we'd like to tell them about getting married.

Christine: Please?

Carol: Sure.

Peter: Thanks mom. **He kisses her on the cheek.**

Carol: You're welcome. Congratulations.

_Carol leaves the room and Peter and Christine settle in for the night._

_

* * *

_

The next day, Jan, Philip and Patty prepare to meet the liaison at the airport. Jan is fixing Patty's hair. Patty is less than enthused.

Jan: Are you ready to meet your new sister?

Patty: I guess so.

Jan: You guess so? You don't sound like it. What's wrong?

Patty: Well, I'm just used to it being me, you and daddy. I'm your special girl.

Jan: I know. You'll always be my special girl, and this baby will also be my special girl. I can have more than one special girl.

Patty: I know. **Her eyes are downcast.**

Jan: Hey sweetheart, it'll be okay.

Patty: **Still not buying it. **Can Grandma go with us?

Jan: You know she's at the hospital with your Grandpa.

Patty: Couldn't someone else stay with Grandpa for a little bit?

Jan: I don't know, kiddo. We can bring the baby to the hospital after we pick her up.

Patty: I know, but I'd like her to go with me.

Jan: You know who would like to go with us, besides Grandma?

Patty: Who?

Jan: Aunt Carolyn.

Patty: Can I call her?

Jan: Sure.

_Patty calls her Aunt Carolyn via TTY and she agrees to go. Carolyn adds that Greg is at the hospital and Carol is getting ready to go up there._

Patty: **To her mother. **Mom, Grandma's still home. Aunt Carolyn said she's getting ready to go to the hospital. You could talk to her and ask her if she'll come with us too.

Jan: **Sighs. **Okay, I'll ask her, but I'll make no promises. **She takes the phone from her daughter and types to her sister.** IT'S JAN. CAN I SPEAK TO MOM FOR A MINUTE Q

Carolyn: **Typing. **SURE. LEMME GO GET HER. HANG ON. BRB **She gets her mother.**

Carol: **Typing. **HI JAN, IT'S MOM. SIGNING OFF SO I CAN CALL YOU BACK. SK.

Jan: OKAY. SKSK

_They hang up and Carol calls her back._

Carol: Hi Jan. Carolyn tells me you're getting ready to meet the liaison at the airport.

Jan: We are.

Carol: Congratulations, sweetheart.

Jan: Thanks. The reason why we called is Patty wanted to ask if you and Carolyn would like to come along.

Carol: I don't know. I'm relieving Peter and Christine at the hospital.

Jan: I thought Greg was up there.

Carol: No, Peter and Christine are. Long story.

Jan: Hmm. I suspect my dear brother got himself hitched last night.

Carol: To quote my daughters, "Not telling!"

Jan: You know something.

Carol: I know nothing.

Jan: That proves it. You know something. Dad has always said you're a bad liar. **Getting off the tangent. **Anyway, I'll let Patty know that Carolyn can join us, but that you've got to get to the hospital.

Carol: I'm sorry sweetie. I would've loved to have gone with you.

Jan: I know. We'll stop by the house and pick Carolyn up on our way to the airport.

_They say their goodbyes and hang up._

Patty: Grandma can't come?

Jan: No, I'm sorry. Carolyn's still coming. We'll pick her up on the way.

Patty: Okay.

Philip: Are we ready?

Jan: Yeah. We're swinging by mom and dad's to pick up Carolyn.

_

* * *

_

They stop by the Brady's home. Patty rings the doorbell. Carol answers.

Carol: Hi Patty! Are you ready to be a big sister?

Patty: **Still unsure. **I guess so.

Carol: **Mirrors her expression. **Aww, what's wrong?

Patty: I dunno. I guess I'm used to it being me, mommy and daddy.

Carol: Having a sister is fun. I like having a sister and I know your mom likes having sisters.

Jan: **Walks up to the door. **That's right, Patty. Remember, I have an older sister and two younger sisters. Yeah, I've got four brothers too. I've had fun being the big sister to your Aunt Cindy and your Aunt Carolyn.

Carol: That's right. I bet you'll have fun being the big sister. **Carol sees that Ryan's in the living room. **Ryan, tell your sister Jan and Patty's here.

Ryan: Okay. **He gets his sister and the twins go to the door.**

Carolyn: Hi Jan, hi Patty.

Patty: You ready to meet my little sister?

Carolyn: I sure am.

Ryan: Can I come too?

Patty: Sure. Let's go. **She hugs her grandma. **Bye Grandma. I wish you were coming too.

Carol: **Kisses her granddaughter on the cheek. **Me too baby, but I need to go see your Grandpa. Will you come by the hospital and introduce her to me?

Patty: Okay.

_Patty and the twins go to the car. Jan embraces her mother._

Jan: I wish you could go with us.

Carol: Me too. I wish your father and I could be there to meet her.

Jan: I know.

_Philip honks the horn._

Carol: We'll see you later.

Jan: Bye.

_Jan gets in the car and the five of them drive to the airport._

_

* * *

_

At the airport. The Covingtons and Brady twins are waiting for the plane to land. Jan is pacing.

Jan: I can't believe it! We're having another baby.

Philip: She'll be here any minute.

Patty: **Excitedly points to the window. **The plane! It's here!

Jan: **Looks out the window. **Oh my God, it's here! Philip, our baby's here!

_The family watches the plane taxi to the gate. It feels like a long wait as people deplane and file into the airport._

Patty: Where are they?

Carolyn: They'll be here. They may be waiting for everyone else to get off.

Ryan: Hold up the sign, kiddo.

Patty: I'm holding it. I'm just short.

Carolyn: **Spots a lady with an Asian baby. **Look, Patty. I think that's them!

Patty: Mommy, daddy they're here!

_The Liaison sees the Covingtons and Brady twins holding up signs and approaches them._

Liaison: Mr. and Mrs. Covington?

Philip/Jan: Yes.

Liaison: I'm Sheri from Tender Loving Care Adoption Agency. I've got someone here that wants to meet you.

_Sheri places the baby in Jan's arms._

Jan: **Overjoyed. **Hi sweetheart, I'm your mommy!

Philip: And I'm your daddy.

Patti: And I'm your big sister.

Sheri: Why don't we go someplace so we can get the papers signed.

Philip: How 'bout the lounge over there?

Sheri: All right.

Jan: What's your name, sweetheart?

Sheri: Her name is Eun Kyung, which means grace and honour.

Jan: **Studies her baby girl. **Grace and honour. Grace. How 'bout it, Philip?

Philip: I like it.

Jan: How about Felicia Grace? We could call her Grace.

Philip: **Smiles at the baby. **Hey Grace, it's your daddy.

Sheri: Here are the papers you need to sign, and then it's all official. Here's her bag

_Jan and Philip sign the papers and take their new baby to the hospital._

_

* * *

_

At the hospital. Carol is sitting by her husband's bedside.

Carol: Oh Mike. When are you going to wake up? Jan and Philip's adoption went through. They're on their way to show us their new daughter. Ryan and Carolyn went with them. Oh sweetheart. I miss you so much! I keep looking at the machines and monitors and wonder what they mean. Please come back to us.

_Jan knocks on the door of her father's ICU room. Carol startles out of her thought._

Carol: Jan! Hi sweetie!

Jan: I've brought someone who wants to meet you.

Carol: You've got her!

Jan: Yes, and she's beautiful.

Carol: Well, come in!

Jan: We can't. ICU rules state that people two years' old and younger are not allowed.

Carol: **A bit disappointed. **I see.

Ryan: **Appears behind his sister. **I'll stay with dad.

Carol: Are you sure?

Ryan: I'm sure. I wanna spend some time with my dad.

Carol: Well all right. I'll see you in a little while.

_Carol and Jan make their way to the family room. Patty is sitting in a chair holding her sister._

Jan: Mom, meet your newest granddaughter.

Carol: She's beautiful!

Patty: Grandma! This is Felicia Grace Covington. Would you like to hold her?

Carol: Sure! Can I?

Patty: Of course.

_She passes the baby to Carol._

Carol: Hi sweetheart. I'm your grandma. **She studies her grandchild. **Felicia Grace. What a beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl.

Jan: I can't believe she's mine. This is a dream come true.

Carolyn: **Signs. **We'll have to have a celebration to celebrate Peter and Christine's engagement and a welcome to the family for Grace.

Carol: I think that would be lovely.

Carolyn: We could get Marcia, Nora and Traci to make the cake.

Patty: Can we have chocolate or strawberry?

Carolyn: I'll ask them, if that's okay.

Jan: Sure.

Carolyn: Who will we get to stay with dad? Mom can't. Maybe Alice and Sam?

Jan: No, Alice needs to be there.

Carol: We'll figure this out.

Carolyn: Can we have the party tomorrow night?

Carol: That's fine with me. **Referring to the twins. **You two call your brothers and sisters to see if they can make it.

Jan: It's fine with me.

Philip: I think it's a great idea.

Patty: Can I help call? I wanna tell everybody about my new sister.

Jan: **Cracking up. **Okay. You can help your aunt and uncle make the calls.

_Carol goes back to Mike's room. _

_

* * *

_

Philip takes his family and the twins to the Brady house. Ryan, Carolyn and Patty make phone calls. Everyone can come. Last, they call Marcia.

_Meanwhile, Marcia and Nora are at their bakery when they receive a call. Marcia picks up._

Marcia: Hello, The Party Girls. May I help you?

Patty: Hi Aunt Marcia!

Marcia: Patty! How are you?

Patty: I'm okay. I got a new sister today.

Marcia: Really? She came today?

Patty: Uh huh. Her name is Grace.

Marcia: **Excited. **Aww! That's wonderful!

Patty: Grandma said we can have a big party at the house to celebrate.

Marcia: Are you sure?

Patty: Yeah. Ryan and Carolyn are here with me and they know.

Marcia: Let me speak to one of them.

Patty: Okay, here's Ryan.

Ryan: Hey sis.

Marcia: Hey. So, what is this about a party?

Ryan: It's true. Patty wants to talk to you about a cake for the party. We not only want to celebrate Grace arriving and Peter and Christine getting engaged.

Marcia: Don't you mean married?

Ryan: No, engaged.

Marcia: Ryan, brother. This is Peter we're talking about. I bet they tied the knot.

Ryan: Well, we don't know that right now. So, until they tell us, all we know is that they're engaged.

Marcia: **Laughing a bit. **Ryan, how in the world did you get so mature so soon?

Ryan: It's a gift. Patty wants to discuss a cake for the party.

Marcia: Okay, put her on.

Patty: Can we have a strawberry cake with pink frosting?

Marcia: Are you sure?

Patty: Yeah.

Marcia: Okay, how about two cakes? The pink one for Grace and then another one for Peter and Christine. How does that sound?

Patty: Okay! Can you put teddy bears on the pink one and hearts and flowers on the other one?

Marcia: Sure! I'll write it up and we'll have it there tomorrow night.

Patty: Okay!

Marcia: I've gotta go, okay sweetheart? See you tomorrow.

Patty: Okay. Bye!

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Five--


	6. Chapter 6

_--Chapter Six--_

_A/N--This takes place just a few hours after the phone call to Marcia/The Party Girls about the party the next night. Carolyn's bedroom is the attic and Ryan's is the boys' old room. The girls' old room is turned into a guest bedroom, and the twins' nursery is Carol's office. Alice's suite is another guest room, and Mike still has his den. Carolyn signs and speaks in this chapter (as she generally does). Happy reading!_

_

* * *

_

That evening, Carolyn is in her bed pretending to be asleep. She is facing the wall. A tear escapes her eye. Carol locks up the house and turns off the lights. She checks on the twins; first, she checks on Ryan, then she goes to the attic room and checks on Carolyn. She hears her daughter crying.

Carol: **Lightly brushes her daughter's shoulder. **Carolyn, honey? Do you want to talk about it? **Carolyn doesn't respond, so she leans over and gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek. **I'm here baby. I love you.

_She gets up to go. Carolyn turns over._

Carolyn: Mom?

Carol: Yes honey?

Carolyn: Is dad gonna die?

_Carol sits on her daughter's bed and Carolyn sits up._

Carol: I don't know. **She smooths her daughter's hair back from her tear-stained face.**

Carolyn: He looks so helpless in that bed. I'm used to seeing dad so strong, larger than life. I wish he'd wake up.

Carol: Me too.

Carolyn: I was just thinking.

Carol: About what?

Carolyn: Remember when you and dad came to Ryan and my career day when we were in first grade?

Carol: Yeah. You were so proud to show off your dad.

Carolyn: I told everyone my daddy was coming to speak at career day and that he built buildings.

_**

* * *

**_

Carol and Carolyn think back to Spring Semester, 1982.

_The twins are attending Clinton Elementary School. It's career day and the school is holding an assembly for each grade. This assembly is for the first grade. Many students asked their parents to speak. Mike and Carol Brady are among the parents asked to speak. Carol has just spoken. Now it's Mike's turn. The ASL interpreter signs on stage for Carolyn._

Principal: Thank you Mrs. Brady. Next, we're going to hear from Ryan and Carolyn Brady's dad. His name is Mike Brady and he's an architect at Matthews & Phillips Architect Firm. Do you know what an architect does?

_A bunch of students raise their hands. Ryan speaks._

Ryan: I do! I do! My daddy told me.

_Mike and Carol are off to the side smiling, trying hard not to laugh._

Principal: Does anyone else know what an architect does?

Ryan: Me! Me! Me! **He's almost jumping up and down.**

Little girl: He builds skyscrapers.

Little boy: And sports stadiums!

Principal: **Smiling. **Let's give a big Clinton Elementary School welcome to Mr. Brady!

Mike: Thank you Principal Brown. That's right. I do build skyscrapers and sports stadiums. Being an architect is exciting….

_He continues to talk about the world of architecture._

Carolyn: **Signs and speaks to one of her male friends. **My sister is also an architect.

Friend: Nu-uh. Only BOYS can be architects.

Carolyn: Uh-huh! They can too!

Friend: Nu-uh!

Carolyn: Uh-huh! Ask my daddy!

Mike: Does anyone have any questions?

Friend: Only BOYS can be architects, RIGHT?

Mike: Both boys and girls can be architects. Ryan and Carolyn have a sister who is an architect. In fact, she works at my firm.

Friend: **A little louder than he wanted. **I bet she's the secretary.

Mike: **Hears the comment. **I'd like you to meet her. Let's welcome Jan Brady Covington.

_Ryan and Carolyn applaud the loudest as Jan walks on stage._

Jan: Thanks dad and thank you boys and girls. When I was a kid, I'd watch my dad design the neatest buildings and wanted to do the same thing as he did. I went to school, worked really hard and now, I also design buildings.

Carolyn: See! **She sticks her tongue out at her friend.**

Friend: Whatever! **He sticks his out too.**

Jan: Would you like to see a model of a house I just designed?

Everyone: YEAH!

_The presentation winds down and Carolyn has a satisfied look on her face as she won that argument._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

Carolyn: He was my hero that day. Bringing Jan along showed everyone that girls can do the same thing as boys.

Carol: I didn't know that.

Carolyn: Yeah, up until then, I saw Greg the doctor, Marcia the mommy or fashion designer, Peter the Airman, and Bobby and Cindy the college students. Yeah, you went back to work when we started school, but you were home when we got home. Greg and Peter were doing the cool jobs. I'm not into clothes like Marcia. But seeing Jan doing what daddy does, it told me boys and girls can do the same things and that made me happy.

Carol: Did anyone tell you girls couldn't do the same thing as boys?

Carolyn: **Dismisses the question a bit. **Only a few stupid people, not any teachers. I never paid any attention.

Carol: **Smiling. **That's my girl.

Carolyn: I remember when you and dad taught me and Ryan how to ride a bike without training wheels.

_**

* * *

**_

Back to 1981.

_Ryan and Carolyn are riding around the driveway on their bikes. Mike comes out of the house. Carolyn rides up to him._

Carolyn: Daddy, can you teach us to ride without training wheels? Training wheels are for babies.

Ryan: Well, you are a baby. I'm older.

Carolyn: Just because you're a few minutes older than me doesn't mean I'm a baby.

Mike: Okay you two. Are you sure you're ready?

Carolyn: Daddy, I'm six and a half years old. Of course I'm ready!

Mike: Let's just wait on your mother.

_As if on cue, Carol comes out._

Ryan: Mommy, can we ride in the street?

Carol: No, you may not.

Mike: The kids think they're ready to ride without training wheels. What do you say?

Carol: **Pretends to mull it over. **Sure.

Carolyn: Great!

Mike: Lemme get out the tools so we can take these things off.

_Ryan and Carolyn watch as their dad takes the training wheels off. Carolyn immediately takes her bike and tries to ride off. She promptly falls off. Carol runs over to her crying daughter._

Carol: Are you okay?

Carolyn: **Holding her knee. **Ow! I skinned my knee!

Carol: Lemme put something on it. It's bleeding.

Carolyn: Uh huh.

_Carol takes her inside and bandages her knee. She gives her some juice and they come back out. Mike and Ryan are waiting for her._

Mike: You ready Carolyn?

Carolyn: Uh huh.

Mike: Ryan, let your mom help you and I'll help Carolyn.

Ryan: But I wanted you to help me.

Mike: **Gives him a parental look. **Ryan.

Ryan: Okay.

_Carol takes Ryan and soon he's riding all by himself._

Carol: Atta boy, son!

Ryan: Daddy! Look at me!

Mike: Good job, son! **Turns to Carolyn and signs. **You ready?

Carolyn: Yeah.

Mike: Did you see how mommy held the back of Ryan's bike and then let go when he said "Ready"?

Carolyn: Yeah.

Mike: I'm going to do the same thing. Now when you feel ready, I want you to say "Ready!"

Carolyn: Okay.

_Carolyn gets on her bike and Mike grabs the back. Faster and faster she goes. Her confidence builds and she's ready for him to let go._

Carolyn: Ready!

_Mike lets go and she continues pedaling. She and Ryan make circles in the driveway. Mike and Carol step back and watch their children ride. A tear escapes Carol's eye._

Mike: What's wrong?

Carol: Our babies are growing up! They look so grown up now.

Mike: **Puts his arm around her shoulder and holds her close. **They do that.

Carol: I know.

_Confidence grows in the twins. Suddenly, Carolyn pops a wheelie to her parents' shock._

Carol: Oh my gosh, Mike, did you see that?!

Mike: **Tries to get Carolyn's attention. **Carolyn, no!

_The twins stop their bikes._

Carolyn: What, daddy? I ride great!

Mike: Yes, you do, but I don't want you popping wheelies.

Carolyn: Yes, daddy.

Ryan: Can I?

Mike: No.

Ryan: Aww, man! She did one!

Mike: I said no. Now, go ride. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes.

_The kids continue to ride their bikes. Mike shoots some movies and takes pictures._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

Carolyn: I think that's where I got my daredevil thing going.

Carol: Yeah, you're like Bobby in that way.

Carolyn: **Smiling. **Perhaps I should've done BMX.

Carol: I'm glad you didn't.

Carolyn: I know, but I still think that would've been fun.

Carol: Diving's enough of a risk. I'm still afraid you're gonna break your neck.

Carolyn: Remember when I made the diving team? You didn't want me to join, but dad talked you into it.

Carol: I remember.

_**

* * *

**_

Back to 1990.

_Carolyn comes rushing into the kitchen after school. Carol, Marcia, Jan, and Alice are talking around the breakfast table._

Carolyn: Mom! Mom! Guess what!

Carol: What?

Carolyn: Only the most exciting news in the world!

Jan: Lemme guess. You've made the boy's wrestling team!

Carolyn: I wish, but no.

Marcia: You decided to take Advanced Homec.

Carolyn: **Rolls her eyes. **Uh yeah, NOT!

Alice: You got an A on your Algebra homework.

Carolyn: Yeah, but that's not it.

Carol: Don't tell me you made the football team. **She smiles facetiously.**

Carolyn: Okay, I won't tell you I made the football team.

Alice: Well, tell us! Don't keep us in suspense!

Carolyn: I made the diving team!

Marcia: Congratulations!

Jan: Hey, that's great!

Alice: Wow!

Carol: **Not quite so enthusiastic. **Honey, I don't know about this.

Carolyn: What's there to know? You let Cindy do cheerleading and Greg football.

Carol: But it's too dangerous.

Carolyn: Mom! It's no dangerous than riding a bike. And remember, I hit my head when I was ten and had to have stitches.

Carol: This isn't the same. You might break your neck. And Bobby… **She trails off and a look of sadness spreads across her face.**

Carolyn: What about Bobby?

_Mike comes into the kitchen._

Mike: Hey! How was school?

Carolyn: Fine. **Downcast.**

Mike: You don't seem fine. What's wrong?

Carolyn: Mom doesn't want me to join the diving team. Dad, I made the diving team! I'm really good. She's afraid I'll break my neck and wind up hurt like Bobby.

Mike: Carol, we can't wrap these kids in bubble wrap and protect them.

Marcia: **Feeling a bit uncomfortable. **Umm, I'm going to go into the living room.

Jan: Yeah, me too.

_Alice and the girls leave the room._

Carolyn: **Speaking and signing furiously.** Mom! I want to do this! The coach is willing to find a way for me to compete, using a light instead of the buzzer. I can do this.

Mike: Carol look, we were worried when Bobby told us he was racing cars. In fact, he didn't tell us because he was afraid we would overreact.

Carol: But he was an adult.

Mike: Still, Carolyn's almost grown. We did let Cindy do cheerleading although she got hurt a few times and Greg do football. Let's let her try this.

Carolyn: Please? I make good grades, I keep my room clean and I wanna do this.

Carol: **Reluctant. **Okay. Just promise me you'll be careful.

Carolyn: Mom, I will.

Carol: Congratulations, sweetheart.

_**

* * *

**_

They return to the present.

Carol: It's getting late and I think someone needs to go to sleep.

Carolyn: **Yawns. **Yeah, I'm sleepy now.

Carol: **Kisses her daughter on the cheek.** Goodnight sweetheart.

Carolyn: Goodnight mom. I love you.

Carol: I love you too.

_Carol goes down to her bedroom. She dresses for bed and walks over to her vanity. A picture of her and Mike taken on their anniversary last year graces the right hand side of the vanity. She picks it up and sighs._

Carol: Oh Mike. I miss you so much! **Tears flow down her cheeks. **Please come back to us. I love you so much!

_She carries the picture over to their bed, lays down, cradles the picture in her hands, and cries herself to sleep._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Six--


	7. Chapter 7

_--Chapter Seven--_

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Carol and Ryan go to the hospital. It is the day of the party so the rest of the family is either working or preparing for the party. Carolyn elected to babysit her nieces and nephews. Alice is also at the house helping out. A nurse is tending to Mike as Carol and Ryan enter his room.

Nurse: Hi Carol, how are you?

Carol: I'm doing okay, I suppose. How's Mike?

Nurse: Oh, he's holding his own.

Carol: That's good, right?

Nurse: Yes, it is. **Sees the worried look on Carol's face.** Recovery takes a long time here. It's measured in baby steps.

Carol: Has the doctor been around yet? I wanna know when he's going for the brain flow study.

Nurse: Rounds were earlier this morning. He didn't say anything about it. I can check for you.

Carol: Would you?

Nurse: Sure.

_The nurse leaves the room, leaving Carol and Ryan alone with Mike. They pull up chairs by his bedside._

Carol: Hi darling. **She kisses his cheek.** The nurse said you had a pretty good night last night. I wanted to stay, but I needed to get some sleep. I hope you're getting good sleep. We miss you. I love you so much.

Ryan: Hi dad. It's me, Ryan. **Unsure of himself. **I made an A on my CAD project.

Carol: You did? That's great, honey.

Ryan: Yeah, the teacher said it was the best. I did a model of our house, the exterior and interior. I think you'll like it.

Carol: You always have enjoyed drawing.

Ryan: Yeah. Remember when I was three and colored on dad's designs for the hospital tower? What is that tower?

Carol: It's the cancer center.

Ryan: Oh yeah.

_**

* * *

**_

Back to 1978.

_Mike is working in his den at his drafting table. Ryan is colouring at a table nearby._

Ryan: Daddy? See my picture? **He shows it to his father.**

Mike: I see it.

Ryan: It's our house.

Mike: **Studies the picture. **I can see that. **They point to different parts of the picture. **There's the roof, the front door, windows. **Sees something he can't make out. **What's that?

Ryan: It's a swimming pool. In my room!

Mike: A swimming pool in your room? **Trying not to laugh.**

Ryan: **Pleased with himself. **Yep!

Mike: Well, you did a very good job!

Ryan: You can have it, daddy.

Mike: **Smiles. **I can?

Ryan: Uh huh.

Mike: Thank you.

Ryan: Frame it.

Mike: What?

Ryan: To put in your office.

Mike: Okay, I will. Now, can you draw something for mommy? She'll want a pretty picture too.

Ryan: Okay daddy.

_Ryan goes back to his table and starts another picture while Mike continues with his design. Carol calls Mike from the other room._

Carol: Mike, can you come in here?

Mike: On my way!

_Mike forgets Ryan is drawing and leaves the room. Shortly thereafter, Ryan, with a blue crayon in hand, crawls onto Mike's chair and looks at his father's design. He begins to colour. Then he writes his name. Soon, Mike returns to his den and sees his youngest son happily drawing at the drafting table. He walks over to the table and stops short as soon as he sees what his son is drawing upon._

Mike: Ryan Andrew Brady! What are you doing?

Ryan: **Startles and turns around. **I'm making your drawing pretty.

Mike: **Picks his son off the chair. **I've told you not to touch my desk, haven't I?

Ryan: **Realizing he has errored, big time. **Yes, daddy.

Mike: I want you to sit on the couch and don't get up until I say so. **He sits Ryan on the couch.**

Ryan: Yes daddy. I'm sorry. **A sad look crosses his face.**

_Mike sighs and resumes his work, starting his design all over. Ryan begins to cry loudly. Carol rushes into the den._

Carol: Ryan, what's wrong?

Ryan: I drawed on daddy's picture.

Carol: **Kneels down by her son. **What?

Ryan: I drawed on daddy's picture with my blue crayon.

Carol: You drew on daddy's picture? Where?

Ryan: Uh huh. Over there. **He points to Mike's table.**

Mike: I was almost finished with this draft and I have to start over now.

Carol: Oh Mike, I'm sorry. I should've taken him into the kitchen with Carolyn, Alice and me.

Mike: **Frustrated with himself. **No, I should've been more observant.

Ryan: I'm sorry, daddy.

Mike: **Gets up and picks his son up. **I'm sorry too. You know not to touch daddy's things.

Ryan: Uh huh.

Mike: Now, give me a kiss and a hug.

Ryan: Okay. **He hugs his daddy.**

Mike: I love you son. Now, can you go with mommy while I finish up my work?

Ryan: Okay, daddy.

Carol: Run along and see Carolyn and Alice in the kitchen. Mommy will be there in a minute.

Ryan: **Hops down. **Okay, mommy.

_Ryan runs to the kitchen. Mike sighs in frustration._

Mike: The deadline's tomorrow. I'm gonna have to work all night now. I was almost finished.

Carol: I'm sorry Mike.

_They look down at their son's artwork. They see a heart and a picture of a man and the word "DADDY" written under it and both smile._

Mike: **Chuckles a bit. **Well, I'd better get back to work. **He puts the artwork aside.**

Carol: Do you want me to bring dinner to you?

Mike: No, I'll join you.

Carol: All right, dear.

_Carol leaves Mike to his work._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

Ryan: I can't believe he kept that draft.

Carol: He kept both pictures. The other one's framed in his office.

Ryan: Really?

Carol: Well, you asked him to frame it and put it in his office.

_They both smile. The doctor enters._

Doctor: Hi Mrs. Brady, Ryan.

Carol: Hi. How is he?

Doctor: About the same. I heard you had a couple questions.

Carol: When is his flow study scheduled?

Doctor: I plan on taking him for the scan tomorrow morning.

Carol: That soon?

Doctor: I think it's time. It's been just over a week since the accident. That's a good timeframe. Plan on gathering the family tomorrow afternoon for a conference. Say, around four.

Carol: Okay. What's his chances of recovery if he does have brain activity?

Doctor: It's hard to say at this point.

Ryan: **Annoyed. **That's just code for dad's gonna be a vegetable.

Carol: Ryan!

Doctor: Not necessarily. I've seen people in the shape your dad is in make really good recoveries. One important thing in recovery is having a supportive family like yours is.

Carol: Thank you, doctor.

Doctor: I'm sorry I don't have a more definitive answer. **He leaves.**

Carol: **Firm. **Ryan, that was rude.

Ryan: I'm sorry, but I'm just really angry. I want dad to get better.

Carol: So do I, but it won't help your dad any by being rude.

Ryan: Sorry mom. **Looks at his father. **Sorry, dad. I just want you to get better. I miss you. I hope you'll be well enough to go camping again. Remember when Carolyn and I were eight and you and mom took us fishing?

Carol: **Cracks up. **Oh, that was an adventure!

_**

* * *

**_

Back to 1983

_Mike and Carol take the twins on their annual camping trip. This has been a tradition in the Brady family since Greg, Peter and Bobby were little. This is the first year none of the older Brady children are able to go. Mike gathers the fishing poll so the four Bradys can fish by the lake._

Ryan: Can I carry the bait?

Mike: Are you sure?

Ryan: Yeah.

Mike: Just don't drop it.

Carolyn: I'll carry my pole.

Carol: I think your father should carry the poles.

Mike: **Hands his daughter her pole. **Sure, you can. Here you go.

Carol: Mike.

Mike: Oh come on, Carol. They're eight, not five.

_They make their way to the lake. Mike shows the kids how to bait their hooks._

Mike: Now, take a piece and thread it on the hook just like this.

Carol: Mike, thread Carolyn's for her.

Carolyn: I wanna do it!

Carol: But if you cut your hand….

Carolyn: **Cuts her off. **You're letting Ryan bait his. I promise, I won't cut my hand.

_The twins bait their hooks and Mike shows them how to cast._

Mike: Now, bring your arm back like so and flick! **He casts his line into the water.**

Carolyn: **Casts her line. **I got it!

Mike: Good girl!

Ryan: **Unsure. **Like this? **Doesn't quite make it.**

Mike: **Tries to assist. **Here, do it like this. **He assists his son.**

_Ryan casts his line, but his hook gets caught in__ Mike's hand. He yelps. Carol comes running over. She sees her husband holding his hand._

Carol: Mike, what's wrong?

Ryan: I think I got my hook caught.

_Mike can't speak. His brow is beading with sweat._

Carol: Oh Mike, let's get you to the doctor. Come on. We can come back later.

_She leads her husband to the car and the kids follow._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

Ryan: I think he still has a scar. **He studies his father's hands. **Yep, there it is. I don't think he ever let me live it down.

Carol: Yeah. From then on, he was a little more careful when you guys would go fishing.

Ryan: How 'come you don't fish much?

Carol: I did here and there on camping trips, but I'm just not a fan of fishing.

Ryan: Carolyn sure loves camping.

Carol: How 'bout you?

Ryan: It's not really my thing, but it's just nice to get away.

Carol: Yes, it is. We've had good times camping. On my and your sisters' first camping trip with your dad and the boys, Cindy fell in the water while fishing, and the girls scared the boys with a fake bear. The boys got even with them by chasing them into MY tent. It collapsed, causing your father to crack up at my expense.

Ryan: Then there was that time I broke my arm swinging in that tree and Carolyn got poison ivy.

Carol: One year Marcia cooked the fish. It turned out really good.

Ryan: Didn't Bobby find a few arrowheads one year?

Carol: That's right! He did. You and Carolyn were babies that year. I didn't want to take two six month old infants camping, but your father insisted. It was our first and last year camping as a family of ten.

Ryan: I don't remember Greg ever camping with us.

Carol: He did a few times, but med school, residency…

Ryan: And Nora…

Carol: **Chuckles. **Yes, and Nora, kept him a bit on the busy side of things.

Ryan: I hope all of us can go camping together someday.

Carol: That would be nice, but awfully crowded. Can you imagine a family of twenty-six all going camping together?

Ryan: Twenty-eight if you count Alice and Sam.

Carol: True.

Ryan: Yeah, that would be a lot, but it would be fun.

Carol: I don't think we'd be able to convince Bobby and Traci or Cindy and Gary to come since Robbie would be four months old and the twins would be just over two months.

Ryan: Wouldn't that be easier since they're young?

Carol: Perhaps, but there would be no convincing them of that. Remember, I didn't go camping when the girls were babies, just you two.

Ryan: And you had twins like Cindy will.

Carol: Well, maybe sometime we'll do it. That does sound like a good idea.

_Greg knocks on the door._

Greg: Hey mom, hey Ryan.

Ryan: Hey.

Carol: **Gets up and kisses her eldest on the cheek. **How are you, sweetheart?

Greg: I'm all right. I'm on break so I decided to check in on you guys. Did the doctor come by?

Carol: Yeah, he did. He's ordering the flow test for tomorrow and wants to see us around four.

Greg: I'll be sure to let Nora know.

Ryan: Greg, what's your take on things?

Greg: **Confused. **What do you mean?

Ryan: I mean, what's your take on this test? What are dad's chances to you?

Greg: I really couldn't tell you.

Ryan: But you're a doctor.

Greg: Yes, but I'm not a magician. If dad has brain activity, there's no telling what his chances are.

Carol: **Interrupting. **But we want to remain positive.

Greg: True. That's probably the best thing we can do for dad.

Ryan: **Still not very hopeful. **All right.

Greg: Well, I've gotta get back. I'll see you tonight.

Carol: All right. See you then.

Ryan: Bye.

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Seven--


	8. Chapter 8

_--Chapter Eight--_

_It is just about time for the party. The family is gathered at the Brady house. The only two missing are Mike and Carol, for she is at his bedside in ICU. Machines beep and buzz around him. Carol is sitting holding his hand._

* * *

Carol: The party's tonight. **She sighs. **I wish you could be there. It just doesn't seem right having the party without you. Yes, I know I gave the go-ahead, but I'm afraid. **Tears begin welling in her eyes.** I'm afraid. I just don't know what I'd do without you. The twins are seventeen, Jan and Philip now have baby Grace, Bobby and Traci have Robbie and Cindy and Gary's twins are due any day now, and Greg, Marcia, Peter and their families also need you. Mike, I need you here. I love you. **She trails off, lays her head on the side of the bed and drifts off to sleep. **

_Alice observes the scene in front of her. She thinks to herself, "Mrs. Brady's gonna tire herself out. If he makes it, both of them have a long road ahead of them." She looks at her watch. "I hate to wake her up, but it's getting late." She knocks on the threshold and clears her throat. Carol startles awake._

Carol: Alice! You're here already.

Alice: **Enters the room. **I hate to wake you, Mrs. Brady, but if you're going to the party, we'd better get going. **She walks to the bedside and stands beside Carol who is still sitting. **He looks so different lying there.

Carol: **Looks around the room, studying the machines. Suddenly, she notices how loudly they're running. **Alice, I never noticed how **(sniff!)** loudly these s, stupid **(sniff!) **machines are! All day! All night! They beep, they buzz, they hum! **She throws her arms in the air. **What do they mean, Alice? Is he alive? Is he dead? What is he?

Alice: I don't know.

Carol: **Stands up and looks at the tubes going in and out of her husband. **This one's breathing for him. This one's relieving the pressure from his brain. This one's monitoring his heart. His catheter's there. Every single life function that's going on in my husband's body is being done for him! What does that mean? Am I losing my husband?

Alice: I don't know.

Carol: And, and, and I'm trying to be positive, but tomorrow when the doctor gives us the test results, am I going to lose him? Are we going to have to turn off these machines? I don't wanna lose him, Alice!

_She begins sobbing into Alice's embrace. Alice lets her cry on her shoulder as she rubs her friend's back. She looks over Carol's shoulder at her former employer and friend._

Alice: I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. However, I do know that Mr. Brady is strong. He always has been. I don't know what the results of the tests are going to be, but I do know that he'll fight as long as he can to stay here and to be with his family.

Carol: I don't know what I'm gonna do if I lose him. I can't live without him. Jan, Bobby and Cindy have new babies, Peter just got married, Greg's okay, but I'm afraid Marcia will begin to drink again, and if she does, she may lose Wally, Jessica and Mickey. Alice, she just can't! I'm afraid the family's gonna fall apart if we lose him!

_Alice pulls back from the embrace, puts her hands squarely on Carol's shoulders and looks directly in her eyes._

Alice: Now listen to me, Mrs. Brady. I don't wanna hear any talk like that from you.

Carol: **Taken aback somewhat. **Like what?

Alice: You know good and well what. None of this "I can't live without him." You can too live without him. You did before you married him and you can again.

Carol: But…

Alice: I know, but you've got eight kids that depend on you, two of them are still at home, and they don't need to hear you talking like this. And furthermore, Mr. Brady is still in this room. We don't know if he can hear us or not, but it doesn't do either of you any good for you to be talking like that. We've got to assume he can hear us. How would he feel if he heard you say that?

Carol: I, I don't know.

Alice: Sure you do.

Carol: It's just…all these machines and stuff. They're so loud and what purpose do they hold? I don't want him to be on these things forever. I want him to come back to us, to me.

Alice: I know you do. The machines are giving Mr. Brady's body the rest it needs and the time to heal itself. You'll know more tomorrow when the doctor talks to you. Sam's in the car waiting for us. Mr. Brady will be fine for awhile.

Carol: **Looks back at her husband.** But I can't leave him.

Alice: Okay, what would he say to you right now? If he could yank that respirator out of his mouth and talk to you, what would he say?

Carol: He'd, he'd… **She looks down. **He'd tell me to go.

Alice: **Takes her index finger and lifts Carol's chin so she can see her eyes. **Exactly. He'd want you to go celebrate Peter and Christine's marriage, and I do know they're married even though they're telling people they're engaged. I've been around the block a few times. And he'd want you to go celebrate Jan and Philip and Patty adopting Grace. He'd want you to come back here and tell him all about it. Now, what do you say? They're all waiting for you at home.

Carol: **Nods. **Okay. You're right. **She turns to Mike's bedside. **Mike, I'm going now. I or one of the kids will be back this evening. **She kisses him on the cheek. **I love you.

Alice: I'll see you later Mr. Brady.

_They leave the room and meet Sam in the parking lot. Soon they head over to the house._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, back at the house. The family, especially the kids, is getting anxious for Carol, Alice and Sam to arrive.

Patty: Daddy, when are they gonna get here?

Philip: **Burping his youngest. **Soon, honey.

Patty: You said that an hour ago.

Jessica: Hey, why don't we go outside and let the grown-ups talk.

Philip: It's okay honey. You can go if you'd like.

Patty: Sure. It's too boring in here anyway. Do you wanna swing on the swingset?

Jessica: As long as Mickey and Kevin haven't taken it over.

Patty: Last one to the swingset is a rotten egg!

_The girls rush out, leaving the adults to talk. Marcia, Jan, Cindy, Nora Christine, and Traci are in the kitchen. Marcia and Nora are finishing up the cakes. Traci is holding Robbie, sitting at the breakfast table with Cindy and Jan. As the girls rush through the kitchen, Philip passes Grace to Jan._

Traci: So Cindy, how are you feeling?

Cindy: Slow going. I don't know how mom did this four times. I'm ready to get these kids outta me. I don't see how they could grow any bigger.

Nora: Any false alarms?

Cindy: None, thank goodness! I'm so glad I haven't gone through any like mom did with the twins. I really felt sorry for her.

Nora: Be sure to get your rest now, because when those little ones get here, you'll get no sleep at all. Trust me. Kevin had colic for the first three months of his life. I thought I'd never sleep again.

Jan: Nora, don't scare her like that.

Cindy: Ah, you can't out scare me. I've found scarier things in my breakfast cereal.

Marcia: That's true. She has found scary things in her cereal.

Nora: Traci, how's motherhood treating you?

Traci: **Cuddles Robbie close. **Oh, he's the best baby in the world. He's so calm and quiet. Just a couple weeks ago, Mike was telling me Robbie really reminds him of Greg as a baby.

_They all grow quiet in somber silence until Christine breaks the silence._

Christine: So, how's the cakes coming?

Marcia: Oh fine. Just don't look over here. You either, Jan.

Jan: Okay. I promise. Scouts honour! **She giggles.**

Marcia: You were never in scouts.

Jan: I know. More your thing than mine.

_Meanwhile, in the living room. Greg, Peter, Bobby, Wally, Philip and Gary are sitting around talking._

Gary: So Wally, how's the job going?

Wally: Great. I think I've found my niche.

Gary: You still with the advertising business?

Wally: Yeah. Who knew that when Mike let me go as Councilman's assistant, that I'd go into business with my wife, and then turn it into an advertising firm. I love running my own company.

Greg: I heard Ryan applied for a summer internship with you.

Wally: Don't tell him I told you guys, but I'm gonna give him the position.

Bobby: Doesn't that reek of nepotism?

Wally: Not if he's the best qualified. I let the board look at the résumés without names on them and they chose his as one of their top five. Then, I contracted with the local workforce agency to interview the top five candidates. Ryan was the best, so brother-in-law or not, he's got the job. I wasn't involved at all with the application process for that very reason.

Gary: That's great. I'm sure he'll be very good.

Philip: Peter, have you and Christine set a date for your wedding?

Peter: Well, things are up in the air right now with dad and all.

_Traci comes out of the kitchen, carrying a squalling Robby._

Traci: Can you take him?

Bobby: Sure. Hand him here.

_Traci passes the baby over and he immediately stops crying._

Wally: Wow Bobby, you've got the magic touch.

Traci: He's daddy's little guy. **She tickles her baby's chin. **Aren't you, fella?

Bobby: I never thought I'd enjoy being a dad as much as I have.

Wally: Wait 'till they get older. Jessie's eleven going on sixteen.

Gary: Just you wait, Wally, until she turns sixteen. You ain't seen nuthin' yet.

Greg: So, you ready to start all over again in a few days?

Gary: **Grins. **Yeah. We've got the nursery all set up.

Peter: How do the kids feel about it?

Gary: Carlee's pretty excited, and Jake's ambivalent. Some days he's excited, and other days, he's not so sure about it. How's Patty adjusting to being a big sister?

Philip: She misses having Jan and me all to herself, but she likes the baby.

Greg: Who's doing her operation?

Philip: Doctor Juber.

Greg: She's really good. Grace will be in good hands with her.

_The front door opens and Carol, Alice and Sam step through._

Carol: Hi guys! Where is everybody?

Bobby: The kids are outside and the women are in the kitchen.

Carol: **Approaches Bobby and Robbie. **Hi baby boy! How's my newest grandson?

Bobby: Would you like to hold him?

Carol: **Holds her hands out. **Of course.

_Bobby passes the baby to her._

Carol: **To her grandson. **Hi little man. Grandma's got you!

_Jan walks into the living room with Grace. At first she doesn't notice her mom's home._

Jan: Philip, where's Grace's diaper bag? Oh, hi mom!

Carol: Hey Jan! **She kisses her daughter on the cheek. **Hey baby girl! How are you?

Jan: Stinky right now.

Philip: The bag's over on the landing.

Jan: Oh, I see it.

Carol: You can change her in the den, if you'd like.

Jan: Okay, thanks.

Greg: Hey Alice, Sam! How's things at the butcher shop?

Sam: Oh, it's cutting edge!

_Bobby groans._

Carol: I'm gonna go say hi to the rest.

Greg: Alice, can I speak with you?

Alice: Sure.

Greg: Pete, Bob, come with? Wally, can you discreetly get Marcia and Cindy?

Wally: Sure.

_They go into the den where Jan is finishing changing Grace. Wally sends Marcia and Cindy in._

Jan: Oh, I didn't know you were conferencing.

_Greg waits for Marcia and Cindy before beginning._

Marcia: What's going on?

Greg: Alice, how's mom doing?

Alice: Well, about as good as can be expected, given the circumstances.

Greg: Please Alice, if there's something you're not telling us…

Alice: **Sighs a bit. **Well, if you must know, she's having a really hard time. If tomorrow's report isn't good, I'm worried about her.

Cindy: In what way?

Alice: I feel like I'm betraying her by saying something…

Greg: You're not. We just want to be prepared.

Alice: Shouldn't Ryan and Carolyn be in on this conversation?

Greg: We don't know where they are right now.

Cindy: They're upstairs with Carlee and Jake.

Greg: They're still kids. I don't know if they need to hear this right now.

_As if on cue, Ryan and Carolyn come in. Alice looks guilty._

Ryan: Hear what?

Carolyn: You know Ryan, they're having a conference about dad, without us.

Ryan: Of course. They think we're still kids, and since we're still living at home, we don't matter.

Greg: I never said that.

Jan: Actually Greg, you kinda did.

Carolyn; Yeah. I love you Greg, but you constantly treat us like kids. He's our dad too.

Greg: No, I don't.

Cindy: Yes, you do.

Bobby: Yeah, you do.

Peter: I'm sorry, but I agree with them.

Marcia: Listen, this isn't a "gang up on Greg" conversation. We're talking about mom and yes, Ryan and Carolyn should hear this.

Carolyn: Thanks, Marcia.

Peter: Please Alice, go on.

Alice: I really don't think I should be put in this position to squeal on your mom, so all I'm going to say is that if the report is bad tomorrow, your mom's going to need a lot of support to make the necessary decisions concerning your father.

Greg: Fair enough. Would you be able to come to the family conference? I'm sure mom already asked you, but we're asking you too. You and Sam are family.

Alice: Sure, we'll be there.

Greg: Thanks.

Alice: Now, all of you, scoot before she gets wise to this conversation.

_The kids do as instructed._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Eight--


	9. Chapter 9

_--Chapter Nine--_

_A/N--I'm dickering with canon a bit below. I'm citing a really cool episode (well, it had the potential to be really good). The big problem with it is that it came 2-3 seasons too late, so I'm fixing that right off the bat. Oh and you can visualize whatever version of Marcia and Cindy you want (Maureen or Leah, Susan or Jennifer). I'm visualizing Maureen and Susan. Happy reading!_

_

* * *

_

The party continues. Carol goes outside to greet her older grandkids. Jessica and Patty are on the swingset. Mickey and Kevin are tossing around a football.

Carol: Hey kids!

Jessica: Grandma's here!

Patty: Grandma!

_The girls go running over to their grandmother. Mickey doesn't notice and throws the football to Kevin. Unfortunately, Jessica crosses the path of the ball. Just like her mother before her, the ball smacks Jessica squarely in the nose._

Jessica: Oh, my nose!

_She instinctively covers her nose as Carol and the kids run toward her._

Mickey: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it.

Carol: I know you didn't mean to. So, go get your mother. Jess, let's get you into the kitchen.

_Mickey runs in and gets his parents while Carol brings Jessica into the kitchen. Jessica doesn't say a word, she just cries. Marcia meets them in the kitchen._

Marcia: Jess!

Jessica: My nose!

_Carol helps her sit down on one of the breakfast table chairs._

Wally: Jessie! Are you okay?

Marcia: Let's take a look at it.

_Jessica removes her hands from her nose to reveal an increasingly swollen nose._

Carol: It doesn't look broken, but I think we need to get her to the doctor's. Greg!

_Greg and Kevin walk into the kitchen._

Kevin: We didn't mean it.

Greg: I know you didn't.

Carol: Greg, what do you think?

Greg: Mmm, it doesn't look broken. It just looks badly bruised.

Jessica: I, I don't wanna go to the doctor.

Marcia: I dunno. I don't want to risk it being broken.

Wally: Your mother's right. Greg?

Greg: It won't hurt to get an X-ray.

Jessica: **Resigned. **Oh, all right.

Mickey: I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.

Wally: We know. These things happen sometimes. Why don't you stay here with the rest of the family while we take your sister in?

_

* * *

_

Carol and the Logans take her to the doctor and return a couple hours later. Jessica's nose is purple. The family is waiting for them in the living room. Mickey is very anxious.

Mickey: Well? Is it broken?

Marcia: No, it's not broken.

Mickey: **Sighs with relief. **That's a relief.

Kevin: Does it hurt?

Jessica: **Shoots the boys a look. **Yeah, it hurts. Can we change the subject?

Patty: Does that mean we can cut the cakes now?

Jan: Patty!

Jessica: No, that's okay. I wanna cut the cakes too.

Marcia: Sure.

_Traci and Nora help Marcia bring the cakes into the dining room._

Carol: Oh, the cakes are so beautiful.

_The strawberry cake has red and pink roses on it and reads "Welcome Grace!" The other cake is Dutch Chocolate with chocolate icing and red hearts. It reads "Congratulations Peter and Christine." The Covingtons and newest Bradys are all smiles._

Christine: Aww, it's lovely!

Philip: Patty, you did such a good job.

Patty: Thanks.

Bobby: So Pete, when are you two setting the date?

Ryan: Yeah Christine, you'd better run before it's too late.

Carolyn: Oh, ha ha you guys.

Cindy: Don't let them scare you away. They're just pulling your leg. **She glares at the men. **Aren't they?

Christine: Ah, I don't scare easily. **She grins and wraps her hands around Peter's arm. **I'm looking forward to the challenge.

Jake: I betcha they're already married.

Ryan: I betcha fifty dollars you're already married.

_Carol watches this scene very amused._

Carlee: Yeah, they act married.

Gary: **Amused. **Oh, how does one ACT married?

Carlee: Uh hello, we've seen you and Cindy and Aunt Christine and yes, Uncle Peter act just the same way.

Carolyn: Lessee, I've seen Jan, Marcia, Greg, Bobby and Cindy get married and you two act just like they did right afterwards. So, you're busted.

Jan: **Pats Peter on the back. **I think the jig is up.

_Peter and Christine look at each other. She nods. He sighs._

Peter: Okay, you got us. Ryan, do you want that in one bill or will you take two twenties and a ten? Or if you'd like, I can give five bucks to each of the grandkids, plus you and Carolyn?

Ryan: **Knowing all eyes are upon him. **I guess the five.

Jake: **Elbows Ryan in the ribs and whispers. **Hmm, we shoulda made it a hundred.

_The family realizes what he just said._

Marcia: Congratulations, little brother!

Bobby: I guess you can throw that little black book away.

Ryan: I'll take it.

Carol: No, you won't.

_The family gives the happy couple congratulations._

Patty: Cut the cake!

_Peter and Christine cut their cake together. Then Philip and Jan allow Patty to cut their cake. All too soon, the party winds down._

Carol: I'm gonna go back up to the hospital to be with your father.

Sam: We don't mind staying with him if you'd like to rest at home.

Cindy: Mom, you look tired. Why don't you stay home tonight? **She yawns.**

Gary: **Puts a protective arm around his wife. **I know someone else who is tired.

Cindy: I think I am and my back really hurts.

Carol: **Realizes what her daughter is saying. **All right. **She suppresses a big grin. **Get some rest, sweetheart.

Marcia: We need to get Jess home so we can put more ice on her nose.

Jessica: No! No more ice! My nose is frozen as it is.

Mickey: I said I was sorry.

Wally: C'mon champ. Let's go.

_The kids say goodbye to their grandma._

Marcia: Bye mom.

_The others __say their goodbyes and file out of the Brady house, leaving Carol and the twins by themselves. Ryan and Carol look uneasy._

Ryan: Can I go over to Jason's house?

Carol: Isn't it a little late?

Ryan: Mom, it's not a school night. Plus we wanna work on some moves. He's got a new skateboard he wants to show me.

Carol: **Relents. **Okay. Go on. If you're staying the night, please call first.

Ryan: All right. See ya later.

_Ryan grabs his skateboard and goes to Jason's._

Carol: **Looks at her daughter. **I assume you wanna go out?

Carolyn: Can I go over to Stephanie's? She wants me to spend the night.

Carol: Sure.

Carolyn: **Kisses her mom on the cheek. **Thanks!

_She grabs her bag and leaves._

_

* * *

_

Carol looks around her house. She's alone for the first time since she can remember. The silence is deafening. First, she walks into Mike's den. She sees his drafting table and materials, untouched. She lightly touches the pencils and pens in the pencil holder.

Carol: Oh Mike, how many times did you sit in this chair and draw up beautiful plans? **She chuckles to herself. **I remember B.B. Gallini. Oh, what a nightmare she was! And to think I was the jealous new wife! Speaking of nightmares, I remember Mrs. Fletcher. Oh boy was she a thorn in your side! And Cindy! Thinking Mrs. Fletcher was a talent scout. What work it must have taken her to get Shirley Temple's persona down pat. I can just hear her singing now.

_**

* * *

**_

Back to 1971.

_Cindy bounces down the stairs meeting Mrs. Fletcher in the living room below._

Cindy: **Perky. **Good evening!

Mrs. Fletcher: **A bit shocked, surprised and bewildered. **And uhh, who might you be?

Cindy: I'm Cindy Brady. I'm the one you came to see!

Mrs. Fletcher: **Puzzled. **You're the one I came to see?

Cindy: Yeah, you don't have to pretend anymore. I know all about you. You're anonymous!

Mr. Fletcher: Indeed.

_Cindy begins to sing "The Good Ship Lollipop." Mrs. Fletcher is still trying to figure out what in the world is going on with this child. By the time Mike and Carol come down the stairs, Mrs. Fletcher is singing and dancing with Cindy and is having a very good time reliving old childhood memories. Mike and Carol are puzzled over what is going on as well._

Mike: Uh, Mrs. Fletcher, I don't think you've met my wife Carol. Carol, Penelope Fletcher.

Carol: Hello, Mrs. Fletcher. **To Cindy. **What are you doing in that get up?

Cindy: This is my big chance so I got all dressed up.

Carol: **Confused. **What for?

Mrs. Fletcher: **Tries to explain the situation. **This child seems to be under the impression that I'm a talent scout for a new Shirley Temple.

Mike: A talent scout?

Carol: Shirley Temple?! **As Mrs. Fletcher explains, she glares at her daughter.**

Mrs. Fletcher: Ah! The cherished memories she just brought back. **Hugs Cindy.** Shirley Temple. That adorable golden-haired tyke. Oh, how I adored her! What a marvelous time of life I just relived. **Comes back to reality. **Oh, I'm sorry to get so carried away. I, I have a plane to catch. Goodbye. Goodbye little curly top. **She gives Cindy another squeeze. **Thank you. Thank you for a wonderful evening.

_Cindy's embarrassed and a bit ashamed._

Mike: Mrs. Fletcher, the plans.

Mrs. Fletcher: **She takes the plans from Mike. **Oh yes.

Mike: I think it's exactly what you want.

Mrs. Fletcher: Oh, it doesn't matter anyways. **She leaves singing "Good Ship Lollipop."**

Carol: **Puts her hands on her hips. **Young lady, there'd better be a good explanation for this.

Cindy: That's what I was just thinking.

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

Carol: What a prank those to girls pulled on her! **She picks up a picture of the two of them. It's a picture of them when he's inaugurated as councilman.** Councilman Brady. What a happy day that was when your victory was made official. Oh Mike, I miss you so much!

_Rocket comes in the den, barking._

Carol: Hey boy! **She sniffs back tears.** You hungry?

_He races out of the room and grabs one of his rubber chew toys. He brings it back and drops it at her feet. He picks it up and drops it again._

Carol: **Smiling. **So you wanna play fetch?

_She throws the toy, he chases it and brings it back. Soon, she and Rocket are playing a game of fetch._

Carol: Wow boy, you're gonna tire me out!

_

* * *

_

At the Logans' house. Marcia is putting Jessica to bed. Jessica crawls into her bed and Marcia tucks the covers in.

Marcia: How's your nose now?

Jessica: I guess it feels better.

Marcia: I'm sorry you got hit in the nose. Peter and Bobby hit me in the nose with a football when I was a teenager.

Jessica: Yeah, Grandma told me. I wish Mickey would be more careful.

Marcia: I know, but remember, he and Kevin were playing ball in the yard away from everyone. It was called an accident.

Jessica: I know. I'm just mad, that's all.

Marcia: Just don't stay too mad, okay?

Jessica: Okay, I won't.

Marcia: Goodnight.

_Marcia leaves the room and goes down to the kitchen. Wally's finishing up a glass of orange juice and a blueberry muffin._

Wally: The kids in bed?

Marcia: Yeah. Jessica's nose quit throbbing enough for her to get to sleep.

Wally: Good! Poor kid. It looks like it really hurts.

Marcia: Take it from me, it really does. Will you be off work in time for tomorrow's family conference at the hospital?

Wally: Yeah. Do you think we should bring the kids?

Marcia: I think so. They need to get the information the same time we do. That way if they have questions, they can ask the doctor.

Wally: I'm still not sure. What if the doctor comes back with a bad report? It'll devastate them.

Marcia: **Annoyed. **If it is a bad report, it's gonna devastate us all. Look, it's my dad we're talking about. I think I should decide whether or not they can be in the meeting.

Wally: But they're so young.

Marcia: **Exasperated. **Wallace Logan, my dad might die! He may already be dead and we don't know it! If I think the kids need to be in the meeting, they should be in the meeting!

Wally: **Starts to argue. **But.

Marcia: **Cuts him off. **No buts! **Walks off. **I just can't deal with this right now.

Wally: Where are you going?

Marcia: Out. I need to be alone.

Wally: Honey, are you sure you need to be out alone?

Marcia: I just need to clear my head. If I stay here, I might say something I'll regret. My father is lying in a bed in ICU and I don't know if he's dead or alive! I might be losing my father, again! I already lost one father and now I may be losing another one! I just can't deal with this right now!

_She leaves the house and goes to a convenience store. She walks over to the liquor and pulls out a bottle of rum. Then she grabs a two liter of Diet Coke and takes her purchases to the register._

Clerk: **Rings up her purchases. **Is this all for you ma'am?

Marcia: Yes.

_She pays for her purchases and leaves the store. She drives around for awhile and then decides to go home. All the lights are off, so she goes inside. Slowly she creeps to the kitchen and pours herself a drink, and then another and then another. She staggers into the living room and passes out on the couch._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile at the Brady residence.

_Carol sits in the living room, on the couch, panting from exhaustion. Rocket is curled up beside her._

Carol: C'mon boy, it's bedtime. I'll let you sleep with me for a change, if you'd like.

_Rocket gets up and follows Carol into the bedroom. He promptly hops up on Mike's side and settles in._

Carol: **Chuckles. **Looks like you're ready for bed. Stay there for a minute. I'm gonna check to see if Ryan's still at Jason's.

_She goes and locks up the house and then looks in Ryan's room. He's not there. She heads to the bedroom to call and the phone rings._

Carol: Hello?

Ryan: Mom?

Carol: Ryan, are you still at Jason's?

Ryan: Yeah. Sorry I waited so long to call. We were playing video games and lost track of time.

Carol: Next time, check on the time more carefully.

Ryan: Okay, I will. Can I stay over at Jason's?

Carol: Sure. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember, we've got that conference at the hospital at four, so I'll need you home by two.

Ryan: Okay. Goodnight. I love you.

Carol: Goodnight son. I love you too.

_They hang up. Carol gets ready for bed, gets in, turns off the lights and snuggles up with Rocket._

Carol: Goodnight Rocket.

_Just beyond Rocket she sees a picture of Mike and her on their wedding day._

Carol: Goodnight Mike. I love you.

_She falls asleep._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Nine--


	10. Chapter 10

_--Chapter Ten--_

_A/N--I've had some reviewers wondering about the timeframe in this story. It's set in mid-March 1992 and it's only been approximately a week (by this chapter) since his accident. I'm making the time feel a bit hazy because during times like this, time can feel really, really hazy (trust me, I worked in Trauma ICU before and have seen many stories similar to what I'm writing here)._

_

* * *

_

Today is the day of the flow study and report from the doctor. Carol is sitting by Mike's bedside.

Carol: Hi darling. How are you feeling? I hope the study wasn't too bad for you. The doctor's stopping by at four today to let us know what the study showed. **She sighs. **Oh Mike, I don't want to lose you. I see you lying in that bed, so fragile. Is this too much for you? As much as I don't want to lose you, if this is too much for you, you have my permission to go on. **Tears flow down her cheeks. **I know you miss Sue. You loved her very much. I miss Roy sometimes. If you do go on, you can tell Sue all about Greg, Peter and Bobby and what wonderful men they've grown up to be. I remember when we met. I loved you from the moment I saw you in the park.

_**

* * *

**_

Back in 1968.

_Carol Martin is taking five-year-old Cindy to the park. It is a warm day and Cindy has her eyes on the tall slide in the center of the park._

Cindy: Mommy, can I go down the slide?

Carol: I don't know, honey. It's awfully high.

Cindy: **Puts her hand on her hip. **Mommy, I'm not a baby! I'm five years old.

Carol: I know you're not a baby. It's just…

Cindy: **Begging. **Please!

_Mike Brady brings a six-year-old Bobby to the park. He makes a beeline to the slide._

Bobby: Oh boy! The slide! I'm going down it.

Mike: Watch out for the other kids.

_He runs and knocks Cindy to the side and slides down. Mike and Carol run over to the slide._

Carol: Cindy, are you okay?

Cindy: Yes mommy, but that boy knocked me down. **She points to Bobby.**

Mike: I'm sorry he knocked you down. **To Bobby. **Bobby, what do you say?

Bobby: She was in my way.

Mike: Robert Michael Brady, you apologize to…

Carol: Cindy.

Mike: Cindy right now.

Bobby: Aww, do I hafta?

Mike: Yes, or we're going home and no TV for the rest of the day.

Bobby: **Thinks about it for a minute. **I'm sorry.

_During this exchange, Mike and Carol are stealing glances at each other._

Mike: Now, can you play nicely with Cindy, if she wants to play, or do we have to go home?

Bobby: Okay, I'll be nice.

Mike: That means no knocking her around and take turns.

Bobby: Yes sir.

Carol: Do you still want to play, honey?

Cindy: Yeah. I wanna slide down the slide.

Carol: Okay. I'll be at the bench over there if you need me.

Cindy: Okay mommy.

_Carol goes over to the bench and Mike joins her._

Mike: May I join you?

Carol: Sure.

Mike: **Sits down. **I'm Mike. Mike Brady.

Carol: Carol Martin.

_Carol thinks he's really cute and he thinks she's very beautiful._

Mike: Is she your oldest?

Carol: Cindy? No, she's my baby. I've got two other daughters. They're in school. What about you? Do you have any other kids?

Mike: I've got three boys. The other two are in school right now too.

_They continue to talk and lose track of time. Suddenly Carol looks at her watch._

Carol: Oh! I've gotta go. The girls will be home from school soon. **She calls to her daughter. **Cindy, it's time to go!

Cindy: Aww, mom! Can't I stay here and play?

Carol: Now. Marcia and Jan will be home soon. We've gotta go. Now tell Bobby goodbye.

Mike: I probably should go too. Alice will have her hands full when the boys get home.

Carol: **A bit disappointed. **Is Alice your wife?

Mike: No, she's our housekeeper. My wife died a little over three years ago. Are you married?

Carol: No. The girls lost their dad a few months ago.

Mike: I'm sorry.

Carol: Thanks. He left us a long time ago and was killed in a car accident at the first of the year.

Mike: It must be difficult raising three girls by yourself.

Carol: I've got help. We moved in with my mom and dad when he left, and they've been a great help with the girls. It must be difficult for you raising three boys by yourself.

Mike: I've got help too. Alice is our live-in housekeeper.

Carol: I see. Well, I need to get going.

Mike: Can I call on you sometime?

Carol: Sure. My number's in the phonebook. Call me. **She winks.**

_The couple separates and goes to their respective homes._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

Carol: I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you and I waited for you to call. I was so thrilled when you did.

_Cindy has been standing in the threshold, unbeknownst to her mother._

Cindy: Is that why you took me to the park so much, to scope out men? **She's grinning.**

Carol: **Startles. **Cindy! I didn't see you standing there. Let me get you a chair.

Cindy: Mom, I'm fine. I've been sitting or lying down for so long, it feels good to stand.

Carol: All right. Just don't overdo it.

Cindy: So, back to my question.

Carol: No, I did NOT take you to the park to umm, "scope out men," as you call it. You felt lonely when Marcia and Jan would go off to school, plus you loved that park.

Cindy: I know. I'm just kidding. I did love that park. **She caresses her abdomen. **I can't wait to take these little ones to the park.

Carol: **Smiles. **It is exciting. I had so much fun taking each of you to the park.

Cindy: I can't wait to hold these little ones, to see what they looked like. Oh mom, I can't believe I'm gonna be a mother, again, any day now!

Carol: **Hugs her daughter. **Oh baby, I'm so happy for you.

Cindy: I'm happy for me too.

_Jan knocks on the door and the other two women separate._

Carol: Jan! How long have you been standing there?

Jan: Long enough. **She hugs her mother and then her sister. **Hey sis, how are you feeling?

Cindy: I'm so ready to have these little ones.

Jan: **Walks over to her dad. **Hey dad. It's Jan.

Carol: What time is it?

Jan: It's three.

Carol: Oh the kids! I need to pick them up from school!

Jan: Don't worry mom, Greg said you were up there and so he asked Peter and Christine to bring them up here. And remember, they had a teacher workday today. They're not in school.

Carol: Oh, okay. I forgot. **She sighs. **Sometimes I feel like I'm not a good mother or wife.

Cindy: Why mom?

Carol: I wanna be here with Mike, but I've gotta be home with the kids. I wanna be home with the kids, but I've gotta be here. I haven't been to my job since before the accident. I feel like I'm losing my mind.

Jan: Didn't your boss give you emergency leave?

Carol: She did, but…

Jan: But nothing. Mom, you're a wonderful mother and wife. This is a hard time for you. **She puts her arm around her mother.** We don't know what's in store for dad. This is going to be a long road no matter what happens. Let us help you.

Cindy: Yeah mom. You let Grandma and Grandpa help when daddy left us. You don't have to do it all. You've got all of us kids and Sam and Alice. Take the help.

Carol: Okay. But Cindy, I wanted to help you with the babies like I did with Marcia, Greg and Bobby.

Cindy: There's time for that. Plus, Gary and I want to do this getting up with the twins by ourselves like you and dad did. If it makes you feel better, I'll be in the hospital for a few days probably and you can come visit and stay with me some while Gary goes to work.

Carol: Okay.

Jan: You've got lots of new grandkids to spoil. Grace will be in the hospital a few days when she has her surgery and we'll need someone to take turns sitting with her.

_Bobby hears the end of the conversation._

Bobby: What, trying to give mom a job?

Carol: Bobby!

Bobby: Hi mom. How's dad?

Carol: He's about the same, I suppose. Sounds like we'll find out more in a few minutes.

_Bobby wheels into the room and up to the bedside._

Bobby: Hey dad. How are you? I hope you're resting well. Robbie gave us his first smile. **Chuckles. **Traci still thinks it's gas, but I think it was a real smile. He looks like your baby pictures. Dad, he's getting so big. I know he's only six weeks old, but he seems like he's longer each evening than he was in the morning. I don't know if that's possible, but he's sure growing fast. I love being a dad and I hope that I'm as good a dad as you are.

_Carol, Jan and Cindy are trying their best not to cry, however, they're unsuccessful. Bobby glances back and sees they're crying. He hugs his mother and sisters, and then turns his attention back to his father._

Bobby: **Smiles. **Dad, you've got three great women behind me, cryin' up a storm. They love you so much. I love you too.

Greg: That goes for me.

Peter: And me.

Marcia: And me.

Ryan: Me too, dad.

Carolyn: We all love you.

_The remaining Brady kids join the rest around Mike's bedside and join hands._

Carol: Mike, we're all here. We love you so much. **She begins praying:**

The LORD is my shepherd, I shall not be in want.

He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters,

he restores my soul. He guides me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake.

Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me.

You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows.

Surely goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the LORD forever.

Amen.

_The Bradys stand around their patriarch in silence. The nurse stands respectfully at the threshold while the family finishes up their silent prayers. The family finishes their prayers and drops hands. The nurse knocks on the door._

Nurse: The doctor just called. He'll be up in about ten minutes.

Greg: Thank you.

Peter: Mom, we'll give you some time with dad.

_Carol just nods and looks at her husband. The kids file out one by one, leaving their mother with their father. Carol silently studies her husband. She takes his left hand and studies the ring she gave him on their wedding day._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to 1969.

_Mike and Carol are at the altar with their kids by their sides. Carol passes her bouquet to Marcia as the minister instructs the happy couple to join hands._

Minister: Now Carol Ann, Michael Paul, will you join hands please? Do you, Carol Ann, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honour and obey, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?

Carol: I do.

Minister: Do you, Michael Paul, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honour and obey, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?

Mike: I do.

Minister: I now pronounce you man and wife. They whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. **He grins. **Well aren't you gonna kiss the bride?

Mike: You bet I am!

_Mike grins and pulls her into a passionate kiss._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

_She is still holding his hand._

Carol: I Carol Ann, take you Michael Paul, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honour and obey, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, 'till death do us part. **She trails off.** I love you.

_Alice knocks on the door._

Alice: The doctor's here.

Carol: Okay.

_She gets up. Alice puts her arm around her friend. Carol looks behind her shoulder and mouths to her husband, "I love you." Alice and Carol walk out, arm-in-arm._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Ten--


	11. Chapter 11

_--Chapter Eleven--_

_A/N--This chapter's LONG due to some long flashbacks. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

The family gathers in the family room to hear the doctor's report regarding the flow tests. Carol has not let go of Alice's hand. Alice wraps Carol in a motherly embrace. Greg, Nora and Kevin hold hands. Jessica's snuggled up next to Marcia, and Mickey is next to Wally. Jan is cradling Grace and Patty is sitting in Philip's lap. Carlee and Jake are sitting with Ryan and Carolyn. Peter and Christine are holding hands. Bobby is holding Robbie and Traci leans her head on her husband's shoulder. Gary and Cindy are sitting on the couch. Cindy is hiding the fact that her back really hurts. The doctor knocks on the door.

Carol: Come in.

Doctor: Mrs. Brady. **He shakes her hand.**

Carol: Doctor, how is he?

_Greg signs for Carolyn._

Doctor: This morning we performed two tests on Mike, an EEG to measure brain activity and a CT scan to measure the blood flow in Mike's brain.

Carol: Well?

Doctor: I've got good news and bad news.

_The family stiffens up. Jan reaches for Philip's hand, squeezing it tightly._

Ryan: Tell us already!

Kevin: What's wrong with Grandpa?

Doctor: The EEG came back showing there is still some brain activity and the CT scan shows brain flow, which is good.

_The family sighs in relief._

Ryan: Now what's the bad news?

Carol: Ryan. Shh!

Doctor: Although the tests show Mike does not meet the criteria for brain death, he is still not out of the woods.

Carol: Wh, What do you mean?

Patty: **Looks up at her dad. **Daddy?

Doctor: The pressure in his brain is still very high, which is very dangerous. I want to be very up front with you. He could take a turn for the worse, or the better at any moment.

Carol: At this point, what are his chances?

Doctor: I don't like to place odds on survival, but until we can get the pressure in his brain lowered to normal levels, then his chances of survival are very slim.

_Carol tries to fight back tears. Alice rubs her friend's back._

Ryan: **Getting very angry.** So what do we do now, just sit around and wait for dad to die?

Carol: Ryan Andrew Brady! Mind your manners! **To the doctor. **I'm sorry.

Doctor: I'm sorry there's nothing else we can do at this point besides just monitoring the pressure. We're pumping as much medicine in him that we're able. Other than that, all I'd suggest is keep telling him how much you love him. I wish I had better news to tell you.

Carol: Thank you. What's the next steps?

Doctor: We'll monitor the pressure and we may repeat these tests in another week.

Carol: Thank you.

Doctor: Do you have any questions?

_Nobody speaks._

Carol: Not at this time.

Doctor: If you have any questions, don't hesitate to contact me.

_The doctor leaves the family to soak in what he said._

Jessica: Uncle Greg, what does that mean, about the pressure in his brain?

Greg: He's got what's called intracranial pressure, which is pressure in the brain. Often after a severe trauma, injury like your Grandpa had in the helicopter accident, the brain swells or too much fluid collects inside the skull.

_Jessica and the other kids still look confused._

Wally: When Mickey hit you with the football, your nose began swelling and turned blue. That's what's going on in Grandpa's brain.

Greg: That's right. And the skull is hard like a bike helmet. It protects the brain in case of head injury. Unlike your nose, which has room to swell and swell, inside Grandpa's skull doesn't have that kind of room because the skull doesn't expand like your nose did.

Jessica: Okay?

Greg: In Grandpa's case, he's got too much fluid in his head and there's nowhere for it to go. Left unchecked, it can crush the brain.

Mickey: Is that what that thing on top of his head is for?

Greg: Yes it is. It shows what the pressure is in his head and also helps relieve some of the pressure.

Kevin: What is the fluid?

Greg: It's called cerebrospinal fluid.

Patty: Cerebospi what?

Greg: Cerebrospinal. It's like water but it's basically used like a cushion for the brain and spinal cord so like if you walk or run or bend or twist, the brain stays cushioned and safe. Does that make sense?

Kevin: I guess so.

Greg: So too much fluid isn't good for the brain. The doctor said he has too much fluid. They want the fluid levels to go down to normal. If they don't, Grandpa may not make it.

Kevin: Oh.

Peter: **Stands up. **I'm gonna go see dad for a few.

Cindy: **Begins to stand up. **I'll go with you. **She stands up and doubles over. **Gary!

_Gary stands up and Cindy leans on him as the contraction builds and passes._

Philip: Lemme go get a wheelchair. **He goes to the nurse's station and retrieves one.**

Cindy: Oh, not now!

Gary: Cindy, I guess it's time.

Cindy: But I'm not ready!

Carol: **Walks over to her daughter. **I don't think you've got much of a choice.

_Nora, Jan, Marcia and Traci escort the kids out of the family room to give the new parents some privacy. Carlee, Jake, Ryan and Carolyn leave as well. Bobby, Wally, Peter and Christine go to Mike's hospital room._

Philip: **Enters with a chair. **Here you are. Your chariot awaits.

Gary: **Looks for his older kids. **Were are Carlee and Jake?

Philip: They went out with the rest.

Gary: I suppose have them come over to the waiting room in Labour and Delivery.

Cindy: **In a bit of a panic, she grabs her mother's hand as Philip and Gary help her into the wheelchair. **Mom, come with us?

Carol: Sure baby.

Philip: I'll tell the crew.

Gary: Thanks. **To Cindy. **I guess we're having a couple babies today. Let's go.

_Cindy doesn't reply. Gary wheels his wife to the Women's Centre and Carol follows._

_

* * *

_

Cindy is in a room getting examined by the nurse. Gary and Carol are outside the room waiting for the okay to enter.

Gary: This feels a lot like déjà vu for me.

Carol: Oh really?

Gary: Yeah. I remember pacing outside the room when my wife was having Carlee and also Jake. With Carlee, I thought I was gonna wear a permanent groove in the floor.

Carol: **Laughs. **I bet.

Gary: What was it like having twins?

Carol: We didn't know we were having twins. Carolyn was a surprise.

Gary: Really?

Carol: Yeah.

_**

* * *

**_

Back to 1974

_Carol and the kids are decorating for Christmas. They're putting ornaments on the tree. Carol grabs a few more ornaments and starts placing them on the tree. She places one up high and stiffens up._

Marcia: **Looking concerned. **Mom?

_Carol doesn't answer._

Marcia: Mom, are you okay?

Cindy: Mom?

_Carol starts panting and cries out in pain._

Carol: Get your dad. **Another wave hits. **NOW!

_Jan rushes into the den. Mike is on the phone._

Jan: Dad!

Mike: Not now. I'm on the phone.

Jan: Dad, it's mom.

Mike: **Waves her off. **Shh. It's an important client.

Jan: **Firmly. **Dad, it's time! Mom's in labour.

Mike: **Realizes what his daughter said. **I've gotta go. Family emergency. I'll talk with you later, bye. **Gets up. **Where is she?

Jan: She's in the living room.

_He rushes past his daughter and goes to his wife. __Greg and Peter are supporting their mother. She is still by the tree. Mike takes over._

Mike: Honey?

Carol: **She hisses. **It's time!

Mike: Cindy, can you get the suitcase? It's in the nursery by the door.

Cindy: Got it. **She goes up and retrieves the suitcase.**

_Mike leads Carol away from the tree toward the dining room table. A sharp pain travels through her body, ending with a gush. She is bent over somewhat, clinging to her husband._

Carol: My water. It just broke.

Mike: Let's get you to the hospital. Can you walk?

Carol: **Breathes through the contraction and finally answers. **Yeah. I think so.

Mike: Greg, help me walk your mother to the car. Cindy, got the suitcase?

Greg: Sure, dad.

Cindy: Got it.

_Mike supports his wife. The kids follow. Alice notices the scene._

Alice: It's time?

Peter: Looks like it.

_Alice follows the kids out. Mike helps his wife into the car. The kids wave as their parents drive off._

Bobby: Bye, mom.

Jan: We love you.

Peter: Good luck.

Greg: **Looks at Peter. **Good luck?

Alice: Okay, let's get this house decorated and cleaned up.

_**The scene changes. Carol reflects back on the delivery of her twins.**_

_Mike puts on his scrubs and John, one of the orderlies, escorts him into the delivery room. Carol is prepped and is ready to push. He makes his way to her side._

Doctor: Okay Mrs. Brady. I want you to push. Bear down.

_Carol tries bearing down, but she's holding tension in her neck. She cries out._

Doctor: This time, relax. Don't hold the tension in your neck. Push again.

Mike: C'mon, honey.

Carol: **Pushing. **Don't "honey" me! **She pushes through the contraction.**

Doctor: Good. Again.

_Thirty minutes pass. Carol is getting tired. Mike pats Carol's forehead with a damp cloth._

Doctor: The baby's crowning. Another push and the baby's head will be out.

_Carol pushes._

Mike: **Fighting back tears of joy. **I can see the head!

_Carol pushes the shoulders out. Mike is getting increasingly excited._

Doctor: One more push and your baby will be here.

_Carol inhales for one last push. Suddenly they hear a baby's cry._

Doctor: It's a boy!

Mike: **Grinning from ear to ear. **A boy! **Tears are flowing down his cheek.**

_The doctor puts the baby on Carol's abdomen._

Carol: Hi baby boy! **She caresses her son.**

Doctor: Mr. Brady, would you like to cut the cord?

_Mike takes the scissors and cuts the cord._

Doctor: Let's see what this little guy weighs.

_The nurse takes the baby and weighs and measures him._

Nurse: Five and a half pounds, nineteen inches. Do we have a name for this beautiful boy?

_Carol and Mike look at each other._

Mike: Ryan Andrew Brady

_The nurse hands Ryan to his father._

Mike: Hi little guy, it's your daddy. Welcome to the world.

_He hands Ryan to his mother._

Carol: Hi, little boy! Mommy knew you were a boy.

_They study their son._

Carol: You look just like daddy.

Mike: You've got mommy's hands.

_Ryan opens his eyes._

Carol: He's got your nose, Mike.

Mike: He's got your eyes.

Carol: We made a beautiful boy.

Mike: We sure did. I love you.

Carol: I love you.

_Mike places a gentle kiss on her lips. They admire their son. Suddenly Carol starts cramping._

Carol: **Panicking. **Something's wrong!

_The nurse takes Ryan. Mike's trying to console his wife and fights panic._

Nurse: Doctor!

_The doctor examines Carol._

Doctor: It looks like Ryan's gonna be an older brother.

Carol: **Horrified. **WHAT?!

Mike: Twins?

Doctor: Mrs. Brady, same as before. Bear down.

_Carol does as instructed. Ten minutes pass and the baby starts to crown._

Mike: I see the head!

Doctor: Push. The head's almost out.

_She pushes again._

Doctor: Stop. Don't push. The cord's wrapped around the neck. **The cord is wrapped very loosely around the neck. The doctor frees the cord.** Okay, now push.

Carol: Can't. Tired.

Mike: Yes, you can. C'mon Carol. The baby's almost out.

_She pushes the shoulders out._

Doctor: One more push and you'll have your baby.

_Carol pushes one more time. The baby cries and she relaxes._

Doctor: It's a girl!

_He places the baby on Carol's abdomen._

Mike: My little girl!

Carol: Oh baby girl! You were a surprise.

Mike: It's a good thing we thought of a girl's name too.

_Mike cuts the cord and the nurse examines the baby._

Nurse: She's also five and a half pounds and nineteen inches. So, what's this little girl's name?

Carol: Carolyn Michelle Brady.

Mike: You sure? We can still use Jennifer if you'd like.

Carol: No, you wanted to name her Carolyn, so her name is Carolyn.

_Mike holds his daughter after the nurse finishes examining her._

Mike: It's daddy. I always wanted a little girl. You were worth the wait. You look just like your mommy.

_He hands her to her mother and then picks up his son._

Carol: Hi sweetheart. It's mommy! You have your daddy's chin.

Mike: But your mommy's face and mouth.

_Carolyn opens her eyes._

Mike: You've got your mommy's eyes too.

Carol: We made a beautiful girl too.

Mike: We sure did. **He begins laughing.**

Carol: What?

Mike: You know this means we have twins.

Carol: **Looks at her babies.** I know. I don't care. I just love them so much.** Tears of joy well in her eyes.**

Mike: I love them too and I love you.

_They give each other a kiss and then admire the newest Bradys._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

Gary: Wow! That's amazing.

Carol: The funny thing is, is while I was pregnant with the twins people either heckled me about having twins or would think I was father along than I was.

Gary: Didn't you have any inclination that you might be having twins? Cindy says she can tell there's more than one.

Carol: I think part of me did. There were some times when I thought I felt one foot on one side of me and another foot on the other side. That's not humanly possible for one baby to do that.

Gary: **Chuckles. **Funny you would say that, a couple weeks ago, we were lying in bed and we saw one foot on her left side and another on her right. It was so amazing! I still can't believe I'm starting over again. Carlee's seventeen and nearly out of the house.

Carol: Oh Mike was shocked out of his skin when I told him we were expecting.

_**

* * *

**_

Back to 1974.

_Mike walks into the kitchen and Carol walks in from the dining room. He can't help but think how beautiful she looks, dressed in a white blouse, pink vest, turquoise necklace and peppercorn slacks. Pink is a good colour on her. Her hair is no longer in the flip style she wore for two years, but is cut short._

Carol: Hi honey!

Mike: Mmmm! **He embraces his wife and they kiss.**

Carol: Did you have a good day?

Mike: Oh, about the same as usual. How 'bout you?

Carol: Well, not quite as usual as usual.

Mike: That's unusual. You gonna tell me what made it not so usual as usual?

Carol: **Grinning from ear to ear. **Well, I merely found out that we're gonna have an addition to the family.

Mike: **Stunned!** We're gonna have a what?

Carol: Well, six kids plus one kid, equals seven kids! **Smiling.**

_Mike is flustered and tongue tied. His head feels like it's spinning. What did she just say? Did I hear her right? Seven kids? Boy, this tie is tight!_

Carol: **Looks at his quizzically. **Well, aren't you gonna say something?

Mike: **He stammers, trying to find words.** My, my mind is willing, but the rest of me is too numb to cooperate. I mean, honey, are you sure? Are you really sure? **He puts a hand on each of her shoulders.**

Carol: Positive! **Laughing. **Are you sure that a man in your condition should be carrying that heavy briefcase?

_Mike sighs. Still stunned, he allows Carol to take the briefcase and lead him into the living room. Carol leads Mike to the couch._

Carol: Kinda shocked, aren't you?

Mike: Yeah. I didn't even see a jar of pickles in the refrigerator. When are we expecting?

_They sit on the couch._

Carol: December. I'm about six weeks' along. **Her smile widens. **Remember the long weekend we were supposed to take…

Mike: …but couldn't because of Jan's senior night? What about it?

Carol: **Takes her husband's hand and puts it on her abdomen.** We have a little souvenir of that weekend.

_Mike laughs nervously and shakes his head as he is having difficulty finding words. Carol tries to make eye contact, but Mike is focused on her abdomen._

Carol: I know we hadn't planned on having more kids. **She is getting a concerned look on her face. **Mike?

Mike: **Looks his wife in the eyes and grins.** I think I'll get some cigars to pass out at the office!

Carol: Oh, Mike! **She embraces her husband.**

_That evening, Mike and Carol are in bed. Mike is reading the newspaper and Carol is knitting._

Carol: Mike?

Mike: Hmmm? **He continues to read.**

Carol: **Puts her knitting down and turns to look at her husband. **Are you happy about the baby? **She looks concerned.**

Mike: **Still has the paper in his hands.** Sure. Why wouldn't I be?

Carol: Well, you seemed a bit preoccupied at dinner tonight. Is there something wrong?

Mike: No, nothing's wrong.

Carol: **Lowers the paper so she can look at him.** Mike. There IS something wrong.

Mike: **Puts his paper aside. **No, there's nothing wrong. It's just we weren't planning on having any more kids. Now that they're almost grown, we're starting over?

Carol: **A couple tears roll down her face.** You don't want the baby?

Mike: **Looks at his wife and wipes her tears.** No, I'm not saying that. It's just it's a lot to take in, okay? I was getting used to the fact that in a few years, all the kids would be out of the house and it would be just the two of us for the first time. I was kinda looking forward to it.

Carol: Are you sure that's all it is?

Mike: **Kisses her nose.** Positive. Just let me get used to the idea. _He thinks to himself, "Oh boy. What an idea to get used to. Diapers, midnight feedings, I'm too old for this."_

Carol: Really?

Mike: Yes, really. _Inside, "She looks so happy, she's beaming. I can't disappoint her. Wow, she's gorgeous. What did I do to deserve her?"_**He begins placing light kisses on her face and along her neck and shoulders.** We're gonna have a baby.

Carol: **Giggles.** I know.

Mike: It's gonna be a girl. She'll be as beautiful as her mother.

Carol: It could be a boy who is just as handsome as his father.

Mike: No, I know it's gonna be a girl. She'll have your eyes, your smile…

Carol: …your hands, your hair….** She runs a hand through his hair.**

_They turn off the lamps and settle in the covers in an embrace._

Mike: **He whispers.** A baby.

Carol: I know.

Mike: I love you.

Carol: I love you.

_They fall asleep in each other's arms._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

_The nurse comes out of the room._

Nurse: You two can go in now.

_Cindy is resting in bed as Gary and Carol enter the room. Gary goes to her bedside and gives her a kiss on the lips._

Gary: How are you feeling?

Cindy: Oh, pretty good. The drugs are great. I should be getting my epidural soon, but I hardly feel my contractions as it is.

Gary: That's good.

Cindy: Mom, what's an epidural like?

Carol: Oh, they're great. I wish I'd had one with you, Jan and Marcia. The medications given then didn't work well. The epidural I had with the twins was heavenly.

Cindy: **Smiling. **Didn't you say dad nearly passed out when you were getting your epidural?

Carol: Yeah, he did and boy did that make me mad. Here I was, in massive pain, and he gets woozy from the sight of a needle. Never mind it's a pretty big one, but don't let that scare you, and Gary, don't let that make you woozy.

Gary: Point taken, mom.

Cindy: Yeah, don't let me down, dude.

Gary: **Chuckles. **I can see you making a great story out of this for your show.

Cindy: If you do pass out on me, I'll be sure to make it a great story.

_The anaesthetist comes into the room._

Anaesthetist: Are you ready for your mickey?

Cindy: Yeah, I am.

Anaesthetist: Okay, I need you to sit up and lean over. Daddy, I need you to come over here and support your wife. Let her lean on you. Grandma, you might wanna come over here and hold your daughter's hand.

_Gary helps his wife lean over on him and Cindy puts her arms around him. Carol stands beside Gary and Cindy moves one of her arms over so she could grab her mother's hand._

Anaesthetist: Are you ready?

Cindy: Yeah.

_The anaesthetist deadens the space and puts the needle in. He threads the line in and pulls out the needle. Cindy feels nothing. He tests the epidural and is satisfied it's working properly._

Anaesthetist: Okay, I think you're all set.

Cindy: Thanks.

Anaesthetist: Go ahead and lie down and be comfortable.

_Gary and Carol help her lie down._

Anaesthetist: If it slips out or quits working, let me know. Congratulations.

Cindy: I will and thanks.

_He leaves the room._

Cindy: I think I'd like to take a nap. The doctor said I'm about a six and my water hasn't broken yet, so I've got awhile.

Gary: Okay. **He gives her a kiss. **I'm gonna go check on the kids. I'll see you in a few.

Cindy: Okay. **She snuggles down. **Mom, can you stay?

Carol: Sure.

_Gary leaves and Carol strokes her daughter's hair until she falls asleep._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Eleven--


	12. Chapter 12

_--Chapter Twelve--_

_A/N--This is an exceptionally long chapter because it's got a lot in it. Happy Reading._

_

* * *

_

The Brady family is in the waiting room, waiting for news of the two newest Greenbergs.

Christine: So, Carlee, Jake, how does it feel not to be the only kids in the house anymore?

Jake: **Rolls his eyes. **Aunt Christine, we're not five.

Christine: I know. It's just it is still a change and I'm wondering how you are about it.

Jake: Fine. **Angry. **Why wouldn't I be? I mean, mom's dead and dad's moved on.

Christine: I know this has been difficult.

Jake: **Cuts her off. **No you don't. What do you know about anything? You haven't been around. You show up for Cindy and dad's wedding after years of not being around. Where were you when mom died?

Christine: You know I was in Rwanda. I couldn't come back. I wanted to.

Jake: Then what about after you got back? Why didn't you come then?

Christine: **Feeling guilty. **I don't know and I'm sorry. You're right. There's really no excuse, but I'm here now.

Jake: **Gets up and walks off. **Whatever, I'm leaving.

Carlee: Don't you wanna know whether or not Cindy's had the babies?

Jake: **Pauses and turns around. **She hasn't yet or Carol would be out here and this family's so big, one of them will find me.

Carlee: **Takes him aside to give them some privacy.** Don't you wanna talk about it?

Jake: No, not really. **He softens.** Carlee, I care. You know I care. I'm just, I dunno.

Carlee: I think I do. You miss mom; I do too. This thing with Mike sure does bring up memories.

Jake: Yeah. **Looks out the window. **There's a smoking pad just out on the landing over there. I'm gonna go over there for awhile and think. Before you say anything, no I won't bum a cigarette or anything. **He gives her a smile.**

Carlee: **Understands. **I know. I'll see ya later.

_Jake walks off._

_

* * *

_

Jake goes out to the landing and sees Marcia sitting on a bench over by some bushes in planters. She has a bottle of what appears to be Diet Coke.

Jake: Mind if I join you?

Marcia: Sure, have a seat. **She pats a space beside her.**

Jake: **Sits. **So, come here to get away?

Marcia: Yeah, something like that. **She takes a drink. **

Jake: Can we talk?

Marcia: Sure, about what?

Jake: Oh, I dunno. What should I call you?

Marcia: I dunno.

Jake: I know you're my aunt and all, but I feel weird about calling you Aunt Marcia, especially since me and Ryan hang out and I'm too old to hang out with the grandkids.

Marcia: Marcia's fine.

Jake: 'kay.

Marcia: **Takes another drink. **You want a Coke? My treat. There's a machine over there. **She hands him a few coins.**

Jake: Thanks.

_He goes to get a Dr. Pepper and Marcia takes out a silver flask and adds to her soda. She quickly puts it away before he sees it._

Marcia: So, you're about to be a big brother. What do you think about it?

Jake: **Dodges the question. **I don't know.

Marcia: **Studies his expression. **This has been really difficult for you.

Jake: Yeah.

Marcia: Your mom died when you were eight?

Jake: Nine.

Marcia: I was eleven when my dad died. Jan was nine and Cindy was almost five.

Jake: **Puzzled. **I thought Mike was your dad.

Marcia: Mom and dad married when I was almost thirteen. They met a few months after dad was killed and married the following summer.

Jake: But I thought, well I'd heard Cindy's and you guys' last name is Brady.

Marcia: **Smiles. **Mike adopted us and mom adopted the guys when they got married.

Jake: I see. **Backtracks a bit. **You said your dad was killed. How did it happen?

Marcia: **Takes another drink.** He was killed in a car accident.

Jake: My mom was too.

Marcia: Oh? What happened?

Jake: She was killed by a drunk driver. What about your dad?

Marcia: **Feels a bit guilty. **A truck ran a stop sign and broadsided him. He was killed instantly.

Jake: Not my mom. It took her awhile to die. She was in ICU for a couple months. Then she was transferred to a regular room and we thought she was gonna go home, but she died of a brain bleed. The driver was charged with vehicular manslaughter, but got off. **Angry and then realizes who he is talking to. **Oh, I'm sorry. For a minute I forgot your dad is in ICU.

Marcia: **Takes another drink. **Yeah, I wish I could forget sometimes. Cindy's and your dad's twins are a nice distraction though. **Chuckles a bit. **I still can't believe my baby sister's having twins. I still imagine her a little girl playing with her Kitty Karry-all Doll. Oh, how she loved that doll. I think she still has it.

_

* * *

_

She thinks back to 1969, a few months afte

_r they all move into the present-day Brady House._

_**1969.**_

_Six-year-old Cindy is in the family room sitting on a couch, singing and rocking Kitty Karry-All to "Rock-a-Bye-Baby." Carol is in the kitchen making the doll a bottle on the play stove/oven set. She looks lovingly toward the living room while Mike comes out of the utility room with his golf bag. He smiles at his beautiful young wife._

Carol: Mike, take a look at this. **She points toward the living room where Cindy is still singing and rocking her doll.**

Mike: **Laughs. **Cindy really loves that doll.

Carol: Did'ya know this is the ninth bottle she's feeding her today? **Holds up the doll's bottle.**

Mike: Guess you'd better get some more of those little diapers ready.

Carol: Have a good time, dear.

_They exchange a quick peck and he goes off to his golf game._

Mike: Have fun around the house.

Carol: Yeah, I'll start by straightening up the kids' rooms.

_Carol goes off to do the housework. Bobby and Tiger march through the family room, Bobby playing on his kazoo and Tiger following happily along._

Cindy: **Annoyed. **Shh!

Bobby: Why do I hafta shh!

Cindy: Because I'm putting my baby to sleep. That's why!

Bobby: That's no baby. It's just a dopey ole doll.

Cindy: You stop that! Kitty Kary-all doesn't make noise when you're trying to take a nap.

_Tiger barks._

Cindy: **Whispering. **Stop that Tiger, you'll wake up Kitty.

_Tiger quits barking and Cindy resumes singing. Bobby still stands there._

Bobby: I don't know who asked that stupid ole doll to come live here anyway.

Cindy: I did!

Bobby: Well, I didn't. I wish that she'd move out and never come back!

Cindy: **Offended. **You stop that! You'll hurt her feelings!

Bobby: She hasn't got any feelings. She's just full of sawdust or rags or something. **Throws up his hands. **A guy can't even practice his kazoo anymore!

_Cindy ignores him, resumes her singing and Bobby goes off playing his kazoo. She glares at him as he goes off._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

Marcia: **Chuckles. **She loved that doll.

Jake: I think I saw it once at the station. **Changes the subject a bit. **I was wondering something. Why does everyone refer to Cindy as the baby, or your "baby sister," etc. when Ryan and Carolyn are the youngest?

Marcia: Well, for most of my growing up years and the first few years mom and dad were married, Cindy was the baby. Ryan and Carolyn didn't come until a few years later. Greg was in college when they were born and I was a senior in high school. So, even though she's not the youngest anymore, it's almost like there are two, or three sets of kids--the six of us, or you can break it down further into her girls and his boys, and then their kids, Ryan and Carolyn, the twins. It's just not quite the same. Yeah, they're my brother and sister, but it's just different.

Jake: Sounds similar to me and Carlee. We're dad's kids and quite a few years' older, and the twins are dad and Cindy's kids.

Marcia: That doesn't mean Cindy will love you any less.

Jake: Oh yeah, I know. I know she likes us and I like her, but Carlee's seventeen and I'm fourteen. We won't be in the house much longer either.

Marcia: Exactly. Sometimes I do feel I missed out on the twins growing up. I was in college, then working, then I met and married Wally and we started our own family. So, I don't know them the same way I know the other five. We grew up together.

Jake: Yeah. I wish people would quit asking me how I feel about becoming a "big brother" like I'm five or something.

Marcia: I guess that's their way of showing that they care. **Takes another drink.**

Jake: Yeah. **Gets up. **I'm gonna see what's going on. You wanna come?

Marcia: **Finishes up her soda. **Yeah.

_She waits until he turns his back to get up. She staggers a bit until she regains her balance and follows him back to the waiting room._

_

* * *

_

In Cindy's hospital room. It's been a few hours since the epidural and she's been sleeping. Suddenly she feels wetness and wakes up. Gary and Carol are by her side.

Cindy: I think my water just broke!

Carol: I'll go get the nurse. I'll be right back.

_Cindy nods and Carol walks out of the room, leaving the couple alone._

Gary: **Grinning from ear to ear. **We're gonna have a couple babies tonight.

Cindy: Yeah. You ready?

Gary: I am. How 'bout you?

Cindy: Yeah. I'm ready to get these little ones out and see what they look like.

_The nurse comes back in the room and checks Cindy._

Nurse: I think it's time. You're at a ten. I'll go get the doctor so we can have these babies.

Cindy: Where's my mom?

Nurse: She's out in the waiting room, giving your very big family an update.

Cindy: Could you ask her to come back in here when she's done?

Nurse: I sure will.

_The nurse leaves. Soon, she returns with Carol and the doctor._

Doctor: Mrs. Greenberg, the nurse said you're at a ten.

Cindy: Uh, huh.

Doctor: Let's get these babies delivered.

_An hour passes._

Gary: **Excited. **I can see the head!

Doctor: The head's crowned, push.

_Cindy does as instructed and pushes. Carol watches in amazement._

Carol: C'mon baby, you can do it.

Gary: One more time, sweetheart.

Cindy: Don't sweetheart me! You're the one who got me into this mess! Knocking me up before we were married.

Doctor: I've got the shoulders. Now, just a few more times and your baby will be out.

_Cindy does as instructed and soon, a baby cries. A tear rolls down Carol's cheek as the doctor shows the baby._

Cindy: **Excited and in shock! **My girl!

Gary: We've got a daughter!

_The doctor puts the baby on Cindy's abdomen and cleans her off. Cindy puts her arms around her daughter._

Carol: She's beautiful!

Cindy: Hi baby girl! It's your mommy.

Nurse: Does this little one have a name?

Cindy: Sarah Nicole.

Gary: Are you sure? I thought you wanted to use Ashley.

Cindy: I thought about it and she looks like a Sarah.

Gary: **Smiles. **Then Sarah it is.

Nurse: Let me take Sarah and get her weighed and measured. **She takes the baby and measures her. **She's a tiny little one. Five pounds even and eighteen inches.

_Cindy looks over at her new daughter and smiles. A contraction hits._

Cindy: I think she's about to become a big sister.

Doctor: Let's push.

_She complies and soon the head is crowning._

Gary: There's the head!

_Cindy pushes again._

Carol: That's my girl!

Doctor: Shoulders are out. Give me another push.

Cindy: So tired.

Carol: C'mon honey, you can do it.

_Cindy pushes and soon the baby is out. The doctor shows the baby and places him on Cindy's abdomen._

Cindy: Hi baby boy! You're so cute!

_The nurse cleans him off as the new parents and grandmother admire the newest Greenberg. Tears are rolling down Carol's cheeks. The doctor helps Cindy deliver the placentas._

Nurse: Does this handsome little boy have a name?

Cindy: Christopher Michael, after my dad. Gary, is that all right?

_Carol is speechless._

Gary: How about Michael David?

Cindy: Good enough. Michael David. **Looks at her baby. **Hey Michael, mommy loves you!

Nurse: **Takes the baby to measure him. **Well Michael, let's see how big you are. You're a big boy, a strapping little man. **She measures him. **Oh my!

Cindy: **Panics. **Wha, what's wrong with my baby?

Gary: What's going on?

Cindy: **Almost in tears. **My baby, what's wrong with my baby?

Nurse: Oh, nothing that we know of.

Gary: **Mad. **Then what was that "Oh my" about?

Nurse: Michael's eight pounds and twenty inches long. Usually we want twins to weigh within twenty percent of each other.

Carol: Is it bad if they don't?

Nurse: Not necessarily and both of these little ones look very, very healthy. **She smiles at the pair, then wraps the babies to present to their parents.**

Cindy: **Feeling protective. **Give me my babies.

Nurse: Here you go. Here's Michael. **She places the baby in Cindy's arms. **Now, here's Sarah. **She places the baby in Gary's arms and then looks at the clock. **That's interesting.

Carol: What's interesting?

Nurse: Your babies have two different birthdays.

Carol: What?

Nurse: Sarah was born at eleven-thirty and Michael, at midnight.

Gary: **Chuckles. **Well, whaddya know? They've got their own birthdays.

Cindy: How cool is that, little man? You've got your own birthday and your sister has her own.

_They admire the twins._

Carol: Oh Cindy, Sarah looks just like you did when you were born.

Gary: Michael looks a bit like Carlee.

Cindy: **Looks at her daughter's hands and then at her son. **She's got your hands and he's got your eyes. Gary, can you pass her here? I wanna hold my daughter. **He places their daughter in her arms. **Can you believe it? I've got my own babies to love on.

Carol: **Thinks back to little Cindy with Kitty Karry-all. **You sure do. You always dreamed of being a mommy.

Cindy: And now I am one.

Nurse: We need to take these little ones to the nursery for a minute. Papa, Grandma, I know you've got a crowd out there who are dying to know about these little ones. I'll bring them back in a couple hours.

Cindy: No, we've asked that they stay in the room with me at all times.

Nurse: Okay. I'll get them cleaned up over here, okay?

Cindy: Thanks.

_Cindy rests as the nurse cleans up the babies, administers a second APGAR, and provides the necessary footprints and ID bracelets. Gary and Carol go share the happy news with the family._

_

* * *

_

Gary and Carol enter the waiting room. The family sees them and stands up.

Jake: So?

Gary: **Grinning from ear to ear. **We've got one of each, a girl and a boy!

_The family congratulates the new father and siblings._

Carlee: What are their names?

Gary: Sarah Nicole and Michael David.

Greg: After dad?

Carol: Your sister insisted. They're so beautiful. Sarah looks just like Cindy.

Gary: Michael looks a lot like Carlee.

Jake: How soon can we see them?

Gary: Oh, in about an hour or so. Cindy's resting some right now.

_Greg notices that Carol is very quiet and off to the side._

Greg: Mom?

Carol: **Giving her son a hug. **Greg, they're so beautiful. **She trails off.**

Greg: You wish dad were here.

Carol: Yeah. **Tears roll down her face. **Oh Greg, he should be here instead of being stuck in that stupid hospital bed.

Greg: I know. I wish he was here too.

_

* * *

_

A few hours later. The family has seen the twins, congratulated the new parents and has gone to their respective homes. Greg and Nora are in bed talking.

Greg: Well, two more Bradys in the Brady clan.

Nora: **Smiles longingly. **Yeah. They look so happy.

Greg: They're gonna have their hands full with twins. I know mom and dad did.

Nora: **Chuckles and gives him a love pat. **How do you know? You were in college when they were babies.

Greg: Well, I did go over and visit and also Jan kept me updated.

Nora: Exactly. **Looks dreamily.**

Greg: What is it?

Nora: Well, Kevin's nine now and I was just thinking…

Greg: Thinking? Uh huh. About?

Nora: I wanna have another baby.

Greg: You do?

Nora: Uh huh. Your job at Trauma Central's going well, Kevin's in school, and I've got the catering business…

Greg: Uh huh.

Nora: **Smiles. **Marcia and Wally have two kids, Jan, Bobby and now Cindy all have babies. Oh Greg, I want another baby. I want a little girl to dress up in pretty little dresses. Well Greg?

Greg: **Grins. **Well, let's get started.

Nora: **Excited. **Really?

Greg: Yes, really.

_They roll over and engage in a passionate kiss._

_

* * *

_

Carol is sitting by Mike's bedside.

Carol: Oh Mike. I wish you could see them. They're so beautiful. They look so much like Cindy. And Gary, he reminds me of you when our twins were born, excited but kinda scared. They'll be all right. We were. **Studies him. **I was so afraid we'd lose you today. I want you to see our three new grandchildren and all our grandchildren. Cindy looked so happy today. I can't believe our little girl is a mother herself. I still see her as that six-year-old rocking Kitty Karry-all. Oh Mike, I love you so much!

_Carol cries herself to sleep by his bedside._

* * *

--_End of Chapter Twelve--_


	13. Chapter 13

_--Chapter Thirteen--_

_

* * *

_

The next day, Marcia, Nora and Traci are at their business. Traci's going over the books. Nora's nearby. Marcia's in the back, putting new inventory away.

Traci: **Frowning. **Hmm, lessee, carry one. Two, four, ummm, six, carry the two. **She taps her pencil as she is lost in thought.**

Nora: What's wrong?

Traci: **Sighs. **I've gone over the books, over and over again, and it just doesn't add up.

Nora: What doesn't add up?

Traci: The books. These columns should match, but they don't and I can't get them to reconcile.

Nora: Whaddya mean?

Traci: Well, see this column shows we've made a profit, but this column shows a loss.

Nora: How did that happen?

Traci: I don't know. Maybe when Bobby brings the baby, we should have him go over the books to see if I've missed anything.

_Marcia hears the conversation from the back room. She furrows her brow, puts on her best frown, grabs her purse and walks out to the front where Nora and Traci are._

Nora: **Concerned. **Are you okay?

Marcia: I've got a whammy of a headache coming on. I think I'm gonna go home.

Traci: Can you make it on your own? Bobby's coming by shortly. I could ask him if he'd drive you if you'd like.

Marcia: No, that's okay. I can manage.

_She leaves just as Bobby enters with Robbie._

Bobby: Hey Marcia.

_Marcia leaves without acknowledging him._

Bobby: Hey! What's wrong with Marcia?

Traci: Oh, she says she's got a headache.

Bobby: **Unconvinced. **Uh huh.

Traci: **Picks up her son. **Hey. How's mama's little man? You hungry? **Turns her attention back to the books for a minute. **Bobby, could you check the books? I can't get them to reconcile these two columns.

Bobby: Lemme see. **He takes the books and goes over them while Traci feeds Robbie.** This doesn't make sense.

Nora: What doesn't?

Bobby: These numbers. It looks like someone's cooking the books.

Traci: What?

Bobby: **He backs up. **Or, that someone made some severe calculation errors.

Nora: Whaddya mean?

Bobby: Well, this column's wrong. There seems to be some items missing from here, but they're over here in this column.

Traci: And?

Bobby: It just doesn't add up. I think we need to go through the records from the past few weeks and also the till. I don't want to jump to any conclusions.

Nora: **Afraid to ask. **What conclusions?

Bobby: Who did the books last?

Traci: Marcia.

Nora: I'll go get the receipts, invoices and till.

_While she's gone, Bobby and Traci talk._

Traci: I just don't want to think about it.

Bobby: I feel sick. I don't want to believe my sister could stoop so low. **He sighs.**

Traci: **Tries to be convincing. **Probably there's just been a minor mathematical error. Yeah, that's it, a minor mathematical error.

_Nora returns with the records and till. The three of them begin counting the till and going over the records. They go over it again and again, and come up with the same results._

Nora: **Sighs. **They've been tampered with, haven't they?

Bobby: Yeah. It looks that way.

Traci: Bobby, what are we gonna do?

Bobby: I dunno. If it were anyone else, I'd say we need to press charges, but I don't know if that would be the best thing.

Traci: You don't think she's been drinking again?

Bobby: I don't know. She looked a little strange when she left.

Nora: She said she had a headache.

Traci: What do you think we should do?

Bobby: **Sighs. **I wish that dad were here. He'd know what to do. I don't wanna bother mom. She's got so much with Cindy having the twins, Grace is having surgery soon, and then dad.

Nora: I'll call Greg.

Traci: Maybe we should call Peter too.

_Nora dials Greg._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile at the Logan's house. Marcia heads straight for the refrigerator and mixes herself a drink. She brings it and a newspaper to the breakfast table and reads. After she finishes the drink, she washes the glass and goes to bed. Soon, she drifts off to sleep. While in deep slumber, the phone rings.

Marcia: **Groggy. **Hello?

Nurse: This is Nurse Dalton at Clinton Elementary. Mickey has a temperature of 100 degrees. We'll need you to come and pick him up.

Marcia: **Panics. **No! I can't!

Nurse: It's school policy that since he has a fever, he must be picked up.

Marcia: **Sighs. **I'm on my way.

_She gets up, grabs her keys, steadies herself, and heads out the door._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, back at The Party Girls catering business. Nora places a call to Greg.

Greg: Hello?

Nora: **Tries to hide the panic in her voice. **Greg.

Greg: What's wrong, Nora?

Nora: Greg, can you come down to the shop? We need to talk to you.

Greg: Can it wait until you get home?

Nora: No, it really can't. Traci and Bobby are here too. Marcia's not. She's at home.

Greg: **Curious. **Does this have anything to do with Marcia?

Nora: Just get here.

_Shortly after they hang up, Greg arrives at the shop. A worried Bobby, Traci and Nora await his arrival._

Greg: What's this all about?

_They look around at each other, waiting for someone to speak._

Nora: Bobby, I think you should tell him.

Bobby: **Reluctant. **Mmm, I dunno. You tell him, Traci.

Traci: Oh no, not me. He's your brother.

Greg: **Sighs. **Will someone please tell me what this is all about?

Bobby: Okay, I'll tell you.

_Bobby explains what has been discovered in the books._

Greg: Lemme take a look at them.

_He goes over the books a couple times._

Bobby: Well?

Greg: I really don't know what to make of it.

Bobby: I'm afraid the books just don't add up.

Traci: And Marcia's the last one to touch them.

Nora: I don't like accusing anyone, but this coupled with some of her other behavious, I think she's been drinking again.

Bobby: I don't like to jump to conclusions either, but if it was anyone else, we'd need to press charges. So, what do you think? I wish dad were here. He'd know what to do.

Greg: Yeah. Maybe we should go over to Marcia and Wally's and talk to them both before we do anything that we might regret. If she did manipulate the books and money is missing, then she should have the opportunity to make it right or at least admit it. If not, we can press charges.

Traci: I agree. If she is drinking, she needs help, not jail, right?

Greg: Exactly.

Bobby: I don't think we should spread this around. Let's keep it between us, Marcia and Wally. Mom doesn't need the extra stress and if she is innocent, she doesn't need the headache of knowing we've accused her of misappropriation of funds and doctoring the books.

Nora: Let's go ahead and go and get this over with.

Traci: Yeah.

_The Bradys make their way to the Logan's house._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile at the Logan's house. Wally gets home from work. Marcia is in bed asleep. Wally enters the bedroom, sees his beautiful wife asleep, walks over and kisses his Sleeping Beauty on the cheek. Her eyes flutter open.

Marcia: Hi. **Smiles.**

Wally: Hi, how was your day?

Marcia: I've had a whammy of a headache and I had to pick Mickey up from school today.

Wally: Oh, I'm sorry. How are you feeling?

Marcia: Better. I think it's going away.

Wally: How's Mickey?

Marcia: Well, he's got a fever and a sore throat. I'm hoping he's not coming down with strep.

Wally: I think I'll go check on him.

Marcia: **Gets up. **I'll go start dinner.

Wally: **Tries to stop her. **Are you sure?

Marcia: Yeah, I'm sure.

Wally: **Gives her a peck on the lips. **Okay, just don't tire yourself out.

_While Wally is checking on Mickey and Marcia starts dinner, the doorbell rings._

Marcia: I got it! **She opens the door to reveal Greg, Nora, Bobby and Traci holding Robbie.** Hey guys, what brings you here?

Bobby: **Frowns. **Uh, we need to talk.

Marcia: **Looks at them quizzically.** Okay? What about?

Greg: Is Wally around? Perhaps we should all talk.

Marcia: Okay, come in. I'll go get Wally.

_Marcia gets Wally and they all meet in his office._

Wally: What's this all about?

Bobby: Traci, why don't you start?

Traci: **Glares at her husband. **I was going over the books today and I found some discrepancies.

Marcia: Umm, what kind of discrepancies?

_Traci explains what she has discovered._

Nora: I know you had worked on the books yet.

Wally: **Getting annoyed. **What are you accusing my wife of?

Traci: **Sighs, looks upward and then continues. **Marcia, have you been drinking?

Marcia: **Offended. **NO! What in the hell gave you that idea?!

Nora: **Almost apologetically.** Well, I uhh, I know you didn't look to good today and the other day, you looked overly tired, and then the books…

Marcia: **Almost yelling.** For your information, I had a headache. People get them from time to time. Second of all, my dad is in the hospital in critical condition. Of course I'm overly tired. And third…

Wally: **Upset. **The books, eh? You found discrepancies?

Traci: Yes.

Wally: **Gets up and gets a firebox. **Umm, did you think to ask about the invoices and receipts from last quarter?

_Nora and Traci's eyes are downcast and Wally continues._

Wally: **Extremely irked. **I may not work for you guys officially anymore, but I've always said I'd help you out. I'd forgotten to take the rest of the books home yesterday when I was working on them. If you look at these papers, you'll see the discrepancies are reconciled. Also, here's the missing petty cash. It's been here the whole time.

_Nora and Traci don't say a word._

Marcia: **Her eyes narrow. **How dare you! How DARE you accuse me of drinking and worse, accuse me of stealing!

Traci: We didn't…

Marcia: **Cuts her off. **You didn't? Of course you did! You sat there and accused me of tampering with the books and stealing from our business! And worse, instead of talking to me by yourselves, you drag my brothers into this. I'm surprised you didn't get Jan, Peter and Cindy or mom in here!

Greg: Marcia, just calm down…

Marcia: Calm down? You guys waltz into my house and accuse me of all sorts of bad stuff and then you have the audacity to tell me to calm down? Just don't say anymore.

Nora: Marcia, I'm sorry.

Traci: I'm sorry too.

Bobby: Me too.

Greg: **Looks into her eyes. **Have you been drinking?

Marcia: I don't think that's any of your business.

Greg: Just answer me.

Marcia: **Sighs. **No, I have NOT been drinking.

Greg: Your eyes are glassy.

Marcia: I've had a headache all day. I don't feel well. Now, if that's all, I need to cook dinner for my husband and kids. **She gets up and leaves the room.**

Wally: **Still angry. **I think you'd better go.

_Wally ushers them out the front door and closes it behind them._

_

* * *

_

Outside, the Bradys discuss what just happened.

Traci: I feel so badly for accusing Marcia.

Nora: Yeah, so do I. Do you think she's drinking again?

Greg: I'm almost positive. I think either the headache is a cover story or she hadn't gotten her fix soon enough.

Bobby: Do you think Wally's covering for her?

Greg: I don't know. Sometimes he can be rather clueless.

Bobby: I'll say.

_Robbie starts to wail._

Traci: I hate to keep this short, but we've gotta get this little guy home.

Nora: And Kevin's over at Jan and Philip's.

_They say goodnight and head to their respective homes._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Marcia and Wally discuss what just happened. Marcia's crying. Wally's trying to console her.

Marcia: I can't believe them!

Wally: I know.

Marcia: Wally, they accused me of stealing money and fixing the books to cover it! My own brothers and sisters-in-law! It hurts so bad!

Wally: I know we're all stressed…

Marcia: **Cuts him off.** Stressed? Yeah, we're stressed, but they accused me of dishonesty, something that could've landed me in jail, if they'd decided to press charges!

Wally: **Embraces his wife. **I'm sorry.

Marcia: **Cries into his chest. **Me too. I can't believe my own brothers and sisters-in-law. What am I gonna do? They'll probably never trust me again.

Wally: You didn't do anything wrong. They love you. They'll trust you.

Marcia: I'm not so sure.

Wally: **Hugs her closer. **Just give them some time.

Marcia: I suppose.

Wally: **Releases her and looks her in the eye. **Now, I want you to answer me one question.

Marcia: What?

Wally: Have you been drinking?

Marcia: **Offended. **No! Why would you ask such a thing?

Wally: I didn't think so, but I just wanted to be sure.

Marcia: Don't you trust me?

Wally: **Kisses the top of her head. **I do trust you.

Marcia: Thanks. _Thinking "…I think."_

_They embrace._

_

* * *

_

Late that night, Marcia slips downstairs to the kitchen. She pours herself a drink and sets it on the counter. She sits down and stares at the drink. "Should I, or shouldn't I? Well, my family already thinks I'm drinking again, and yes, I've had a few drinks here and there, so why not? On the other hand, perhaps I shouldn't. Oh, I don't know!" She picks up the drink and puts it back down. Suddenly, the phone rings and startles her out of her thought.

Marcia; Hello?

Carol: Marcia, are you all right?

Marcia: **Panics. **What's wrong with dad?

Carol: Nothing's wrong. There's nothing to report.

Marcia: **Not understanding. **Then why are you calling at this hour?

Carol: I just had a funny feeling that, oh I don't know.

Marcia: **Getting suspicious. **Did Greg and Bobby mention anything?

Carol: No. Mention what?

Marcia: Oh, never mind.

Carol: Is there anything wrong?

Marcia: **Stares at her drink. **No, nothing's wrong.

Carol: That's good. I suppose I'm just an overprotective mother.

Marcia: **Smiles. **That's okay.

Carol: Are you sure nothing's wrong?

Marcia: Positive.

Carol: **She's very relieved. **That's good to hear.

Marcia: Well, I need to get back to bed. Goodnight.

Carol: Goodnight sweetheart.

_They say their goodbyes. Marcia hangs up the phone and stares at her drink. She picks it up, downs it, washes the glass, brushes her teeth and goes back to bed. Wally awakens._

Wally: Who called?

Marcia: Mom.

Wally: **Concerned. **Is your dad okay?

Marcia: Yeah.

Wally: Then why did she call?

Marcia: Something about her "woman's intuition" and thinking something's wrong.

Wally: Did the guys tell her anything?

Marcia: She says they didn't, but I'm not so sure.

Wally: I'm sorry. Well, until we hear differently, I suppose we need to give them the benefit of the doubt.

Marcia: Yeah, I suppose you're right. **She yawns. **Goodnight.

Wally: Goodnight.

_The give each other a quick peck and drift off to sleep._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Thirteen--


	14. Chapter 14

_--Chapter Fourteen--_

_A/N—This chapter's gonna be a bit of a read. Bear with me here. I'm adding some details about the Brady grandkids because a reviewer wisely suggested I add some detail about the kiddos. Some of it's a bit difficult to read, but given the kids' personalities, it fits. Also, it'll fit into the normal Bradyverse as well, eventually. Given that, happy reading._

_

* * *

_

It's a couple weeks later. Jan and Philip bring Grace in for surgery. They drop Patty off at the Logan's house at six in the morning. Marcia answers the door.

Jan: Hey Marcia!

Marcia: Hey.

Jan: **Studies her sister and notices she looks tired. **Are you okay?

Marcia: Yeah, why?

Jan: You look a bit tired.

Marcia: **Brushes it off. **Oh, it's nothing.

Jan: Are you sure?

Marcia: Yeah, I'm sure. I've just been nursing a headache, that's all.

Jan: You've been having a lot of headaches recently. Are you sure it's nothing?

Marcia: Yeah, it's nothing. **Changes the subject. **Where's Patty?

Jan: She's asleep in the car. Are you sure you're up to this, taking care of her today?

Marcia: Yeah, I'm sure.

Jan: All right. Let me go get her. **She gets Patty out of the car and returns to the door.** Don't forget, her school starts at eight, so she needs to be there around a quarter 'till.

Marcia: I won't forget. **Receives her niece who begins stirring.**

Patty: Mommy. **Mumbles something unintelligible.**

Jan: Shh, go back to sleep, sweetie. **She smooths her daughter's head.**

Marcia: Jan, relax. It'll be okay. Remember, Mickey goes to Patty's school, and the middle school is down the road, so they can all walk together.

Jan: Thanks Marcia.

Marcia: Good luck with the surgery.

_The sisters say their goodbyes, Jan gets in the car, and the Covingtons make their way to the hospital._

_

* * *

_

Jan looks back at the Logans' house a bit worried and sighs.

Philip: A penny for your thoughts?

Jan: I can't help but be a bit worried.

Philip: Relax, nothing's gonna go wrong.

Jan: We should've left her with Peter and Christine.

Philip: Would you just relax? Patty will be fine.

Jan: But...

Philip: But you're worried that Marcia's drinking again.

Jan: Yeah, I am. She's been acting rather strangely and has had these headaches and all.

Philip: She'll be fine.

Jan: I hope you're right.

_The Logans reach the hospital. Jan carries Grace into the waiting area while Philip gets her registered._

Clerk: May I help you?

Philip: Yes, I'm Philip Covington and my daughter Grace is scheduled to have surgery at seven.

Clerk: **Looks at the schedule. **Yes, I see her right here, with Dr. Juber.

Philip: That's correct.

Clerk: If your wife wants to go ahead and bring her back, she may and I'll have you meet with finance so we can make payment arrangements.

Philip: Those arrangements have already been made.

Clerk: **Checks again. **Oh yes, I see that they have. Okay, come on back.

_A nurse meets the trio at the door._

Nurse: Hi, I'm Lisa, one of the nurses that will be caring for Grace this morning.

Jan: I'm Jan and this is my husband, Philip. And this is Grace.

Lisa: Hi little one! You're a cutie pie. Look at those gorgeous big eyes. **To the parents. **Right this way.

_She takes them to a bay and Jan gets her daughter situated. The nurse leaves for a few minutes. Soon, they hear a knock on the door._

Jan: Come in.

_The door opens to reveal Carol._

Carol: Hi!

Jan: Mom!

_Mother and daughter embrace._

Carol: Addresses her granddaughter. Hi sweetie! How's my little Grace?

Jan: Ready to get this over with. Would you like to hold her?

Carol: Sure.

_Jan passes Grace over._

Philip: Hi mom.

Carol: Philip. How are you? **She embraces her son-in-law.**

_The three continue to talk until Lisa comes in to take Grace into surgery._

Lisa: You can walk with her until we get to the OR, then I'll take her. The waiting room is to the left before we get to the OR. I'll come out a few minutes after the surgery begins.

Philip: Thank you.

_Jan carries her daughter to the OR and then passes her to Lisa. She kisses her daughter on the cheek._

Jan: Sleep well sweetheart. I love you.

Philip: We'll see you soon. I love you.

Carol: See you later. I love you too.

_Lisa takes Grace to the OR and Carol and the Covingtons go to the waiting room._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, back at the Logans' house. The kids are getting ready for school.

Marcia: Mickey, did you do your homework last night?

Mickey: **Rolls his eyes. **Yes, mom.

Marcia: You know you've got that Social Studies paper due today.

Mickey: Got it right here. **He opens up his book bag and shows it to her.**

Marcia: Atta boy! Are you ready for your presentation?

Mickey: Yeah, I am. I'll do great.

Marcia: I know you will.

Patty: What's it on?

Mickey: Zeus.

Patty: Who's that?

Mickey: He's a Greek God that's kinda like a Super Hero. He rules Greece like Superman rules the Justice League of America.

Patty: Oh, okay.

Jessica: **Snorts. **Hope you don't introduce your report like that. **Changes the subject. **I got my Science paper done. See?

Marcia: Good job, Jess.

Jessica: I know I'll make an A.

Marcia: Good girl.

Patty: Aunt Marcia, can I see mommy, daddy and Gracie after school?

Marcia: Sure. I'll pick you guys up after school.

Patty: Good. **Her face falls.**

Marcia: I'm sure she'll be fine. Now, here's your lunches.

Jessica: Thanks, mom.

Mickey: **Looks in his lunch box. **Hey, where's my candy bar?

Marcia: It's in there.

Mickey: Oh, there it is.

Marcia: **Snickers. **Now get going you three.

_The kids head off to school._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, back at the hospital. Lisa comes out to talk to the Covingtons.

Lisa: The surgery's starting. So far, so good.

Jan: That's a relief. How long will it take?

Lisa: Oh, about two to three hours on average.

Jan: Thanks.

Lisa: Someone will stop by every half hour or so to let you know what's going on.

Philip: Thanks.

_They settle in for a two hour wait._

_

* * *

_

At Clinton Avenue Elementary. Mickey and Kevin are in Social Studies. Mickey is giving his oral report. He reads:

Mickey: Zeus was the "main man" with the Greeks. He was the God-of-all-Gods, all-knowing, and all-powerful. His palace was on Mount Olympus, his wife was Hera, the "angry God." Zeus would sit himself upon his marble throne wearing a toga and a chestplate, hurling bolts of lightning into space with his vulture by his side. He was an older, but handsome man, strong built. He would utter by a word and even the strongest gods would tremble. Zeus, when angry, would sometimes do cruel things like when he threw Hephasteus, God of fire, bodily over the sides of his palace on Mount Olympus, leaving the God of Fire an invalid. But Zeus could also be the nicest and kindest person or God, whichever lived. Thank you.

Teacher: Good job, Michael.

Mickey: It's Mickey. **Turns back to his classmates. **See, I even drew a picture of Zeus. I think he's really cool and he'd be able to make my grandfather wake up because he can do anything. He's like Superman who ruled the Justice League of America.

Teacher: Okay Michael. You can sit down now.

Mickey: **Annoyed. **It's Mickey! Why do you insist on calling me Michael?

Teacher: That's your name.

Mickey: That's my granddad's name. I'm Mickey. Mickey W. Logan, and if you ask me a-gain, I'll tell ya the same!

Teacher: That's enough, Michael.

Mickey: MICKEY! **Fighting back tears. **I've told you, my name is Mickey! Mrs. Pederson called me Mickey.

Kevin: **Warns his cousin. **Mickey, don't push it.

Teacher: Mrs. Pederson's out on maternity leave. I'm your teacher now and I call my students by their real names, NOT their nicknames.

Mickey: But Mickey IS my real name, lady!

Kevin: Mickey!

Teacher: Michael Wallace Logan, get your things and go to the principal's office right this instance. I do not tolerate disrespect in my classroom.

Kevin: Why don't you leave him alone? He's not hurting anyone. Plus, he's right. He goes by Mickey. Always has, always will.

Teacher: Do you want to join your cousin in the principal's office?

Kevin: Don't mind if I do!

Teacher: Well, be my guest!

Mickey: Mrs. Jenkins?

Mrs. Jenkins: What?

Mickey: Eat my shorts!

_She writes a note for the boys to take to the principal and sends the kids on their way._

Mickey: Thanks Kevin. You didn't hafta to do that.

Kevin: I know. Mrs. Jenkins is such a Buzz Kill.

Mickey: Yeah. Wonder what the principal is gonna do?

Kevin: Probably assign us detention or something.

Mickey: Well Kev, I suppose the Presidency is out for you.

Kevin: It's worth it, cuz.

_They approach the principal's door. The kids go in and see the secretary._

Mickey: We're umm, uhh, ummm.

Kevin: We're here to see the principal.

_The secretary escorts the boys into the principal's office._

Principal: What's going on, boys?

Kevin: Mrs. Jenkins said to give you this.

_He hands over the note and the principal reads._

Principal: I see. Mrs. Jenkins writes that you two are guilty of insubordination.

Mickey: What's that?

Kevin: It means we disobeyed the teacher.

Mickey: Oh.

Principal: Well?

Mickey: Kevin was just sticking up for me. Mrs. Jenkins won't call me by my name. I'm Mickey, not Michael.

Kevin: Mickey asked her to call him Mickey and she flat out refused.

Principal: She said the two of you yelled out in class.

Mickey: Only after she yelled at me first.

Kevin: It's true. He was very polite to her until she was rude first.

Principal: **Looks at the boys' disciplinary records. **Mickey, I see you've been to this office before. In fact, you were here earlier this semester and also last fall. But Kevin, you've never gotten into trouble before. **Sighs. **Kevin, you'll be writing a five page report on respecting authority. Turn it in by tomorrow. Mickey, you'll be writing the same report and receiving three licks. Kevin, you can go.

Mickey: What for? She was rude to me!

Principal: She's the teacher. If you have a problem with a teacher, you come to me or your guidance counselor instead of yelling at her.

Kevin: His punishment isn't fair.

Principal: I thought I told you that you can go.

Kevin: No. If he gets licks, I get licks. It's not fair.

Mickey: You don't hafta do this.

Kevin: No, it's okay. **He starts sweating a bit.**

Principal: Okay, if you insist.

_The principal asks the secretary to enter the office to witness and he administers the discipline. Afterwards, he sends the kids back to their classroom in time for the end of the day bell._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, back at the hospital. Carol and the Covingtons are waiting for Grace to get out of surgery. Jan is pacing back and forth.

Carol: Jan, you're gonna wear a hole in the linoleum.

Jan: I can't help it. It's been over three hours!

Philip: Honey, at the last update, Lisa said it was going a bit slower. I'm sure she's fine.

Jan: But what if she's not? **Begins to panic. **Philip, I can't lose her! We tried so hard for a baby, got Patty and now Grace. I can't lose my baby girl. **Continues to pace. **Dad's in ICU and still not out of the woods. What if something's wrong?

Philip: **Walks over to his wife and puts his hands on her shoulders. **Honey, stop. This isn't helpful. I'm sure she's fine.

Carol: Jan sweetheart, why don't you sit down and have some water? I've had a baby in surgery. Sometimes it takes longer.

_She thinks back to 1976._

_**

* * *

**_

January 1976. Carolyn is undergoing reconstruction surgery on her ears to correct some of her hearing loss. Carol is pacing back and forth.

Mike: Carol, you're gonna wear a hole in the concrete.

Carol: Mike. Our baby's in surgery. It's been hours.

Mike: It takes time.

Carol: I know, but it's been two hours since the doctor came out.

Mike: Carol, honey if he came out every time we wanted an update, he'd never finish. He's the best surgeon in the area. I'm sure everything's fine.

Carol: How can you be sure?

Mike: I just have faith.

Carol: What if something's wrong? I can't lose my baby! **She begins to cry.**

Mike: **Embraces his wife and allows her to cry on his shoulder. **Shhh. I'm sure she's fine. It's just taking longer.

_Just then, the doctor comes out. Mike and Carol startle out of their embrace._

Carol: Well?

Doctor: Everything went really well. It took a little longer than expected, but everything looks really good.

Carol: **Sighs with relief.** Thank you.

Mike: How long until we know if it worked?

Doctor: We'll give it a few days before we test her hearing. However, we may know something as soon as she wakes up.

Carol: Can I see her?

Doctor: She's in recovery right now. She'll be moved to her room in an hour or so and you can see her then.

Mike: Thank you.

_The doctor leaves and the couple embraces._

Carol: My baby's okay. I knew she would be.

_Mike embraces her and says not a word._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

Carol: I'm sure she's fine.

_The doctor comes out._

Jan: How's my baby?

Doctor: Everything went very well. It took a little longer because she's small, but she looks really good.

_Jan sighs with relief._

Philip: Thank you.

Jan: Can I see her?

Doctor: She'll be in recovery for an hour and then we'll transfer her to her room. Lisa will take you there when she's ready to be transferred.

Jan: Thank you.

_Jan and Philip embrace._

_

* * *

_

Marcia picks up Mickey and Patty from school.

Marcia: How was your day?

Patty: Fine. I got a 100 on my spelling test.

Marcia: Good for you! Mickey, how was your day?

Mickey: **Frowning. **Fine.

Marcia: You don't sound fine.

Mickey: The principal told me to give you this. **He hands a note to his mother. **

Marcia: **Reads the note. **Mickey, is this true?

Mickey: **Protesting. **But Mrs. Jenkins was rude! She yelled at me and refused to call me Mickey. She kept calling me Michael.

Marcia: Mickey, you know better than to talk back to your teacher. If you have a problem with your teacher, you need to tell us.

Mickey: I know. I'm sorry. Still, it's not fair. She hates me.

Marcia: How do you know that?

Mickey: I just do. She has it in for me. She never likes my work and I try hard.

Marcia: Never is a strong word.

Mickey: Just ask Kevin. He stuck up for me.

_They drive up to Jessica's school. Jessica is waiting to get in the car._

Marcia: We'll talk about this later.

Mickey: But!

Marcia: Later.

_Mickey sulks while Jessica gets in the car._

Jessica: What's wrong with you?

Mickey: Nothing! Leave me alone.

Jessica: **Shoots him a look. **Well, okay! **Changes the subject. **Oh, mom. Can I try out for cheerleader? Please!

Marcia: What brought this on?

Jessica: I remember you and Aunt Cindy talk about when you were cheerleaders.

Patty: You and Aunt Cindy were cheerleaders?

Jessica: Yeah, they were. Aunt Cindy even made captain in the seventh grade. Hey, maybe I'll get cheerleader and I can teach you some cheers.

Patty: **Turns up her nose. **Not me. I wanna be a springboard diver like Aunt Carolyn.

Jessica: So, can I? Please?!? **She's almost begging.**

Marcia: I don't see why not. We can talk it over with your father.

Jessica: **Excited. **Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!

_All of a sudden, something moves quickly._

Jessica: **Panics. **Mom! Look out!

_Marcia swerves to miss, but to no avail. Suddenly, there's a large crash...._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Fourteen--


	15. Chapter 15

_--Chapter Fifteen--_

_A/N—This is a direct continuation of Chapter Fourteen. I worked in a high level trauma hospital, so I'm drawing upon my experience as a chaplain from attending to Level 1 (the highest level) and lesser traumas. Level 1 is the most severe and Level 4, the least. MVA is motor vehicle accident (aka car accident). The injuries may not be the most accurate, but they're fairly close. I'm not a doctor. Anyway, happy reading!_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, back at the hospital. The Covingtons and Carol are in Grace's hospital room. Grace is waking up and fusses.

Jan: Hey baby girl! Mommy's here. **She strokes her daughter's arm.**

Philip: Hey, it's daddy.

_Lisa adjusts some IV medication and tubes._

Jan: How is she?

Lisa: She's doing really good. You can hold her if you'd like.

Jan: Yeah, I want to.

_She sits in the rocking chair and Lisa brings the baby to her. Jan begins to rock. Grace snuggles into her mother's arms._

Carol: She looks good.

Jan: **Smiling. **She does, doesn't she? **Looks out the window and then back at her daughter. **Philip, what time is it?

Philip: **Looks at his watch. **It's after four.

Jan: Patty should be here by now!

Philip: **Soothing his wife. **I'm sure they stopped by the ice cream shop or something.

Jan: I don't know. Patty's really anxious about getting up here.

_Ryan and Carolyn knock on the hospital room door._

Jan: Come in.

_The twins enter._

Carol: Hi kids. How was school?

Ryan: It was school. What else can I say?

Carolyn: **Speaking and signing. **I got my history paper back.

Carol: So, how did you do?

Carolyn: Made an A.

Carol: That's great, honey!

Carolyn: So, how is she?

Jan: She's doing well. The doctor said the surgery went as he expected it to.

Ryan: That's a relief.

Jan: Have you seen Marcia and the kids?

Carolyn: No, we haven't seen anyone. Peter and Christine are over in dad's room.

Ryan: Can Carolyn and me go to Haskell's? Jason and Stephanie want us to meet them there. We're gonna go over our Geometry homework. We've got mid-terms coming up.

Carol: Sure. Get home in time to feed Rocket and do the rest of your homework.

Carolyn: We will.

_The twins say their goodbyes as Bobby, Traci and Robbie enter._

Bobby: Hey sis.

Jan: Hey bro.

Traci: How's Grace?

Jan: Doing great.

Traci: **Walks over and looks at the baby. **She looks so good.

Jan: **Beaming. **Yeah, she does.

_They talk a few minutes and then leave. Peter and Christine stop by._

Philip: Peter, how's dad?

Peter: About the same. How are you guys doing?

Jan: She's doing fine. Have you seen Marcia and the kids?

Christine: No, we haven't.

Carol: They haven't stopped by Mike's room?

Peter: No, Alice and Sam are there now.

Jan: **Beginning to panic. **Where are they?

Philip: I'm sure they're fine. **Doubting his own words.**

_Carol doesn't speak. Greg, Nora and Kevin stop by._

Nora: Hey guys!

Carol: Hi.

Greg: **Sees his niece. **She looks good.

Jan: Kevin, have you seen Patty today?

Kevin: No, not since this afternoon. Why?

Philip: They haven't gotten here yet.

Kevin: Well, Mickey had a bad day at school.

Carol: What kind of bad day?

Kevin: Umm, I'd rather not say.

Carol: Fair enough.

Jan: I'm getting worried. Philip, what time is it?

Philip: **Looks at his watch and panics. **Nearly five.

Jan: Where could they be?

_Suddenly, the phone rings._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, back at the crash site. The paramedics are on scene and are treating Marcia and the kids.

Paramedic1: **To Marcia. **What's your name, ma'am?

Marcia: Marcia Logan.

Paramedic1: Okay Marcia, I'm going to put this collar around your neck. We're gonna get you out. First, you'll hear a loud noise. That's the jaws of life getting the roof off the car. Then we'll be able to get you out.

Marcia: Don't leave me!

Paramedic1: I'll be right here.

Paramedic2: **Gets Patty out. **I've got the little one out.

_He passes Patty off to another paramedic and returns to the car._

Mickey: Hey, what about me? Don't forget about me!

Paramedic2: I've got you.

Mickey: Are you gonna get me out?

Paramedic2: Hang on, buddy. What's your name?

Mickey: Mickey.

Paramedic2: Mickey, you're gonna hear a loud noise, so just hang on. I'll get you out soon.

Mickey: What about my sister?

Paramedic2: **Looks over at Jessica.** We'll get you out and then we'll get her out.

Mickey: Okay. **Turns to his sister. **Jessie, talk to me.

Jessica: My head hurts!

Mickey: I know.

Paramedic2: Hang on.

_The jaws of life begin cutting into the car. Jessica starts screaming. Soon, the roof of the car is removed and the paramedics begin freeing the Logans from the car._

Paramedic1: Okay Marcia, I've got you. **He frees her from the car and places her on the gurney. She is loaded into the ambulance.**

Marcia: Where's Mickey, Jessica and Patty?

Paramedic1: They're being taken out of the car.

Marcia: Where are they being taken?

Paramedic1: The littlest one's in the chopper and the other two will be in ambulances behind us.

Marcia: Can I see them?

Paramedic1: You'll have to wait until you all get to the hospital.

Marcia: Okay.

Paramedic1: Are you ready?

Marcia: Not until I know my kids are loaded into the ambulances. Are my injuries life-threatening?

Paramedic1: No, you're pretty stable, but I don't want to take chances.

Marcia: Then we're staying. **She hears the chopper take off. **Where's Patty going?

Paramedic1: Community Hospital.

Marcia: Good. Her sister and my dad are there.

Paramedic1: What do you mean?

Marcia: My dad is Councilman Brady and her sister is having cleft palate surgery.

Paramedic1: I see....

_Meanwhile, back at the car, the paramedics are freeing Mickey and Jessica from the car._

Paramedic2: Okay Mickey, here we go. **He lifts Mickey out and places him on a gurney.**

Mickey: Why am I on this thing? I feel fine.

Paramedic2: It's just to protect your head and neck just in case it got injured. I know it's uncomfortable, but it's necessary.

Mickey: Okay.

_Mickey is loaded into an ambulance and the paramedic turns his attention to Jessica._

Paramedic2: Jessie, I'm gonna get you out.

Jessica: **Panicky. **Hurry, my head hurts!

_Jessica is freed and loaded into the ambulance._

Paramedic1: Your kids are loaded and will also be taken to Community as will you be.

Marcia: Thanks.

_The ambulances make their way to the hospital._

_

* * *

_

At the hospital Emergency Department. Pagers start beeping and medical teams begin preparing trauma bays for Patty and the Logans' arrivals.

Head nurse: Okay, we've got a Level 1, MVA.. A seven-year-old female coming in via chopper. Heart Rate 128, patient unconscious. Put her in T-1. Next, coming by bus is a thirty-six-year-old female. Injury to head and neck and abdomen. Put her in T-2. Next, by bus, is a nine-year-old male with superficial cuts and bruises. Put him in T-4. Last, by bus, is an eleven-year-old female with head and facial injuries. Put her in T-3.

_One by one, they begin arriving. The medical teams descend on the patients. The chaplain enters T-2 and finds Marcia's wallet in her purse._

Chaplain: Got a wallet! **She goes to the desk and looks through the wallet. She sees family photographs with names on the reverse, and discovers Marcia's driver's license and dials Information. **I need a number for 3871 Clinton Avenue. **Jots down the number. **Thanks. **She hangs up and dials the number. **I need names of the kids.

Tech: T-2 says they're Jessica and Mickey Logan and Patty Covington.

_Wally answers the phone._

Wally: Hello, Logan residence.

Chaplain: This is Chaplain Terry from Community Hospital. Is this Wally Logan?

Wally: This is he.

Chaplain: We've got a Marcia, Jessica and Mickey Logan in our Emergency Department and we need you to come down here.

Wally: **Panics. **Are they okay?

Chaplain: I'm sorry, I can't give information over the phone.

Wally: Okay, thanks.

_Wally rushes out of the house and races to the Emergency Department. He runs to the front desk._

Receptionist: May I help you?

Wally: I'm Wally Logan. My wife Marcia and children, Jessica and Mickey are here.

Receptionist: Yes, right this way, sir.

_The receptionist pages the chaplain who meets Wally at the front desk._

Chaplain: I'm Chaplain Terry. We spoke on the phone.

Wally: How are they?

Chaplain: They're alert and talking. Mickey seems to have just bumps and bruises and Marcia and Jessica have some head injuries. I'll take you to them.

Wally: And Patty? She's my niece. She's staying with us while her sister is here having surgery.

Chaplain: I'm sorry. I can't give you information until I speak with her parents. So, they're here in the hospital.

Wally: Yeah. Here sister's name is Grace Covington.

Chaplain: Okay thanks. Your wife's here in T-2. **She pulls back the curtain and they enter the bay.**

Marcia: Wally!

Wally: Hi honey. How are you feeling?

Marcia: My head and stomach hurt. Have you seen the kids?

Wally: No, not yet.

Chaplain: They're in T-3 and T-4 if you'd like to see them. I'm going to go call Patty's parents. I'll be back to check on you.

Wally: Okay, thanks.

_The chaplain calls the hospital operator._

Chaplain: This is Chaplain Terry. I need you to connect me to Grace Covington's room.

Operator: Okay. She's in Room 204 in the pediatric tower.

Chaplain: Thanks.

_The operator connects the call and the phone in Grace's room rings._

Philip: **Answers the phone. **Hello?

Chaplain: This is Chaplain Terry one of the hospital chaplains. We have your daughter Patty here in the Emergency Department. Are you or your wife able to come down?

Philip: **Shell shocked. **Sure.

Jan: What? What's wrong? Is it Patty?

Philip: Shh! **Back to the phone. **Okay, I'm on my way.**He hangs up the phone. **Patty's down in Emergency.

Jan: **Almost hysterical. **What?!?

_Grace startles and starts crying. Carol is speechless._

Greg: Do you want me to go with you?

Philip: **Absently. **Yeah.

Kevin: Dad, I wanna come.

Greg: I'm sorry son. We'll call up here as soon as we know anything.

_The men head to the Emergency Department._

_

* * *

_

Greg and Philip arrive at the front desk. Greg flashed his badge and they walk in.

Greg: I've got Philip Covington. His daughter Patty Covington is here.

Receptionist: Yes. She's in T-1.

Philip: Thanks.

_They make their way to the bay._

Greg: **He looks at Patty's vitals and speaks with the nurse. **How is she?

Nurse: As you can see, her vitals look pretty good. Her blood pressure and heart rate were up, but they've come back down. She came in on a bag, but she's breathing steady now.

Philip: **Sees cuts, bruises, and bandages over his daughter's body. **Can she speak?

Nurse: She's been unconscious since the paramedics got her out of the car. The tube in her throat is preventing her from speaking.

_Patty tries to open her eyes and stirs. She tries to speak. Tears flow down her cheeks._

Philip: Patty, it's daddy. Don't try to speak. You've got a tube in your mouth. I know you hurt. Daddy's here. Mommy's upstairs with Grace. Grace is fine. **He kisses her on her forehead. **Greg, can you call Jan?

Greg: Sure.

_Greg leaves to call Jan and Chaplain Terry converses with Philip. Wally steps out of a bay and sees Greg._

Wally: Greg. How's Patty?

Greg: Holding her own. She's trying to speak, but she's got a tube in her throat to help her breathe. So, are Marcia and the kids here?

Wally: Yeah. Mickey's fine and is chomping at the bit to get out of here. Marcia is gonna be admitted and Jessica probably is too. They're basically fine, but they've got head injuries that need to be observed.

Greg: I'm gonna call up to the room. Do you want me to fill them in?

Wally: Sure. See if Carol or Nora will take Mickey.

_Greg dials Grace's room and Wally goes back into Marcia's bay._

Jan: Hello, Philip?

Greg: No, it's Greg.

Jan: How's Patty?

Greg: Holding her own. She's trying to speak, but she's got a tube in her throat to help her breathe because her lungs are bruised. She's in stable condition and will probably be admitted for a couple days. Marcia and the kids are here too. Mickey's being discharged, so we need either Nora or mom to come get him. Marcia and Jessica are being admitted.

Jan: Was Marcia drinking?

Greg: I don't know. I haven't talked to her.

Jan: I'm gonna see if mom will watch Grace and I'll bring Nora down to get Mickey.

Greg: Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes.

_They hang up and Jan fills Nora and Carol in on Marcia and the kids' conditions._

_

* * *

_

Jan makes her way to Patty's bay. Philip is holding her hand.

Jan: Hey baby girl. Mommy's here.

_Patty tries to speak. _

Philip: Hey sweetheart. Who's watching Grace?

Jan: Mom is. **She strokes her daughter's forehead. **Don't try to speak. I'm here. **Turns to her husband. **What has the doctor said?

Philip: She's going to be admitted to PICU overnight and maybe stay in a regular room for another night just to let her lungs heal. Nothing's broken.

_Patty moans a bit._

Jan: I know you're scared. It's okay to be scared.

_The doctor comes in and lets them know she's being admitted._

Jan: Can I come with her?

_Patty grunts._

Philip: You want me to go with you?

_Patty nods._

Doctor: Sure. With kids, we usually ask that a parent to accompany the patient.

_A couple nurses and aides enter to transfer Patti to PICU. Philip accompanies his older daughter._

Jan: I'll see you later. I'm going to check on Marcia.

_Jan watches her daughter leave the bay, and then she goes next door. Unbeknownst to Jan, Wally is in the bay next door with Jessica and can hear the conversation._

Marcia: Jan, come in.

Jan: **Her jaw is set. **How are you?

Marcia: Aside from a severe headache and abdominal pain, I guess I'm doing okay.

Jan: I want you to answer me one question.

Marcia: What's that?

Jan: Have you been drinking?

Marcia: What?

Jan: Have you been drinking?

Marcia: Why would you think something like that?

Jan: Umm, I dunno. How 'bout uhh, you have your kids and my daughter in the car with you and you wrap the car around a telephone pole?

Marcia: **Offended. **For your information, sister, I swerved to miss a bicyclist. It was either hit the pole or hit the bike. I didn't see it.

Jan: What do you mean you didn't see it?

Marcia: Just what I mean. I didn't see it. Bicyclists do that, you know.

Jan: All I know is that my husband just accompanied my daughter up to PICU. I think I'm entitled to know whether or not the driver was drinking.

Marcia: I wasn't drinking.

Jan: Okay. If I find out you're lying, so help me I'll never speak to you again.

Marcia: I wasn't.

Jan: Look me in the eye and say it.

Marcia: **Looks her sister in the eye. **I-wasn't-drinking.

Jan: Okay.

_She leaves the bay. Wally comes over to Marcia's bay._

Marcia: I can't believe she asked me if I was drinking!

Wally: Have you?

Marcia: **Offended. **No!

Wally: Okay. She did have the right to ask since Patty was in the car and you have a history.

Marcia: I feel like I'm on trial or something. First Traci and Nora, now Jan. Who else is going to ask me?

Wally: I'm sorry you're going through this.

_Wally holds his wife until it's time for her to be transferred to a room. Soon, it's Jessica's turn to be transferred to a room in the pediatrics tower. _

_

* * *

_

Nora brings Mickey up to Grace's room. He's sporting a cast on his right arm.

Carol: Hi kiddo.

Mickey: Hey.

Kevin: Hey. How are you?

Mickey: A little sore, but I'm okay. **Looks down at his arm. **Guess I won't be able to do that report now, huh?

Carol: What report?

Mickey: **Brushes it off. **Oh, it's nothing.

Kevin: Mom, grandma, can we go get a soda?

Nora: Sure.

_She gives the boys some money to use in the vending machines. Kevin and Mickey talk._

Kevin: You know the principal might give you licks again since you can't write your report.

Mickey: That's okay. I can take it.

Kevin: **Rubs his hind end. **He really whacks a punch.

Mickey: You didn't have to take licks.

Kevin: I know, but it wasn't fair to assign licks and a report to you and just a report to me.

Mickey: **Smiles a bit. **So, if I don't get to turn in my report and get licks are you gonna not do yours and do licks again?

Kevin: No way! I've got my report finished. Mom read the note and made me start on it immediately.

Mickey: Since it's my right arm, I'm just gonna hand him the doctor's note and take licks. I don't care.

Kevin: It's your can.

Mickey: Yeah, maybe it won't come to that. Oh and Kevin, thanks.

Kevin: You're welcome.

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Fifteen--


	16. Chapter 16

_--Chapter Sixteen--_

_A/N—This is a direct continuation of Chapters 14 and 15. I consulted some school handbooks for guidance on the school incident. I'm still modifying things to conform to the early 1990s. In addition, I'm drawing upon my hospital chaplaincy experience of what I observed and interacted with for some of this story as well. It may not be universal, but it's what I experienced as an employee. This chapter's quite long, but I wanted to fill in some gaps before I make time go forward a bit more. With that, happy reading._

Jessica: Daddy?

Wally: Yes, sweetie?

Jessica: My head hurts.

Wally: I know.

Jessica: **She looks around. **Where's mom?

Wally: She's in ICU.

Jessica: Over where Grandpa is?

Wally: Yeah.

Jessica: **Tears stream down her face. **Does that mean she's gonna die or be in a coma, like Grandpa?

Wally: No. She's gonna be fine.

Jessica: Is that what the doctor said or are you just humouring me?

Wally: I'm telling you the truth. The doctor said she'll be fine. She hit her head and the steering wheel hit her in the stomach. Now, why don't you get some rest?

Jessica: I'm afraid to close my eyes.

Wally: Why?

Jessica: Every time I close my eyes, I see the crash. It's awful! The sounds, the crunch. Oh daddy, it was awful!

Wally: Shh. It's over now. You're safe.

Jessica: Where's Mickey?

Wally: He went home with Greg, Nora and Kevin.

Jessica: And Patty?

Wally: She's in the room next door.

Jessica: I wanna see her.

Wally: Not tonight, honey. Maybe tomorrow.

Jessica: Please dad? I wanna see her. Does that curtain open into her room?

Wally: It does.

Jessica: I wanna see her. Will you open the curtain?

Wally: Okay. She's got a tube in her mouth to help her to breathe. It looks scary, but it's helping her breathe.

Jessica: **Panics. **She's not...

Wally: No. Her lungs are bruised so the doctor is wanting her lungs to rest a bit and not work so hard. That's why she has it.

Jessica: Okay. Would you please open the curtain?

Wally: Sure honey.

_Wally opens the curtain to reveal Patty and Philip. Philip catches Wally's eye and nods. Patty studies her cousin, who appears to be asleep._

Jessica: She looks so small. Are you sure she's gonna be okay?

Wally: Positive. Now, why don't you lie back down and get some rest?

Jessica: Okay daddy. **She does as requested.**

Wally: Close your eyes and think of good things.

Jessica: Like boys?

Wally: **Chokes a bit. **Yeah, umm sure, like boys.

_Jessica smiles and drifts off to sleep._

Carol: Oh Mike. I wish you'd wake up. I need your help. Marcia's in trouble. I think she's been drinking again. She wrapped her car around a telephone pole with Jessica, Mickey and Patty in the car. Mickey got off with a broken arm and a few bumps, bruises and scratches. The other three are in ICU, but should be released in a few days. Grace had her surgery this morning and she's doing fine. Cindy's twins are only a few days old. **Tears stream down her face. **Mike, I'm so overwhelmed! I need you. I wish you could talk to me. I need to hear your voice. I love you so much! Please wake up. I'm afraid to hear about anything else. What else is going to go wrong?

_The phone rings, which startles Carol out of her thought. She panics and tears gush down her cheeks. She answers the phone._

Carol: Hello?

Cindy: Mom?

Carol: Cindy, how are you? Are the twins okay?

Cindy: Relax mom, we're fine.

Carol: **Relaxes a bit. **I'm so glad.

Cindy: How's Marcia, Jessie, Mickey and Patty? Peter told me they got into a car accident?

Carol: Yeah they did. Marcia swerved to avoid a bicyclist and wrapped the car around a telephone pole.

Cindy: **Shocked. **Oh my God!

Carol: Mickey's at Greg and Nora's with a broken arm. Jessica and Patty are in PICU and Marcia's in ICU.

Cindy: Are they gonna be okay?

Carol: We think so. The doctors are going to keep them for a few days.

Cindy: Is Marcia drinking again?

Carol: I don't know. **Sighs. **But my gut feeling says she is. Jan thinks so, but Greg said he didn't smell alcohol on her breath. I don't know what to think. **Changes the subject.** How are the twins?

Cindy: I just got Sarah down to sleep and Gary's walking Michael. He thinks he has colic. He says that Jake was like that as a baby.

Carol: Oh colic can be such a pain. Ryan had a severe case.

Cindy: I remember you and dad walking Ryan for months. I thought I'd never get any sleep.

Carol: **Laughs. **You thought? We were the ones with the baby squalling in our ears.

Cindy: **Laughs. **Yeah, and we weren't the most gracious of kids.

__

_It's the middle of the night. Everyone is asleep in the house. All is quiet. A baby cries. Jan and Cindy sit straight up in bed._

Cindy: **Groggy.** What time is it?

Jan: **Looks at the clock and very groggy.** It's two-thirty.

Cindy: I didn't know babies were so loud.

Jan: I'm thirsty. I'm going to the kitchen for some milk.

Cindy: I'll join you.

_Jan and Cindy put on their robes and make their way to the kitchen. On the way, they glance into their mom and dad's room. Both babies are wailing at the tops of their lungs. Carol is walking Carolyn and Mike is walking Ryan._

Carol: Shhh. Baby girl, mama's got you. You hungry?

_Mike exits the bedroom and sees Jan and Cindy. Ryan is wailing at the top of his lungs._

Mike: I'm sorry they woke you.

Jan: It's okay. We were just on our way to get something to drink.

The girls go to the kitchen while Mike walks Ryan in the living room and his office. Peter and Bobby are already in the kitchen, eating some left over cake from dinner.

Peter: Wow, I didn't know babies could wail so loudly.

Bobby: Yeah, at this rate, I'm gonna fall asleep during Algebra.

Cindy: How long will this last?

Jan: As long as it lasts. Now, hand me some cake.

_Peter passes the cake to the girls. They each cut a slice._

Cindy: Wonder why Marcia's not down here?

Peter: It's so quiet up there, you can't even hear a nuclear bomb drop in the house.

Bobby: Yeah, she'll be the only one who got decent sleep.

Jan: I'll say.

_Alice hears the kids and goes into the kitchen._

Alice: Can't sleep?

Bobby: Who can sleep with all that noise?

Cindy: I don't think we'll ever get a good night's sleep again.

Alice: Hey, you're not being fair. I know it's tough, but this is also tough on your parents. They've got the six of you to take care of, plus two new babies. This isn't easy on them either.

Peter: We're sorry.

Alice: I know you care. It might be a nice gesture if you offer to help around the house or with the babies. Your mom and dad are gonna need some help juggling everything, especially when your father goes back to work next week.

Jan: You're right, Alice. We need to help mom and dad out.

_The kids finish up their cake._

Cindy: I'm about to fall asleep. I'm going back to bed. Goodnight.

Jan: **Hears Ryan still crying. **I think I'll ask dad if he wants me to take over.

Peter: I'm going to bed too.

Bobby: Yeah, me too. Good night.

Alice: Night, kids.

_The kids go to bed. _

__

Cindy: After that night, the rest of us helped out more.

Carol: We never wanted you to feel guilty. You were kids.

Cindy: I know, but we could've been more sympathetic. **Smiles. **Now I've got my own little ones. The other night, I spotted Carlee and Jake in the kitchen eating the rest of our coconut pie talking. Michael had been especially fussy that night. I was so glad Alice stayed the night to help out.

__

_Carlee and Jake are in the kitchen, eating some left over pie from dinner. _

Carlee: Wow, I didn't know babies could wail so loudly.

Jake: Yeah, at this rate, I'm gonna fall asleep during History. How long will this last?

Carlee: As long as it lasts. Now, hand me some pie.

_Jake passes the cake to his sister who cuts a slice. Alice hears the kids and goes into the kitchen._

Alice: Can't sleep?

Jake: Who can sleep with all that noise?

Carlee: I don't think we'll ever get a good night's sleep again.

Alice: Hey, you're not being fair. I know it's tough, but this is also tough on your parents. They've got the two of you to take care of, plus two new babies. This isn't easy on them either.

Jake: We're sorry.

Alice: I know you care. It might be a nice gesture if you offer to help around the house or with the babies. Your mom and dad are gonna need some help juggling everything, especially when your father goes back to work next week.

Jan: You're right, Alice. We need to help dad and Cindy out.

_The kids finish up their pie._

Jake: I'm about to fall asleep. I'm going back to bed. Goodnight.

Carlee: **Hears Michael still crying. **I think I'll ask dad if he wants me to take over.

Alice: Night, kids.

__

Cindy: Carlee has been such a help. She reminds me of Jan when Ryan and Carolyn were little. I think Carlee and Sarah are going to be good friends. Jake and Michael are two peas in a pod. Gary said Jake had a wicked case of colic too. So, I'm glad I've got help.

Carol: I'm sorry I haven't been able to help as much as I'd like. I wanted to be there for you more than I have.

Cindy: That's okay, mom. I know you've got your hands full with dad and Grace, and now Marcia, Jessica, Mickey and Patty. Plus, Robbie's still an infant, Peter just got married, and now my twins. Mom, that's a lot. Alice has been so gracious helping all of us out, Sam too. Plus, Christine has offered to help out with the twins as well. I think Gary and I have things covered pretty well.

Carol: That's good.

Cindy: Mom, I need to get to bed. Gary's just put Michael down and you know what it's like to have twins.

Carol: I sure do. Whenever you can catch some sleep, do it. I'll talk to you later. Goodnight, sweetheart.

Cindy: Goodnight, mom.

_They hang up. Carol fills her husband in on the latest news._

Carol: That was Cindy. Michael has colic. He's a little Ryan. Sounds like Sarah's a little Carolyn. Carlee and Jake are a lot like our other six, loving the twins, but having a hard time adjusting to having new babies in the house. **She sighs. **I'm so glad she's doing well. I don't want to hear another shoe drop. Mike, I'm still afraid for Marcia. I hope she's not drinking again. The police were out here, questioning Marcia, Mickey and Jessie. I'm afraid she's gonna be arrested. I'm not sure what her blood alcohol content was, but the doctor wouldn't have called the police if he didn't suspect something. I don't know. Maybe the police were called because of the nature of the accident. I suppose we'll find out soon enough.

_She cries herself to sleep._

Kevin: So, are you going to give him the note?

Mickey: I kinda hafta since I've got this Army green camouflage cast on my arm.

Kevin: Did you tell your dad about yesterday?

Mickey: No. I decided since he's got to take care of Jessica and mom, I'll handle it.

Kevin: So, what are you gonna do?

Mickey: I can't do the report and I don't want detention, so if he gives me a choice, I'm just gonna take the licks.

Kevin: I've got a report done for you. **He hands the report over.**

Mickey: **His eyes widen. **Kevin! You shouldn't have done that!

Kevin: Why not? Doesn't it look like your handwriting?

Mickey: Yeah, but the note from the emergency room has the time of admission and dismissal. He'll know I didn't write it and both of us will get into trouble.

Kevin: Relax. Everything will be fine.

Mickey: No, I can't let you do this.

Kevin: Too late!

_They reach the office. They're escorted into the principal's office. Mickey doesn't realize he still has the forged report in his hand._

Principal: So, do you two have your reports?

Kevin: Yes, sir.

Mickey: Uh, uhhh.

Kevin: **Takes Mickey's report out of his hand and hands both reports over. **Here they are.

Principal: **Takes a look at the papers. **Mickey, how did you do your report with your broken arm? I assume it's broken because of that cast on your arm.

Mickey: **Stammers. **I, uhhh.

Kevin: I watched him do it. It took him awhile, but he did it himself.

Principal: **He studies the papers and his eyes narrow.** I don't believe you. This report looks a lot like this one. I believe you did them both Kevin. **Sighs. **Mickey, I would've let you do half an hour of after school detention since you would've had a hard time writing the report. I saw the car around the pole and knew you, your mom and your sister had gotten hurt. I don't know whose idea it was to pull this little stunt off.

Kevin: **Looks guilty. **It was mine. He didn't know anything about it until a few minutes ago. He tried to get me to take it back, but I wouldn't let him.

Principal: **Sighs. **Kevin, you're a good student and this is the first time you've gotten in trouble. I'm sorry you decided to do this. I believe you, Kevin, that Mickey didn't know about the report you forged and that he was going to talk to me about the report. Mickey, I assume you have a note from the emergency room?

Mickey: Here it is. **He hands it over.**

Principal: **He reads it over. **I'm sorry you were in the accident, but am very glad you weren't seriously hurt. **Thinks for a moment, choosing his words. **Mickey, I can see that you never intended on handing in a forged report and I saw Kevin snatch it out from your hands. So, although I can't let you skate on the report or on the forgery, I'm going to give you a choice. You can either take two days of after-school detention, an hour apiece, or one day of after-school detention, for half an hour and three licks. I'll let you think about it for a minute while I talk to your cousin.

Mickey: Okay.

Principal: I'm really disappointed in you, Kevin. I've never known you to lie or cheat, but here you've done both. I see you have your report done and had you not forged a report for Mickey, you would have been done. Instead, I have to give you the mandatory punishment of three licks for lying to me, after school detention for half an hour for this being your second offense in one semester, and one day in school suspension for cheating.

Kevin: **Protesting. **But I didn't cheat.

Principal: You're a smart boy. What do you call forging the report for Mickey?

Kevin: **A feeling of dread overtakes him. **But I didn't!

Principal: Not another word or it'll be increased for back-talk. I'd suggest you sit down and think about it.

Mickey: Kevin, enough!

Kevin: But I didn't!

Principal: Fine. We'll make it four and an hour after school on top of the one day in school. Want to try for two days of after school detention?

Kevin: No sir.

Principal: Sit down Kevin. Mickey, what have you decided?

Mickey: I'll take the half-hour and licks.

Principal: Are you sure?

Principal: Okay. Both of you sit down while I get the secretary.

_He leaves the room and the boys talk._

Mickey: You really blew it, Kev.

Kevin: **Sighs. **I know.

Mickey: I told you not to do that.

Kevin: I know, but I wanted to help.

Mickey: But you didn't help.

_The principal returns with the secretary. He administers the punishment and sends them to their classroom. He then calls Nora and informs her of the situation._

Wally: How are you feeling?

Marcia: My head's better, but my stomach really hurts. How's Jessie?

Wally: She's fine. Your mom's with her right now.

Marcia: And Patty?

Wally: She'll be on the vent for another day or so. She's pretty banged up.

Marcia: **Sighs. **I really screwed up.

Wally: What do you mean?

Marcia: Well, I was distracted. Jessie saw the biker before I did. She told me to look out and when I saw him, it was too late to stop. How is he?

Wally: You didn't hit him.

Marcia: **Sighs with relief. **That's a relief. **Looks directly at her husband. **Jan hates me, doesn't she?

Wally: No, she doesn't. She's your sister.

Marcia: But she thinks I've been drinking.

Wally: Have you?

Marcia: No I haven't, dammit! And I wish people would quit accusing me of such.

_Suddenly, two officers enter the room and flash their badges._

Officer1: Marcia Logan?

Marcia: Yes?

Officer1: We have a warrant for your arrest.

Marcia: WHAT?!?

Wally: What for?

_The first officer shows the warrant while the second officer handcuffs her to the bed and reads her her rights._

Officer2: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?

Marcia: Yes. **Tears flow down her face.**

Wally: Why are you arresting her? She hasn't done anything wrong.

Officer1: Your blood alcohol level was over the legal limit.

Wally: **Annoyed and trying not to yell. **When did they take her blood?

Officer2: I'm sorry, sir. We're not allowed to answer your questions. I suggest you go get a lawyer for your wife.

Wally: But I've got to be here with my wife and daughter.

Officer1: You're gonna have to leave the room. She's under our custody now.

Wally: But she's my wife!

Marcia: **Crying. **Just go. Mickey and Jessie need you right now.

Wally: Okay. **He kisses his wife on the cheek. **I'll go call our lawyer and we'll take care of this. I'll see you later.

_The officer escorts him out of the room._

Carol: Wally, what's wrong?

Wally: Marcia's been arrested.

Carol: WHAT?!?!

Wally: Two officers came in and arrested her. They said her blood alcohol level was over the legal limit. Apparently, they took blood either on scene or when she got to the ER.

Carol: Oh Wally. **Her face falls. **We need to call our lawyer. David will know what to do.

Wally: **Somber. **Yeah. I can't believe this is happening. She told me flat out that she wasn't drinking again. I don't know what to believe now.

Carol: I don't know. I want to believe her too.

Wally: I'm going to go call now.

Carol: Okay. Wally, we'll all figure this out.

_Wally silently nods and leaves the room to call the lawyer. Peter and Christine rush into the room startling Carol out of her dispair._

Peter: Marcia's been arrested!

Carol: I know. Wally is calling the lawyer. How did you know?

Christine: We were making our rounds, visiting the kids, and then we went to visit Marcia. We were stopped by an officer before we could enter the room.

Peter: Is he calling dad's lawyer?

Carol: Yeah. Perhaps he can refer us to a good defense attorney.

Peter: Does Jan know yet?

Carol: I don't know.

Peter: She's gonna be steamed.

Carol: **Annoyed. **Peter, we don't know if she really was drinking. This looks bad, but we don't know. Greg said he didn't smell alcohol on her breath.

Christine: How can we help?

Carol: I think Wally will need help with the kids, and Philip and Jan will need some relief too.

Christine: When does Grace get out of the hospital?

Carol: By the end of the week. Patty may be able to go home the same day.

Peter: And Jessica?

Carol: She should be transferred to a regular room today and go home tomorrow.

Peter: When it rains, it pours.

Carol: You can say that again. **She looks at her husband. A tear rolls down her cheek.**

_Wally returns to the room._

Peter: So?

Wally: He's given me a name of a good defense attorney and he's on his way down here.

Peter: Maybe he'll get this straightened out.

Carol: I hope so.

Attorney: I'll be conferencing with the DA to see what the charges are.

Marcia: Thank you.

Attorney: You're welcome.

Marcia: When will I be taken into custody?

Attorney: You're in custody right now. You'll be taken to jail once the doctor releases you. From there, you'll have a bond hearing and will probably have the opportunity to post bail. I won't lie to you. This doesn't look good.

Marcia: **Crying. **I've really messed up.

Attorney: Don't tell me too much or it'll work against you in court. What I suggest, is you get your rest and when you're released from the hospital, call me and I'll meet you at the station.

Marcia: Okay. Thanks.

Attorney: I'll see you in a couple days.

_The attorney leaves and the officer returns to the room. Marcia does her best to turn away from the officer and cries herself to sleep._

* * *

* * *

--End of Chapter Sixteen--

* * *

Later on that evening, the attorney is in Marcia's room. The officer has stepped outside to give them time to conference.

* * *

Wally makes his way to Mike's room. He sees Carol by the bedside and knocks on the door. Carol turns and sees her son-in-law in distress.

* * *

Meanwhile in Marcia's hospital room. Wally and Marcia are talking.

* * *

The next day, against Wally and Greg's suggestion, Mickey goes to school. He does not have his report for the principal. Instead, he has a note from the hospital. Kevin accompanies Mickey to the office to turn in his report.

* * *

Back to the present.

* * *

She remembers a few nights' previous.

* * *

Back to the present.

* * *

They remember back to December 1974.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carol enters Mike's room. She has just finished making her rounds, visiting her daughter and grandkids. Machines beep and buzz, breaking the silence in the air. She sits in a chair by her husband's bedside and sighs. She is exhausted.

* * *

That evening, Wally is in Jessica's ICU room. She has been resting comfortably, but then she opens her eyes. Wally gets up, comes to his daughter's side, and strokes the side of her head. She moans a bit.


	17. Chapter 17

_--Chapter 17--_

_A/N—I redid the ending of Chapter 16, so if you read 16 right after if was published, you'll need to re-read it. Thank you to Sam Waterston Fan for letting me know the original ending didn't work. After re-reading it, I felt it flopped. Anyway, now we're a couple months later (It's the end of May). All three kids and Marcia have been released from the hospital. Marcia was taken directly to jail and then posted bond. Her license is suspended, so she can not drive. She now stands trial for DWI. This is a few days into her trial. Jan is not speaking to her. Greg is still puzzled why she was arrested as he didn't smell alcohol on her breath and has said so on a few occasions. Mike is still unconscious. We are nearing summer vacation. I will get back to the hospital and write about Mike in the next chapter._

_

* * *

_

Marcia is appearing in court. All the Brady adults are in the courtroom. Jan and Philip are in the back of the courtroom and have slipped in at the last minute, so as not to be seen. The judge is preparing to enter.

Bailiff: All rise! Judge Milian now presiding.

_The audience, defendant and prosecutor rise._

Judge: Be seated.

_They sit down._

Judge: This is the case of State versus Marcia Brady Logan. I have been informed of new evidence in this case. Am I correct?

Prosecutor: That is correct.

Judge: And what is the nature of this new evidence.

Prosecutor: It has come to the attention of the court that the blood sample taken at the scene of the accident does not match the sample taken upon arrival to Community Hospital Emergency Department.

Judge: In what way does it not match?

Prosecutor: After comparing the two samples to subsequent samples taken during her hospital stay, it has come to our attention that the initial blood sample is not from Marcia Brady Logan. It seems the laboratory accidentally switched her sample with another patient taken to the same Emergency Department earlier in the day. After locating and retesting her initial blood sample, the results state that Marcia Brady Logan's blood alcohol content was well beneath the legal limit.

Judge: May I see this new evidence?

Prosecutor: Yes, your honour.

_He presents the evidence to the bailiff who presents it to the judge. She reads it over._

Judge: Are any of the hospital or laboratory personnel in the courtroom?

Defense Attorney: Yes, they are. The defense would like to call Elroy Marshall.

_Elroy Marshall is the lab tech who discovers the mistake. Both attorneys cross-examine the witness and then the judge excuses him. Next to be called is the paramedic who was on scene at the accident. Last, is the trauma doctor who attended to her in the Emergency Department. After he is excused, the judge mulls over the testimony._

Defense Attorney: In light of the new evidence and testimony given here today, I move that the charges against my client be dismissed.

Judge: So moved. The charges against Marcia Brady Logan are hereby dismissed. You are free to go.

Defense Attorney: Thank you, your honour.

Judge: Before I excuse this courtroom, I want to say something to you. Although the report states that your blood alcohol content is below the legal limit, it does state there was alcohol in your blood. Subsequent reports read the same, which leads me to believe you may have a problem with alcohol. Although I can not order you into treatment, I do hope you'll take my advice and get some treatment. I do not want to see you in my courtroom again.

Marcia: Yes, your honour.

Judge: You are hereby dismissed. **She bangs her gavel and concludes the trial.**

Baliff: All rise!

_Everyone stands up as the judge leaves the courtroom. After she leaves, Marcia turns around and faces her family. She nearly leaps into her husband's arms. Carol is so overjoyed, she hugs her daughter as she is still in her husband's embrace._

Wally: Congratulations, honey.

Marcia: We did it!

Carol: Oh, my baby!

Marcia: **Faces her mother and grins. **Mom!

_Mother and daughter embrace. They release and the family leaves the courtroom. Marcia and Jan's eyes briefly meet, but they do not speak. Once they're out of the courtroom, Carol confronts her daughter._

Carol: Why don't you and Jan speak?

Marcia: Mom, she thinks I was drinking and that caused the accident.

Carol: Weren't you?

Marcia: I had cough syrup earlier that day because I had a cough. I wasn't drinking.

Carol: **Trying not to doubt her. **Are you sure?

Marcia: **Annoyed. **Mom, don't you believe me?

Carol: I want to, but I'm not sure.

Marcia: You can. I've learned my lesson.

_Greg approaches the duo and embraces his sister._

Greg: I knew something was wrong.

Marcia: Thanks.

Greg: Like I'd been saying all along, I never smelled alcohol on your breath.

Marcia: **She sees Jan and her family exit the courtroom, so she raises her voice a bit to make a point. **I told everyone I wasn't drinking. Now, I hope everyone will believe me.

Jan: **To Philip, but still looking at Marcia. **Let's go home. Grace needs her nap and it's almost time for Patty to come home from school. Mom, we'll see you later.

_Carol's face falls. The rest of the Brady family exits the courthouse out of a different door from the Covingtons._

_

* * *

_

At the Brady house, Nora, Traci and Christine help Alice fix a celebration dinner. Ryan and Carolyn come home from school. They've been really nervous about the trial, and wanted to attend, but Carol insisted they go to school. They enter the kitchen.

Alice: Hey guys! How was your day?

Ryan: Fine, I suppose.

Carolyn: It was school, I guess. So, I guess they did closing arguments?

_Marcia enters the kitchen._

Marcia: Alice, where are the.... oh, hey guys!

Ryan: Marcia! How?

Carolyn: What are you doing here?

Marcia: The judge dropped the charges.

Ryan: How did that happen?

Marcia: The lab had mixed up the blood samples and discovered the error. So, since my blood didn't show enough alcohol in it, the judge dismissed the charges.

Carolyn: So, no fine nor jail time?

Marcia: Nope!

Ryan: What about your license?

Marcia: It's been reinstated.

Ryan: That's great!

Carolyn: **Still concerned. **So, what does this mean for you and Jan?

Marcia: I don't know. She's been at the trial each day. She's tried to hide, but I've seen her. She wouldn't speak to me when we left the courtroom today.

Ryan: I wish you two would chill out. This is ridiculous.

Marcia: I know, but what can I do?

Carolyn: Be her older sister and go talk to her.

Marcia: It's not that simple. She accused me of driving her daughter while intoxicated.

Ryan: But you weren't. The tests prove it.

Marcia: I know, but she still has her doubts. **Trying to cheer herself up. **She'll eventually come around.

Carolyn: I hope so, because this is nuts. We can't even be a family anymore because either your family is around or hers. You're never here at the same time.

Ryan: This isn't the time for you guys not to speak to each other. Dad's still in the hospital. What would he say if he were here?

Marcia: He'd tell me exactly what you're telling me, to try and mend fences.

Carolyn: Well?

Marcia: I'll give her a day or so and then try and talk to her.

Ryan: Fair enough.

Carolyn: Well, I've got homework. Let me know when dinner is.

Alice: It'll be a couple hours.

_The twins go to their rooms, stopping by to greet their mother on the way._

_

* * *

_

In the living room, Carolyn and Cindy are playing with Cindy's twins, who are in bouncy seats.

Cindy: I can't believe how big they're getting.

Carol: They do grow fast, don't they?

Cindy: I don't remember Ryan and Carolyn growing this fast.

Carol: **Chuckles. **You were turning thirteen when they were born. You were immersed in your cheerleading and other things to really notice. It's different when they're your own.

Cindy: I suppose it is. **Gives Sarah a toy. **Oh mom, I still can't believe they're mine. I love being a mom.

Carol: With each of you, it took awhile for the shock to wear off, but I've always been in awe of my kids. I love being a mom. Each of you have brought me such joy. I wouldn't trade this for the world.

Marcia: **Walked in unseen. **You really mean that?

Carol: **Stands up and hugs her daughter. **Of course I do. I love all my kids. I don't always like their decisions, but I will always love my kids no matter what.

Marcia: Thanks mom. Although I don't feel really lovable, it feels good to hear it.

_Alice, Traci, Nora and Christine join the women in the living room. Robbie is waking up from his nap. Traci starts to get him up._

Christine: Here, let me. I need the practice.

_The others get excited._

Carol: Christine, you're not?

Christine: No, not yet, but we're trying.

Carol: So soon?

Christine: Well, we're not getting any younger. We decided that we wanted to go ahead and start a family. **She picks up her nephew. **Hey little guy. Come to Auntie Christine. Ooh, I think you need a change. **To Traci.** Where's his diaper bag?

Traci: It's in the den. You want me to change him?

Christine: No, I can do it.

_Christine takes Robbie into the den and changes his diaper. Nora winces a bit and holds her head, trying not to let anyone notice._

Alice: Are you okay?

Nora: I've just got a bit of a headache.

Carol: I've got some Ibuprofen in the kitchen.

Nora: I've got some in my purse. I think I'll go grab some.

Alice: We've got some juice in the 'fridge if you'd like.

Nora: Thanks.

_She goes into the kitchen and pours a glass of juice. She finds an apple and eats it, then returns to the living room_

Alice: Did you find it?

Nora: Sure. Thanks.

_

* * *

_

A few hours later, the Brady family, minus the Covingtons, sit down for dinner. Carol notices that Nora's picking at her food.

Carol: Nora, are you okay?

Nora: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry.

Carol: Are you sure? You look a little green.

Nora: I'm fine. My stomach's just a bit queasy.

Greg: **Getting concerned. **Are you sure? We can go if you need.

Nora: No, it's okay.

Alice: Let me get you some seltzer.

Nora: **Knowing they're not going to stop. **Sure, I guess that would help some.

_Alice pours her some seltzer and brings it back._

Alice: Here you go.

Nora: **Accepts the glass.** Thanks.

Greg: Are you sure you're okay?

Nora: I'm fine. I had tuna for lunch and I don't think it sat well with me. **Smiles. **After all these years, you still treat me like a queen.

Greg: **Kisses her on the cheek. **You are my queen.

Kevin: **Makes gagging noises. **I think I'm gonna be sick.

Mickey: Me too.

Jessica: You guys are such babies. **Gets dreamy-eyed. **I think it's wonderful.

Mickey: You would.

Jessica: Shut up, Mickey.

Marcia: Kids, cool it.

Peter: **Chuckles. **You were swoony like that when you were a kid.

Bobby: Yeah, it was disgusting. **Pretends to gag.** Kinda like watching two octopi.

Ryan: Speaking of octopi, have you seen Carolyn with Jason lately? Ick!

Carolyn: Oh, you're the one to talk. How 'bout you and Stephanie. Yowza!

Kevin: Whaddya mean?

Carol: Enough.

_Greg and Nora are cracking up. Wally and Marcia take this time to sneak in a long kiss._

Traci: Jessica, love's great when you find the perfect guy like I did. Bobby's the greatest.

Christine: And so is Peter.

Mickey: **Getting really queasy. **Oh, brother!

_

* * *

_

The dinner winds down and the families go to their respective homes. Wally and Marcia are talking in their bedroom.

Marcia: What a day! I still can't believe my name is cleared. Tell me I'm not dreaming.

Wally: You're not dreaming.

Marcia: This feels so unreal. After the accident and arrest, I was so afraid my life was over.

Wally: And now?

Marcia: And now I feel like it's just beginning. I could've lost two of the most precious things in the world to me.

Wally: But you didn't.

Marcia: I know. Our kids could've died that day.

Wally: But they didn't.

Marcia: **Crying. **I don't want to take another drink. Ever.

Wally: **Stops. **Wait a minute.

Marcia: What?

Wally: Do you mean to tell me you've been drinking?

Marcia: **Panics. **No!

Wally: You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?

Marcia: No.

Wally: I'm just curious, then why would the judge recommend treatment? The tests did show alcohol in your blood.

Marcia: It's called cough syrup. Remember I had that headache and cough? I'd taken a little of it before I picked up the kids. I'd been coughing my head off since the night before and I wanted to get rid of it. That's all.

Wally: **Smiles with relief. **Okay. If you say that's all, I believe you.

Marcia: **Sighs. **I just wish Jan would believe me.

Wally: I hate that you two aren't speaking.

Marcia: Yeah.

Wally: Well, get some rest. **Kisses her on the nose. **I love you.

Marcia: I love you too.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile at Greg and Nora's house. They're getting ready for bed.

Greg: What a day!

Nora: Yeah, it sure was. It's amazing about the blood sample. So, what happened?

Greg: Elroy caught the mistake.

Nora: How did that happen?

Greg: Elroy said that one of the second-year techs had been the one testing the samples. When the lab was testing the subsequent samples again, as the defense asked, Elroy ran a DNA test and found that the DNA in the first test didn't match the DNA in the subsequent ones. It was a first-year mistake.

Nora: Why was a DNA test ordered?

Greg: Marcia insisted that she wasn't driving intoxicated and wanted proof. She swore up and down that someone made a mistake.

Nora: And she was right. How was it discovered that the samples were mixed up?

Greg: After Elroy discovered that the first sample wasn't Marcia's, he typed the blood from a sample that supposedly came from another patient that came through the ED who was intoxicated. The blood type from that sample matched Marcia's, but not subsequent samples from the other patient.

Nora: Lemme guess. The sample that they thought was Marcia's was the same blood type as that other guy's.

Greg: Exactly. It was a first-year mistake.

Nora: How did you find out about it?

Greg: Elroy mentioned it to me. He wasn't supposed to, but he did.

Nora: So you've known all along?

Greg: The report didn't come out until yesterday. Elroy only found out a couple days ago. It takes about six weeks or so for a DNA test to come out. So, she's really fortunate that this came out as quickly as it did. Normally, this sort of thing could've taken six months or so.

Nora: **Smiling. **Used your position at the hospital to help your sister? That's so sweet of you.

Greg: No, I didn't. It wouldn't be right. She was just fortunate.

Nora: **Smiling. **I still think she had an angel looking out for her. **Suddenly, she turns pale.**

Greg: How are you feeling? You don't look so good.

Nora: I, I dunno. **She swallows a bit of acid that has traveled up her esophagus.** Excuse me. **She runs into the bathroom and empties the contents of her stomach into the toilet.**

Greg: Honey, are you okay?

Nora: Yeah, I'm fine. Would you hand me a washcloth?

Greg: **Dampens a cloth and hands it to her. **Here you go.

Nora: Thanks.** She wipes her mouth and they both go back into the bedroom.**

Greg: Are you sure you're okay?

Nora: Yeah, I am.

Greg: You're not getting sick, are you?

Nora: **A wry smile spreads across her face. **No, I'm not sick. Just six weeks pregnant. **She starts giggling.**

Greg: What?

Nora: I'm due in January.

Greg: **Is very excited. **We're gonna have a baby!

Nora: We are.

Greg: I love you.

Nora: I love you, too.

_They get in bed._

Greg: Maybe we'll have that girl you've wanted. I know you want one.

Nora: I want a girl so bad I could just scream.

Greg: I know. That's all you talked about since mom was pregnant with the twins.

Nora: Have I been that bad?

Greg: No. When do we want to tell the rest?

Nora: Oh, I dunno. I wanna keep it between us for now.

Greg: Fair enough.

_They embrace and fall asleep._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, the hospital calls the Brady residence. Carol is in bed and answers the phone.

Carol: **Groggy. **Hello?

Receptionist: This is Leslie from the hospital.

Carol: **Alarmed. **What's going on?

Leslie: There's been a change in Mike's condition.

Carol: I'm on my way.

_She hangs up the phone, gets dressed and races to the hospital._

_

* * *

_

A/N—It may not be what you think. Just hang on.

_--End of Chapter Seventeen--_


	18. Chapter 18

_--Chapter Eighteen--_

_A/N—Many people have_ _given me some great ideas in moving this story forward. Thank you so much for your input. Keep reading and reviewing. In addition, I have been doing research, so I'm drawing upon that and also my experience working in Trauma ICU._

_

* * *

_

A worried Carol rushes to the hospital and checks in with Leslie.

Carol: What's happened? Is he gonna be okay? Can I see him?

Leslie: **Smiling. **Relax, Mrs. Brady. I think you're gonna like this.

_She leads Carol into Mike's room. The vent is gone and he is breathing on his own._

Carol: **Delightfully shocked. **When did this happen and why didn't anyone tell me?

Leslie: We tried to call you earlier, but no one answered. He was uncomfortable with the vent, so the doctor decided to wean him off the vent today. He did really well throughout the day with the vent turned down, so the doctor pulled the vent and he's been breathing on his own ever since.

Carol: **Tears of joy are streaming down her face. **Oh Mike! **She studies his face without tubes or tape for the first time since the accident. **You look so good. The bolt's out of your head too!

_The nurse enters the room._

Nurse: He's doing really good. The pressure in his brain is down to normal parameters too. One of the nurses on the day shift swore he moved his hand.

Carol: **Covers her face and inhales for a minute. Then, she holds his free hand. **Mike, can you squeeze my hand?

_Nothing happens._

Carol: **She strokes his hand. **Mike honey, can you squeeze my hand?

Nurse: Try telling him instead of asking.

Carol: Mike, squeeze my hand.

_At first, there's nothing. Slowly he twitches his middle and ring fingers and then begins to squeeze her hand._

Carol: Oh Mike, you're doing it! **Tears flow down her face. **Oh Mike, you're coming back to us. I almost gave up hope.

_The nurse stands at the threshold and fights back tears herself._

Carol: **Pulls the covers from his feet and touches his right one. **Mike, move your foot.

_Mike complies. She touches his left foot and asks him again. Mike moves his left foot. She touches his left hand and he moves it._

Carol: Oh Mike, this is the happiest day of my life. **She studies his face. **Mike, open your eyes. **(Nothing happens)** C'mon sweetheart, open your eyes. **(Nothing happens)** Okay, perhaps that might be asking too much right now.

_Leslie and the nurse quietly slip out of the room unnoticed by Carol. She continues talking to her husband._

Carol: Oh Mike, what a day. The charges against Marcia got dropped. The incriminating blood sample turned out not to be hers after all. Greg was right. I'm so relieved and happy for her. She says she's not drinking, but I'm not quite so sure about that. Jan still won't speak to her; she's angry at Marcia and blames her for the wreck. **She sighs. **I just don't know what to do about those two. You remember what happened the last time I meddled in one of my kids' sibling spats. I thought I'd never hear the end of it with Peter and Greg. I wish you could talk to me. I miss hearing your voice. Maybe soon. I'm just happy you're off the vent. I love you so much.

_While she is talking, Mike opens his eyes. She looks over at his face and notices his eyes are open. She stands up and strokes the side of his face._

Carol: Mike? Your eyes are open. They're so beautiful. I can't believe this. It's a miracle!

_She eventually falls asleep at his bedside._

_The next morning, Greg goes up to the hospital to look in on his dad. He spots Carol asleep by his bedside. He notes that he is off vent. Then he looks down where his mom is sleeping. Mike's hand is holding Carol's. He gently knocks on the door and Carol awakens._

Carol: Greg!

Greg: Hi mom. When did they take him off the vent?

Carol: Last night. They weaned him down yesterday while we were in court, and then took it out yesterday evening.

Greg: Why weren't we notified?

Carol: They said they called us and no one answered the phone.

Greg: How is he doing?

Carol: He's great. He moved his hands and feet, and then I looked over and his eyes were open.

Greg: Hey dad, it's Greg. Can you move your hand for me? **(Nothing happens)** Move your right hand. **(Mike moves his hand) **Good. Squeeze mom's hand. **(Carol places her left hand in his left hand and Mike squeezes it.)** Now, move your left foot. **(Mike complies)** Move your right foot. **(Mike complies)** Dad, open your eyes.

_Mike's eyes flutter open. Carol's so excited, she can hardly contain herself._

Carol: **Tears well in her eyes. **Mike!

Greg: **Smiles. **Good job, dad. It's nice to see you back.

_A tear escapes from Carol's eye and splashes onto Mike's hand._

_

* * *

_

A few weeks pass and Mike slowly improves. It is mid-summer. Nora is well into her pregnancy (about 3 ½ months). She, Traci and Marcia are at the catering shop.

Marcia: Nora, how are you feeling?

Nora: I'm feeling great. I think the morning sickness is starting to go away.

Traci: That's good. I thought I'd never get over being sick while pregnant with Robbie.

Nora: So, are you and Bobby thinking about having any more?

Traci: **Laughs. **Robbie's only five and a half months. Give us time. How 'bout you, Marcia?

Marcia: How 'bout me, what?

Traci: Have you and Wall thought about having any more kids?

Marcia: **Holds her hands up. **Oh no. We're so done. Stick a fork in me, I'm done. Two's enough for me.

Nora: If this little one's a girl, we'll probably be done. If it's a boy, I want to try at least one more time for a girl.

Traci: Have you thought of any names?

Nora: We're thinking of Chelsea Lauren if it's a girl and I like Brandon Tyler for a boy.

Marcia: Brandon Brady? Kinda rough on a little guy.

Nora: **Giggles. **Yeah, that's what Greg said. He likes Jonathan Tyler.

Traci: **Dreamily. **Aww, those are nice names. We had a hard time deciding on names. Had Robbie been a girl, she would've been Heather Nicole.

Nora: That's lovely. **Changing the subject a bit. **Speaking of babies, I really want to stay home with this baby for at least the first year.

Marcia: Oh? Does this mean we need to find someone else?

Nora: I was thinking. Christine hasn't been able to find another job and her black forest cake is divine. I think we should hire her on and train her so she can take my place when the baby's born.

Traci: That's a great idea. She does have a background in business and management.

Marcia: I like it too. I think it's nice to keep the business in the family.

Nora: Lemme call her to see if she's free today.

Traci: **Excited. **Sure, go ahead.

Nora: **Dialing the phone. Christine answers. **Hey Christine, it's Nora.

_Christine's at the Councilman's office with Peter._

Christine: Hey, how are you?

Nora: I'm fine. The reason why I'm calling is I was talking to Marcia and Traci and you know I'm planning on staying at home once this baby's born?

Christine: **Wondering what's going on. **Yeah?

Nora: I was talking to them and they've agreed. We'd like you to come work with us.

Christine: **Excited. **Really?

Nora: Yeah.

Traci: **Takes the phone from Nora. **Hey Christine, it's Traci. Come on over. We'd love it if you could come work with us. **Almost begging. **Whaddya say?

Christine: Sure! I'd only be able to work part-time because I'm working with Peter in the Councilman's office.

Traci: **Forgot. **Oh yeah! I'd forgotten.

Marcia: Forgotten what?

Traci: **Whispering. **I'd forgotten she's working with Peter in the Councilman's office.

Marcia: **Reaching out to the phone. **Here, gimme the phone.

Traci: Marcia wants to talk to you. **Hands off the phone.**

Marcia: Hey Christine. If you'd like to work with us part-time, the job's yours.

Christine: Sure. I'd love it.

Marcia: Well, come on over. Let's talk shop.

Christine: I'm on my way.

_Marcia and Christine hang up the phone._

Peter: What's up?

Christine: **Excited. **Nora, Traci and Marcia asked me to join the "Party Girls."

Peter: **Equally excited. **That's great!

Christine: Nora wants to stay home with the baby when it's born and so they need a fourth person to join them. Peter, I feel like I'm finally part of the family.

Peter: **Hugs his wife. **That's great, honey.

Christine: **Hesitates. **I won't be able to help out as much around here.

Peter: **Still holds his wife in an embrace. **That's okay. I know how much you wanted to work with them.

Christine: Are you sure it's okay?

Peter: Positive. I can hire an additional intern to help out.

Christine: Thanks.

_Christine goes to the catering shop and meets her sisters-in-law to discuss the business._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Carol walks into the Intensive Care Unit. Leslie, the receptionist is on duty.

Leslie: Hi Mrs. Brady.

Carol: Hi Leslie, how are things going?

Leslie: Oh, they're going. Not too much action right now.

Carol: That's good.

Leslie: The doctor's looking for you.

Carol: **Fights off panic. **What's happened?

Leslie: **Trying not to let her face betray what's going on. **He'll explain. He's in Mike's room right now.

Carol: Thanks.

_She rushes to her husband's room and sees his doctor, nurse, and a couple patient care techs in the room. She sees the doctor and nurse tending to Mike. They're trying to keep him in bed. He is combative and shouting his wife's name._

Mike: Carol! Carol!

Doctor: C'mon, Mr. Brady. Settle down.

_Mike kicks out and the doctor jumps back a bit. The techs try to lay him back down, but he won't cooperate. Carol enters the room._

Carol: **Tries to fight back tears. **Mike!

_Mike looks around, like a deer in headlights, trying to locate the sound._

Carol: Mike, I'm here.

_The doctor motions for her to approach Mike's bedside._

Carol: It's Carol. Look at me. **She reaches out to touch him, but he jumps back a bit.** Okay, I won't touch you. Can you look at me?

_Mike sits still and looks at his wife._

Mike: Carol.

Carol: Yes, it's Carol.

Mike: Carol.

Carol: Yes. **She takes his hand and begins stroking it. **It's Carol.

_He jerks his hand out, but he does not become combative. Instead, he sits and seems to look intently at his wife._

Carol: Mike, it's me. Can you lie down so the doctor can examine you?

_Mike sits, unmoving._

Carol: I'll be here. Please. Hold my hand. **(He lets her take his hand.)** Lie down. I'm here.

_He stretches out on the bed, holding her hand. She moves near the head of the bed to be out of the doctor's way. The doctor examines Mike, testing reflexes, looking in his eyes to check pupil reactivity, and the like._

Doctor: Mr. Brady, you're making good progress. We may be looking at transferring you to the step-down unit in another week or so.

Carol: **Excited. **Oh, that's wonderful!

Doctor: Mr. Brady, I believe there are three forces at work in your recovery: your will to survive and recover, your very loving family, and the man upstairs. I was sure that your first few flow studies and EEGs would show brain death, but you've proved me wrong.

Carol: **Looks at her husband and smiles. **Yes, he's strong. He's my rock. Thank you for your help and care.

Doctor: I didn't really do anything. **Begins to step out of the room. **I'll stop by later.

Carol: Thanks.

_The medical team leaves the room, leaving Carol and Mike alone. Mike looks at his wife._

Mike: Carol.

Carol: Yes. **Tears well. **Oh Mike, I never thought I'd hear your voice again. I love you so much!

_She tries to wipe the tears from her eyes, but Mike reaches up and wipes them with his finger._

Carol: I'm going to call the kids. **(Mike looks up at her as if he doesn't want her to go) **I'm not going anywhere. **She reaches the phone and calls the kids.**

_

* * *

_

The family, including Alice and Sam, begins gathering in the family room at the hospital, as Carol has requested the doctor update them on Mike's condition. Everyone but the Logans have gathered. Shortly before the doctor arrives, the Logans enter the room. This is the first time Marcia and Jan have been in the same room together since Marcia's trial. Marcia looks Jan in the eyes. Jan starts to get up and leave the room, but Carol stops her.

Jan: Leave me alone, mom.

Carol: The two of you are going to have to learn how to get along with each other.

Jan: Mom, she drove drunk with my daughter in the car.

Marcia: I wasn't drinking!

Carol: **Exasperated. **Hush! That's enough!

Jan: But!

Carol: No! Now look. You two are sisters. You used to be best friends.

Jan: That's before my sister took chances with my daughter's life.

Marcia: I did not!

Carol: Would you two quit? I'm sick of the two of you feuding. I can't even have all my children and grandchildren in the same room together. I've had enough of it! Your dad's been lying in that hospital room since mid-March. We still don't know what his future will be. What would he think if he knew his two eldest daughters were feuding like school kids?

_Marcia and Jan don't look at each other. Jan's arms are crossed and her jaw set. Marcia's trying to figure out how she can escape._

Carol: Now, we're all gonna sit here together as a family and listen to what the doctor says. I don't expect the two of you to hang out together, but when you're in my presence, and especially your father's presence, you will be civil to each other.

_The doctor comes in. The family sits up, ready to hear the news._

Doctor: As you know, Mike's beginning to speak. So far, all he's said is "Carol." This is still very good progress. He's still a bit combative and confused at times.

Cindy: How long will it be before he's speaking coherently?

Patty: **Whispering. **Daddy, what does "coherently" mean?

Philip: **Whispering back. **It means "making sense."

Patty: Oh, okay.

Doctor: We still don't know a lot about the human brain, but generally this phase of recovery goes quickly. However, you'll need to have a lot of patience with him.

Peter: How so?

Doctor: As he becomes more and more lucid, he may get frustrated with himself, not being able to do some tasks as easily as he had in the past. You guys may get frustrated as well. Just remember, it takes a long time for the brain to heal.

Jan: Are you suggesting he's going to make a complete recovery?

Doctor: I wish I could tell you he will. Given his progress thus far, I believe he'll make a remarkable recovery, but I can't say with absolute certainty that he'll make a complete recovery. **He pauses to see if anyone had questions.** If you have any more questions, by all means, contact me. I wish you the best.

Carol: Thank you.

Carolyn: Mom, can I go see him?

Ryan: Me too?

Carol: Of course.

_The family takes turns visiting the family patriarch. It's Marcia's turn to go in. She walks up to the bedside._

Marcia: Daddy, it's Marcia. Mom says you're doing better. I miss you. I miss your advice. I know you'd know what to say about me and Jan. I know I screwed up and I've tried to make amends. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm afraid I'm losing my sister.

_While Marcia's talking, Jan walks into the room. Carol watches, unnoticed, from the distance._

Marcia: **Continues speaking, but doesn't notice Jan walking into the room.** I don't think anyone's gonna trust me anymore. I love my sister. I love Jan. We used to be best friends and I want us to be friends again.

Mike: **Opens his eyes. **Marcia.

Marcia: **Smiles. **I'm here, dad.

Mike: Jan. Jan.

Jan: I'm here, too.

_Marcia looks back and sees tears streaming down her sister's face. Jan walks up to the bedside and holds her father's hand._

Marcia: I love you dad.

Jan: Me too.

Mike: Marcia. Jan.

_The women are overcome with emotion and embrace each other. Carol stays back, unnoticed by her eldest daughters._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Eighteen--


	19. Chapter 19

_--Chapter Nineteen--_

_A/N—I'm accelerating time forward. It's now the middle of August. Physical Therapist is noted by PT and Speech Therapist with ST. I'm also a certified Music Therapist (MT), so I'm going to use some music therapy techniques with the Speech Therapist. I'm assuming the ST also has her MT certification. Dual certifications do happen from time to time in the health care field. This chapter's long, but I'm on a roll and it all fits._

_In addition, I toyed with Mike's fate here and there. The verdict on his survival is still out, but so far, I'm leaning toward continued survival and a good (albeit incomplete) recovery._

_

* * *

_

The weeks pass and the twins are starting their senior year in high school. Mike has been transferred to the trauma rehab unit of the hospital. The kids are getting ready for school. Carol is cooking breakfast for her kids; a long-time family tradition for the first day of school. Carolyn walks into the kitchen.

Carol: Good morning, honey.

Carolyn: Morning.

Carol: How did you sleep?

Carolyn: Okay, I guess. **Frowning.**

Carol: **Notices her daughter is frowning. She sits at the table beside her daughter. **Okay, what's going on?

Carolyn: Nothing.

Carol: **Gives her a disbelieving look. **I know you. Something's wrong.

Carolyn: I was really hoping dad would be here for the first day of school.

Carol: Honey I wish he was back home too.

Carolyn: Mom, is he ever gonna get better?

Carol: Now what kind of talk is that?

Carolyn: **Shrugs her shoulders. **I don't know.

Carol: You do know. Now, what is it?

Carolyn: You know, I was visiting dad the other day... **She trails off.**

Carol: What's going on?

Carolyn: Dad doesn't understand me.

Carol: **Not quite following. **What do you mean your dad doesn't understand you?

Carolyn: When I visited dad the other day, I was talking to him, and he doesn't understand my signing anymore.

_She starts bawling._

Carol: **Strokes her daughter's hair. **Tell me.

_Carolyn starts telling her mother about the visit._

_**

* * *

**_

A few days' prior. Carolyn walks into her father's hospital room. He is watching TV. He sees his daughter and smiles.

Mike: **His speech is a bit halting. **C..Carol...yn, c...come in.

Carolyn: Hi daddy!

Mike: How...How are y...you?

Carolyn: I'm fine. How are you?

Mike: **Confused. **I'm s...sorry?

Carolyn: How are you doing, dad?

Mike: C...Come a...gain?

Carolyn: Nevermind. **She sits down beside him. **What are you watching?

Mike: What?

Carolyn: TV. **Points to the TV. **You're watching TV.

Mike: Oh, di...did you w...want to watch some...something?

Carolyn: No. I meant you're watching TV. I was wondering what you were watching.

Mike: I'm s...sorry. **Feeling frustrated. **I...I don't know.

Carolyn: **Trying to hold back tears. **It's okay dad.

_Ryan knocks on the door and sees his dad and sister talking. _

Mike: **(Speech is halting). **Hi R...Ry..an.

Ryan: Hi dad. How are you?

Mike: F...fine.

Ryan: That's good. **He notices the TV. **Whacha watchin'?

Mike: D...Dallas i...is p...playing H...Hous...ton.

Carolyn: Who's winning?

_Mike looks at her, not understanding._

Ryan: Dad, she asked who's winning?

Mike: Oh! D...Dallas.

_The three talk, Ryan translating for Carolyn._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

Carolyn: So, you see, Ryan had to translate for me. I can't even talk to my dad! **She's crying and frustrated.**

Carol: **Heartbroken. **I'm so sorry.

Carolyn: I wish I could hear like the rest of you guys. I'm tired of being deaf. I'm tired of sound being muffled and having to strain to hear, if I hear at all. I wanna hear you sing and Greg play. I wanna hear one of dad's speeches. I wanna be able to turn on the radio and actually hear one of Cindy's shows.

Carol: I know, but...

Carolyn: **Signing frantically. **No, you don't know! You can hear. Everyone can hear but me. Me, I can't hear squat. I can barely make out what people are saying, but everyone else in this family can hear. Why me? It's not fair!

Carol: I don't know.

Carolyn: Why didn't anyone do something?

Carol: Hey, that's not fair. We did everything we could do.

Carolyn: Then why didn't the operation work?

Carol: It did work.

Carolyn: No, it didn't, or else I would be able to hear.

Carol: **Not going there again. **Listen Carolyn, your father and I did the best we could and took you to the best specialists in the area. There was only so much they could do. I'm sorry you're having to deal with this, but we all have our challenges.

Carolyn: But I can't even talk to my dad! Everyone talks about how good it is to finally hear his voice again, but I can't hear it. They can talk to him and I can't! I want my daddy back!

_She buries her face in her mothers arms and cries. Carol rocks her daughter. Ryan hears their conversation and waits to enter the room._

Carol: Shh! I know it's been hard for you. It's been hard for all of us. **She stops rocking, smooths her daughter's hair from her face, and looks her in the eye. **Now, I want you to go upstairs and wash your face. You've got school today. We can talk about it more after school if you'd like.

Carolyn: Okay.

_She gets up and washes her face. Carol watches her daughter go and sighs. Ryan enters the kitchen._

Ryan: Mom?

Carol: **Startles out of her thought. **Oh!

Ryan: You okay?

Carol: **Snaps out of it. **Yeah. So, you excited about your first day?

Ryan: Ah, it's all right. I guess so.

Carol: Well, you're graduating in June. That's pretty special.

Ryan: I suppose. **Changing the subject. **Is Carolyn okay?

Carol: She will be.

Ryan: When we visited dad, it really upset her because dad had a hard time understanding her. **Sighs. **Dad's having a hard time understanding a lot of things right now.

Carol: Yeah, he is.

Ryan: This just sucks.

Carol: **Stern and parental. **Ryan.

Ryan: **Rolls his eyes. **Mom, leave it. It does. I mean, he gets in that accident and was in a coma for so long and now he's not himself.

Carol: Yeah, it does, umm, what you say, suck.

_Carolyn comes back in the kitchen._

Carol: You guys ready for breakfast?

Carolyn: I guess so.

Ryan: Yeah, me too.

_They finish their breakfast and head off to Westdale High School._

_

* * *

_

Carolyn is walking down the hall to her first class. Stephanie comes out the bathroom and joins her best friend and notices she's not quite herself.

Stephanie: Hey girl!

Carolyn: Hey Steph.

Stephanie: How's your dad?

Carolyn: **Sighs. **He's the same. I can't even communicate with him.

Stephanie: **Sad. **Wow. That's too bad. Do the doctors know if he'll get better?

Carolyn: No. They just say he's doing better than they expected him to, whatever that means. I dunno.

Stephanie: I'm sorry.

Carolyn: Yeah, me too.

Stephanie: **Changes the subject a bit. **So, you still on the diving team?

Carolyn: Yeah. It's about the only thing that keeps me sane right now.

Stephanie: I still can't believe we're seniors! This year's gonna be so fun.

Carolyn: **Doubting. **I hope so.

Stephanie: I know your dad's still in the hospital and you don't know what things are gonna be like for him, but he'd want you to have fun this year. This is our senior year. We've got football and basketball homecoming, prom and graduation, and of course, there's senior skip day. We'll hafta figure out when we wanna take our senior skip day.

Carolyn: Right. Like I could get away with senior skip day. Remember, I've got six older brothers and sisters and a twin. I can't get away with squat.

Stephanie: We'll still have fun. So, what's your class schedule like?

Carolyn: I've got English first period with Mrs. Varner, Latin with Mrs. Larkins second period, AP Chemistry with Dr. Gaither third period, Economics with Mr. Chase fourth period, Geography with Mrs. Powers fifth period and study hall sixth period. At least on days I don't have diving practice, I can leave after fifth period.

Stephanie: Cool! We're in all but two classes together! I've got French third period with Monsieur LeBlanc and Band fourth period. Band's gonna be fun this year since I made flag corps. I got so tired of being in the woodwind line. I like playing piccolo, but for marching band, the music blows, pardon the pun!

Carolyn: **With a smirk. **Just as long as you don't make it a habit. I don't think I could take this pun-ishment. You're really punny, ya know.

Stephanie: Hey, what can I say? When your dad's a stand-up comic....

Carolyn: True.

_They make their way to class._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Ryan makes his way to class. Jason spots his best friend.

Jason: Yo Ryan!

Ryan: **Takes a seat next to Jason. **What's up?

Jason: You got your board?

Ryan: Yeah. Where do you wanna shred after school?

Jason: How 'bout Woodland Park?

Ryan: **Hesitant. **Uhh, how 'bout over by Town Hall?

Jason: Why not? The Park's got awesome sidewalks and rails.

Ryan: Yeah, but I...uh, I'd rather do Town Hall. Plus, some of the rails over there are wicked.

Jason: C'mon. Me and the guys wanted to hit the park. Why so squeamish? You're like the daredevil of us all.

Ryan: Mmm, that's where dad's crash happened.

Jason: **Realizes what he means. **Ohh, dude! Bummer! I forgot! That's cool. We can do the Hall. Or, what about Avondale Park?

Ryan: Umm, I don't have wheels. The car's in the shop.

Jason: You can catch a ride with me. Tell Carolyn you'll be hangin' with me and I'll drop you off after we get some pizza.

Ryan: Sounds good.

Jason: I'll see Wayne and Toby in Woodshop. I'll let 'em know we're going to Avondale.

Ryan: Righteous. I'll see if Chad and Brad wanna hang out too.

Jason: The Smith twins?

Ryan: Yeah!

Jason: But they're geeks! I dunno....

Ryan: Have you seen 'em shred? They go to competitions all the time. They make us look like schoolgirls.

Jason: Are you sure?

Ryan: Uh yeah. I saw them the other day over at the Hall. They were wicked awesome. They showed me a couple tricks too. I kinda said they could hang with us, so?

Jason: Why not? Maybe they'll teach us some of their tricks.

_The teacher begins class, so they cease their conversation._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile at the hospital, Mike and Carol are eating lunch in Mike's room.

Mike: The kids g...get off to sch...sch...school o...kay?

Carol: Yeah. I think they're really excited about being seniors this year.

Mike: They're s...seniors?

Carol: They turn eighteen in December.

Mike: Wow. I f...for...forgot.

Carol: It's all right. Jan said she's gonna stop by this evening to visit.

Mike: Sh...she's the one with the tw...twins?

Carol: No, she's the one with two girls adopted from Korea. She's the architect.

Mike: I th...thought M...Marcia's the architect.

Carol: No, Marcia's the one with the catering business.

Mike: I thought th...that wa...was T...Tr...Traci.

Carol: Traci works with Marcia and so do Nora and Christine.

Mike: It s...seems I've f...for...gotten nearly everything.

Carol: It's just gonna take time. You'll remember.

_Mike is having a hard time cutting his dinner._

Carol: Would you like me to cut it for you?

Mike: **Frustrated. **I'd like to cu...cut it my...mys...s...self. **He tries again and the meat flies off the plate. **Dammit.

Carol: Mike, it's okay.

Mike: N...no it's n...not. I...I'm a sh...shell of wh...what I u...used t...to b...be. I...I used t...to b...be str...strong, b...but now I...I'm n...not.

Carol: You're still the same man I married.

Mike: H...how c...can y...you say th...that?

Carol: **A tear rolls down her face. **Because I love you.

Mike: I...I lo...love you t...too, Carol.

_

* * *

_

A few hours later, Marcia picks up Jessica and Mickey from school and brings them to visit their grandfather. Marcia knocks on the door.

Mike: C...come in.

Marcia: Hey dad, hey mom. How are you?

Mike: G...good.

Carol: Hi kids, how was your first day of school?

Mickey: Lousy. Mrs. Jenkins moved up to fourth grade and I wound up in her class.

Carol: Is that the teacher that gave you so much trouble last school year?

Mickey: Yeah. Mom and dad are gonna try to get me outta there. Kevin's lucky. He got Mrs. Carver. She's cool.

Carol: Maybe you'll be transferred into her class.

Marcia: That's what we're hoping for. Wally and I had written the school last year and stated he was not to be put in Mrs. Jenkins' class.

Carol: Well, I hope things work out that you can get out of there.

Mickey: Yeah, me too. I don't think my butt can take it.

Marcia: **Stern. **Mickey!

Mickey: **Sheepish. **Sorry.

Marcia: Jessie, show your grandpa what you got in school today.

Carol: What did you get?

Jessica: **Grinning from ear to ear. **I got my cheerleading uniform today!

Mike: T...that's g...great, C...Cindy.

Jessica: **Confused.** Uh, Cindy? I'm Jessica.

Mike: I...I'm sorry.

Jessica: That's okay.

Carol: Congratulations, honey! So, do you know what position you'll be?

Jessica: I hope I'm a flier like Cindy was for awhile. I like the feeling of being up high and being thrown up in the air. The problem is, I think Alissa's gonna get it.

Mike: Why?

Jessica: She's cute and popular and the coach's daughter. Whatever she wants, she'll probably get.

Carol: I thought it was the captain's prerogative when it comes to choosing who goes where?

Jessica: Yeah, but I think she'll get it.

Carol: Is there another position you'd like too?

Jessica: If I can't be a flier, I think I'd do well as a tumbler.

Mike: T...that's g...great.

Jessica: Would you go to my games?

Carol: Sure, honey. We'll go to a few.

Mike: L...love t...to.

_The phone rings and Carol answers it. Stephanie's calling for Carolyn from Westdale._

Carol: Hello?

Stephanie: Mrs. Brady? It's Stephanie.

Carol: Hi Stephanie. How are you?

Stephanie: I'm fine. Carolyn's here and wondering how Mr. Brady is.

Carol: Tell her he's doing really well today. Marcia and the kids are here with us.

Stephanie: She says to tell you that's great and she'll be over after practice.

Carol: Okay, that's fine. Is Ryan around?

Stephanie: He, Jason and the guys went over to Avondale Park to skateboard. After that, they're getting pizza and will be home in time to do his homework.

Carol: All right. Thanks for calling. Tell Carolyn I'll be home in time to start dinner.

Stephanie: I will. Bye, Mrs. Brady.

Carol: Nice talking to you, Stephanie.

_They hang up._

Mike: W...Who was th...that?

Carol: Stephanie and Carolyn. They called to let us know that Ryan's with some friends skateboarding, and Carolyn's got diving practice today.

Mike: C...Carolyn does d...di...diving?

Carol: Yeah. She's really good too. She's won a few medals in competitions.

Mike: B...But sh...she's d...deaf. How...How c...can sh...she d...dive?

Carol: She uses a light to cue her instead of a buzzer. If you'd like, I can bring up a video of her last competition. She won gold in springboard and silver in platform.

Mike: **Smiles. **Th...that's m...my g...girl.

Marcia: Well, I've gotta get the kids home so they can start their homework.

_They say their goodbyes and the Logans leave._

_

* * *

_

The patient care tech comes in the room.

Tech: Mr. Brady, it's time for me to take you down to PT.

_Mike groans._

Carol: Oh Mike, it'll be all right. How 'bout after dinner, I come back up and we can...

_Carol whispers something inaudible in his ear, causing a wide grin to spread across his face._

Tech: So, are you ready to go?

Mike: I...I guess so.

Carol: **Kisses her husband. **Bye sweetheart. I'll see you later.

_The tech helps Mike transfer into his wheelchair and Carol walks them to the elevator. She gives him another kiss before she leaves._

_

* * *

_

Mike is down at the Physical Therapy department.

PT: Okay Mr. Brady...

Mike: M...Mike. C...Call m...me M...Mike.

PT: Okay Mike, I want you to throw the ball through that hoop.

_He takes the ball, throws it with his right hand, and misses._

PT: Good throw. Try again.

_He tries again and misses. He finally gets it through on his tenth try. Then, the PT has him try it with his left hand. He hits the hoop on his ninth try, but doesn't make it through._

PT: Good job, Mike. You're getting stronger.

Mike: I...I w...wanna ask ask y...you s...s...something.

PT: Okay, what?

Mike: W...wi...will I b...b...be able t...to w...walk a...a...gain?

PT: What has the doctor told you?

Mike: M...my sp...spine i...is se...severed a...a...a...at m...my low...lower ba...ba...back. Wha...what do...does tha...that m...mean?

PT: I'm sorry Mike. It means you won't be able to walk again.

Mike: **Flat affect. He inhales and exhales. **Okay. S...so do...do I ge...get a...a wha...what is it c...called, a whee...wheelchair?

PT: Yes. Would you like to try using the one you're in?

Mike: Okay.

_The Physical Therapist helps him guide through a simple obstacle course. Then, the Speech Therapist comes in and works with him. She is carrying a guitar along with her books._

ST: Hi Mr. Brady.

Mike: Mike.

ST: Okay, Hi Mike. How are you?

Mike: F...fine.

ST: Let's try some phrases like we did last time.

Mike: Okay.

ST: Now, this time, we're going to use music with them.

Mike: I...I don't s...sing. C...C...Carol d...does.

ST: Really? Maybe one day she can sing with us. Now, you don't have to be a good singer. Let me explain why we're going to use music. When you talk, you use only one side of the brain, but when you sing, you use both sides. It may make speaking a little easier right now.

Mike: Okay.

ST: Let's try this phrase: "My dog likes to run and play." Sing with me.

Mike: **Singing with the therapist. **My...my dog likes to r...run and play.

ST: Good. Let's try it again.

Mike: My dog likes to run and play.

ST: Very good. You've got a good voice.

Mike: Th..thanks.

ST: Now, let's try another phrase: "I watch the sunset with my wife."

Mike: We...we do.

ST: **Smiles. **Well, then let's sing it.

Mike: I watch the sunset with my wife.

ST: Very good!

_They rehearse a few phrases._

ST: I think you're ready to try a real song. How 'bout _"Down in the Valley."_

Mike: Tha...that's one of m...my wi...wife's fav...favourite so...songs.

ST: Well okay. Let's try it and maybe whenever she's down here, you can sing it together.

Mike: Okay.

_They sing "Down in the Valley." He stammers some, but for the most part, sings it well._

_

* * *

_

Later that evening, Carol comes back to the hospital with a video of Carolyn's diving competition and pizza. After the video ends, they talk.

Mike: She's re...really go...good.

Carol: Yeah, she is.

Mike: Whe..when wa...was this?

Carol: The competition was this past spring when you were.... **She trails off and her face falls. She tries to hide her tears.**

Mike: Don't hi...hide fro...from me.

Carol: I'm not. I'm sorry.

Mike: Yes you a...are. I...I may b...be in the ho...hospital, b...but I...I'm st...still your hu...husband. Ta...talk t...to m...e. **He wipes a tear from her face.**

Carol: I'm sorry. I shouldn't shut you out. It's just I've missed you so much. I was so afraid you weren't gonna make it. **She's crying.**

Mike: **Takes her into his arms. **I...I'm here. I lo...love y...you.

Carol: **Still crying into his arms. **I love you too. I was so scared.

_They hold each other and gaze into each other's eyes. Their lips gently touch and hunger burns within their bodies. Carol presses in further. Mike moves down her neck, planting kisses along the way._

Carol: **Moaning with pleasure. **Oh Mike, I've missed you.

_Mike wraps his arms around his wife and they lay down on the bed, enveloping each other in deep kisses. Suddenly, Mike stops._

Carol: **Concerned. **What's wrong, Mike?

Mike: I...I can't.

Carol: Can't what?

Mike: Can't m...make l...love to you l...like I...I...I should.

Carol: What do you mean, "like you should?"

Mike: I'm ummm... I...I'm what's th...the w...word? P....p....p...p

Carol: Paralyzed?

Mike: Y...yes.

Carol: I know.

Mike: B...but I c...can't d...do...

Carol: Do what?

Mike: Y...you k...know. Do...** He looks down at his waist.**

Carol: **She strokes the side of his face. **Mike, I love you. I know we'll face some challenges when you get home and this is one of them. Whether or not we can ever make love like we used to again doesn't matter to me.

Mike: B...but how...how am I sup...p...supposed t...to provide f...for m...my f...f...family i...if I...I...I c...can't ma...make love t...t...to my wi...wife or t...t...talk?

Carol: We'll manage. We always have. I've still got my job at the relator's office and we've got money coming in from the architecture firm and Social Security.

Mike: B...but I c...can't b...be an ar...ar...ar...

Carol: Architect.

Mike: **Frustrated. **Yeah. Ar...chi...te...te...techt or serve as cou...cou...councilm...ma...man anymore.

Carol: I'm sorry Mike. I know this is hard on you.

Mike: I...I c...can't e...even re...remember who...who m...my k...kids or...or gr...grand...grandkids are.

Carol: I can help you, if you'd like.

Mike: We...we ha...have eight k...kids, r...right?

Carol: Yes.

Mike: A...and we...we ha...have si...six grandkids.

Carol: No, we have eight grandkids and one more on the way.

Mike: Greg's a do...doctor. He...he's m...married t...to N...Nora a...and th...they have K...Kevin.

Carol: Yes, and their baby's due in January.

Mike: M...Marcia was over to...today wi...with Je...Jessica and Mi...Mickey. She's m...married to Philip?

Carol: She's married to Wally and Jan's married to Philip.

Mike: Oh. P...Peter's m...my assistant a...at the C...Cou...Councilman's O...Office. He's n...not m...married.

Carol: **Dreading telling her husband. **Peter has taken your seat on the Council. He also eloped after your accident. He married Christine, Gary's sister.

Mike: Wh...who's G...Gary?

Carol: Gary's Cindy's husband and boss at the radio station.

Mike: What d...does sh...she do a...at the r...radio st...station?

Carol: She's a deejay.

Mike: Oh. She's th...the o...one wi...with twins?

Carol: Yes. Sarah and Michael.

Mike: A...and P...Peter doesn't ha...have k...kids.

Carol: That's right.

Mike: You said Jan's m...married t...to Philip? Pa...Patty's their d...dau...daughter.

Carol: That's right and they have another daughter now named Grace.

Mike: We...we h...have a b...big family!

Carol: **Smiling. **We sure do.

Mike: Bo...Bobby's m...married t...to Traci. He r...races c...cars.

Carol: He used to until he had an accident.

Mike: Accident?

Carol: Yes. His car crashed in the Nashville 500 two years ago. He now works in business.

Mike: He...he and T...Traci have a ba...baby n...named Robbie.

Carol: That's right.

Mike: A...and R...Ryan's se...seven...seventeen a...and likes ska...skateboarding.

Carol: Yes.

Mike: C...Carolyn's se...seven...seventeen too. She dives. She...She's de...deaf.

Carol: That's right.

Mike: B...Bobby's the one in t...the wh...wheelchair?

Carol: Yes.

Mike: What ha...happened in t...the crash?

Carol: The crash caused pressure on his spine and he was paralyzed from the waist down.

Mike: He can't w...walk ei...either?

Carol: He can walk some. He also uses crutches. He's hoping that he'll eventually be able to walk on his own.

Mike: Oh.

Carol: You see? We've faced challenges before and we got through them together. We'll get through this one together.

Mike: Wha..what if I...I c...can't? What i...if I ne...never g...get b...better th...than I a...am n...now?

Carol: **Kisses him on the cheek. **I love you. I have loved you since the day we met. I will always love you. If you get better, I will love you. If you never get better, I will love you. You're my husband. I love you, Michael Paul Brady.

Mike: I l...love you. **He gives her a peck on the lips. **T...tell m...me m...more about our...our fa...fam...family.

Carol: All right.

_They snuggle up to each other in the bed and Carol begins to tell him about their family. _

_

* * *

_

---End of Chapter Nineteen---


	20. Chapter 20

_--Chapter Twenty--_

_A/N—With this chapter, you'll have to suspend logic a bit where the upstairs and downstairs meet. We're not really sure how the floors line up at the Brady house. Sherwood Schwartz never explained it to us really. So, if the Bradys can have a "mystery room"...._

_

* * *

_

It's six weeks later and the Bradys are preparing to welcome their patriarch back home. Greg, Peter and Wally are reinstalling the ramp at the front entrance.

Carol: **Looks around the living room. **I don't know how we're going to get this house adapted for your father.

Peter: What do you mean?

Carol: Well, I know we've got ramps installed at the entrance and to his den, but I've got two problems.

Wally: What's that?

Carol: He can't get to our bedroom because he can't get up and down the stairs. We could turn Alice's old room into our bedroom, but the doorways are too narrow to be wheelchair accessible. We could turn the family room into a bedroom, but I don't know what we'd do about the bathroom by the den. **She sighs. **I've gotta face it. I'm gonna hafta sell the house.

Greg: **Tries to swallow the lump that is developing in his throat.** Are you sure mom?

Carol: I don't know what other choice we have. **She looks around the house. **I don't want to sell, but your father shouldn't be a prisoner in his own home. He needs to be able to get around.

Peter: When are you gonna talk to dad about it?

Carol: As soon as I work up the nerve.

Peter: If you decide to sell, Christine and I would be interested.

Greg: You two don't even have kids yet.

Peter: Well, we wanted to wait to tell you, but we're pregnant.

Carol: **Her jaw drops from excitement. **Really? When?

Peter: We're due in May.

Wally: Hey, that's great!

Peter: We're looking for a house, and I'd hate to see someone outside the family buy it. Plus, whatever house we buy has to be in this district. After dad's term as councilman is over, I plan on running for the State Senate.

Carol: Won't you need a house closer to the Capital?

Peter: No, I'm gonna run for Bob Smith's seat in this district.

Wally: Good luck. He's a barracuda.

Greg: We need to get back to work. Mom and dad haven't decided whether or not to sell.

Carol: I'll talk it over with your father, and of course we'll talk it over with you guys. **She sighs again. **I would feel better if the house stayed in the family.

Wally: Perhaps Jan could design you four a house.

Jan: **Walks in. **Perhaps I could design what?

Wally: A house for your folks.

Jan: Are you selling?

Carol: **Shoots her son-in-law a look. **I don't know. I'm not sure how your father could get around in this house.

Jan: Perhaps we can fix that.

Carol: What do you mean?

Jan: **Looking around. **Well, I was just part of a remodel where the home owners put in an elevator.

Carol: An elevator?

Jan: Yes. It would take out a couple rooms in the house, but your bedroom would be intact. **They walk into the den. **See, if we put the elevator in the den, it would eliminate the den and the boys' old room. That way the elevator would stop across from your room. See, if we put it over here, then the fireplace will be intact.

Carol: Okay?

Jan: Then, it would come out...come upstairs and I'll show you. **They follow her into the boys' old room. **It would come out here in this corner. That way the bathroom could be expanded into a really nice bathroom with a garden tub. Those are all the rage now. You wouldn't be wasting any space. True, you and dad would lose your offices, but you could keep the house.

Carol: Can you draw up the plans?

Jan: Sure. I'll also figure out the basic cost of remodel.

_They descend the stairs._

Greg: What about the tile at the bottom of the stairs?

Jan: Well, the tiles will have to go and the staircase set a bit differently. That part of the floor will have to be lowered so dad won't have to use ramps to get to the elevator.

Carol: This almost sounds like more trouble than it's worth.

Jan: Let me draw up the plans and the figures before you decide.

Carol: I'll talk to Mike when I go up there tomorrow.

Greg: When's dad supposed to be released?

Carol: At the end of the week. I should've thought about this sooner, but... **She trails off.**

Greg: It's okay, mom.

Carol: **Sits on the couch and unsuccessfully tries to fight back tears. **It's just that for so long, we weren't sure your father was going to make it, and then we weren't sure of the extent of his injuries or if he would be able to come home, and now...

Jan: Mom, you've had your mind on so many different things, taking care of dad, looking after all eight of us kids and the grandkids, and not to mention still working at the real estate office. You've not had time to think.

Carol: I guess you're right. Now, let's get back to doing whatever we can here.

Greg: When's the hospital bed and other equipment arriving?

Carol: Tomorrow.

Peter: I'm wondering if the kitchen table should be moved out? It might be easier for dad to move around if the table wasn't in the way.

Carol: You're right. I guess we can put it in the den for now.

_They start moving furniture and Philip walks in, carrying Grace._

Philip: Hey. Need some help?

Jan: Hey. How was your day? **They exchange a quick kiss.**

Philip: Oh, the usual. My afternoon class was canceled, so I picked up Grace early from my folks' house.

_Grace extends her arms to her mother._

Jan: Hi baby girl! Did you have fun at Nana's house?

_Carol walks in._

Carol: Hi Philip! Hi Gracie! How's my little one?

Jan: **Passes the baby over. **Here mom. I know she wants to see her Grandma.

Carol: Come to Grandma.

Philip: Do you need some help moving furniture?

Wally: Philly, my man! You're here just in time to move a couple couches and table.

Carol: Where are we gonna move them to?

Greg: I guess we can move one couch to the living room, rearrange the easy chairs and move the table into the garage.

Carol: That sounds fine. **She looks at her watch. **Oh! I've got to go over to the hospital before I pick up the kids for their dental appointments.

Peter: If you'd like, we can finish up while you're gone.

Carol: Are you sure?

Wally: Sure I'm sure.

Jan: And we can have dinner on the table by the time you all get home.

Carol: Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. **She passes Grace back to her mother. **Bye sweetheart. **She kisses the baby on the cheek.**

_

* * *

_

She knocks on Mike's door at the hospital.

Mike: C...come in.

Carol: How are you, honey? **She walks over and gives her husband a quick peck.**

Mike: F...f...fine. The sp...sp...speech ther...therap...p...pist says I'm m...making g...good p...p...progress.

Carol: That's great.

Mike: How are th...things a...at th...the house?

Carol: The kids are over there rearranging furniture. Your bed and other equipment will be here tomorrow, so I won't be able to come over. Alice said she would.

Mike: Th...that's f...fine.

Carol: **Pulls up a chair by the bed and sits. **Mike, we need to talk.

Mike: What's wr...wrong?

Carol: I've been thinking. **She tries to fight back tears. **I don't know how you're gonna get around the house when you're home. There's so many stairs and narrow places, I'm afraid you're gonna be a prisoner in your own home.

Mike: W...well th...there is th...the n...nur...nursing h...home n...nearby. I...I c...could m...move in there.

Carol: No. We've talked about it already. We'll get a nurse lined up and Alice has volunteered to stay with you when I'm at work. **She sighs. **I'm afraid we need to sell the house. **Tears begin to roll down her cheeks.**

Mike: **Reaches over and brushes a tear away. **D...don't d...do th...that. We...we d...don't n...need t...t...to s...sell. I...I'll m...move t...to the h...home.

Carol: No. You're moving back home with your family.

Mike: I...is there a...nother w...way?

Carol: Jan proposed a solution, but I think it's gonna be more trouble than it's worth.

Mike: W...What?

Carol: Jan is proposing we put in an elevator.

Mike: A wh...what?

Carol: An elevator.

Mike: I...i...it'll c...c...cost a f...for...fortune.

Carol: Jan said she'd draw up some plans and include costs.

Mike: **Skeptical. **I...I d...don't know.

Carol: Peter said he and Christine would be interested in buying the house.

Mike: Peter and Christine? They...they...they c...can't af...f...ford. They...they...they d...don't even ha...have k...kids. Wha...wha...what would they d...do w...with s...such a...a b...big h...house?

Carol: Actually, Peter just told me he and Christine are pregnant and are due in May.

Mike: **Grinning. **W...well h...how 'b...b...bout that?

Carol: Also, he's planning on running for State Senate in the next election.

Mike: I...I...I wouldn't b...b...be surp...p...prised if he...he ru...runs for P...P...President s...some...day. Wou...wouldn't th...that b...be s...something? P...P...President P...P...Peter B...Brady. H...has a n...nice r...ring t...to it.

Carol: **Dreaming. **Ah, it does have a nice ring to it. I've always wanted to know what it looks like in the White House.

Mike: I...I...I was th...thinking. Wha...what a...about f...fi...fixing the d...den a...and ba...bathroom into a m...m...master s...s...suite?

Carol: That's an idea. It would cost less than putting in an elevator in the house...

Mike: A...a...and we and we w...wouldn't h...have t...t...to s...s...sell.

Carol: We can have Jan draw up plans for that remodel too. **Sighs in relief. **I really don't wanna sell the house. Maybe this way we won't have to.

_

* * *

_

The next day, the hospital equipment is supposed to arrive. Carol and Alice are doing last-minute cleaning before the deliverymen arrive.

Carol: I guess that'll do it.

Alice: It'll be nice having Mr. Brady home again.

Carol: **Sighs, trying to fight back tears. **Yeah.

Alice: What's wrong? And don't say nothing's wrong because I know you, Mrs. Brady.

Carol: I...I am glad that Mike's coming home, but knowing we're not able to sleep in our bed together or climb up the staircase. Instead, he'll have to sleep down here in a hospital bed. We'll have equipment to help transfer him from the bed to his wheelchair and then special equipment for him in the bathroom. **Tears stream down her face. **Alice, my husband's never gonna walk again! And...and I feel so bad for him. His cognitive abilities may never get back to normal too. He's working so hard....

Alice: No, he's not ever gonna be the same, but at least he's alive. Right after the accident, we were afraid he wouldn't make it, and now he's coming home.

Carol: **Still crying. **I know, but what if he never gets better?

Alice: You'll manage. The two of you always have.

Carol: And...and with being paralyzed, he's more susceptible to pneumonia and stuff because he can't regulate his temperature very well. Alice, what if gets pneumonia and dies?

Alice: **Takes a hold of her shoulders and looks her straight in the eye. **What if he comes home, continues to recover and the two of you live long enough to enjoy your great-grandchildren? What then? If you're gonna play the game of "what if," then why not play it with the positives? What if he's able to escort Carolyn down the aisle at her wedding? What if he's there to see Peter elected to the Senate? What if he's able to give a toast at Ryan's wedding or resume working at the firm with Jan? We don't know what's gonna happen, but all we know is that you and Mr. Brady love each other very much and that you've got a wonderful family that loves you too and will be there for you no matter what.

Carol: You're right, Alice.

Alice: Now, I'm going up to the hospital to see after Mr. Brady. When are the deliverymen supposed to get here?

Carol: At one.

Alice: I'm gonna get going.

Carol: Tell Mike I'll try to come up this evening.

Alice: Okay, I will. Are you gonna be okay?

Carol: Yeah.

_Alice leaves and the deliverymen arrive shortly thereafter. Carol answers the front door._

Man1: Hi, Mrs. Brady?

Carol: Yes?

Man1: We're here from Medicorp. We've got your husband's medical equipment.

Carol: Yes, thank you.

Man2: Where do you want it?

Carol: _**Thinking, **"Back at the store." _**Comes back to the moment. **The room's around back. **She goes out the front door and escorts them to the family room through the sliding glass door. **We'll put the bed here in the corner, facing the sliding glass doors. We'll need to leave a little room so that the nurse can get to him on both sides of the bed. The transfer bar can be here, over the bed.

Man1: Got it.

_He gets his team to set up the bedroom equipment._

Man2: We've also got washroom equipment too.

Carol: Yes, right this way. **She escorts him through the kitchen to the bathroom behind the stairs and beside the den.**

Man2: **Examines the doorway. **Lady, this doorway is really narrow. I'm not sure a wheelchair will be able to get through it. Do you have another bathroom downstairs?

Carol: There's one by the laundry room. This way. **She escorts him to Alice's former suite off the kitchen.**

Man2: This one's better. However, the door leading into the kitchen needs to be taken off.

Carol: Why?

Man2: See, this is really narrow. It may not be wide enough to fit a wheelchair through.

Carol: Actually, one of my sons uses a wheelchair and he's been able to fit through the door in both bathrooms.

Man2: You might still wanna measure his wheelchair to see if it'll work, but if I were to choose between the two bathrooms, this one is better. You don't want him having to travel too far if he's really gotta go, and this one's more spacious.

Carol: I see what you mean. Okay, set the equipment up here.

Man2: Okay, will do.

_All the equipment gets set up and the men depart, leaving Carol alone in what used to be the family room. She looks around, taking it all in. First, she slides her hand over the dresser, opening each of the drawers. Next, she walks over to the bed and tests the transfer bar. Then, she works the railings on the bed. She stops and looks at the mattress. "Mike," she thinks to herself, "I can't believe you'll be home by the end of the week. I'm so happy you'll be home. I also can't believe we can't sleep in our bed in our room together. I love you." The phone rings, startling out of her thought._

Carol: Hello?

Cindy: Mom!

Carol: How are you?

Cindy: I'm fine. **Excited. **I just had to call to tell you the twins are crawling.

Carol: Really?

Cindy: Yeah. They were playing on a blanket on the floor, and a ball rolled out of Sarah's reach. She reached for it, fell over and crawled over to get it. Michael saw her crawling toward the ball and went after her.

Carol: That's amazing!

Cindy: Isn't it a bit early for them to crawl?

Carol: Usually babies crawl at about eight months, and twins usually crawl a bit later because twins are usually born a bit early.

Cindy: I guess I'm gonna hafta baby proof the house really quickly before they start pulling up on things.

Carol: It'll happen quicker than you realize. Marcia walked very early at eight months. You and Jan walked around a year. The twins were thirteen months old, but there were two of them, so I was pulled in many different directions.

Cindy: I remember when they were two. There were some days when I'd come home from school that you looked worn to a frazzle.

Carol: I was.

_**

* * *

**_

She thinks back to the fall of 1977.

_The twins are fussing in the family room. Ryan hits Carolyn upside the head with a toy block. Carolyn begins screaming bloody murder and Carol takes the block from her son's hand._

Carol: Ryan, no!

_She tries to comfort her daughter, but Carolyn will have no part of it. She turns around and bites her brother on the arm. He begins howling._

Carol: No bite. **She extracts her son's arm from her daughter's mouth.**

_Bobby and Cindy come home from school and see that their mom is worn out._

Carol: Hi kids. **She sighs. **How was school?

Bobby: **Brushes her question off. **Ah, school is school. **He walks on.**

Cindy: School was great! I just got accepted into the Westdale Boosters!

Carol: **Tries to muster up some enthusiasm. **That's great honey, but how are you going to balance the Boosters with cheerleading?

Cindy: Shelley's a Booster and is Captain of the Varsity team. She'll make sure Booster activities won't interfere with practice.

Carol: **Still not too sure. **Okay, but your grades better stay up, or you'll need to choose between the Boosters and cheerleading.

Cindy: **Rolls her eyes. **Not this "you can't handle this; you're too young to be on the Varsity Squad, so you need to go down to JV" again? Mom, I can handle Boosters and Varsity Cheerleading at the same time. Trust me.

_Carol looks around and can't find Ryan._

Carol: Where's Ryan?

Cindy: I don't know.

_Mike walks in the family room, carrying a runaway two year old._

Mike: Lost something valuable?

Carol: **Sighs with relief. **There you are.

_Cindy walks out of the room. Mike leans down and kisses his wife. Carolyn begins screaming and Carol picks her up and sets her in her lap._

Mike: Hi honey.

Carol: **Sighs. **Hi.

Mike: I take it these two have kept you hopping.

Carol: All day. They've been fussy and in foul moods all day.

Mike: I'm sorry. **Gives his wife another kiss. **How 'bout I take my beautiful wife out to dinner for some peace and quiet?

Carol: Sounds heavenly, but who's going to watch the twins?

_Jan walks in before Mike can answer the question and takes the twins from their parents._

Jan: C'mon kiddos. Let's go play and give mommy a rest.

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

Cindy: I was wondering if we could come by and visit?

Carol: Sure. Come on over. Carolyn's got diving practice and Ryan's working on a school project with Jason and some of his other friends.

Cindy: I'll be over in about half an hour. I know the twins could use some Grandma time.

_They hang up and Cindy comes over. Cindy puts the babies in their stroller and makes her way to the family room sliding glass door._

Carol: Hi!

Cindy: Hi mom.

_The women embrace._

Carol: **Kneels down and tickles the twins' chins. **Hi kids! Aww! They're tuckered out.

Cindy: Yeah. After a hard day of learning how to crawl, they fell asleep as soon as I put them in the car. **Looks around the room. **It looks really different.

Carol: It sure does. **Looks around and sighs. **I never thought this room would hold hospital equipment again.

Cindy: It doesn't seem all that long ago that Bobby was living here rehabbing from his accident. Remember when he was learning how to walk with the parallel bars?

_The women think back to 1990._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to 1990. The family is gathered in the family room. Wally is at the parallel bars with Bobby.

Wally: Okay folks the reason why we called you together is that Bobby is making is making such terrific progress. We wanted all of you to see it for yourselves.

_Bobby makes muscles as the family cheers. Wally helps him stand up and steadies him._

Bobby: Okay, I'm ready. **He begins taking steps and makes his way to the end of the bars. He positions himself to turn **Here's the tricky part. **He turns and falls. **Whoa!

_Wally tries to help him prevent his fall as the rest of the family watches in horror. Bobby falls anyway and is frustrated._

Bobby: Don't help me! Don't help me!

_**

* * *

**_

The women return to the present.

Carol: That was one of the hardest times in my life.

Cindy: I know, and we got through it. Bobby's doing really well. And we'll get through this.

Carol: **Walks over to the bed and smooths her hand over the railing. **I know.

Cindy: **Walks over and puts her arm around her mother. **Mom, dad's strong. Just look how far he's come since the accident.

_Tears well in Carol's eyes and Cindy continues to comfort her mother._

Cindy: Look at how much you and dad have gone through. Both of you lost your first spouses, then you took your families and blended them together to make our family. Dad adopted us and you adopted the boys. The twins came and you got through Carolyn's diagnosis and surgery. Then we had Bobby's accident and now dad's. We as a family have gone through a lot and I think we've become stronger because of it.

_Carol nods and tries to speak, but she's at a loss for words. The twins wake up and make their displeasure for being confined known._

Cindy: C'mon, mom. I've got two babies over here that want to play with their Grandma.

_Carol and Cindy each pick a baby up. Cindy spreads a blanket on the floor. The women set the babies on the blanket and the four of them play._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Twenty--


	21. Chapter 21

_--Chapter Twenty-One--_

_

* * *

_

Mike's homecoming. Carol's at the hospital with her husband. The rest of the family is gathering at the Brady house making last-minute preparations for their patriarch's homecoming.

Alice: Lessee...we need sheets on your dad's and mom's beds.

Carolyn: Got it.

Alice: The bathroom off the kitchen and the one in your parents' room needs cleaning.

Cindy: On my way. Ryan, come help?

Ryan: Sure. I'll get the downstairs and you get the upstairs.

Cindy: Deal.

Alice: Nora, Christine, Marcia, help with lunch?

Nora: Sure.

Christine: Okay. I'll get the lasagna together.

Nora: I make a mean Italian salad and cheese bread.

Alice: Great.

Marcia: I'll get the Devil's Food cake together.

Jessica: With your homemade icing?

Patty: I like it. It's delicious.

Marcia: Okay. Icing from scratch, it is.

Alice: Kids, why don't you guys hang the decorations?

Jake: I'll supervise.

Carlee: No, I'll supervise.

Alice: How 'bout you both supervise?

Carlee: Okay. I'll make sure they don't make any weird words with the decorations.

Mickey: **Feigning innocence. **Who, us?

Carlee: Yes, you.

Kevin: C'mon, Mickey. Let's go blow up the balloons.

Alice: Here ya go, men. **She tosses the boys a package of balloons.**

Patty: Can I help hang the sign?

Carlee: Sure. Let's go, kiddo.

Alice: The lawn needs to be mowed and the bushes trimmed.

Bobby: I nominate Peter for hedge trimming.

Peter: Oh, ha ha.

Greg: How 'bout this? I'll trim, you mow.

Peter: Fine with me.

Traci: The babies are down for their naps, so Bobby and I will clean the living room.

Alice: Fine.

Jan: I'll fold the laundry.

Alice: All right troops, let's get going.

_The family does as told._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, at the hospital. Carol is packing up Mike's things. She folds one of his shirts.

Carol: I can't believe this day has come.

Mike: Wha...what d...do you mean?

Carol: **Sits on the bed beside her husband. **When I came to the hospital after I got the call about your accident, I was so afraid you were already gone. The doctor didn't give us much hope of your survival. When I finally got to see you for the first time, I wondered how in the world would you be able to survive and how was I gonna go on if you didn't. Then, we had so many close calls.

Mike: What d...do y...you mean close c...calls?

Carol: Your heart stopped many times and the doctor had to bring you back. The pressure in your brain stayed high for a long time, we didn't know whether or not you'd ever wake up. I was so afraid to pray for this day. **Tears stream down her face.**

Mike: I d...didn't know.

Carol: I know. **She sniffs and Mike hands her a tissue.** It's okay.

Mike: N...no it's n...not. Don't sh...shut m...me out.

Carol: I'm sorry. I don't mean to shut you out.

Mike: **Wipes the tears from his wife's face. **Y...you don't have t...to b...be...be s...sorry. It's been a l...long t...time since we've b...been a...a...able to ta...talk and you've b...been worried a...a...about me.

Carol: I have been.

Mike: I...I'm coming home n...now. F...fr...from now on, t...talk to m...me.

Carol: Okay. I will. I love you.

Mike: I l...love you t...too. I...I m...may not be th...the s...same a...as I...I was b...be...before the a...ac...accid...d...dent, but I...I'm still your h...husband.

_Carol blushes and smiles. She's at a loss for words. A nurse knocks on the door._

Mike: C...come in.

Nurse: I wanted to bring the release papers for you to sign and we, the staff, would like to give you something.

_Mike and Carol are smiling as the unit staff and some of the staff from Trauma ICU, including the PT and ST enter his room with gifts, flowers and a balloon bouquet._

Carol: Oh, how sweet.

Mike: Th...thank you.

PT: You've done really well and you've been a great patient.

ST: Take care, Mike.

_Mike opens the gifts and then Carol helps him put the gifts on a dolly._

Nurse: Good luck, Mr. Brady.

Mike: Th...thank you v...very m...much.

Carol: **Wipes tears, which are forming, from her eyes. **Thank you guys for everything you've done.**She hugs each of the staff a hug.**

_Mike signs the release papers and hands them to the nurse._

Nurse: Well, you're all set.

Carol: Let me give the kids a call. **She dials her number.**

Alice: **Answers the phone. **Hello, Brady residence!

Carol: **Surprised that Alice answered. **Alice, Mike's been signed out of the hospital, so we'll be home in about an hour.

Alice: All right. I'll let the troops know.

Carol: **Wonders if there's something up. **Alice. I told the kids that we didn't want anything big for Mr. Brady. We just wanted a simple homecoming.

Alice: **Brushing it off. **Oh, no problem. We're just here hanging out, me, Sam and the kids.

Carol: **Not believing her friend. **Right.

Alice: No, really. Ryan, tell your mother nothing's going on. **She holds the phone out and puts her finger to her lips so the rest of the crew won't say anything.**

Ryan: Mom, nothing's going on.

_Patty giggles and Jan puts her finger to her mouth._

Carol: Uh huh. Anyway, give Patty and the other grandchildren there a kiss for me and we'll see you guys, all of you guys, 'cause I know you're there, in a few minutes.

_They hang up the phone._

_

* * *

_

Back at the Brady's house.

Mickey: **Groans at her cousin. **Patty, you gave the surprise away.

Patty: **Pouting. **No, I didn't. Grandma's smart. She would've figured it out anyway.

Alice: It's all right. They may think something's up, but they don't know that we've planned this big party.

Patty: Yeah, Mickey. **She sticks her tongue out at him.**

Jan: Patty, that's not nice. Tell Mickey you're sorry.

Patty: But Mickey does that all the time!

Philip: **Parental. **Patty.

Patty: **Eyes downcast and is reluctant to apologize. **I'm sorry.

Marcia: I know four kids that would like to drip the batter and icing bowls.

Mickey: YEAH!

Kevin: I want icing.

Jessica: I want cake

Patty: Me too! Icing for me.

Marcia: **Chuckles. **Okay, here you go. **She hands the kids spoons and they devour the bowls of cake and icing remnants. **Jan, remember when mom would make her black forest torte and you and I would fight over the bowl?

Jan: Yeah. I thought I'd never get to have any since you'd hog it all.

Cindy: Where was I on all this?

Jan: You were either not born or were very little. She didn't make it much after daddy left.

Patty: **Confused. **Grandpa left?

Jessica: No, our mommies had another daddy before Grandpa.

Patty: **Still confused. **Huh? But Grandpa is their daddy.

Jan: Remember when Uncle Gary and Aunt Cindy married they already had Carlee and Jake?

Patty: Yeah.

Jan: Well, they have another mommy too. Cindy's their mommy but they have another mommy. You have two mommies and daddies. You have your Korean mommy and daddy and you also have mommy and daddy. It's just the same. Aunt Marcia, Aunt Cindy and I have two daddies and one mommy.

Patty: Oh. What about Uncle Greg, Uncle Peter, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Ryan and Aunt Carolyn?

Jan: Well, Uncle Ryan and Aunt Carolyn have one mommy and one daddy and Uncle Greg, Uncle Peter and Uncle Bobby have two mommies and one daddy. They have a mommy before Grandma.

Patty: **Understanding. **Oh, okay.

_

* * *

_

Back in Mike's room at the hospital. An aide arrives to escort Mike out of his room.

Aide: You ready?

Mike: **Looks around the room, which has been his home for five months. **Yeah.

Carol: **Leans down and gives her husband a kiss. **Let's go home.

_They leave the hospital room for the last time. The aide pushes his wheelchair and escorts the couple to the covered entrance._

Carol: I'm going to get the car. I'll be right back.

_She gets the car, and thinks, "Wow. My husband's finally coming home! I never thought this day would ever come." She drives up to the entrance, gets out of the car and opens the front passenger door._

Aide: Okay Mr. Brady. I want you to grab a hold of the bar over the door and slide onto the seat. We'll help you.

_Mike slides into the front seat of the car. Carol loads the car as the aide folds the wheelchair and puts it in the back seat._

Carol: **Gets in the car and looks at her mate. **You ready?

Mike: Yeah. **He looks out the window.**

Carol: Mike, what's wrong?

Mike: N...nothing.

Carol: What is it?

Mike: I s...said it's n...nothing.

Carol: **Pulls into a parking lot and stops the car. She looks him in the eye. **Mike, talk to me. You told me not to shut you out. Now, don't shut me out. I'm your wife. Please tell me, what's wrong?

Mike: **Sighs. **I...I'm h...hap...p...py th...that I...I'm g...going h...home.

Carol: But?

Mike: B...but I...I...I'm n...not th...the s...same p...p...person I...I...I w...was b...b...bef...f...before th...the a...a...accid...d...dent. I...I...I'm w...w...worth...worthless. **He looks away.**

Carol: **Tears stream down her face. **What? Worthless? No! Mike, I love you.

Mike: I...I...I c...can't w...walk! I...I...I c...c...can't t...t...talk w...we...well. I...I...I c...c...can't u...u...und...d...derst...st...stand m...my...my y...y...youngest d...daught...ter. I...I...I c...can't d...d...do my...my c...councilm...m...man's j...job or b...b...be an ar...ar...archit...t...tect. I...I...I c...c...can't m...m...make l...l...love t...to m...my w...wi...wife.

Carol: I love you.

Mike: I...I...I lo...love y...you t...t...too.

Carol: Mike, hear me out. I love you so much. I loved you from the day we met and when I married you, I married you for better and for worse. Yes, we've had some worse times, but we've also had some better times. Right after the accident, I prayed so hard that you would make it. Then, I prayed that you would wake up. You did make it and you did wake up. All I wanted was for my husband to be here and you are. Is it going to be an adjustment? Yes. Will things be the same as they were before the accident? No.

Mike: I...I know. B...b...but a...a...a man is s...s...supp...pposed t...to p...protect hi...his f...f...family. H...h...how am I s...s...supp...pposed t...t...to do th...th...that the w...w...way I...I...I a...a...am, C...C...Carol?

Carol: All I know is that we're husband and wife. That means we're partners. We look out for each other and our family together. It's not you lead the family for a time and then I take over, no. We lead together, you and me. Yes, it'll look differently now, but we're still in this together.

Mike: **Takes her hand. **Y...you're right. W...we're in th...this tog...g...gether.

Carol:** Smiling. **Let's go home.

_

* * *

_

Carol pulls up in the driveway.

Carol: Welcome home.

Mike: **Looking at the house.** I...I can't b...believe I...I'm h...home.

_She kisses her husband on the cheek. Then, she gets out of the car, unfolds the wheelchair, and wheels it over to the car. She sets the brakes and Mike opens the door._

Carol: Okay, grab a hold of the bar over the door.

Mike: **Grabs a hold. **G...got it.

Carol: I've got you. Now, slide on over.

Mike: **Begins to slide over, but a bit unsure. **Whoa!

Carol: It's okay. I've got you.

Mike: **Settles into the chair. **I...I'm in.

_Carol sets his feet on the footplates, releases the brakes and rolls him back so she can shut the door. She looks at the house and sighs._

Carol: Ready?

Mike: R...ready.

_She walks beside her husband as he wheels himself to the front door._

Carol: Do you want to do the honours?

_Mike turns the knob and opens the door._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, as Mike and Carol pull up in the driveway, Jessica, Mickey, Kevin and Patty are looking out the family room window.

Mickey: They're here! They're here!

Peter: Quick, everybody hide.

Cindy: Got the lights?

Ryan: Got 'em.

_They hear the car door shut._

Greg: Okay, everyone, shhh!

Carolyn: Oooh, listen to big brother.

_Jessica and Patty giggle._

Jan: Girls, shh!

_The family settles in their hiding places. They hear the door knob turn. Patty giggles. Kevin covers her mouth and Patty bites down._

Kevin: Ow!

Philip: Patty!

Jan: **Whispers. **We'll talk about this later, now shh.

_

* * *

_

Mike and Carol enter the house. They know something's up, but they decide to play along.

Carol: Hello?

Mike: I...I'm h...home!

_The family jumps from their hiding places, yelling "WELCOME HOME!" Patty, Kevin, Mickey and Jessica shower their grandparents with confetti. Carol tries to fight back tears as her children surround their father._

Patty: Grandpa! Grandpa! **She runs up and hugs her grandfather.**

Greg: Welcome home, dad.

Jan: Welcome home. **She leans Grace down so Mike could give his granddaughter a kiss.**

Wally: It's good to see you Mike.

Cindy: Hey dad.

Mike: **Kisses his daughter on the cheek. **L...l...lem...me s...s...see these b...b...babies.

_Cindy and Gary help position their twins on Mike's lap and Ryan snaps a picture. Cindy then receives her twins back. Bobby does the same with Robbie, and then receives his son back._

Carolyn: Hi daddy.

Mike: **Doesn't understand what she said, but assumes she was telling him hello. **Hi sw...sweet...t...heart.

Bobby: Hey dad. When you're up to it, I'll teach you how to pop wheelies or we can do some racing or b-ball.

Mike: S...sure th...thing.

Carol: Absolutely not! You are NOT going to pop any wheelies.

Mike: **Smiles and addresses his family. **I...it's g...good t...to b...be h...home.

Alice: All right, let's not smother your father. C'mon, dinner is ready. We're having lasagna.

Carol: Mmm! It smells good!

Mike: I...I'm r...ready t...to eat.

_The Bradys gather around multiple tables for lunch. Carol helps Mike get situated at the head of the table. Alice, Marcia, Traci, Nora and Christine serve the meal. The family joins hands and Mike begins to pray:_

Mike: L...Lord, there are m...marvel...lous things tha...tha...that I do n...not know, nor c...can I...I comp...p...prehend. L...Lord, things tha...that h...happ...ppen in my...my life, a...and things tha...that happen in my f...fam...family's lives. L...Lord, I...I desire t...to be th...thankful, to app...pp...ppreciate everything tha...that c...comes ac...c...cross my p...path. L...Lord, s...so often life h...hurts, I...I g...get a...angry – ups...set, I...I d...do n...not u...understand, yet L...Lord Y...you a...ask me t...to b...be tha...thankful f...for e...everyth...thing, a...and have faith – tha...thank Y...you. L...Lord, I...I tha...thank You f...for m...mercy, f...for f...forg...giveness, f...for p...purity, for p...providing f...for my n...needs. Lord, I...I tha...thank You, I...I p...praise Y...you. L...Lord, in You d...do I...I f...find strength and c...courage t...to g...go on. L...Lord, I...I thank You f...for the au...author a...and finish..sher of m...my faith – J...Jesus Ch...Christ and that I...in Y...you is h...hope e..everl...lasting. A...amen.

_Tears stream down Carol's face as her husband prays. By the time he finishes, there is not a dry eye among them._

_

* * *

_

A few hours later, the party winds down and Alice, Sam and the older Brady kids and their families leave for their respective homes. Mike, Carol and the twins settle down and watch TV together in the living room. Mike and Carol are lying on the couch and Ryan and Carolyn are in the easy chairs. "Home Improvement" has finished airing.

Mike: I...I m...missed this p...prog...gram.

Carolyn: Yeah, it's funny. It's one of my favs. Tim's such a klutz.

Mike: **Not understanding. **I'm s...sorry?

Carol: She said that it's one of her favourite programs and that Tim's a klutz.

Mike: Oh. Y...yeah, h...he is. P...poor T...Tim. H...he can't c...catch a b...break.

Ryan: I want a hot rod like he has.

Mike: S...save y...your m...mon...ney and y...you m...might just g...get o...one.

Carolyn: Dad, are you going to come to my diving competition? **Mike stares at her blankly. **Diving **(she pantomimes the word)**. I have a diving competition Saturday.

Mike: Uhhh.

_Carolyn fights back tears as her father tries unsuccessfully to understand his youngest._

Ryan: Dad, she has a diving competition on Saturday and she wants you to go.

Mike: S...Sure, I...I'd love t...to go.

Carolyn: Thanks. **Changes the subject. **I've got homework. **She gets up and gives her parents a hug. **I'm glad you're home, daddy.

Mike: I...I lo...love you t...too.

Ryan: I've got homework too. **Gives his parents a hug too. **Good night.

Mike: G...goodnight.

Carol: Nite, sweetie.

_The kids go upstairs to their rooms. Mike yawns._

Carol: Are you ready to get to bed?

Mike: Yeah. I...I'm t...tired. I...I've h...had a l...long d...day.

Carol: Put your arm around my neck and I'm gonna help you sit up on the count of three.

Mike: Y...you're g...gonna h...hurt your...self.

Carol: I'll be fine. Ready? One-two-three. **She helps lift him into a seated position then rotates his legs and puts his feet on the floor.**

Mike: **Tries to regain his balance and starts to fall forward. **Whoa.

Carol: **Braces her husband and gets him sitting up. **You all right? Now, slide on over.

_She takes the arm rest off the chair so he can slide over and puts it back on so he can wheel himself into the family room. Mike finishes up in the bathroom and then goes into the family room. Carol turns down the sheets on his bed. Then, she helps Mike transfer into the bed._

Carol: You gonna be okay while I check on the kids?

Mike: Sure. S...see y...ou in a...a m...min...nute.

_

* * *

_

Carol climbs the stairs and hears the kids talking in Ryan's room.

Carolyn: **Crying. **I can't talk to dad! He doesn't understand sign anymore and he can't make out what I'm saying when I talk and I can't understand him either because he stammers. It really sucks!

Ryan: I know Care. I hate this for you. It does suck!

Carolyn: It just hurts so much! Why did I hafta be born deaf? Why did dad hafta be in that helicopter?

Ryan: I don't know.

Carolyn: Now he's home. How am I supposed to talk to him? He just looks at me like I'm from another planet or something. Sometimes, oh I hate myself for this, but sometimes I wish he'd never survived the crash. **Tears are streaming down her face.**

_Tears are streaming down Carol's face._

Ryan: You don't mean that.

Carolyn: Yes, I do!

Ryan: No, you don't. It's just hard right now.

Carolyn: But everyone else can communicate with dad, but me, he just stares at me. What I am I supposed to do? And I can't read his lips too great because he stammers. What if he's never able to communicate with me? What if I can't ever talk to my dad?

Ryan: I don't know, sis.

Carolyn: I feel like such a freak!

Ryan: You're not a freak.

_Carol takes this opportunity to enter Ryan's room._

Carolyn: **Very embarrassed. **Oh great. You heard.

Carol: **Sits on the bed. **I did.

Carolyn: Great. I feel like such an idiot.

Carol: You're not an idiot. It's gonna be an adjustment having your dad back at the house. We'll all have to be patient with him and give him all the love we have for him.

Carolyn: I'm sorry. You're right, Ry, I don't mean it. I'm just frustrated. Everyone else can talk to him and I can't. Someone has to translate for me and it sucks.

Carol: I know and I'm sorry. I wish I could take away your pain. Give your dad some time.

Ryan: Can dad read?

Carol: Yes.

Ryan: Well, perhaps if Carolyn uses the write board you used when you had laryngitis last year, then she could talk to dad by herself.

Carolyn: **Rolls her eyes. **But...

Carol: It's not a perfect solution, but it's better than nothing.

Carolyn: **Protesting. **But mom, nobody else has to do that!

Carol: I know, sweetheart, but until your dad is able to speak without a lot of stammering, relearn sign language and understand you when you speak, this may be the way you'll need to communicate with him.

Carolyn: **Tears are rolling down her cheeks. **What if he's never able to do that? Am I gonna be stuck using the write board to talk to my dad?

Carol: I don't know honey. Can we cross that bridge if we get to it? Right now, we need to concentrate on helping your dad get used to being home, okay?

Ryan: Sure mom. Anything I can do...

_Carolyn's eyes are downcast. Carol puts her index and middle fingers underneath her daughter's chin and raises her head so she can look her in the eye._

Carol: Okay?

Carolyn: Okay.

Carol: Now, tomorrow's a school day, so if you've finished your homework, you might wanna consider going to bed.

Ryan: All right. Night, mom.

Carol: Goodnight, son.

Carolyn: Night, mom.

Carol: Goodnight.

_Carol leaves Ryan's room and goes into the master bedroom, sit on the bed and cries._

_

* * *

_

After Carol regains her composure, she goes back down to the family room, now the new master bedroom, and gets ready for bed. Mike appears to be sleeping, so she quietly turns the covers down on her bed and slips in.

Mike: K...kids a...all right?

Carol: **Startled. **Oh! I didn't know you were awake. Yeah, they're okay.

Mike: C...Carolyn l...looked s...sad t...tod...day.

Carol: What?

Mike: C...Carolyn. Sh...she l...looked s...sad.

Carol: Why do you say that?

Mike: S...she s...seemed s...sad th...that I...I c...can't un...un...underst...understand her wh...when sh...she t...tries t...to t...talk t...to m...me.

Carol: Yeah, she is. It's been hard on her that the rest of the family can converse with you and since it's difficult for you to understand her when she speaks and it seems that you're having a hard time remembering sign language.

Mike: **Feeling badly. **P...poor k...kiddo. I...I w...wanna b...be a...able t...to t...talk to m...my d...daughter.

Carol: I think we've come up with a solution. Actually, Ryan suggested it. Remember the write board I used last year when I had laryngitis? Anyway, he suggested Carolyn use it when the two of you talk.

Mike: Th...that's a...a g...good id...idea. I...I w...wanna h...have a...a t...talk w...with h...her t...t...to...tomorrow.

Carol: **Gets up and gives her husband a kiss. **I think that's a good idea. She really misses you.

Mike: I...I m...miss h...her t...too.

Carol: I love you.

Mike: I l...love y...you t...too.

Carol: I'm glad you're home.

_The couple kisses again. Carol tucks the covers around her husband, gets into her bed, and watches her husband sleep until she falls asleep._

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Twenty-One--


	22. Chapter 22

_--Chapter Twenty-two--_

_A/N—I'm accelerating time forward a bit. It's now the beginning of December. Nora's nearly eight months pregnant, and Christine is around four months along. Mike and Carolyn have come to an understanding and are using the board to communicate with each other. The family, along with one of his therapists, are helping him relearn sign. His speech is improving and he's stammering less. This chapter's shorter than normal. Happy reading!_

_

* * *

_

The family decides to go to Woodland Park to take Mike to the crash site. Ryan is reluctant to go. The family, minus spouses and children, gathers in the living room.

Carol: What's keeping those two?

Mike: R...relax Carol. I bet they're j...just running b...behind.

Jan: I'm sure that's all it is. Remember when we were kids and we always had to wait on Marcia because she was forever brushing her hair?

Bobby: **Pretends to brush his pretend long hair. **One, two, three...

Marcia: Oh, ha ha.

Peter: Well, you were always in front of your mirror, brushing your hair. You almost caused me to get detention for being tardy once.

Marcia: If I remember correctly, dear brother, you were already on your own way to detention without my help.

Cindy: Well, Carolyn is you made over, Marcia and Ryan's a Greg clone.

Jan: Mom, do you want me to see what's keeping him?

Carol: Would you?

_As Jan ascends the stairs, Ryan and Carolyn are talking in her attic room._

Ryan: Uhh, I dunno sis. I think I'd rather stay home.

Carolyn: I know, but dad wants to go to the site. He's never been there and wants us all there with him.

Ryan: Yeah, but I dunno.

Carolyn: C'mon Ry, do it for dad?

Ryan: **Still reluctant. **I dunno.

_Jan enters Carolyn's room and sees Ryan sitting on the bed with his back turned to the door. Carolyn's sitting in the middle of the bed, facing the door._

Jan: Hey guys, mom and dad want to get going.

Carolyn: I'm ready, but Ryan doesn't want to go.

Jan: **Sees her brother's reluctance. **What's up?

Ryan: I just don't wanna go.

Jan: Dad really wants us all to go.

Ryan: I know.

Carolyn: That's what I was telling him.

Jan: I think it would be good for you if you went.

Ryan: I dunno. I just don't know if I can see the site knowing that dad nearly died there and now he's permanently disabled.

Jan: I think that's why we all need to go. Dad's never gonna be the same and although we have to deal with that, he has to deal with it more than we do.

Ryan: **Thinking it over. **Still, uhh, I dunno.

Jan: We'll be all together. Dad really needs us. Why not go with us and if you really can't go to the site, you could stay in the car? But try, for dad?

Ryan: Well, **(he sighs)** okay.

Jan: Great. I'll be with you, if you want.

_The three descend the stairs and join the rest of the family._

Mike: **Pleased to see Ryan with his sisters. **You r...ready?

Ryan: **Sighs. **Yeah.

_

* * *

_

The Bradys arrive at Woodland Park. The debris from the crash site has been cleaned up and save from a few trees with visible bruising, there is little evidence that anything crashed. As the family gets out of their cars, Greg helps his dad get out of the car. Greg unfolds the wheelchair and brings it to the front passenger side.

Greg: Dad, grab onto the bar over the door and on the count of three, slide on to the chair.

Mike: Okay.

Greg: One-two-three!

_Mike slides over and Greg wheels his father to the site. The family stands there in silence. As promised, Jan is standing beside Ryan, who is holding on to his sister's arm for comfort. He's eying the crash site and is visibly reluctant to approach it._

Jan: **Whispers over to her youngest brother. **You okay?

Ryan: **Whispers back. **Yeah.

_Mike remembers back to that fateful day._

_**

* * *

**_

The end of March 1992.

_Mike is working on a project in his den. Suddenly, the house rocks. He dives to the entrance of his den, at the door frame for safety until the rocking ceases. Carol rushes in._

Carol: What on earth?!?

Mike: I think we've just had an earthquake.

_The house rocks again. Mike and Carol hold on to each other until the shocks pass._

Carol: Where are the kids?

Mike: School's not out yet, so they should still be in school.

Carol: **Worried. **I hope they don't release them until this passes.

Mike: I'm sure the superintendent won't put them in any danger.

_The house shakes a few more times, causing books to slide off the shelves. Rocket, the Brady dog barks out of terror and leaps onto Carol's lap._

Carol: Scared too, bud? **She scratches behind the pooch's ears.**

_Almost as soon as the first shocks occur, all is quiet. An hour passes, Mike, Carol, and Rocket are still huddled together, and all is still quiet. Suddenly the phone rings. Mike gets up to answer._

Mike: Hello? **(Mike listens to the caller) **Okay, I'm on my way. **He hangs up the phone.**

Carol: Who was that?

Mike: The mayor. He said that there's been significant damage over in the west side of District 4 and also in District 2 and 6. He's asked all the city council members who are able to get over to City Hall to report to duty.

Carol: Are you sure the roads are safe?

Mike: He said the east side of this district is fine, as are Districts 1, 3 and 5.

Carol: **Unconvinced. **Okay, just be careful.

Mike: **Gives his wife a kiss. **I will be.

_He leaves and the kids come home. Mike reports to City Hall._

Mayor: I've convened this meeting to see which districts will need aid to help rebuild and who might need shelter.

District 3 Councilman: Westdale High School is ready to take in refugees.

District 5 Councilwoman: Fairview High School and St. Stephen's Presbyterian Church can take people. The church has beds, showers, and laundry facilities.

District 1 Councilman: The YMCA and Jewish Cultural Center can take people as well.

Mike: I'd like to survey the damage to my district.

District 2 Councilwoman: So would I.

District 6 Councilwoman: Me too.

Helicopter Pilot: I've got the chopper fueled and ready to fly.

Mayor: **Skeptical. **I'm not so sure about this.

Pilot: I've checked for damage and the chopper is flight ready.

Mike: Thanks, Steve. I'll go up.

District 2 Councilwoman: So will I.

Pilot: Phyllis, I don't think you should. You just had shoulder surgery.

Phyllis: Okay. Mike, Nancy, could you to take a look at District 2 for me?

Nancy: Sure.

Mike: Will do.

Mayor: I'm still not sure anyone should go up just yet until the area's deemed safe.

Pilot: **Assuring. **Everything's fine. I checked and double checked the chopper. All systems are working fine.

Mike: Well, let's go.

_The three go to the chopper and fly over the city, despite the mayor's misgivings. Suddenly, something goes wrong._

Pilot: Mayday! Mayday! We're losing power. Engine's smoking and we're losing altitude. Crashing over Woodland Park.

_The chopper goes down in flames in the middle of Woodland Park. The pilot sustains third degree burns over his chest and a concussion. Nancy sustains a broken arm and leg and first degree burns over eighty percent of her body. Mike is rendered unconscious. Ambulances rush the trio to Community Hospital Emergency Department. En route, Mike's heart stops three times and each time, he is revived. Due to Mike's injuries, the trauma is graded a Level 1. Meanwhile, Carol is at home, cleaning up the mess from the earthquake. The phone rings._

Carol: Hello?

Mayor: Mrs. Brady?

Carol: Yes, this is she.

Mayor: This is Mayor Smith. I'm afraid there's been an accident. Mike's been taken to Community Hospital.

Carol: **Panicking. **What kind of accident?

Mayor: Mike and Councilwoman Jones took a helicopter to survey the earthquake damage. The helicopter's engine caught fire and they crashed over Woodland Park.

Carol: Oh my God! I'm on my way. **She calls to her kids. **Ryan, Carolyn, I'm on the way to the hospital. Your dad's been in an accident. I'll call you as soon as I know anything.

_She grabs her purse. The hospital calls as she's heading for the door also to inform her that Mike is in the Emergency Department. After what it seems like all day, she is taken to Mike's room in Trauma ICU. For the first time, she sees her husband hooked up to all kinds of life-sustaining equipment: ventilator, catheter, pressure bolt, heart monitor, and the like. The doctor comes in and informs her of Mike's condition. He is stable at the moment, but his survival is very unlikely. He leaves and she is alone with her husband._

Carol: Oh Mike! **Tears are streaming down her face. **I can't believe this is happening. What on earth possessed you to get into that helicopter in the first place? I love you so much. I've called the kids and they're on their way. I've asked the doctor to come in and meet with everyone so they'll know what you're up against. **Tears continue to stream down her face. **Oh Mike! You've just gotta survive. I love you so much!

Mike: **Thinking. **_Pain! Body hurts...all over! Carol! Don't cry. I'm here. I love you._

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

_Mike gazes at the crash site. He seems to be in another world._

Carol: Mike? **(_He does not answer_) **Mike?

Mike: **Startled out of his gaze. **Huh?

Carol: You were a million miles away. Are you okay?

Mike: **Visibly shaken.** Yeah.

Carol: Thinking about the accident?

Mike: **He does not look at his wife, but continues to look at the site. **Yeah.

Carol: What do you remember?

Mike: Ev...everything. I remember everything. **(Tears begin to stream down Carol's face)** I remember the helicopter g...going down in a ball of flames. It was s...so h...hot. The crash. I...it was so awful.

Carol: **She sits in a folding chair beside her husband. **Tell me about it?

_The kids are standing back at a respectful distance, but they hear the entire conversation. Cindy signs for Carolyn._

Mike: All I remember is p...pain. E...every bone in my b...body hurt. I r...remember the h...hospital in I...ICU.

Carol: You remember that?

Mike: Yeah. I r...remember the vent and my h...head hurt from the int...int...int..uhh pressure.

Carol: Intra cranial pressure?

Mike: Yeah. I r...remember you sitting by the bed. I...I wanted to w...wipe away your tears. **He reaches out and wipes a tear from his wife's face.**

Carol: **Rests her cheek in his hand. **Oh Mike.

Mike: R...Ryan?

Ryan: Yes dad?

Mike: I know th...this has been h...hard for you. I'm s...sorry.

Ryan: **Quietly. **It's okay.

Mike: No, it's not. I wish I c...could've been there for you. I wanted to be. You too, Marcia. I...I hope y...you've quit drinking.

Marcia: I know, dad. I have. I won't take another drink.

Mike: Good. I'm gl...glad, Jan, that you and Marcia have made up.

Jan: I'm sorry, dad.

Mike: No need to be sorry. This h...has been h...hard on all of us. What's important is that we're a family. **He begins signing. **And Carolyn, I've wanted t...to talk to my sp...special girl. I know i...it's been fru...frustrating not being able to talk to me. It's been frustrating f...for me not to be able to understand.

_There's not a dry eye among the Bradys._

Carolyn: I love you daddy. **She wraps her arms around her father.**

Mike: Jan, Cindy, I wish I'd been there when you got Grace and Sarah and Michael were born. I w...wanted to see them s...so b...badly.

Cindy: I know, but you're here now.

Mike: Peter, I wish I c...could've celebrated with you and Christine.

Peter: You'd heard?

Mike: I did. I was s...so happy when the two of you t...told me and your m...mother. I like Christine. She's good for you. I knew she was g...good for y...you the day Cindy and Gary got m...married.

Peter: Thanks, dad.

Mike: A...and I wish I...I c...could've been there f...for Grace's surgery and t...to help after the c...car accident.

Jan: I know you do.

Mike: M...Marcia, I know this has been hard on you.

_Marcia's crying, but can't say a word._

Jan: Marcia, I forgive you.

Marcia: I'm so sorry.

Jan: I know you are. I forgive you, but promise me you'll never take a drink ever again.

Marcia: I won't.

Mike: I'm proud of you. **(He gives his oldest two daughters a hug) **And Greg, Bob, I'm proud of you too. Robbie's a g...great baby and Greg, I'm g...glad I'm g...gonna live to see your baby born, and yours too, P...Peter. You'll m...make a g...great father.

Bob: Thanks.

Greg: Thanks.

Peter: Thanks, dad. **Father and son embrace.**

Mike: **He takes his wife's hand. **And Carol, m...my love. I Michael P...Paul Brady take you Carol to be my l...lawfully wedded w...wifeto have and to h...hold, to honour and obey, to l...love and ch...cherish, in sickness and in health, 'till death do us p...part.

Carol: **Choking out a whisper. **I love you.

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Twenty-Two--


	23. Chapter 23

_--Chapter Twenty-Three--_

_A/N—Thanks to Sam Waterston Fan for one of the main ideas in this chapter. I also don't think there's actually a rock band with the name I gave the rock band in this chapter. If so, I'd kinda wonder what music they'd play. I couldn't resist the name. With that, happy reading!_

_

* * *

_

Later that night. Everyone is asleep. All is quiet, all is still. The moon is full and the outside air is crisp. Suddenly, a scream bellows out of the family room-turned master bedroom. Carol shoots straight up.

Mike: **Thrashing around in his sleep, screaming. **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!

_Carol gets up to wake her husband up._

Carol: **Shakes him on the shoulder. **Mike! Wake up, Mike!

_Mike continues to thrash around and clocks her in the jaw._

Carol: Mike! Wake up. **She tries to fight back tears from the pain radiating from her jaw.** Mike, please! Wake up!

Mike: **Startles awake and looks wide-eyed at his wife. **Wha? Oh! Wh...what happened?

Carol: **Instinctively rubbing her jaw. **You had a nightmare.

Mike: R...really? I'm s...sorry I w...woke you. **Notices her jaw. **What happened?

Carol: **Tries to shrug it off. **Oh, it's nothing.

Mike: It's n...not nothing. Carol, y...you're hurt.

Carol: **Sighs. **You had a nightmare and when I tried to wake you up, you accidentally socked me in the jaw.

Mike: **Feeling guilty. **I'm s...sorry.

Carol: It's okay. **She's still rubbing her jaw, which is beginning to swell.**

Mike: Let me see. **He removes her hand from her jaw and looks at it. **Maybe we should get it looked at.

Carol: Mike, it's fine. I'm not waking our kids up and asking them to take me to the doctor's. If it still hurts in a couple days, I'll go get it looked at.

Mike: A...at least, let me g...get you an ice p...pack. **He starts to sit up and transfer to his wheelchair. He loses his balance and Carol catches him. **Dammit!

Carol: Honey, I'll go make an ice pack.

Mike: Okay. I need to go to the b...bathroom anyway.

_Carol helps him into the wheelchair. Mike goes to the bathroom while Carol fixes an icepack and a cup of tea for each of them. She instinctively goes to the space where the breakfast table used to be and starts to put the tea on the "table," and drops the teapot. Hot tea splashes everywhere, burning her cheek and forearm._

Carol: OUCH! **She looks at the spillage and sighs. **Dammit.

_Mike wheels into the kitchen and sees the damage._

Mike: Are you o...k...kay?

_Carol drops to her knees and sobs into her hands._

Mike: **Wheels as close to her as possible. **Carol, t...talk to me.

Carol: **Still crying. **I'm sorry.

Mike: Don't sh...

Carol: Shut you out? I'm not, but I just can't.

Mike: I'm your husband. Talk to me.

Carol: **Still crying. **I'm sorry. It's just too much! Your accident, all our new babies, Grace's surgery, Marcia's drinking, Marcia's accident and arrest, Marcia and Jan's feud with each other, Peter's elopement and taking over your Councilman's position, trying to keep up at work, Ryan and Carolyn starting their senior year, afraid you won't see them graduate, Ryan scared to death of going to the crash site, Carolyn being frustrated about her deafness for the first time in her life, and taking care of you...not that I regret it...it's all too much! It's just too much! **Buries her face in her hands and wails.**

Mike: **Overcome with compassion.** Carol, I'm so s...sorry. I know it's been tough on you. I w...wish I'd been there for you.

Carol: **Snaps. **But you weren't! You were lying in that s...stupid bed unconscious, not being with me. You didn't have to hear all of it. You didn't hear the doctor give little to no hope of your survival. You didn't wear out hospital hallways, going from your room, to our grandkids' rooms because of accidents or surgery. You didn't see our son-in-law, wide eyed from shock and grief, tell me that our daughter had been arrested. You weren't there to see Sarah and Michael be born or Grace fly in from Korea. You weren't there for Ryan and Carolyn either. YOU. WEREN'T. THERE! WHY DID YOU FLY UP IN THAT G-DDAMNED HELICOPTER?!

Mike: I know I wasn't there. I w...wanted to be there! Do you know h...how m...many times I heard you c...crying by my b...bedside and wanted to h...hold your h...hand or talk to you? I t...tried to wake up...for you. I wanted to, but I c...couldn't, and when I did, I learned that I'd m...missed a lot. It's stuff I...I can't get b...back. **He silently looks at his wife on the floor ****and then pats his lap. **Come here.

_He helps Carol off the floor and she sits in his lap. He holds the ice pack on her jaw as tears stream down her face. They sit in silence, gazing into each other's eyes. He tries to take her into a passionate kiss, but she resisted as she remembers her jaw. She caresses the side of his face._

Carol: I love you.

Mike: **Wipes a tear from her eye. **I love you too. Now, l...let's see that jaw. **He examines his wife's jaw. **It doesn't look broken, b...but I still think w...we should go to the doctor, or a...at least have G...Greg take a look at it.

Carol: I'm not waking the kids to take me to the doctor. Look, it's fine. It's sore, but it's fine. **(Mike starts to protest)** Okay, here's the deal. If the swelling doesn't go down after the kids get off to school, then I'll ask Alice to take me when the nurse comes over.

Mike: **Doesn't like it.** All right.

Carol: Now, the kids will be up in a few hours, so we need to get some sleep.

_She gets off his lap and they go back to the bedroom. She helps him into the bed and they go to sleep._

_

* * *

_

Mike is in the helicopter, looking over the damage to his district. Parts of the district aren't bad, but over by the library, the damage resembles a war zone. Buildings are off their foundations, roads are rippled and out of place, power lines are down. They fly off toward Woodland Park. Suddenly, the engine sputters. The pilot begins shouting.

Pilot: Mayday! Mayday! We're losing power. Engine's smoking and we're losing altitude. Crashing over Woodland Park.

_Mike and Nancy, the councilwoman for District 6 brace themselves as the helicopter goes down in flames. The flames grow stronger and they're very hot. He tries to get up, but his legs won't let him. He crawls out of the helicopter, shielding himself from the burning flames. He sees the forms of an ambulance and paramedics through the fire. He reaches out his hand toward them._

Mike: Help me! Help me!

_The flames overtake him before they get to him._

_Mike wakes up in a pool of sweat. Carol is mopping his brow._

Carol: Wake up.

Mike: **Startles. **Wha?

Carol: You had another nightmare.

Mike: I'm sorry.

Carol: **Puts the cloth down. **Don't be sorry. You survived a horrible accident.

Mike: I...I just can't seem to c...close my eyes and sleep. When...whenever I cl...close my eyes, I see the c...crash.

Carol: Oh Mike.

_She climbs in the bed with her husband and holds him until they both fall asleep._

_

* * *

_

The next morning, Ryan and Carolyn come downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Carolyn peers inside the family room and sees her parents curled up together asleep. Ryan follows behind her. She turns around and puts her finger to her lips.

Carolyn: Shh!

_Carol startles awake._

Carol: Oh! Good morning, honey.

Carolyn: Hi mom.

Mike: **Raises up. **Hi kiddo.

Ryan: Morning.

Carol: **Gets up. **What would you like for breakfast? **She puts on her robe.**

Carolyn: **Sees her mother's jaw and is shocked. **What the hell happened, mom?

Carol: **Stern. **Watch your language.

Ryan: **Tries to keep from laughing. **Whoa! I guess I don't need to ask who won.

Mike: **Parental. **Okay Ryan, that'll do.

Carolyn: Well, what happened?

Carol: Your dad accidentally socked me in the jaw, and then I accidentally splashed hot water on my face and arm.

Ryan: **Holds his hands up. **Oh, I don't wanna know.

Carol: **Furrows her brow. **Your dad had a nightmare and when I went to wake him up, he...

Ryan: ...cleaned your clock.

Carolyn: **Annoyed. **Shut up.

Mike: All right you two.

Carolyn: Does it hurt?

Carol: Not too bad.

Ryan: It looks like it hurts like crazy.

Carolyn: Are you gonna get it checked out?

Carol: I may see if your brother can take a look at it first. **Changing the subject. **Go ahead and get ready for school while I get breakfast going. How's French toast?

Carolyn: You don't have to do that. I can just have cereal.

Carol: Are you sure? It won't take very long. First, let me get your dad up.

Mike: I can get up if s...someone b...brings me my wheelchair.

Ryan: Got it, dad. **Brings the chair over.**

_Ryan helps his dad transfer into his wheelchair and then gets ready for school. Carolyn finishes getting dressed too._

Carol: **Leans down and kisses her husband. **Good morning. How'd you sleep?

Mike: **Puts his arms around her waist and draws her close.** Better after you joined me.

Carol: **A wry smile spreads across her face as she sits on his lap. **Well, we may have to make it a habit.

Mike: **Grins and then comes back to reality. **I've gotta go to the b...bathroom and we...we've got breakfast to make for the kids.

_She gets up and fixes breakfast for the family. The kids join their parents at the table and then go off to school. Carol begins cleaning up._

Mike: Don't you h...have a phone c...call to make?

Carol: **Puts her hand on her hip. **Mike, it's not that bad. It hardly hurts at all.

Mike: **Picks up the phone from the bar and hands it to her. **J..just make the c...call, or I'll make it f...for you.

Carol: Mike, I'm NOT gonna call.

Mike: **Begins to dial. **Fine. I'll c...call. H...hello, Greg?

Greg: Hi dad, how are you?

Mike: F...fine. L...listen, would you b...be able to c...come over this morning before you go into work?

Greg: Sure, but what's wrong?

Mike: I...I had a n...nightmare last night a...and when your mother t...tried to wake me up, I d...decked her in the jaw. I...it's pretty sw...swollen.

Carol: MIKE!

Greg: Lemme guess. She won't get it checked out.

Mike: Bingo. I...I'm sorry about c...calling, but...

Greg: No problem, dad. I don't have anything on my schedule today, so I can be there in about an hour.

Mike: Thanks, Greg.

Greg: See you in an hour.

_They say goodbye and hang up the phone._

Carol: Mike! I told you I'm fine.

Mike: Carol, let Greg be the judge of that, please?

Carol: **Sighs and gives in. **Oh, all right!

Mike: Thanks. How is your jaw?

Carol: Honestly?

Mike: Yes, that's g...generally what I prefer.

Carol: **Sighs. **It hurts like hell.

Mike: Th...that's what I thought.

_

* * *

_

An hour later, Greg arrives. Mike lets him in. Carol's sitting in the living room with an ice pack on her jaw.

Greg: Hi mom. So, dad decked you?

Carol: Yes.

Greg: Let's look at your jaw. **Takes the pack from her and looks at her jaw. **Hmm. You sure did a number on her, dad. It doesn't look broken, but I think we need to take you in to get it X-rayed.

Carol: Greg, it's fine.

Mike: Carol. You said you'd do w...whatever Greg r...rec...ccommends.

Carol: **Sighs. **Fine. I give up.

_Greg helps his dad into the front seat of the car. Carol gets in the back, and Greg takes them to his office. He takes a few X-rays and then looks at the films._

Greg: It's not broken, but I want to put you on an antibiotic to prevent infection, and I want to put a bandage over those burns. Keep them on for a few days and I'll take a look at them in a few days.

Carol: I told you it wasn't broken.

Mike: We j...just needed to b...be sure.

Greg: Mom, I agree with dad. It's always good to make extra sure.

Carol: I just don't want everyone making a fuss over me.

Mike: It's no fuss.

_Greg bandages the burns on her cheek and forearm._

Greg: It's almost lunchtime. How 'bout we go out for lunch?

Carol: **Self-conscious. **I don't know. My jaw feels like it's the size of a basketball.

Mike: You l...look fine.

Greg: **Hands her a mirror. **Here you go.

Carol: **Takes the mirror and looks at herself.** Mmmkay. **She touches her jaw and winces a bit. **Lemme just touch it up a bit. **She tries to cover it with makeup, but winces whenever she touches it.**

Greg: Mom, you look fine.

Carol: **Sighs. **Okay. I think I'd need something soft.

Mike: **Grins. **So, no s....steakhouse?

Carol: Uhh, no.

Greg: We can go to Luigi's. Pasta's pretty soft.

Carol: Sounds good to me. Let's go.

_They go out to lunch._

_

* * *

_

The kids come home from the last day of the semester. Carolyn comes racing into the kitchen, excited.

Carol: Hey honey, how was school?

Carolyn: You'll never guess.

Carol: What?

Carolyn: I aced my AP Chemistry final!

Carol: That's wonderful, honey!

Carolyn: It was so hard, but I did it! I not only aced it, I got a perfect score.

Carol: WOW! I'm proud of you.

Carolyn: I'm proud of me too.

Mike: **Rolls into the kitchen.** Hey, did I h...hear my daughter aced her AP Chem final?

Carol: I sure did!

Mike: C...congratulations! How'd R...Ryan d...do?

Carolyn: Not sure. I haven't seen him lately.

Ryan: **Enters the kitchen.** Hey!

Carol: How were your finals?

Ryan: Fine.

Mike: J...just fine?

Ryan: Well, I made a B on my AP Physics final.

Carol: That's great!

Ryan: I could've made an A if I'd studied.

Mike: Y...you didn't study?

Ryan: I concentrated more on AP Calc. That one blew me away.

Mike: D...do you think you did o...okay on it?

Ryan: Yeah. I made an A on it. So, that makes an A in AP Physics. I needed a C to drop down to a B in that class. I made a B in AP Calc, an A in AP English, an A in Geography, and a B+ in Latin.

Carolyn: I made an A in AP Chemistry, B+ in AP English, A+ in Latin, A in Economics, and an A+ in Geography.

Carol: Good job!

Mike: Th...that's great, you t...two.

Ryan: Jason and the guys want me to go skateboarding down at Woodland Park. Can I go?

Mike: Sure.

Carol: Be home by seven.

Ryan: Mom, it's the first day of Christmas break. We thought we'd stop by Pete's Pizza after we go boarding.

Carol: All right. Be home by ten.

Carolyn: Can I go with Stephanie to the Promenade?

Mike: Wh...what's at the P...promenade?

Carolyn: The group Screaming Penguins is performing at the square.

Carol: **Trying hard not to crack up. **The Screaming Penguins?

Mike: **Is cracking up. **Wha...what kind of group is th...that?

Carolyn: It's a punk rock group. **Puts her hand on her hip. **I like their pyrotechnics and they've got a good beat. Stephanie says they're really slammin'

Carol: Well, all right. You two have plans for dinner?

Carolyn: Yeah, we're going to Golden China.

Mike: H...have a g...good time

_The kids leave, leaving Mike and Carol alone._

Carol: **Sighs contently and looks around the kitchen. **We're home. Alone. With the house to ourselves.

Mike: C'mere.

_He reaches his arms out and she sits in his lap. He wheels her into the living room. She sits on the couch and pats the cushion beside her. He slides over onto the couch beside her. She puts her arms around his neck and smiles._

Carol: I love you.

Mike: I l...love you too.

_Mike begins planting kisses along her neck, carefully trying to avoid her jaw. Carol moans hungrily and returns kisses. She nuzzles her cheek with his, forgetting about her jaw for a minute._

Carol: OW! **She instinctively flinches.**

Mike: H...hit your j...jaw?

Carol: Yeah. **Rubbing it. **And these burns itch like crazy. Especially the one on my cheek. I wish I could scratch.

Mike: Well don't.

Carol: I know.

Mike: How 'bout we just watch some TV?

Carol: **Disappointed. **Yeah.

_Mike gets the remote and turns on the TV and they fall asleep lying on the couch._

_

* * *

_

Ryan and Carolyn meet at the front door.

Ryan: How was Jason?

Carolyn: He's great! Thanks for using that line about skateboarding.

Ryan: Why didn't you want mom and dad to know you and Jason are dating?

Carolyn: Oh, with everything's that's been going on, I just didn't want twenty questions. You went out with Stephanie.

Ryan: She went skateboarding with us.

Carolyn: Oh. Well, me and Jason did go see the Screaming Penguins.

Ryan: How were they?

Carolyn: Great. Why don't you and Stephanie come with us next week? They're playing at the Arena. Jason's got four tickets if you want a couple.

Ryan: Mmmm, I'm not into punk.

Carolyn: Stephanie is and she'll love you forever. She's been dying to see them.

Ryan: Oh, okay.

Carolyn: Remember, Jason went with you and Stephanie with me.

_Carolyn turns the lock on the front door. She sees her parents asleep on the couch. The kids quietly sneak in and get to the staircase._

Carol: Have a good time?

Carolyn: Yeah. The Penguins were awesome.

Mike: Good!

Carol: How'd Jason like the concert?

Ryan: He went boarding with me. Stephanie went to the concert.

Carol: I know that Jason went with you, Carolyn and that Stephanie went with you, Ryan.

Carolyn: **Curious. **How'd you know that?

Carol: I'm a mother. Mothers always know.

Mike: W...why did you t...two lie to us? We w...would've let you go out any...anyway.

Carolyn: I dunno.

Carol: Yes, you do.

Carolyn: Well, I've been going out with Jason for awhile and, ummm...

Mike: you d...didn't want us t...to know. Why?

Carolyn: I dunno. I guess with all that's been going on, that you wouldn't want us going out.

Carol: We like Jason. It's fine if you two want to go out.

Ryan: That's what I'd been saying all along.

Mike: A...and what's your excuse?

Ryan: I...I dunno.

Mike: Y...you just w...went along, didn't you?

Ryan: **Eyes downcast. **Yeah.

Carol: For lying to us, you're grounded for a week. No going out, no one comes over, and no phone.

Carolyn: But mom, the four of us were gonna go out on Tuesday to celebrate Christmas.

Carol: Sorry, but you'll just have to postpone your celebration for a week.

Ryan: Man!

Mike: D...do you want to make it two? After all, you're on Christmas break.

Ryan: No.

Carol: Listen you two, we don't want you hiding things from us. I know we've been through a lot this year, but we're still your mom and dad. Lying is inexcusable. Next time, be honest with us.

Carolyn: Okay. I'm sorry.

Ryan: Yeah, me too.

Carol: Thank you. I'm glad you two had a good time.

Carolyn: The Penguins are slammin'

Ryan: Stephanie's fierce on the skateboard. She can do tricks I've never seen before.

Carolyn: Hey, maybe sometime, ummm, after we get off grounding, the four of us can go skateboarding. I know I'm not that good at it, but maybe you, Jason and Stephanie can show me some tricks. **Yawns. **Well, I'm going up to bed. Goodnight.

Ryan: Me too. I'm beat.

_They hug their parents goodnight._

Mike: Goodnight you two. I love you.

Carol: Goodnight, sweethearts. I love you.

Ryan: Love you too.

Carolyn: Love ya.

_They go upstairs. Carol yawns._

Carol: I'm ready for bed.

Mike: Me too. **He yawns and then looks at his wife's jaw. **Shouldn't you ask Ryan to help me get into bed? Your jaw's gotta be killing you by now.

Carol: It is a little sore, but I'll be okay.

Mike: You sure?

Carol: Yeah. I'm sure.

_Mike slides onto his wheelchair and the pair get ready for bed. They get to their new bedroom and Carol helps him into the bed. She stands there in thought._

Mike: What's wrong?

Carol: I was thinking, perhaps I should move my bed beside yours just in case you have another nightmare.

Mike: It can wait until tomorrow and the kids could help move it. I don't want you stressing yourself out.

Carol: I'm fine. **She helps her husband get situated, moves the bed beside his, turns out the lights, and gets in bed. **Goodnight, sweetheart. **She gives him a peck on the lips.**

Mike: Goodnight. **He returns the kiss.**

_They snuggle down in bed and fall asleep in each others' arms._

_

* * *

_

---End of Chapter Twenty-Three---


	24. Chapter 24

_--Chapter Twenty-Four--_

_A/N—Moving time forward again. It's now January, 1993. Nora's due any day now. Christine's five months along._

_

* * *

_

The family's gathered at the Brady house. Carol, Nora, Christine, Traci, Marcia, Jan, Cindy and Alice are gathered in the kitchen making dinner.

Cindy: Mom, how's your jaw?

Carol: **Rubbing her jaw. **It's feeling better, but it's still a bit sore.

Nora: Looks like the swelling's almost gone.

Carol: That's what Greg said. How are you feeling?

Nora: **Stroking her abdomen. **I'm so ready to have this baby. I feel like I'm about to pop.

Traci: Still not telling what it is?

Nora: Nope. Greg and I want it to be a surprise.

Jan: I'm still thinkin' it's a girl.

Marcia: Mmmm, it's a boy, or they'd be jumping up and down and telling everyone.

Nora: **Grinning. **We're not telling. You'll hafta wait until the baby's born. **Taking the "heat" off herself. **So Christine, have you found out what you're having?

Christine: **Sing-song. **Yessss.

Alice: **Sing-song. **Aaaaand?

Christine: We want to wait until dinner to announce.

Traci: I bet it's a boy. The Brady men tend to have boys.

_Mike wheels through the kitchen. Philip and Wally are with him._

Carol: I dunno. This Brady man gave me four boys and a girl. **She leans down and kisses her man.**

Mike: What's that a...all about?

Carol: We were just talking about how great the Brady men are.

Philip: The Brady women are great too.

Wally: **Embraces his wife. **Especially this one. **They engage in a long kiss.**

Mike: W...Wally.

Everyone: Wally!

Mike: **Gives his wife a peck. **This Brady woman is pretty sp...special too.

_Bobby wheels into the kitchen._

Bobby: Hey guys, I thought we were gonna do some b-ball?

Mike: C...coming! Guys?

_The men leave. _

Alice: I think we've got it all taken care of and in about forty-five minutes, it'll all be ready.

Carol: **Looks at Nora, a bit concerned, and whispers. **Nora, are you okay? Let's go into the living room.

Nora: I'm fine. **She holds her back and Carol looks at her, knowing.**

_The women make themselves comfortable in the living room._

_

* * *

_

Later that evening, the family sits down for dinner. Peter taps his spoon on the glass.

Peter: Christine and I have an announcement to make. Christine and I went to the doctor the other day... **(he's grinning from ear to ear)** and yes, the baby's healthy. We found out the sex of the baby.

Bobby: So, what is it?

Carolyn: My guess is a boy.

Carlee: I hope it's a girl.

Mickey: Girl! No way! We've got enough girls around here.

Patty: **Sticks her tongue out. **Nyah! You boy!

_Mickey sticks his tongue back out at his cousin._

Marcia: Kids, cool it!

Mickey: She started it.

Marcia: Enough.

Mike: T...tell us!

Peter: Well? **Leans toward his wife. **Do you want to tell them?

Christine: **Nearly giggling from excitement. **It's a boy!

Mickey: **Stands up and pumps his arm. **Yesss!

_The rest of the family voices their congratulations. Nora winces, but tries to hide it. Carol notices and nods. The family finishes their dinner and Carol, Nora, Traci, Marcia and Alice begin clearing the table. Christine tries to clear the table, but Peter stops her._

Peter: Shouldn't you take a rest?

Christine: I can do it.

Peter: I know, but you've been on your feet all day. **Takes the plate from her. **Let me do it.

Christine: Aww, you're so good to me.

Marcia: Mickey, Jessica, bring your plates to the kitchen.

Greg: You too, Kevin.

Philip: That goes for you too, Patty.

_Carlee, Jake, Carolyn and Ryan clear theirs before their parents say anything, then they go up to Carolyn's room to listen to her new Screaming Penguins CD._

Carolyn: **On the way up the stairs. **It's slammin'

Carlee: What's the name of it?

Carolyn: Rotten.

Jake: I've heard that CD. It's pretty good. I'm more of a metal head than a punk rocker.

Carlee: I've wanted to hear that one! I love the Penguins!

_They disappear from earshot. Carol tries not to crack up as she rolls her eyes. Cindy notices and cracks up._

Carol: You and Gary have to put up with the "Penguins?"

Cindy: **Laughs. **Yeah. It's Carlee's favourite group too. **Picks Sarah up. **I wonder what these little ones will listen to when they're teenagers. **Gives her a kiss on the cheek. **At least that won't be for a long time.

Carol: Mmm, I don't know. Ryan listened to KISS and Wings due to you and Bobby. Carolyn liked KISS. I'm thinking because they're loud and they had that, uhh lovely makeup.

_All of a sudden, they hear a crash. Carol runs into the kitchen, seeing Nora doubled over with Alice beside her. Marcia's cleaning up the shattered dish._

Carol: Nora?

Nora: **Panting hard. **I think it's time.

Carol: Let's get you to the couch. You think you can walk?

Nora: **Pants.** I think so.

_Carol and Alice help Nora to the couch in the living room while Traci gets Greg. He rushes in the living room._

Greg: **Kneels beside his wife. **How far apart are they?

Nora: **Aggravated. **Stop trying to be my doctor and be my husband! **She lets out a wail.**

Greg: Mom, can Kevin stay with you?

Carol: Sure.

Nora: **Panicking. **Uh. Greg?

Alice: Greg?

Greg: **Notices the puddle growing beneath his wife. **Let's get you to the hospital.

_Carol and Alice help Greg get Nora up and the pair head off to the hospital._

_

* * *

_

The evening winds down. The phone rings.

Carol: Hello?

Greg: Mom?

Carol: Greg, how's Nora?

Greg: She's doing fine. If you want to be up here when the baby's born, then you'd better get up here.

Carol: We're on our way. **She hangs up the phone and finds her husband. **Mike! Mike! The baby's coming!

_The family heads up to the hospital._

_

* * *

_

In the delivery room. Nora has been pushing for about an hour.

Greg: C'mon, you can do it.

Nora: Don't "c'mon" me! **She pushes. **YOU knocked me up!

Greg: Umm, if I remember correctly, you were the one who said, **(Sing-song) **"Greggy, I want another baby! I want a girl!"

Nora: Oh shut up! **She pushes again.**

Doctor: The baby's crowning. Doctor Brady, would you like to take over from here?

Greg: Nora?

Nora: Whatever! Just get this baby outta me!

_Greg takes over and helps his wife deliver their baby._

Greg: Baby's almost out. A couple more pushes.

_Nora pushes a couple more times and delivers the baby. Greg holds up their child and places the baby on Nora's abdomen. She studies her baby._

Nora: It's a girl! We've got our girl!

_The Doctor takes over and Greg moves back beside his wife._

Greg: She's perfect, just like her mother.

Nora: She is beautiful.

_They give each other a peck._

Nurse: What is this beauty's name?

Nora: Chelsea Lauren Brady.

_The nurse takes Chelsea and weighs and measures her._

Nurse: Aww, she's a tiny thing. Five pounds, eight ounces, and eighteen inches long.

_The nurse hands Chelsea back to her mother. The proud new parents study their daughter._

Greg: She looks a lot like my mother.

Nora: Carol?

Greg: No, Sue.

Nora: Oh yeah. I keep forgetting.

Greg: Yeah, me too. But she's got your eyes.

Nora: She's got your mouth.

Greg: But she's got your hands.

Nora: I think we've got family outside waiting on news about this little one.

Greg: **Not really taking his eyes off his wife and daughter. **Yeah. I'll see you two in a few minutes.

_

* * *

_

Greg steps out to the waiting room, where his entire family is waiting. Kevin stands up and approaches his father.

Kevin: Well?

Greg: **Smiling. **It's a girl!

Carol: Congratulations, son! **She hugs her son.**

_The rest of the family gives their congratulations._

Greg: Dad, she looks just like mom.

Mike: R...really?

Greg: Yeah.

Carol: What is her name?

Greg: Chelsea Lauren. She weighs five pounds eight ounces and is eighteen inches long.

Carol: Wow, she's tiny.

Kevin: Can I see her?

Greg: Yeah. C'mon. Mom, dad, you too.

_Mike, Carol and Kevin follow Greg to the nursery. Greg picks up his daughter._

Greg: Kev, do you want to hold her?

Kevin: Sure, I guess. **He sits in a nearby chair and Greg places Chelsea in her brother's arms. **Hey Chelsea, I'm your brother. Yeah, I kinda wanted a brother, but you're pretty cute.

_Chelsea starts squirming, making Kevin nervous, so Carol takes him next._

Carol: Hi baby girl. It's your grandma. You're a pretty girl.

Mike: **Holds out his arms. **L...let me h...hold my g...grand...d....daughter.

_Carol places Chelsea in his arms. Mike gazes into the baby's eyes for a long time. He is rendered speechless. A tear escapes his eye._

Greg: You okay?

Mike: Yeah. I...I'm gl...glad I get to m...meet her.

_Carol and Greg fight back tears._

Mike: She does l...look like Sue's b...baby pictures.

Carol: Really?

Mike: Y...yeah. Sue's m...mom gave her her b...baby book when Greg was b...born. **He studies his granddaughter. **Oh Sue w...would've l...loved her, Greg.

Greg: She always wanted a girl, and now she has one.

_Carol is feeling really awkward. Kevin has rejoined the rest of the family in the waiting room. Mike realizes Carol's feeling awkward._

Mike: I...I'm sorry.

Carol: It's okay. I felt the same way when Mickey was born, remember? Roy'd wanted a boy and never got to see his grandson. I know Kevin, Robbie, Chelsea and Peter's baby are Sue's grandkids.

Greg: But they're your grandkids too.

Carol: I know. Sometimes I forget I have to share the title of "Grandma" with Sue and that Mike shares the title of "Grandpa" with Roy. **Looks at her granddaughter. **She is beautiful. How's Nora?

Greg: She's great. She'll be in recovery for an hour.

_

* * *

_

The family takes turns meeting the newest Brady and visiting with Nora. Then, the Brady family is left alone, to be a family of four for the first time.

Nora: So Kevin, what do you think of your sister?

Kevin: She's all right, I guess.

Nora: You guess?

Kevin: Well, she just got here and all. Let me get used to this first.

Greg: Do you want to hold her again?

Kevin: Sure.

_Greg places the baby in Kevin's arms and a nurse takes pictures for them._

Greg: Well Kev, I need to take you to your Grandma and Grandpa's.

Kevin: Can I stay with Mickey?

Greg: I already asked mom and dad if you could stay.

Nora: Aww, call Marcia and Wally to see if he can stay. Your folks will understand.

_Greg calls the Logans, who offer to come get him, and then calls his folks to let them know of the change of plans. Thirty minutes later, Kevin goes home with the Logans, leaving Greg and Nora alone with Chelsea._ _Nora gets Chelsea situated so she can feed her._

Greg: **Watches his wife feed their daughter. **Well, we've got our girl now.

Nora: **Grinning. **I know. I've wanted a little girl for eighteen years.

Greg: Yeah. I remember us talking about it in mom and dad's garage and dad overhearing it. Boy, was he freaking out. He thought we were already having sex.

_**

* * *

**_

They think back to 1974.

Nora: Thanks for letting me help with the shower.

Greg: You're welcome. I'm glad you came.

Nora: I wouldn't have missed it. Your mom's terrific.

Greg: Yeah, she is.

Nora: **Finishes a box and looks dreamily. **Having a baby. It's so romantic.

Greg: **Grins. **Yeah. **Pulls her into an embrace and long lip-lock.**

Nora: I can't wait until we have a baby. I know we haven't been dating all that long and it'll be awhile before we can get married and have a baby, but…

Greg: I know what you mean.

Nora: What do you want first?

Greg: Oh, I dunno.

Nora: I want a little boy first. One with your style, good looks, and charm. **Greg blushes.** And then a little girl.

Greg: **A little nervous, but tries to hide it. **Yeah, a boy and a girl. That would be nice. But until then, I know mom and dad will let us baby-sit.

Nora: True, but you've got five brothers and sisters to compete over for the baby.

Greg: Ah, we'll still have plenty of chances.

_**The scene then changes.**_

_Greg finds his dad in the den and lets him know he and Nora were leaving._

Greg: Dad, Nora and I are gone.

Mike: Okay.

Greg starts to leave.

Mike: Greg, hold on for a sec.

Greg: Yes dad?

Mike: I don't mean to pry, but I overheard a bit of your conversation with Nora in the garage.

Greg: Oh?

Mike: I know you like this girl, but do you think you're moving too fast?

Greg: You said you knew mom was the girl for you the moment you met her.

Mike: That was different. I was older and had three kids.

Greg: I wasn't talking about Carol, but mom, my first mom.

Mike: Oh. Yes, I was madly in love with your mother. Still, I want you to be careful.

Greg: We will be. Nora wants to be a nurse, and I'm still not sure if I wanna be a doctor or a music professor, so we'll be in school for awhile.

Mike: Okay. It just makes me a bit nervous when I hear my son talking about having a baby.

Greg: Don't worry dad. It's just talk. Marriage and having a baby are many, many years away.

Mike: Good. Anyway, thanks for helping with the shower.

Greg: You're welcome. See you later.

_Greg and Nora leave. In the car, Greg and Nora talk._

Nora: **Sees that Greg seems preoccupied. **Greg, what's wrong?

Greg: Dad heard us talking in the garage.

Nora: Oh, man.

Greg: He was worried we'd do something.

Nora: **Realizes what he means. **Oh! I love you, but I'm not ready.

Greg: Me either. I don't even know what I want to do, major in music or pre-med.

Nora: And I wanna be a nurse. We can't have a baby yet.

Greg: Right. If I go pre-med, I'll have to do med school and residency and boards.

Nora: I hope you told your dad all this.

Greg: I did.

_Greg pulls into Nora's dorm parking lot._

Nora: See you in a few hours.

Greg: **Gives her a quick kiss. **I'll pick you up at six-thirty.

Nora: See you then.

_She gets out and he drives off. He laughs silently to himself. "A baby. Not yet, dad!"_

_**

* * *

**_

Back to the present.

Nora: Your dad was freaked. **She turns serious. **I'm so glad your dad got to be here today.

Greg: I can't believe I nearly lost my dad. He almost didn't make it.

Nora: **Kisses her husband. **I know. He's missed so much. I'm so relieved that he got to be here today. He missed getting to see Sarah and Michael being born and Grace flying in from Korea. I'm just so glad he got to see Chelsea today.

Greg: Yeah.

_Chelsea finishes up and Greg takes her to burp her._

Nora: **Caresses her abdomen. **It's weird.

Greg: What's weird?

Nora: It feels strange not feeling her inside me.

Greg: Oh?

Nora: Yeah. I got so used to her kicking and moving and now, nothing. **Leans over and kisses her daughter on her head. **But it's worth it. I'm so glad she's here and healthy.

_They continue to admire their daughter._

_

* * *

_

Back at the Brady house. Mike and Carol are in bed. Carol is beaming.

Mike: **Cracks up. **You're b...beaming.

Carol: I am not.

Mike: Yes y...you are. F...face it, Mrs. B...Brady. You're a b...beamer.

Carol: So I'm beaming. We have a new granddaughter.

Mike: W...we do. We've g...got eleven g...grandkids and o...one on the way.

Carol: Yeah. That's six granddaughters, five grandsons and one grandson on the way. Chelsea's so beautiful.

Mike: She is. D...did it b...bother you that we...we were t...talking about Sue?

Carol: No.

Mike: I...it's just that y...you seemed unc...comfortable.

Carol: Maybe a little bit, but it's okay. It's a reality that Sue and Roy are gone and although we adopted their children, they're still our children's parents and grandchildren's grandparents. And yes, Chelsea does look like Sue. She would've been really excited today.

Mike: She w...would have.

Carol: What a wonderful day. **She looks at her husband intently.**

Mike: What?

Carol: **A tear rolls down her cheek. **I'm so thankful you're here. I didn't want to hope. I was so afraid.

Mike: I...I'm here. **He wipes the tear from her cheek. **I love you.

Carol: I love you too.

_

* * *

_

--End of Chapter Twenty-Four--


	25. Chapter 25

_--Chapter 25--_

_A/N—Moving time forward just a bit. It is one year since the accident (around April, 1993). Oh and Happy New Year's, everyone!_

_

* * *

_

Carol is in the kitchen making breakfast for her family. Mike wheels into the kitchen.

Carol: Morning, darling. **She bends down and gives her husband a kiss.**

Mike: Morning. Sleep well?

Carol: Not really. I dreamed all night.

Mike: Oh, about what?

Carol: **Passing it off as nothing important.** Oh, just about the things I've gotta do today.

Mike: What's that?

Carol: I've got to show a couple houses downtown. Marcia, Traci, and Nora are dropping the kids off this afternoon because they've gotta get ready for a party they're catering this evening. I wanted to work on the Easter dresses I'm sewing for Sarah, Grace, Patty, and Chelsea. Then, the contractors are coming over to finalize the plans for the remodel. And of course, there's dinner, and the laundry....

Mike: Hold on! Carol, you're taking on too much.

Carol: I can do it. After all, I used to juggle eight kids.

Mike: Carol, no. You need to either say no or get them to help out.

Carol: The kids are busy and Alice has a cold, so I didn't want to ask her.

Mike: You're gonna run yourself ragged. Let me meet with the contractors. Jan can help there. Ryan and Carolyn can babysit. Jessica and Mickey can help.

Carol: Ryan and Carolyn have homework.

Mike: Carol, you're making excuses.

_Ryan and Carolyn come into the kitchen and Carol serves their breakfast._

Carol: Morning kids. Sleep well?

Ryan: Yeah, I guess.

Carolyn: I suppose.

Mike: This afternoon when you come home from school, I need you to help your mom with your cousins.

Ryan: But Jason and I were going to the arcade!

Mike: You can help out your mom from time to time.

Ryan: All right.

Carolyn: Who's coming over?

Carol: Marcia, Traci and Nora are dropping their kids off so they can cater a party.

Carolyn: Oh.

Mike: Jessica and Mickey can help.

Carolyn: Right dad. Mickey will weasel his way out of doing anything like he always does.

Ryan: Mickey and I can pull Robbie around in that red wagon.

Carolyn: Brown noser!

Ryan: Kiss up!

Mike: All right you two. I want you to come home and help your mother.

Carolyn: Yes, dad.

Ryan: Yes, dad.

Mike: Good, now get going before you're late to school.

_The kids return their plates, utensils and glasses to the sink, kiss their mother on the cheek and leave for school._

_

* * *

_

Carol is showing a house. She and the prospective owners pull up to the driveway. They get out of the car and walk up to the front, where Carol unlocks the door.

Carol: This one is a ranch house, built in the late 1970s.

Wife: What's the siding made of?

Carol: It's aluminum with faux stone trim on each side of the door.

Husband: What's the door? Metal?

Carol: Yes, it is. **She opens the door. **As you can see, the house opens into a foyer. **They step in. **The family room has vaulted ceilings and a fireplace in the corner. The previous owners put in skylights, which was fairly new to the 1970s. And as you can see, the kitchen is fully equipped, with updated appliances, including a space-saver microwave.

Wife: **Looks in the pantry. **The pantry's nice and big. Appliances all electric?

Carol: Yes.

Wife: **Looks out to the covered porch. **Ooh Reed, this porch is nice! Think of all the get togethers we can have back here. The view is lovely! It looks like the porch extends from the living room to the bedroom.

Reed: Yes, it is nice.

Carol: It does, but as you can see, it's a vaulted sunroom right behind the kitchen, extended from the breakfast area.

Wife: What do the bedrooms look like?

Carol: **Leads them across the living room to the small hallway. **The spare bathroom is right this way, and each bedroom is on either side of the bathroom.

Reed: And what's the size of the bedrooms?

Carol: They're twelve by twelve with nine feet ceilings.

Wife: **Looks in one. **Hmm, kinda small, but I think Tiffany can manage. At least the closets are fairly substantial.

Reed: It'll take both closets to hold all her clothes.

Wife: **Non-committal. **Mmm, let's see the master bedroom.

Carol: **Leads them across the house to the master suite. **I think you'll like the master suite. It's got not only his and hers closets, but his and hers bathrooms, each with their own sink, vanity and toilet. The bathtub is huge. Something I would've liked in my own house.

Wife: **Checks out the closets and bathrooms and is impressed. **Ooh! I do like! Reed, you can take your shower while I take my bath in the morning.

Reed: **Checking out the shower and getting a bit amorous. **Well, the shower is big enough for two.

Wife: **Trying to diffuse the situation a bit. She looks into another room, which is on the other side of the "his bathroom and closet". **What's this?

Carol: It's an office or storage space.

Wife: This is really nice. We could make it your office.

Reed: Or your sewing room, Tammy.

Tammy: It's so nice and private!

Reed: I saw a staircase outside this room.

Carol: Yes. That leads up to the bonus room or den. **She leads them upstairs. **It's thirteen by twenty-eight and has a full bathroom and walk-in closet.

Tammy: Now THIS would be perfect for Tiffany.

Reed: And we could put Zachary in the back bedroom and use the front bedroom for a guest bedroom. **They walk back downstairs.**

Carol: The laundry is right over here by the dining room, garage, and stairs. It's hidden by louver doors.

Tammy: Nice! **She peeks in the dining room. **Are those hard wood floors?

Carol: Yes, they are.

Tammy: Reed, I want this house!

Reed: I like it too. I do want to look in the garage.

_They retrace their steps and go out to the garage._

Carol: It's a two car garage, and over by this bend, there's a storage area. On the other side of the wall is the office. This is approximately eleven by eight, which would be great for storing lawn mower and other tools.

Reed: **Looks at his wife. **Do you want to make an offer?

Tammy: **So excited, she can hardly stand it. **YES!

Reed: I'd like to make an offer on the house.

_They go back to the office and get the paperwork started on the house._

_

* * *

_

Carol gets home in barely enough time to greet her husband and daughter, and change clothes before the contractors arrive. The doorbell rings and she answers it.

Contractor1: Mrs. Brady?

Carol: Yes.

Contractor: I'm Doug with J&M Construction. My partner was the one who spoke with you on the phone. He's out on another job and may be joining us later.

Carol: Yes, it's nice to meet you. My husband and daughter are going to be meeting with us. **She shows him in. **Come in.

_Mike and Jan enter the living room._

Mike: **Shakes Doug's hand. **I'm Mike Brady.

Jan: Jan Brady Covington.

Doug: Mike, Jan.

Carol: We can sit over here at the table.

_Mike, Carol, Jan and Doug sit around the dining room table. Doug gets out the plans._

Doug: I've gone over the plans that Jan drew up and crunched some numbers on what it would cost to renovate the den and stairs, and put in an elevator.

Mike: We also wanted to renovate the Jack and Jill bathroom and the bedroom where the elevator will end up.

Doug: **Looks at the upstairs plans. **Oh yes. I see you want to extend that bathroom a bit, which with the elevator will eliminate that bedroom.

_They go over the plans and crunch the numbers. Doug hands Mike the estimate. Mike, Carol and Jan go over the estimate._

Mike: **Shakes Doug's hand.** Well, we'll think it over and get back with you.

_Carol walks him to the door._

Doug: No problem. Have a good day.

_Carol shuts the door behind Doug and rejoins her family._

Carol: Well Mike, what do you think?

Mike: I don't think we can afford it. What do you think, Jan?

Jan: I'm not sure, dad.

Mike: It sounds like so much, but I think we need to renovate or sell.

Carol: Me too. **Sighs. **I wish we didn't have to, but it looks like we'll need to do one or the other. I just don't know how we're gonna find the money to renovate.

Mike: We can dip into my disability checks. After all, this is to help me get around the house.

Carol: Mike, no.

Mike: Look. It's either renovate or sell. You know I'm fine in the family room, but you're not.

Carol: Mike, I'm fine.

Mike: No, you're not. You've said the room's small and cramped and that you miss our room.

Carol: I know, but it's fine.

Mike: No, we're renovating.

Jan: **Stands up, uncertain. **Uhh, I'm gonna go get something to drink. Want anything?

Carol: I'm sorry, sweetheart.

Jan: That's okay. This is an important decision you're making. **Looks at her watch. **I need to go pick up the kids.

Carol: Oh! I wanna show you the patterns for the girls' dresses.

Jan: Sure!

Carol: They're in your father's den.

_They go into the den and Carol shows her the patterns._

Jan: Oh, they're great!

Carol: Gracie's gonna look so cute in this one! **Picks up the material and shows it.** I thought I'd make Grace and Chelsea the pink dresses and Patty and Sarah the blue.

Jan: That's perfect! Blue's Patty's favourite colour right now.

Carol: Wonderful!

Jan: Well, I need to get the kids.

Carol: I'll see you later, sweetheart.

Jan: We still on for the picnic on Sunday?

Carol: Of course.

_Jan leaves and Carol starts on the dresses._

_

* * *

_

A few minutes later, Marcia, Nora and Traci drop off their kids. Jessica and Mickey run up and greet their grandmother.

Jessica: Hey Grandma!

Mickey: Grandma!

Carol: Hey kiddos! How are you?

Jessica: I've got a cheerleading competition this weekend. Can you and Grandpa come? Our routine is awesome!

Mickey: **Rolls his eyes. **Cheerleading. Blegh!

Jessica: It's cool.

Carol: Sure, we'd love to come.

Marcia: Hi, mom.

Carol: Hi. **Hugs her daughter. **How are you?

Marcia: I'm fine. I'm so excited about this party.

Mickey: Can I get some Coke?

Carol: Sure, kido. How 'bout you and Jess say hi to your Grandpa. Ryan and Carolyn should be home shortly.

Nora: **Gets Chelsea out of the car and makes sure the kids are in the house.** Hi mom! Yeah, the party's gonna be awesome! Does dad know anything?

Carol: No. He thinks you're catering a business dinner.

Nora: Excellent! He'll have no idea.

Marcia: And we're gonna keep it that way.

Carol: Exactly! Now hand me the baby so you two can get going.

Nora: **Passes the baby over to her grandmother. **Thanks, mom.

_Traci gets Robbie out of the car._

Carol: **Holding Chelsea. **Hey! **Hugs her daughter-in-law and grandson.**

Traci: Hey, mom. Robbie took his first steps today.

Carol: **Excited. **Really!

Traci: Yeah, Bobby and I were on the couch and Robbie was over by his playpen. Apparently Bobby had a toy he wanted, so he pulled himself up using the playpen mesh, walked along, holding onto the recliner, but then took a couple steps without holding onto anything.

Nora: Just wait. Robbie's related to Kevin, so he'll probably be running around in no time.

_Just then, Ryan and Carolyn come home from school._

Carol: **With relief. **Good, you're home! Jessica and Mickey are in the kitchen getting cookies.

Marcia: That's all he's been talking about, is playing with Ryan.

Ryan: No prob. Lemme put up my books and I'll go see them.

Carolyn: **Hands her brother her books. **Can you get mine too? I think mom wants me to take Robbie.

Carol: Would you? Thanks.

_Ryan takes Carolyn's books as Carolyn takes Robbie from Traci. The twins go into the house._

Marcia: We'd better get going.

Carol: **Adjusting a fussy Chelsea. **So, you got the menu down?

Marcia: Yes, mom. Don't worry about a thing. We've got it covered.

Traci: **Teasing. **So, you want a pink cake with "Happy Bat Mitzvah, Sherri" on it?

Nora: We'll just have to make sure the cake doesn't say "It's a Girl" or "It's a Boy," since we've made so many of those cakes recently in our family.

Traci: We sure have and we've got many more to come.

Carol: **Surprised. **Are you?

Traci: **Laughs. **No, not yet. We're gonna wait awhile before we try again. But we've got Peter and Christine's baby and they'll probably have another. Bobby and I want to have at least one more, and then there's Ryan and Carolyn. They may start families in another few years or so.

Nora: We need to get going if we're gonna get that dinner going.

Marcia: We'll call you when we're ready to set up.

Carol: Okay. See you later.

_Marcia, Nora and Traci go on their way and Carol takes Chelsea in the house._

_

* * *

_

Mickey is running wild in the living room, running around, jumping on furniture. Ryan is trying to calm Mickey down. Mike wheels in to see what the commotion is.

Mickey: **Jumping on the couch. **Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!

Ryan: Mickey, cut it out!

Mickey: No! I'm having fun!

Mike: **Wheels in. **Michael Wallace Logan get off the couch right now.

Mickey: **Gets off and looks downcast. **Yes, sir.

Mike: Now, if you need to run around, how 'bout the three of us play some basketball.

Mickey: Can we play HORSE?

Ryan: Yer goin' down, dude.

Mike: All right. Let's go.

_The three go out to the driveway and start up a game of HORSE. Mickey is winning, with just an H, Ryan has H-O-R and Mike has H-O-R-S. Ryan's up. He runs up the driveway, jumps up and twirls once to the right and hooks it in._

Ryan: Beat that, Mickey. **He passes the ball to his nephew.**

Mickey: **Dribbles the ball. **No problem. **He copies Ryan's basket and makes it.**

Mike: Atta boy! Now, it's my turn.

_Mickey passes the ball to his grandfather, who wheels and dribbles the ball up to the basket, tracing the same path the boys did. He gets up to the basket, spins his chair around, and tosses the ball toward the net. It stops short._

Mike: Rats! E. I'm done.

Mickey: It's you and me, Ry. Yer goin' down, foo!

Ryan: Hand me the ball, showoff.

_The kids play a few more rounds and Ryan falls to his nephew with a final score of H-O-R-S-E and H-O._

Mickey: **Pumps his arm. **Yesss!

Ryan: Good job. I bow to his majesty.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Carolyn and Jessica are playing with Robbie and Chelsea in Marcia, Jan and Cindy's old room. Robbie is toddling around the room, holding onto furniture. Chelsea is in her bouncy seat. Jessica holds her arms out towards Robbie, trying to coax him into taking steps without the help of the furniture.

Jessica: C'mon Robbie. You can do it.

_Robbie squeals with delight and toddles into his cousin's arms._

Jessica: Good boy! You did it!

Carolyn: I used to help you walk around when you were that age.

Jessica: Really?

Carolyn: Yeah, you were so cute. You were always smiling and giggling. I felt like a big sister with you around. I wanted to be a big sister, but this was better because I got to love on you and spoil you rotten and then you went home with Marcia.

Jessica: **Giggles and signs. **Sometimes I wish Mickey could go home with someone else.

_Jessica forgets that she was holding Robbie and he loses his balance and falls. He begins wailing. Jessica remembers her cousin, picks him up and starts to comfort him._

Jessica: I'm sorry, baby boy. Did you fall down? I'm sorry.

_Robbie stops crying, so Jessica sits him on the floor. The girls set out toys for Robbie. Chelsea begins whimpering, so Carolyn picks her up and sets her in her lap. Jessica hands her a toy._

Jessica: Here ya go.

_Chelsea takes it from her cousin and begins playing with it._

Jessica: I can't wait to have a baby. Do you want kids?

Carolyn: Mmm, maybe one or two.

Jessica: Not me. I want at least six.

Carolyn: **Chuckles. **You sound like mom and dad.

Jessica: Well, I think it's neat having a big family.

Carolyn: **Still chuckling, and gives Chelsea a different toy.** So, are you gonna marry someone with kids and then have more, like mom and dad, or do you wanna have them all yourself?

Jessica: Mmm, I wanna have them all myself. How 'bout you?

_Unbeknownst to Jessica and Carolyn, Carol is listening from the doorframe and silently chuckles to herself. She goes back to sewing before she's discovered._

Carolyn: I want one or two.

Jessica: That's funny. I suppose I want a bunch of kids because it's just me and Mickey and you want only one or two because you're one of eight kids.

Carolyn: I suppose.

Jessica: So, are you and Jason still going out?

Carolyn: Yeah.

Jessica: Is he gonna ask you to prom?

Carolyn: Yeah. We're going to the prom with Ryan and Stephanie. We're renting a limo and eating dinner at that new French restaurant.

Jessica: You mean Au Petit Paris?

Carolyn: **Smiling. **The very one!

Jessica: **Dreamy. **Oh, you're so lucky!

_

* * *

_

Carol is sewing dresses for her young granddaughters. The phone rings.

Carol: Hello?

Marcia: Hey mom.

Carol: Is everything going okay?

Marcia: Yeah. We've finished the entrée. The cake looks really good.

Carol: Wonderful!

Marcia: Christine and Traci are working on the sides and Nora's got the salad all fixed up.

Carol: When will everything be ready?

Marcia: Around seven. So, I'd try to leave around six-thirty or six-forty five. Does dad suspect anything?

Carol: All he knows is that you're catering a dinner, so that's why we're babysitting the kids.

Marcia: **Thinking. **Okay, I'll see if Greg and Bobby will pick up the babies at six and tell dad that Wally called and that he's invited you guys to dinner.

Carol: Perfect!

Marcia: Good. I'll call the guys and fill them in on the plan. Jan, Peter and Cindy know where to meet us. We'll all be there around six-thirty, so take your time.

Carol: Okay. Thanks. See you soon.

Marcia: You're welcome.

_They say their goodbyes._

_

* * *

_

Carol goes downstairs and finds the guys watching TV in the living room.

Carol: Mike, that was Wally. We're meeting him at seven at Marioni's.

Mike: What about the babies?

Carol: Greg and Bobby are picking them up after they get off work.

Mickey: Cool! I like Marioni's. I want to get a pepperoni, sausage and onion pizza.

_Carolyn and Jessica descend the stairs with the babies._

Jessica: Eww! I want double cheese.

Carolyn: I'm with Jess.

Ryan: Not me. I'd rather have a supreme or taco pizza.

Carol: **Repulsed and curious. **Taco pizza?

Ryan: Yeah, it's the best. It's got sausage, hamburger, tomatoes, olives, jalapeños, cheddar cheese, onions and topped with salsa.

Carolyn: Actually, it's really good.

Mike: What will they think of next? Seafood chowder pizza?

Jessica: **Shudders in horror. **Eww no!

Mickey: Mmm, actually that's on their new arrivals menu.

Carol: Yuck!

Mike: If it's okay with Wally, we can get a taco pizza and a double cheese pizza. That should satisfy everyone.

Jessica: Can we get the chocolate pizza for dessert?

Carol: We'll see. It's up to your dad.

Carolyn: Mmm, those things are soooo good!

Mike: Would you guys stop? You're making me hungry.

Carol: Speaking of hungry, it's time to give these little ones their snack. Carolyn, would you get the formula and make up Chelsea's bottle? I'll get the arrowroot cookies for Robbie.

_Carolyn fixes Chelsea's bottle and feeds it to her. Jessica feeds Robbie his snack._

_

* * *

_

At six, Greg and Bobby pick up their babies.

Bobby: **Picks up Robbie, who reaches out to his daddy and squeals. **Hey boy! Did you have a good day with Grandma? How was he?

Carol: He was a good boy.

Jessica: Yeah. I helped him walk some.

Carol: Traci was telling me he took his first steps.

Bobby: **Grinning proudly. **Yeah. This boy's gonna start running in no time. I think he's gonna be a track star. Aren't ya boy?

_Robbie giggles._

Greg: **Picks up a sleeping Chelsea. **How was she?

Carol: The perfect angel, as always. **She kisses her granddaughter on the cheek.**

_Chelsea squirms._

Greg: I'm glad. I need to get this little girl home.

Bobby: Yeah. We'll see you later. We still on for the picnic after church on Sunday?

Carol: Sure. See you guys then.

_The Brady men and their babies leave._

_

* * *

_

Six-thirty rolls around and the Bradys and Logan kids prepare to leave for dinner.

Mike: Everyone ready to go?

Jessica: Yep. Got my backpack.

Ryan: Roger that.

Carol: I guess we're all ready.

_Carol locks up the house and they head to the restaurant._

_--End of Chapter 25--_

_

* * *

_

A/N—I'm winding up this story as it feels like it's coming to a natural conclusion. Next on my agenda for this series, is to do a prequel (basically some before the wedding and during TV canon). I may take a bit of a break from this series and write other stuff for now. I do have some ideas for the Bradys after this story (and also the sequel to Welcome Aboard), but I'll put those aside for awhile so I can do those with a fresh mind. I've enjoyed writing this series and I hope you've enjoyed reading it.


	26. Chapter 26

_--Chapter 26--_

_A/N—This chapter will most likely be the last in this story. There is a possibility that I'll do a sequel, but it'll be awhile._

_

* * *

_

The Bradys and Logan kids arrive at the restaurant.

Carol: We're here.

Mickey: Oh boy! Marioni's! I want a pepperoni, sausage and onion pizza.

Jessica: We know! You've said that more than once.

Mickey: **Indignant. **Well, I was just sayin...

Mike: Okay kids, that's enough. We need to get out and secure a table unless your dad already got one for us.

Jessica: Should I bring my backpack? I don't wanna forget it.

Carol: I think it'll be fine in here. We'll make sure you don't forget it. Oh Ryan, can you make sure you bring in that bag over there?

Ryan: Got it.

Jessica: Can I sit beside you, Aunt Carolyn? I don't want Mickey cramping my style.

Carolyn: **Chuckles. **Okay, Jess.

Carol: Ryan, go ahead and let the hostess know we'll need a table for seven.

Ryan: All right. **He goes on ahead.**

Mickey: **Runs after his cousin. **Wait for me!

Jessica: **Rolls her eyes. **See what I mean?

_Carol helps her husband get out of the car and they all walk to the restaurant entrance._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile in the banquet room, Marcia and the other Party Girls are running around getting last-minute preparations done.

Marcia: Greg, Peter, got the last of the streamers up?

Greg: **Salutes. **Roger that!

Jan: **Placing centerpieces on the tables. **How do they look?

_The centerpieces are rings of greenery with burgundy and silver ribbon woven throughout, with an ivory hurricane candle in the middle. Jan lights the candles._

Nora: Oh Jan, they're great!

_Traci and Bobby are in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the Italian Cream Cake. Bobby sticks a finger in the icing bowl, pulls out a big hunk of icing and eats it._

Traci: **Playfully slaps his hand away. **Bobby! I'm trying to ice the cake.

Bobby: **Playing back. **Ahh, but it's good!

Traci: **Mock parental. **Later.

_Christine carries out a tray, but Peter intercepts it._

Peter: You shouldn't be carrying that. Here, let me carry it for you.

Christine: **Giggles. **You're so good to me!

Peter: That's because I love you!

Christine: Awww! You're so cute!

_Marcia and Jan giggle, but the happy couple doesn't notice._

Jan: Aren't they cute?

Marcia: They've got it bad! Was I that bad when Wally and I were first married?

Cindy: **Walks past her sisters, carrying Michael. **Worse, sis. Worse.

Patty: **Carrying Grace. **Mommy, when will they get here? I'm hungry and the baby's driving me crazy!

Jan: Here, lemme take her. Your grandparents should be here in a few minutes.

Wally: Yeah, I'm with Patty.

Marcia: **Sing-song. **Wally!

Wally: **Bats his eyes, mockingly. **Yeeesss?

Marcia: Can you help me put the cake on the table?

Wally: Okay, sweetheart.

_The adults continue getting ready for the party. Michael, Sarah, Grace and Robbie are crawling around the room. Carlee and Jake try to corral the babies._

Carlee: Jake, you get Michael and I'll get Sarah.

Jake: C'mere Mikey.

_Michael speed crawls away and into his father's shins._

Gary: C'mere, little man. **He picks up his son.**

_Carlee picks up her sister, who starts screaming._

Carlee: Someone, help. Screamin' baby here.

Cindy: **Rescues her step daughter. **I'll take her. **Carlee passes her sister over. **What's wrong, little girl? You getting hungry? Gary, can you get out the bottles? I think they're getting hungry.

Philip: **Picks up Grace. **I bet you could use a bottle too.

Traci: Bobby, can you get Robbie's?

Bobby: **Wheeling over with their son. **I'm on it.

Kevin: Mom, when are they getting here?

Nora: Soon, son.

Kevin: I wish they'd hurry up.

Greg: **Holding Chelsea. **Where's her bag? She's probably got an atomic diaper here.

Nora: It's over there by my purse. You want me to change her?

Greg: No, I got it. **He gets the bag and changes her diaper.**

_Patty runs up to her mother._

Patty: Mommy! They're here! They're here!

Jan: What? Already?

_Everyone scrambles to get everything ready. Wally turns out the lights as the rest of the family hides._

Wally: Now everyone, shhh.

_

* * *

_

Mike, Carol, Ryan, Carolyn, Jessica and Mickey meet the host at the front of the restaurant.

Carol: Brady, party of seven.

Host: Right this way.

_The host leads them through the restaurant to the banquet room. He opens the door and turns on the lights. The family pops up._

Family: SUPRISE!!!!

_Mike reads the banner over the table. It reads, "We love you Mike, Dad, Grandpa!" He is deeply moved and chokes back tears._

Mike: I'm speechless.

Carol: **Embraces her husband. **I love you.

_Patty runs up and hugs her grandpa._

Patty: I love you, Mr. Grandpa.

Mike: I love you too, Miss Patty.

_The kids take turns hugging their father. Then, Alice and Sam take pictures._

Alice: Okay, let's get the kids with Mr. and Mrs. Brady.

_The kids surround their parents._

Sam: Cindy and Greg need to switch places. I can't see Cindy and Carolyn. Peter, move a bit over that way.

_The kids do as instructed._

Alice: Looks good. Next, we'll do one with just Mr. And Mrs. Brady.

Sam: How 'bout one with the grandkids?

Mickey: **Protesting. **How long is this gonna take?

Marcia: It won't take long.

Alice: Just one or two more.

_Sam and Alice finish taking pictures and then the family sits down to eat. The restaurant serves pizza for the kids, lasagna, salad, bread sticks, and minestrone soup for the adults. After the family finishes dinner, Greg taps his glass with his spoon._

Greg: I'd like to propose a toast. One year ago, my dad nearly died in a helicopter crash, surveying the town after that earthquake. Our family went through a lot during the time dad was in the hospital. We experienced the joy of welcoming Grace, Michael and Sarah into our family, and witnessed some sad times too. However, the one thing we had was faith in God and in each other. We prayed that dad would make it and come home and our prayers were answered. **He turns to his father. **Dad, we love you. **He raises his glass and the family follows his lead. **To dad.

Family: To dad.

_The rest of the kids follow suit and propose their own toasts._

Carol: **Stands up. **It's my turn now. Thirty-five years ago, I married the man of my dreams. He took in my girls, called them my own, and gave me three wonderful boys. Then, six years later, he gave me another beautiful girl and boy. We had our ups and downs throughout our marriage, and I too was afraid I'd lose you. You are the love of my life and am so grateful that I've had wonderful thirty-five years with you and pray we have another thirty-five years together. I love you. **She sits down.**

Mike: I love you too. **He gives his wife a soft peck on the lips. **I want to thank you for your kind words. I too wondered if I'd ever come back home and prayed I might. It's been a hard road, but knowing that I have a family that loves me like you do got me through the rough times. Thank you. I love you too.

_Mike looks at his family and thinks, "How this family has grown since Carol and I married." _

_He sees his three older sons sitting with their spouses, Carol's three older daughters, whom he adopted and loves as if he helped create them, with their spouses, and his and Carol's twins, Ryan and Carolyn. _

_T__hen, he looks at all his grandchildren. "There's Jessica. Ah, what a beauty. She made me a grandfather. Mickey, my namesake. I was so thrilled and honoured when Marcia and Wally told us they wanted to name their son after me. There's Kevin, the first Brady grandchild. Ah, look at sweet Patty and Grace. Jan and Philip struggled to have a family and seeing Marcia and Wally and Greg and Nora have babies was hard on her. They were so thrilled when they got Patty. Then, Robbie. After Bob's accident, he thought his life was over. Then, he and Traci married. She's been good for him." _

_He smiles big when he stops at Cindy's family. "Ah Cindy. My sweet Cindy. I knew the first time I met Gary that they were destined to be together. It was tough going with Carlee and Jake, but they're wonderful kids. And the twins, Sarah and Michael! Just like Carol and me. I knew Cindy would have kids. She loved playing with her dolls, especially Kitty Karry-All. And then there's Chelsea. I remember hearing Greg and Nora after Carol's baby shower, talking about having children together. I remember Nora saying she wanted a boy first (Kevin) and then a girl (Chelsea). I'm glad they've got both now." _

_He then looks at Peter and Christine, first-time expectant parents. "And Peter. One more Brady grandson will be joining the family in a few months." _

_He sees Ryan and Carolyn, sitting with Carlee and Jake. "And Ryan and Carolyn. I know they'll have families some day. Carol and I weren't planning on having more kids and I was shocked out of my skin and not sure about having another baby when she told me she was pregnant, but I'm grateful to have a beautiful son and daughter with her." _

_He looks at his wife. "I love this woman. I'm the luckiest man in the world. She's the most beautiful woman in the world. She's my life."_

Carol: **Looks at her husband, quizzically. She whispers, **What?

Mike: I love you.

Carol: I love you, too.

_

* * *

_

After the toasts, Marcia presents the cake, which reads, "We love you." It is an Italian Cream Cake with blue lettering.

Marcia: Dad, I know it's your favourite.

Carol: Oh Marcia, it looks so good.

Mike: Thanks.

Marcia: **Starts to serve the cake. **Here you go. The first piece for you. **She serves a piece to her father.**

Mike: **Takes a bite. **This is delicious.

Mickey: Where's mine? I want a corner piece.

Wally: Hang on, son.

Kevin: I'm with Mickey.

_Mickey and Kevin lead the entire family with the chant, "Let's eat cake!"_

_

* * *

_

After the party ends, Mike, Carol, Ryan and Carolyn go home. Mike and Carol get ready for bed and settle in their bed for the night. Mike is still on a high from the party.

Mike: What a night!

Carol: You were surprised, huh?

Mike: Well, I thought something was up, but I wasn't quite sure.

Carol: **Props her head up with her hand. **What gave it away?

Mike: **Grinning. **Oh, Mickey was a bit over the top, even for him. And Marcia and the Party Girls catering a party tonight.

Carol: **Chuckles. **Yeah, Mickey's something else.

Mike: I loved tonight.

Carol: I'm glad.

Mike: I can't believe it's been a year.

Carol: Yeah, me either. It seems like a lifetime ago.

Mike: It does. When I see the kids and grandkids, I see how much I've missed—Grace's arrival, the births of Cindy's twins, Marcia's car wreck, arrest and trial, Peter's marriage....

Carol: But you're here now.

Mike: I remember you worrying over my bedside that I would leave you.

Carol: **A tear escapes and rolls down her cheek. **I was.

Mike: **Brushes the tear away.** I'm not going anywhere, and we've got many good things ahead.

Carol: Ryan and Carolyn graduate in a few months, and Peter and Christine's son. Wonder what they'll name their boy?

Mike: I don't know. I wouldn't be surprised if Christine is leaning toward Peter Thomas Brady, Junior.

Carol: I think that would be great. We haven't had a junior in, umm, ever.

Mike: Peter wasn't too thrilled with the name Peter when he was little. Sometimes the kids at school would call him Petey and he hated that with a passion.

Carol: Well, they could name him Christian Thomas Brady.

Mike: **Chuckles. **They could, but it's their baby, not ours.

Carol: **Smiles. **I know, and I'm so excited for them, and for us. I love being a grandmother.

Mike: And I love being a grandfather.

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, at Peter and Christine's place. Christine is lying in bed and Peter's massaging her arms, legs, and feet, being careful not to hit labour-inducing trigger points..

Christine: Mmm! That feels good.

Peter: How are you feeling?

Christine: Oh, a bit tired, but good. **She caresses her abdomen. **I can't wait to see this little guy.

Peter: **Kisses her abdomen and then her hand. **Me too.

Christine: I want to name him after you, Peter Thomas Brady, Junior.

Peter: **Makes a face. **Mmm, I really didn't care for my name when I was a kid 'cause everyone kept calling me Petey. I don't want my kid to hafta suffer with the name Petey.

Christine: **Makes a pouty face. **But he has to be named after his daddy.

Peter: I'm okay with Thomas.

Christine: Then why didn't you go by Thomas?

Peter: Well, I thought about it, but at my first school, before mom and dad married, there was this bully named Tommy Seals. He was meaner than a snake and was hell-bent to make my life as miserable as he could. So, I was stuck.

Christine: Aww, poor baby.

Peter: **Chuckles. **Yeah, it was kinda stupid, but I was a dumb kid back then.

Christine: **Using a baby voice. **Aww, Peter, I doubt you were a "dumb kid" when you were a kid. I bet you were as sweet as you are today.

Peter: **Changing the subject back. **How 'bout naming him after both of us?

Christine: Thomas Ray? I don't think so.

Peter: I was thinking more like Christian Thomas. We could call him Christian or Chris.

Christine: I like it.

Peter: **A wide grin spreads across his face. **Then Christian Thomas Brady he is.

Christine: **Caresses her abdomen again. **Hi Christian. It's your mommy and daddy here. How do you like your name? **The baby gives a swift kick and she giggles. **I think he likes it.

Peter: **Using a mock parental voice. **Christian, it's your dad here. **Whispers. **Dad, I love the sound of that. **Addresses his son again. **Now settle down so I can make love to your mother.

Christine: **Mock offended. **Peter!

Peter: Aww, whatever! Dad would say that here and there when mom was pregnant with the twins.

_He finishes the massage, joins his wife in bed and turns out the lights._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, back at the Brady household. Mike and Carol are embracing each other. She has her head on his shoulder.

Carol: I love you so much. Before I met you, I thought my life was over, and when I met you, I knew life was just beginning for me.

Mike: No, for both of us.

Carol: For all of us.

Mike: The whole bloomin' Brady Bunch!

_They give each other a good night kiss and fall asleep in each other's arms._

_

* * *

_

---End of Chapter 26--

_A/N—This is it unless/until I do a Bradys sequel. I'm thinking about it and have ideas for sequels to Welcome Aboard and The Bradys. First, I'll do a prequel and possibly other stuff for awhile, so I can take a break and restart fresh._

_Thanks for reading and your kind reviews. Hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it._


End file.
